Pawns of Kings
by Jarvinia
Summary: Sequel to 'Another Knight.' Everything is back to 'normal,' at least before Reese assigns a special case to Nick, Nat and Tracy. At the scene they discover the victim and two little holes in their neck....
1. Pawns of Kings 1-6

Pawns of Kings  
December 2001  
(posted February 2002)  
Jarvinia  
  
This story is a sequel to 'Another Knight' and it would be helpful, although not entirely necessary, to read it first.  
  
The time frame for this story is about a year and three months after the events of 'Last Knight.'  
  
Disclaimer: Forever Knight and its characters do not belong to me. I'm just using them for a bit of fun. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story may not be archived without my permission. If you want it, just ask and I'll let you know if you can or not.  
  
I would like to thank my beta reader, David, for going through this story (especially considering its length), and for all of his suggestions, comments, and corrections. I'd also like to thank Liz for reading through this and catching a few spelling/grammatical mistakes before posting this.  
  
A note about some of the flashbacks: I'm making Nick's father the Duke of Brabant, and am (more or less) disregarding the actual genelogy for the Brabant family. All but two of the names used are entirely fictional. It doesn't entirely break the family line, just messes with it a bit.  
  
Please give feedback...I'd really like to hear what you think.... ;)  
  
And, finally--Happy reading!  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Pawns of Kings (01/52)  
  
As Nick walked into the precinct, he picked up on the tension around him. Since his return to Toronto, perhaps before he had even left, he could feel the stress in the air around him. It was as tangible as the scents of the room, the sensation seeming to get stronger by the day. Over the past two and a half, almost three months, the homicide rate had also increased, and not just in Toronto.  
  
Tracy was already at her desk when he arrived. As soon as he sat down, the Captain bellowed their names across the bullpen. Both cringed slightly, fearing what they would be told.  
  
Silently, they entered Reese's office, Nick closing the door behind them.  
  
"Sit down, detectives. I think you two have an idea what this is about."  
  
"The increased crime rate? Particularly homicides?" Tracy asked.  
  
"That's right. Toronto isn't the only city. In virtually every major city in the world, the homicide rate has gone up, and most are going unsolved as I'm sure you've noticed." At the detectives' silence, Reese continued, "I've got a case for you. You two are to speak to no one, not in or out of the precinct. Doctor Lambert's the coroner assigned to the case with you. The Commissioner has chosen you three to work on this, and I must ask you to be as objective as possible."  
  
Sensing total seriousness from his superior, Nick inquired, "What's this about, Captain?"  
  
Pausing, Reese looked to both of them before standing and grabbing his coat. "Come on, I'll take you two down to the scene. You'll see what I mean when we get there."  
  
Blindly following their captain, Nick and Tracy retrieved their coats and followed Reese to his car. As they drove, Nick noticed they were leaving the 96th's jurisdiction. Several minutes later, they were on the other side of town.  
  
"This isn't under our jurisdiction," Nick stated out loud, his mind trying to figure out where they were going.  
  
"No, it's not. Like I said, the Commissioner wants the best on the case, and he's picked us. Now, we're almost there."  
  
Three minutes later, the car pulled up to the crime scene. Only a single squad car and Natalie's car were present. Nick, Tracy and Reese approached, and with Reese's badge, the group was granted access. Nick quickly spotted Natalie and walked over to her, the others following.  
  
As the three arrived, Natalie turned around, waiting for someone to comment. By Nick and Tracy's confused expressions, she guessed they didn't know what this case was about. Boy would they be surprised.  
  
"What do you think, Doctor? Is this real?" Reese questioned.  
  
The others could see her nervousness, the shock clearly evident in her expression. "Umm...I'm not sure. I can't say without a more thorough examination."  
  
"Is what real? Captain, what's this about?" Tracy demanded, wanting to know just what their case involved.  
  
"Show them what you found."  
  
Natalie nodded, meeting Nick's eyes momentarily. Then, turning away, she led the two down between the buildings, stopping only a few feet into the alley. Near one side a man in his twenties lay; unmistakably dead. Although his face was turned mostly toward the wall, Nick and Tracy could see the fear and utter shock on the victim's features.  
  
Nick turned his attention to Natalie. "What's the cause of death, or can you tell?"  
  
"Oh, that one's easy. Blood loss. The uncertainty is of how it was taken."  
  
"Taken?" the younger detective asked, her mind catching on the word.  
  
Nick's reaction was unnoticeable to anyone but Natalie. Taking a few steps toward the body, he knelt and looked for wounds. On first examination, none were seen, but tilting the head toward him, he caught two little holes alerting him that a vampire was the killer. Standing up, he backed away.  
  
Tracy quickly took his place. As she saw the wounds, he heard a slight, nearly imperceptible gasp. Looking to Nat, Nick could see that she had heard it as well. Tracy knew what had killed this man. Now, the only question was what to do about it.  
  
Reese had told them that they couldn't speak a word about the case, and to think objectively. No personal opinions could be allowed to sneak in. This was going to be hard for all of them.  
  
Suddenly, Nick heard approaching footsteps that stopped only a few feet behind him.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Reese let them think a while, glancing between the three. Knight and Lambert were deep in thought. Whether the connection had been made yet, or not, he couldn't tell. Vetter, however, seemed to know where he was going. "Detective?" he prodded, directing his voice to the younger woman.  
  
Tracy fidgeted a second under the captain's gaze. "Uh, well, I guess it sort of looks like a vampire bite, but they're not real, just superstition."  
  
"Tell that to your father and half of the metro areas of the world. These kills are taking place all over, and so far, there has been no evidence to prove that they aren't." Pausing, he judged their reactions once again. Knight and the doctor seemed shocked, but then from past observation, he had noticed they didn't believe much in superstition. Knight's partner, however, again appeared to have the greatest reaction. She was stunned, not surprised, but stunned. "I know, vampires are supposed to be superstition, characters in scary stories to keep kids inside. Now, I haven't been told much, but apparently whoever, or whatever is doing this is getting more and more careless. At this rate, eventually somewhere, sometime, they're going to get caught. Then, and only then, will we know what's going on."  
  
"If there has been more of these...whatever they are, then what has been uncovered?" Natalie probed, wanting to know just how much was out in the open.  
  
"Down in the States, they're ruling the cause of death as exsanguination. However, how the blood was taken is still up for grabs. So far, the only explanation is that the killer is something more than human, something that sounds suspiciously like a vampire." Watching Knight, who was unusually silent, he turned his attention to Lambert for a moment. "Doctor, I want you to get working on this immediately. No one but myself, Knight and Vetter are to see your report."  
  
"What about my other cases?"  
  
"They'll either be reassigned, or pushed back a bit. For now, this is your only case."  
  
As the full implications sunk in for Tracy, she asked, "So what do Nick and I do?"  
  
Reese watched her partner's head snap up at the question. Neither the Commissioner nor himself were thrilled about the detectives' job. "You two are to find out as much as possible about this. Try to find some evidence, or better yet, a witness. Any information you can get will be useful."  
  
Immediately, they reacted, both preparing to go on the defensive. It was clear that they weren't thrilled with the idea any more than he was.  
  
"I know, it's not what you'd like to be doing. But this is an order, not from me, or even the Commissioner-"  
  
"If my father's not in charge, then who is?"  
  
"Currently, it's the mayor. That's where I've received all of my information from. However, depending on the outcome of this situation and others like it, that might change." Reese stood for a moment. Again getting no reply, he pulled his keys out of his pocket. Tossing them toward Knight, he concluded, "Get working. I'll get a ride back in the squad car. Stay here with Natalie until everything has been taken care of, then find out all that you can."  
  
The three watched as Reese turned and left. Then, just before the car pulled out, the coroner's van arrived.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Pulling into the precinct parking lot, Tracy wondered what she was going to tell the Captain. She and Nick had spent nearly two hours in the general area of the crime scene. There had been no evidence, not that she had expected to find any. However, there had been a witness, or at least someone that had been one. From how the man's eyes were glazed over, she knew it had to have been a vampire's work. How could she explain what they saw without confirming the existence of vampires and that she already knew they existed?  
  
Not only did Tracy have to explain that they had found nothing, but that her partner left her at the scene and told her to drive back to the precinct. He had explained that he wanted to talk to someone, one of his informants.  
  
After protesting for several minutes, she had no luck dissuading him. When she'd attempted to follow Nick, she lost his trail. Then, reluctantly, she got in the Captain's car and went on her way back to work.  
  
Nick didn't know what he was getting into. Undoubtedly, he would be asking questions that would hint at the recent murder. A vampire could catch that knowledge, putting Nick in danger without ever knowing it.  
  
Tracy wanted to tell her partner about vampires, but couldn't. Besides, he would give her some skeptical look and laugh it off.... Yet, she couldn't help but be concerned about what might happen to him,  
  
whether he knew or not. If he pushed to far with his questions, the vampires might take notice of him and do something about it. She knew that mortals who knew about vampires were usually killed. She had no wish to see her partner, or herself end up that way. If Nick knew, he  
  
might push even harder, making things worse. No, keeping quiet was probably the best thing.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Landing behind the Raven, Nick quickly made sure the coast was clear before entering through the back. Finding LaCroix at the bar sipping his usual, Nick meet his sire's eyes, then walked straight into the office.  
  
LaCroix followed, making his way behind his desk and calmly sitting in his chair. He could feel the suppressed anger within his son, but at what, he didn't know. "Nicholas, it's been nearly three weeks since you last visited. What brings you here, mon fils?"  
  
Shrugging off the comment, Nick firmly stated, "The Community is on the verge of discovery."  
  
Leaning back, the elder vampire simply shrugged, inquiring, "And?"  
  
The simplicity of his master's words triggered the expulsion of his emotions. "And what, LaCroix?! Are we to just sit and do nothing?"  
  
"Yes!" he quickly countered. Seeing the disbelief on Nicholas' features he explained, "What can we do? It is better to just let them discover us, rather than announce our presence. Either way, our lives will be endangered." With a faint pause and inhale, LaCroix continued, "The Elders have met, and they have organized a council that will handle the situation. So far, it has been decided that we wait. Warnings have been given out by the Enforcers but aren't being taken seriously. Very few know just how close to discovery we are."  
  
Nick allowed himself to calm down. Taking in the other vampire's words, he sobered, asking, "How long, LaCroix? How long do we have until we become more than just a myth?"  
  
"Not long. A few days. A week. Perhaps two...if we are lucky."  
  
Nick was stunned. Within two weeks at the most, the Community would no longer be secret to the mortal world.  
  
Standing, LaCroix told his son, "Return to work. Pretend you are one of them. You are in a better position than most. You could possibly pass yourself off as a mortal for a while. Do not come here unless you  
  
have no other choice. I have no wish for you to be a part of this, mon  
  
fils."  
  
As LaCroix walked out of the room, Nick stood silently. His master had basically told him to cut off his ties to the Community. Although unexpected, he understood LaCroix' reasons. It was the only way he could pass as a mortal. Being as close to the mortal world as he was, if he was discovered, he would probably have to quit his job and move to another city to remain sane. Finally, Nick understood why LaCroix thought his decision was a bad one. He now knew why LaCroix had allowed him to stay in Toronto, but didn't want him to go back to work. LaCroix hadn't wanted him to be caught in the mortal world when everything hit.  
  
Exiting the office, Nick turned to approach LaCroix. Stopping short, he nodded and walked out the back. Now, all that was left was to wait....  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (02/52)  
  
A week later, the two detectives found themselves just as frustrated as Reese. There had been more murders, and some cities had secretly started to actively look for vampires. Other than Reese, only Tracy, Nick and Natalie knew anything about what was going on, and their knowledge was very limited. It wouldn't be long though before everything hit the fan, not long at all.  
  
Tracy watched her partner. Since their special case, he had suddenly stopped his disappearing acts. Nick had been more or less acting 'normal'. He was either with her or he told her where he was going. He'd also become fed up with the case. Why, she wasn't sure, but over the last couple of nights, they had done nothing on it. It was like he was giving up, and that wasn't like Nick, not at all. Although, one explanation came to mind...Nick wasn't a resistor, she knew that. Vachon had hypnotized...or whammied...or done whatever to Nick when he'd seen the Inca fly. Only for the past week had he been acting strange, only since he left the scene to talk to an informant. His questions could have alerted the vampires. If so, they would have acted. Perhaps her partner's more careful manner was a result of their meddling.  
  
Nick glanced over to his partner. She was staring off across the bullpen. He guessed that she was probably thinking about their most recent case. Vampires.... Not something Tracy really needed back in her life. She'd gone for over a year without having to think about them, and then, this case gets dumped on them.  
  
More than once Tracy had eyed him in the past week, no doubt from his unusual behavior since he had left her at that crime scene. Since that night, he hadn't had any contact with LaCroix, or any other member of the Community. As a result, he spent more time at the precinct, and she was noticing it.  
  
"Hey, Nick, Tracy," one of their fellow detectives called. "You two might want to come over here. You're not going to believe this."  
  
Both hesitated slightly, their gut telling them what was happening. Approaching several others standing around a small TV, the two detectives watched the special report. Catching what was apparently the end, the report began again.  
  
"As of a few hours ago, a public announcement was made concerning something previously believed to be myth. Vampires, creatures of the night, are real. They've been proved to exist in our modern world." The woman paused, looking down at her papers. "Those that have been discovered refuse to answer any questions or cooperate with authorities. At this point, it has not been decided whether the vampires will be accepted like any other minority, or if they will be restricted within society. Currently, the Western European and Asian countries favor leaving them be, while the Americas are taking a more strict approach. Further information on the situation will be announced as it is known." The view faded out to another screen as the station returned to regular programming.  
  
Tracy turned, her partner's name on the tip of her tongue, but he wasn't behind her. Nick was sitting in his desk, his body still. Joining him at her own desk, she questioned, "It's a little unbelievable, isn't it, Nick?"  
  
He wasn't sure how to answer. Unbelievable in the sense that this was really happening, yes. He'd spent more than seven hundred and fifty years as a vampire. In that time he had never believed that the Community would ever be fully exposed to the world. Shaking his thoughts off, he answered, "I guess you could say that."  
  
Twirling her pencil around a couple of times, the younger detective wondered aloud, "Do you ever wonder if you've met one of them without knowing it?"  
  
Nick tensed. Her question was almost too ironic. Tracy was talking to a vampire right now. And that vampire was him, her seemingly skeptic partner. Trying not to betray the worry that was seeping into his thoughts, he commented, "Not really. I'd rather not think about it."  
  
She started at the answer to her question, not meaning to have voiced it. "Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"That's fine," Nick commented, albeit more calmly than he felt. "I'm sure everyone is going to be doing a lot of that."  
  
Nodding silently, she focused on a form, filling in the first few lines.  
  
"Knight, Vetter, get in here now!" Reese yelled from his office.  
  
Obeying the order, the detectives entered, and sat down when they were told to. "You know the news?"  
  
"Yeah, we know," Nick replied evenly.  
  
"Well, that report was a worldwide announcement. I have some local information for you two."  
  
Tracy was a little confused. "Is this like that hush hush case you put us on? That only me, Nick and Natalie get to know anything?"  
  
"Sort of. For now, only you three will have the information." Reese paused, organizing his thoughts. "In both Canada and the States, both government and city employers are actively looking for vampires. Depending on their past history, especially recent history, they will either be allowed to return to work, or will be fired."  
  
"Don't you think that's unfair? I mean, we don't judge others on what they've done," Tracy argued.  
  
"It's not my decision. This was decided because of how dangerous they are assumed to be, but I think it's going to cause more tension than there already is." The captain finished, and like a week before, Knight was very silent. "Knight? You okay?"  
  
"Fine." Tracy's skeptical glance made him elaborate, "It's...still sinking in a bit."  
  
"Attempting to break through that hard head of yours, no doubt," she joked. Receiving a glare, she quickly apologized before turning her attention back to Reese. "Captain, are we still on that case?"  
  
"No, you've been pulled off of it. Now, we know what the killer was, just not who." Reese tore off a piece of paper, handing it to Knight. "I want you to check this place out."  
  
After Nick had read the address, Tracy took it from him and exclaimed, "The Raven? I thought it was closed."  
  
Reese shook his head. "It opened back up a couple of months ago. I know you two checked it out before, but it's been over a year. The club is suspected to be a hangout for their kind. We need to know for sure. Perhaps talk to the owner, LaCroix, but do so carefully. It's not known how much he knows, although I'm guessing it's a lot. Just check it out, see if you can find anything new." Receiving a nod from both, Reese dismissed them, reminding the detectives to be careful. As an afterthought, he suggested that they change clothes to blend in with the crowd.  
  
Tracy followed her partner out of the office. Immediately after the door swung closed, she asked, "What's wrong with our clothes?"  
  
"The Raven's patrons like black. Right now, you're wearing all light colors."  
  
"And you're wearing all black," she thought aloud. "What's with that, anyway? It's August. Don't you get hot in both the black and the long sleeves?  
  
Nick shrugged. He didn't know why black had been chosen more often than not. "If I were hot, I would have worn something different. It's just what I picked to come to work."  
  
Even though her partner seemed truthful, it just didn't make sense. "For the third time this week?" Getting another shrug, she just shook her head. "Okay. So, are you going to drive, or am I?"  
  
"I'll drive," he replied, leaving the building.  
  
Tracy considered the abrupt departure for a second. Then, she grabbed her things and ran to catch up to him. Reaching the Caddy, she could already hear the engine going, and quickly got in.  
  
When her thoughts returned to the Raven, all she could think was getting away from there. The Raven was full of vampires, or at least it had been. She knew that, but Nick didn't.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
A half hour later, she followed her partner into the club. As they made their way down to the main level, Tracy caught several looks from the patrons. Whether Nick saw them as well, she didn't know. He was in front of her, scanning for someone, probably the owner.  
  
Remembering that Lucien LaCroix was the owner and his 'visit' to the precinct over a year ago, she was nearly positive that he was one of them. She had even asked Vachon about it, although his answer had been negative. She hadn't really believed him then, and she definitely didn't now.  
  
If the Raven was a club for vampires, it was only logical that its owner should be one of them. When Nick's eyes focused on the closed office door, Tracy followed him to the bar. She watched as Nick waved the bartender off. He seemed calm, too calm, as they had all but been told that those in the Raven were vampires.  
  
After a couple of minutes, his attention snapped to the door. He stood and approached it, telling his partner to stay where she was. Nick remained with his hand on the knob for a couple of moments. Then, he turned it, entering without even knocking.  
  
Tracy was stunned. If LaCroix was a vampire, Nick could really be in for it. By the looks of it, LaCroix was probably in a meeting, and that wouldn't go over all that well. Focusing on her surroundings, she felt the gazes on her, and realized she had to be just about the only mortal in the club.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
As his office door opened, LaCroix stood angrily. His rage was directed at both the intruder and his guest. Giving his son only a passing glance, the Roman turned to the other, "Antonius, we have few choices in this situation. Order as much as you can, and store the bottles somewhere safe." Antonius nodded, and started for the door. "You are not yet dismissed. Nicholas, what brings you here?" the elder vampire demanded, his anger still on the surface.  
  
"Business. Tracy's here as well."  
  
LaCroix controlled his emotions as best he could. "You should not bring a mortal in here, not now, and not if you want her to live." With a quick glance to Antonius, he firmly ordered, "Make sure nothing happens to the mortal woman. She is to come to no harm."  
  
The Italian was about to leave, but something occurred to him. "Where is she?"  
  
Nick quickly explained, "Sitting at the bar. She has short blonde hair. Considering there are few mortals in the club, you should have no trouble."  
  
"Sure, Knight."  
  
"Try not to draw attention to yourself," LaCroix added with a threatening glare.  
  
Antonius silently nodded. After a second, he hurriedly exited the office.  
  
"I told you to stay away from others of our kind. The mortals will be looking for us soon, and if you wish to be unnoticed, you must not return here," LaCroix reminded tersely.  
  
"Like I said, I'm here on business. Tracy and I are supposed to check the club out. They want to know if it's a meeting place for our kind. What are we supposed to say?"  
  
LaCroix' features softened. His son was here because he had no choice. Now, to answer the question. "How well do you trust your Captain? If this knowledge were to fall into the wrong hands, we could be hunted. I'm sure he would not want a massacre on his hands. Choose what you say carefully."  
  
Nodding, the younger softly asked, "How is the Community taking it, LaCroix?"  
  
"They are nervous, not sure what to expect. One of the Council's members will be visiting Toronto once things settle down some. Then we will know how we should react to all of this. Until that is decided, we are to keep quiet." LaCroix watched his son turn to leave. When Nicholas' hand reached the door's knob, he advised, "Take care, mon fils. You are very close to the mortals, and I have no wish to see you harmed. You know the consequences of discovery better than I, no doubt."  
  
Nick nodded again, then turned the knob and left. Reemerging into the club, he found Tracy waiting for him nervously at the bar. Antonius was standing in one of the shadows, his gaze fixed mostly on Tracy.  
  
Seeing Nicholas exit the office, the younger vampire nodded slightly, at which he started for the back exit.  
  
Tracy stood, and then asked, "Did everything go all right?"  
  
Brushing off her question for the moment, Nick led her out of the club. Once the two were in the Caddy and on the way back to the precinct, Tracy repeated her question, "Did everything go all right? Why did we leave so suddenly?"  
  
"LaCroix knew why I was there before I got a word out. He told us to stay clear and that now was not the time to provoke anyone. I believe him, but am unsure of what to tell Reese."  
  
"What do you mean, Nick?" she asked. If the Raven was a meeting place for vampires, then that's what they would tell Reese.  
  
"Tracy, consider everything for a moment. The Raven is a hangout for vampires, but if that becomes public knowledge, there are those who would take the opportunity to eliminate them."  
  
Doing as Nick said, Tracy remembered the club's occupants' reaction to her. They were nervous, their tension palpable. If they were attacked, that tension would be released in the form of bloodshed. "I think I understand, but we should still tell Reese, let him know what we think. Besides, I have a feeling Reese already knows what the Raven is."  
  
Her partner nodded silently, setting the tone for the rest of the drive back to the precinct.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (03/52)  
  
Five nights later, Nick sat at his desk, trying to work on a case. Since the announcement, it had been virtually impossible to get anything done. Metro had decided to work in 'testing' for vampires into the yearly physical, and they started the next night. Everyone in the department was to go through the physical, and they had begun with the end of the alphabet. Tracy's exam was one of the first ones. At present, his was scheduled for sometime next week. What would they do when they discovered he wasn't quite human? In the past, Natalie had always done his physical, but this time, it would be someone else.  
  
As his partner came back from her lunch break, he stood, mentioning he would be at the morgue for a little while. Quickly, he left the building, and after careful consideration, took the Caddy. He didn't want to bother flying right now. It wouldn't bode well if someone spotted him.  
  
Arriving at the morgue, he slipped into Natalie's office. Not making a sound, he patiently waited for her to finish up. "Nat?" he voiced softly as she started back to her desk.  
  
The coroner turned quickly, nearly dropping the tape recorder. "Nick! I thought I'd told you not to sneak up on me!"  
  
He winced, quickly explaining, "Sorry, I guess I forgot. I'm not thinking very clearly lately."  
  
Catching the wince, Natalie reminded herself of the pressure he was under. Nick had told her about the physicals. She nodded back at him. Her department was doing them as well. Yet, tonight she also had news for him. "Yeah, and I don't blame you. Taking the Litovuterine should get you through the physical though."  
  
"But it's addictive...right?"  
  
"Litovuterine-B is, but I've been working on another version of it...Litovuterine-D." She watched him perk up a bit, but she still had to finish it. "Nick, it's not ready yet, but I think it will suppress the virus without the problem of addiction. At the same time, I think it might have more side effects."  
  
Nick let the information sink in, then inquired, "When will it be ready?"  
  
"I'll need a few more days. If I can finish it before your physical, hopefully you'll be able to pass as a mortal. If not, we've got a problem."  
  
His head snapped up at her last comment. "No. If it doesn't work, *I* have a problem. I don't want you involved."  
  
"If I get involved, it's my own choice," she argued, before returning to their conversation. "We both have the next two nights off. I'm going to spend most of my time here, in the lab. Hopefully I'll finish by the time I return to work and perhaps we can even do a preliminary test. Nick, I'm going to need another blood sample right now, and possibly another in the next couple of days."  
  
Without comment, he unbuttoned his cuff, pushing the sleeve of his shirt up. It only took her a minute to get the blood she needed. Once that was done, Nick wasted no time in getting ready to leave.  
  
"I'll drop by to tell you how it goes. Do you want me to call first?"  
  
"No, you can just come by. You won't be interrupting anything," he mentioned, letting the meaning sink in. He couldn't go to the Raven, and for the next two days he was off of work. Perhaps he would paint, or finally try to get some sleep--if he could.  
  
Natalie watched as her friend slowly turned. Her attention remained fully focused on him as he soundlessly exited the room. She was worried. Not only about how he was coping with his return to Toronto, but what the new situation would do to him. Despite their everlasting life and amazing regenerative properties, she knew vampires were just as sensitive, if not more so, than mortals.  
  
Taking the blood sample over to the microscope, Natalie started her work, putting her cases on hold for the time being.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Opening the elevator door, Natalie found the loft shrouded in darkness. After spending the last thirty hours at the morgue, she had taken a short break at home, and then drove over to Nick's.  
  
Despite being thoroughly exhausted, she had finished her task. The Litovuterine-D changed the structure of Nick's cells, temporarily subduing the vampire and making it invisible to any of the tests she'd done. Yet, that was based on tests performed in the lab. How it would work on Nick wouldn't be known until she gave it to him.  
  
While her eyes began to adjust, she moved further into the room. After glancing through the loft, her initial thoughts were that Nick either wasn't there, or he was sleeping. Natalie decided to check his room, then suddenly became aware of his form on the couch. "Nick? Are you awake?" she whispered as she approached. Carefully making her way over to the table, she turned the light on to its lowest setting.  
  
With the added light, Nick looked away for a moment, letting his eyes adjust. "Yeah, I'm awake. I haven't slept for past few days."  
  
Dropping her purse on the chair, she sat next to him, advising, "You need to get some sleep...."  
  
"So should you," he countered, trying to sound more awake than he was.  
  
Natalie knew she needed to get some sleep, but that was different. "I will, but I haven't been up as long as you have either. You really do need to get some sleep, and don't give me any of that not-mortal crap."  
  
Hesitating slightly, Nick let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't.... I can't sleep, I can't think...I can't do anything...."  
  
"Because of the physical," Nat concluded. "The Litovuterine is ready, but like last time, I'm not sure how you'll react to it."  
  
Nick moved forward, grabbing a glass and bottle off the table. Filling the glass full, Nick took a small sip of the liquid. "The question is, will it be enough?"  
  
Opening her mouth to answer, the buzzer sounded. Figuring Nick wouldn't want to answer it, she went to see who it was. "It's the captain. Were you expecting him?"  
  
Shaking his head, Nick told her to let the captain in. After buzzing him in, Natalie returned to sit next to Nick.  
  
About a minute later, Reese made his way through the dark room to the two on the couch. "Am I interrupting anything?" Reese inquired uncertainly, stopping about halfway there.  
  
"No, I just stopped by to talk with Nick."  
  
The Captain considered the explanation, but didn't completely buy it. There was something going on between those two. The doctor had stopped by to do more than just talk, but whether that was dinner, or something more intimate, he couldn't say. "Well, I need to talk to him too. Knight, I know about your allergy, and so does the Commissioner. As a result, they've moved your test. It's tomorrow at 10:00 AM. The Commissioner also wants you to work day shift to prove that you're mortal. Do you think you could handle one day, with limited sun exposure?"  
  
"I think so," Nick replied, trying to sound a little unsure, which wasn't difficult. After all, he and Nat hadn't tested out the Litovuterine-D yet.  
  
"Good. Your shift starts at noon. Tracy will meet you there." As he finished, Reese's eye caught the green bottle on the table, and the wine glass in his detective's hand. The liquid was a dark blood red, the substance appearing thicker than wine.  
  
Noticing the Captain's curious gaze, Natalie steeled herself. Taking the glass from Nick's loose grasp, she brought it slowly to her lips. Calmly, she took a large sip under both Reese, and Nick's, scrutiny. Suppressing her reflex to gag, she swallowed the blood, handing the glass back to Nick before she dropped it.  
  
Reese cut off his previous line of thought. It couldn't be blood. Lambert had just downed nearly half of the liquid, and she came and went at all hours of the day and night. Completely scattering his curiosity with a faint shake of the head, he instead asked, "Isn't it a bit early for wine?"  
  
"Depends upon your point of view. Besides, I'm only having this one glass."  
  
"Just make sure you're sober when you come in. Both of you." Turning, the Captain walked toward the elevator. Just before leaving, Reese reminded Knight that he wouldn't be working the next night, but the day after.  
  
Nick nodded silently in response, feeling the tension in Natalie.  
  
The moment the elevator came to life, Natalie started off to the kitchen. By the time Nick arrived, she had drunk a full glass of water, trying to get the salty-metallic taste out of her mouth.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, watching as she scoured his fridge for something to eat. Finally, she grabbed some leftover fried rice she'd left there a few days before.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that. Remind me not to do that again." Adding some water to the container, she stuck it in the microwave and hit the power button.  
  
"Well, you didn't need to drink quite that much, and certainly not that quickly."  
  
She froze at Nick's words. "How much did I have?"  
  
Nick held up the wine glass, guessing, "About a half of the glass, if it had been full to begin with."  
  
"Half of the glass?" Receiving a nod, she muttered, "Hopefully I won't do that again."  
  
"You didn't have to do it in the first place...."  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Reese was getting curious. I dispelled his thoughts before they became suspicious."  
  
"I know, Nat. I know," he argued. "I would rather have Reese suspicious, than have you drink any blood."  
  
The microwave dinged, and after a moment, Natalie grabbed a fork and the food.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (04/52)  
  
Nick had silently watched as Natalie ate her meal. Whether she was really hungry, or if it was a result of drinking the blood, he didn't know. When she had finished, he asked, "About the Litovuterine...how will we know if it's going to work?"  
  
"The only way is to test it. I brought some with me, and it's getting pretty close to dawn. I guess we could try it now."  
  
Nodding, Nick unbuttoned his cuff, pushing his sleeve up. Natalie retrieved the Litovuterine and a syringe from her purse, and then approached him. "Nick, remember last time. You might want to lay on the couch, or better yet, the floor."  
  
He seemed to consider the suggestion for a moment, then moved away from most of the furniture. Lying on the ground, he watched as Natalie approached and knelt next to him.  
  
She cleaned and prepared his arm with practiced ease. Filling the syringe with the drug, she asked, "Are you ready?" Receiving another nod, she injected the Litovuterine into his bloodstream. Now, all they had to do was wait.  
  
For two long minutes nothing happened. Then, feeling his heart beat under her fingers, the drug was finally dispersed through his system. Natalie watched as he closed his eyes in pain, then rolled onto his side scrunching up. Nick made no sound despite the pain it undoubtedly caused him.  
  
Natalie sat behind him, her hand rubbing his arm, feeling his muscles spasm. When he relaxed, she brushed his hair out of his face, her fingertips lightly touching his cheek. "Nick? How do you feel?"  
  
He rolled back onto his back, catching a wave of dizziness. Taking in a large breath, he responded, "Tired...weak.... My stomach hurts, not from hunger, but something else."  
  
"Do you think you can get up?" she asked, hoping he would answer truthfully.  
  
"Yeah, but if I don't stay that way, try to catch me." He managed a weak smile, and with Natalie's help, he was standing a minute later. The lightheadedness returned for a moment. As it subsided, Nick became aware of the pain in his stomach once again. Suddenly feeling sick, he moved as fast as he could to the sink, nearly losing his balance partway there. His stomach protested, letting loose its contents.  
  
Seeing the bright red blood, Natalie quickly turned on the faucet and washed the liquid down the drain. As his spasms subsided, she led Nick to the kitchen table. He sat at the end of the table, his arms folded on its surface, his head resting on them.  
  
"Are you all right?" When he didn't answer, she prodded, "Nick?"  
  
Nick sat up, leaning back into the chair. "I think so. I guess I shouldn't have had anything to drink before taking the Litovuterine. It doesn't hurt anymore though." He gave her another partial smile, wanting to reassure her that he would be fine. "So, now what?" Nick asked, as she made her way back to the chair.  
  
"I'm going to take your temperature and all of your vitals. I'll also take a blood sample, and then we'll see what the sun does. If you feel it wearing off, tell me. We'll need to know how long a dose lasts."  
  
"Are you sure it will wear off?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," she stated evenly. Every form of Litovuterine she'd tried in the lab had worn off, some rather quickly, some after nearly a day. Taking her thermometer she moved toward Nick, only to have him pull away.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She looked at the device in her hands and realized she hadn't shown it to him yet. "Oh, it's one of those digital thermometers. About a month ago I broke down and got one. It takes your temperature from the ear within seconds. A lot quicker and more accurate than the alcohol ones." Natalie carefully took Nick's temperature and showed him the display.  
  
"Isn't that a little low?"  
  
Glancing at the temperature, she shook her head. "It's within human normal. Some people have lower body temperatures than others. I'll check it again in a few minutes. Now, unbutton your shirt so I can listen to your heart and lungs."  
  
Five minutes later, Natalie was amazed. Nick's pulse was strong and steady, a little slow, but as with his temperature, it was within normal parameters. The same went for his lungs. After taking his temperature a second time, the value didn't change, but it wasn't really a problem either.  
  
Now came the biggest test. She grabbed the remote and opened one of the blinds. Suddenly, he was beside her, standing just outside the range of the rays of light. His eyes were squinting slightly, the light being just a little too bright for him.  
  
Slowly, with a hint of hesitation, he stepped into the light. When it didn't burn, he turned around in it to face her, the smile gracing his lips being a full one. "I almost forgot how much I love sunlight. At the same time, I don't think mortality is my goal anymore."  
  
For a moment, Natalie felt like she'd lost. Yet, at the same time, she hadn't. Nick may not be looking for mortality anymore, but he still seemed interested in his humanity. That was something he could show despite the fact that he wasn't mortal. "Don't get too used to it. It will wear off."  
  
"I know. It's what I've missed the most, and it's been my biggest fear."  
  
Watching him, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in his place. Nick loved sunlight but was forced to exist without ever seeing it. At this moment, he seemed more alive, more human, than he ever did at night. Even with his tiredness as Nick squinted into the daylight, he was energetic, almost as if he were feeding off of the sun's rays for energy. Silently, she wondered what Tracy would think of Nick's enthusiasm, something he hadn't had much of lately. That is, if it lasted.  
  
"As soon as the dose wears off, I want you to tell me, and then you need to get some sleep. I'll give you more tomorrow morning."  
  
Nick nodded, then suddenly spoke, "So, do you have any more tests?"  
  
"Hmm...yes, I do. Give me your arm," she instructed, hoping that Nick didn't have a problem with a little pain. She took it, cleaning the skin as she always did. Before he could protest, Natalie swiftly began to draw blood. Unlike other times, Nick struggled, pulling away from the needle. "Nick, hold still. It'll only be a little longer." Quickly, she switched vials, and waited for the second to fill up. Removing the needle, she placed a cotton ball over the spot, telling him, "Now, hold that right there."  
  
"That hurt," he complained while Nat was putting the samples away.  
  
Natalie nearly said, 'Well, duh,' but stopped herself. When Nick was mortal, they didn't have syringes and blood tests. The vampire element in his blood dulled the pain, and it took much more to get a response. "Well, now you'll know what to expect tomorrow."  
  
Concern abruptly filled his features. "They're going to do a blood test?"  
  
"That's what Tracy said."  
  
"But, how...I mean, won't they be able to tell I'm not mortal?"  
  
"That's why I'm going to get your samples under a microscope. Tracy said they did the test while she was there. If that's the case, the Litovuterine wouldn't have worn off by then. Hopefully, I can come up with an explanation for whatever oddities are in your blood." Getting a faint nod, she instructed, "Nick, I'll be at the morgue. If I don't get back before it wears off, I want you to write down the time that the vampire begins to come back. Then, get some sleep. You'll need it."  
  
Nick nodded again. As he watched Nat leave, he was curious of how long it would be. Would the Litovuterine take several hours to wear off, or merely one? Now, it was time to wait again, but this time he was tired. When it wore off, he would sleep, whether he really wanted to or not.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Around noon, Natalie let herself into the loft. The room was dark and quiet, but she could still easily maneuver. Nick was sleeping on the couch. Approaching, she took his hand in hers. His skin was cool, not cold, but not warm either. No pulse beat, his body nearly back to normal--vampire normal.  
  
Proceeding to the kitchen, she turned on the light. On the table was an empty bottle and a sheet of paper where Nick had written a single sentence. '10:15 with side effects.'  
  
Natalie pondered the side effects. What had happened when the Litovuterine had worn off? But more importantly, she had a time. She gave Nick the Litovuterine at twenty till six. It had lasted roughly four and a half hours, which meant he would need to take more than one dose to get through the next day.  
  
Her shift started in about nine hours. Before then, she really needed to get some sleep. Remembering she had left a few changes of clothes here, Natalie decided to just sleep at Nick's. He was sleeping on the couch, so she would have to take his room. Perhaps Nick would be awake when she got up, although she doubted it.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Tracy had been waiting for Nick for the last ten minutes. She debated trying to call him on his cell phone. A moment later, that thought was squashed as she saw Nick walk into the room. He had his sunglasses on, something she only saw when he left for home near sunrise, yet it was the middle of the day. That's another thing she was curious about. If Nick was allergic to sunlight, how was he getting through today? He appeared relatively normal as he entered, his complexion seeming a little brighter than normal, but then, she contributed that to it being daytime.  
  
He wasn't wearing a lot of black either. In fact, other than his sunglasses, he had no black on at all. Nick was wearing jeans and a light blue silk shirt. Weird, that's what it was. "Hey, Nick. What's up with the change?"  
  
"What change?" he asked, stopping mid-stride.  
  
"Your clothes. Since you came back, you've been sticking to black and other dark colors. So, what's with the blue?"  
  
Tracy's curiosity had been aroused. Unless he wanted to listen to her prodding him all night, Nick would have to explain. "It was Natalie's suggestion. She thought I should wear something a bit more lively."  
  
"Well, the color was a good choice, or was that Natalie's idea as well?"  
  
The corner of Nick's lip quirked up a bit. "Yeah, she picked the color. Then, she went on about how I should wear it more often."  
  
"And you should. Blue suits you, and it's a lot more interesting than boring old black."  
  
"I like 'boring old black'," he countered. "Besides, black doesn't stain easily."  
  
About to ask what her partner meant by that, Tracy turned at the call of their names. Reese wanted them and, by the sound of it, about ten minutes ago. "Well, since you're late, we better get in there."  
  
"It's not my fault. They were running behind."  
  
"Then you better tell Reese that." As Nick nodded, she couldn't help but look at him. The shirt really did suit him. Amazingly, it didn't make him look as pale, and the color brought out his eyes. She knew Nick would be getting a lot of looks that day.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (05/52)  
  
The sun's rays caressed her skin, something she needed to get more of. Working night shift nearly eliminated any chance that she'd have a summer tan. Tracy glanced over to her partner. She was amazed at how much the bright light suited him. Perhaps it was the shirt, but she suspected the current culprit was the sun.   
  
A few hours ago was the first time she'd ever seen him outside in it. Nick enjoyed the sun, she could see that readily, but there was something dark underneath. If he could go outside during the day, what stopped him? "Nick? If you're allergic to sunlight, then why are you driving with the top down, without a care in the world? And why don't you work days more often? It's just that it seems like you haven't been outside during the day for a long time, but aren't really having a problem with it."  
  
His features clouded at the question. He had never really explained much about his 'allergy.' Remembering what he had told the doctor during his physical, he explained, "Normally, I blister in the sun. Natalie's giving me something that she hopes would stop my reaction, at least for a little while. The problem is, there are side effects."  
  
Side effects. She knew how serious they could be. As a result, she had to stay away from certain prescriptions. Nick's momentary cure could easily be doing a lot of damage to his system, more than if he'd simply gone without it. "Oh, sorry," she muttered in apology. "Umm...Nick? Reese is having us check out all of the wine distributaries in the off chance we can find a blood supplier. So far, we've found nothing, and there is only one place left on the list. I mean, why would they be so far out into the open?"  
  
"There's a chance," Nick stated calmly, knowing that their last destination was indeed what they were looking for. Why did Reese have to keep picking him and Tracy to deal with part of the present situation? All it was doing was giving him problems. At the same time, he was given a chance to limit exposure as much as possible.  
  
"Is that it?" Tracy asked, looking ahead to the large, modern building. When Nick nodded, she softly commented, "Wow. That's big."  
  
"They are an international distributor." Pulling into the parking lot, Nick parked in a visitor's spot.  
  
As Nick made his way toward the entrance, Tracy sprinted to catch up. "The others were smaller, specialty distributors, only having wines from a specific area or province. So, if this is an international distributor, then they probably have a lot more vintages available, and perhaps some pretty rare ones, right?"  
  
He knew what she was trying to hint at. Human blood was a rare vintage to come by. Unless one was in the Community, or very close to it, that knowledge was kept secret. "Possibly," Nick said as they entered the building.  
  
Leading the way, Nick brought them to the secretary's desk. He flashed his badge before she could comment, introducing, "Detectives Nick Knight and Tracy Vetter. We're here to see Mr. Vinattiere. I believe he is expecting us?"  
  
"I'll let him know you're on the way to his main office, Detective." As the woman picked up the phone, Nick started off down the hall.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait to be shown where the office is?" Tracy asked once she had caught up to him by the elevator.  
  
"I know where his office is. I've been here before."  
  
"Can I ask why?"  
  
Considering his answer, he nodded. "I do occasionally drink wine. Much of the time, I get it from here."  
  
The information didn't surprise her too much, but it made her realize that she really didn't know much about Nick. Tracy could see him as a wine drinker, but the thought had never crossed her mind before now. The rest of the way to Mr. Vinattiere's office was spent in silence.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Antonius was agitated, and rightfully so. Nicholas and his mortal partner were on their way to his office. Several days before, he had transferred all of the blood to another location per LaCroix' orders. He had tried to cover up what he could, but he didn't have enough time. With all of the new shipments coming in, and then having to move them, he'd barely had a chance to get started working on fixing the records.  
  
Abruptly, he looked to the door. Two mortals were approaching. With his secretary still sitting at her desk, he wondered who the second mortal could be. At the knock, he ordered his guests to enter.  
  
Nicholas and his partner entered, and Antonius was thoroughly confused. They both had a heartbeat, yet at the same time, he could still feel the presence within the vampire. Nicholas wasn't mortal, but he just seemed to be. That would explain his presence there during the day. "Nicholas..." he began, but was cut off first with a glare, then a more apparent nod.  
  
"This is my partner, Tracy Vetter. Tracy, this is Antonio Vinattiere," he introduced, hoping Antonius would tone down his charm a bit.  
  
The younger vampire took the mortal's hand. Then, with a smile and a flourish, he kissed the back of it. When she seemed stunned, Antonius brightened even further.  
  
Clearing his throat, Nick again glared at the Italian, instantly sobering Antonius. "We are here to view your storage facilities, and buy and sell records." Pulling out an envelope, he continued, "Here's the warrant."  
  
Taking the envelope and opening it, Antonius pulled out the warrant. Nicholas wasn't lying. They really did have the right to search his records and premises. Suddenly looking back to Nicholas, he felt something. The heartbeat that shouldn't be there was slowing.  
  
"Start showing my partner around. I'll catch up to you after I make a phone call."  
  
"Nick, shouldn't you come as well?"  
  
"I've been given the tour, Tracy. I know my way around this building and would miss what we're looking for. I'll find you after I call Nat."  
  
Antonius was the first to take the hint, moving toward the mortal. He let his hand rest in the middle of Tracy's back leading her to the door. "Come, I'm sure your partner will not be long." When she attempted to protest, Antonius repeated, "Come."  
  
Tracy glanced back to her partner. Receiving a reassuring nod, she allowed herself to be led from the room.  
  
Once the door was firmly shut, Nick pulled the Litovuterine and a syringe from his pocket. This dose would be the third in a row. Quickly, he injected himself with the drug, immediately feeling a shudder of pain course through his body. The vampire had been close to reemerging, too close.  
  
He had waited until now to have a better explanation for not staying with Tracy. It had been a full four and a half hours, and he was supposed to redose after four. A few minutes longer, and he would have fallen to the floor in agony as he had the previous morning. He waited for the pain to dull, then started off toward Tracy and Antonius.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Tracy was frustrated after the tour. There had been nothing suspicious along the way, and she doubted they would find anything in records. The only thing that bothered her was Vinattiere, or Antonio, as he insisted she address him. The man reminded her a lot of Vachon. Not once had she seen Antonio in sunlight, and he had the pale, slightly sallow skin characteristic of vampires. His old world mannerisms had diminished noticeably after their initial meeting, but they were still there.  
  
Antonio seemed to get along with her partner, but there was a tension between the two. Perhaps it was because she was there? Tracy didn't know, and knew she probably never would with Nick. He didn't like to talk about his personal life, and that had never changed.  
  
The Italian led the detectives back into his office, Nick closing the door behind them. Sitting at his desk, Antonio pulled out a large book from his top drawer. "This is the most current version."  
  
Looking at the old book, Tracy asked, "Isn't this a little old fashioned?"  
  
"Perhaps, but I also have a copy of all but the last week in the computer. This book contains every order since the beginning of the year." He passed the book across the desk, watching as the mortal began scanning the most recent page.  
  
She found nothing, then turned back a page. One week back in the records she hit the jackpot. "Hey, Nick, look at this."  
  
Coming closer, he read the entry. It was a large shipment to the Raven, ordered by Lucien LaCroix. Under description, it was listed as 'special order.'  
  
"What does 'special order' mean?" she asked, scanning the entries for more such orders.  
  
Antonius hesitated. He had used 'special order' to indicate orders by the Community. "They are orders of a crate or larger containing special order and rare wines."  
  
'Like the human vintage,' she thought to herself. Most of the orders came from the Raven, although there were also several individuals listed as well. None of the names were familiar, until she made it back about four weeks. Nick was one of the individuals, which meant it didn't necessarily indicate the whole order was blood. Perhaps Antonio was telling the truth about the nature of the orders? Then, she got an idea. "Do you have records for last year?"  
  
Not expecting the request, Antonius took a moment to answer. "Yes, just a second."  
  
She waited as their host returned with another book. Being handed it, she immediately turned it back to before Vachon was killed. About a week before then, Vachon had indeed ordered a crate. After his name, was scribbled, c/o Raven. Vachon had the blood first delivered to the Raven, where it would have been more convenient to pick up.  
  
Going forward in the records from there, she found one order to the Raven, then a day after Nick disappeared was an individual order from LaCroix. For a month, there were periodic orders from the Raven's owner, then they suddenly stopped. During that time, individual orders picked up in number. Tracy looked to her partner. When he seemed out of it, she asked the other man, "Could we get a copy of your records on disk?"  
  
"Of course. I'll have that for you in a few moments."  
  
Watching Antonio leave, she went back to the current year, starting where she left off. Since Nick had returned to Toronto, he had placed three orders, all marked 'special order.' From what she could tell, that description was reserved for orders from vampires, but it was on Nick's as well. She would ask him about it, but not now. Nick was mortal, she knew that. They were working day shift, and Nick seemed fine. Tracy shook the thought off, unaware that her partner was conscious of her speculation.  
  
Antonius abruptly reentered the room, startling both detectives. The two stood up, and the Italian passed the disk to Tracy. "The disk contains our records for the last three years. If you need further back, just ask." As Nick and Tracy turned to leave, Antonius mentioned, "Nicholas, you must come by sometime. I have a wine I think you'll enjoy immensely."  
  
With a single nod, Nick led Tracy to the door, wanting to leave before Antonius could mess things up further. His records weren't separated into mortal and vampire, but all mixed together. Antonius' friendly attitude might work to charm Tracy, but it could also lend itself to suspicion. The Italian's last words he feared trying to explain to Tracy. Although not friends with Antonius, they were on good terms.  
  
"Nick? I saw your name in there a couple of times. What did you order?"  
  
He considered his response, and Antonius' description of 'special order.' "Just a few bottles. Some I'm keeping for a while longer, although I've drank a few and given a couple to Natalie."  
  
In her mind, a few bottles couldn't have added up to three crates, but then Nick might be a heavy wine drinker. Perhaps Natalie wasn't the only one he gave them away to. She really didn't know. "So, you know Antonio, then?"  
  
"A little..." he began. Then, Nick became slightly frustrated, "Like I said before, I buy my wine here. Antonio often lets me sample new arrivals."  
  
Tracy decided to drop the subject. Nick didn't seem to want to talk about his visits to the Italian. Feeling her stomach rumble, she glanced at her watch. It was a little after six o'clock. She and Nick hadn't stopped for lunch or even for a break, and decided now would be a good time for dinner. Did Nick like Italian? Again, she came up blank. Not once had she ever even seen her partner eat, let alone at an Italian restaurant, or for that matter, any restaurant.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she off handedly asked as Nick started his car. His stomach answered for him, and Tracy commented as much. "Pick somewhere to eat," she told him.  
  
He didn't know what to say. The only restaurants he knew where expensive ones that needed a reservation. "Doesn't matter."  
  
"Okay, how about Italian?" she suggested. Receiving a shrug, she suggested a place. Nick didn't know where it was. As a result, she ended up having to give him directions.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (06/52)  
  
Nick slouched into his chair. The soft leather cushions melded to his body. He and Tracy had ended up working a long shift. After getting back to the precinct, Reese had ordered them to start looking through the records, and try to figure out what it all meant.  
  
Tracy had explained her theory that the special orders were blood. Reese seemed to agree with it, at least partly. Most of the individuals seemed to be respectable people. Consequently, the captain had told them to focus on the Raven, particularly any orders sent to the club. He and Tracy had found out little more than what was already known. Almost all of the Raven's beverages, whatever they may be, were ordered through Antonio. The club was one of the distributary's largest local customers.  
  
That had taken them past sunset. Now, Nick was waiting for the Litovuterine to wear off. He had taken the last dose a little over five hours before, but it hadn't worn off yet. The dose had been larger than Natalie prescribed. Nick figured that was the reason he hadn't changed back yet.  
  
He groaned as his stomach rumbled again as it had been for the last half hour, but he didn't want to eat anything. The lasagna he had for dinner was going to be bad enough when the Litovuterine wore off, which he hoped would be soon.  
  
Closing his eyes, Nick leaned back and rested. Oh, how much he wanted to sleep, but he would wait a little longer. His ears picked up a light tapping. Opening his eyes he could see a form on the other side of the skylight. Gesturing for them to enter, Nick soon found himself face to face with Antonius.  
  
"Nicholas. Whatever you are doing to yourself, I suggest you stop. I don't know how you can have a heartbeat, but it is slowing, as it did in my office."  
  
"Yes, the Litovuterine is wearing off, and this time I'm not going to take more."  
  
Antonius' features clouded. "Lito...what?"  
  
"Litovuterine. Natalie found it." Seeing the younger vampire's continued curiosity, Nick continued, "It suppresses the vampire enough that I appear mortal, but wrecks havoc on my system. I had to take it to remain mortal to those at the precinct."  
  
"And how long are you going to manage that? Sooner or later, you will slip. Someone will notice, and then the others will as well."  
  
"I know, and the illusion will only last for a while. Tracy's suspicions are building. She knows what you are, and she knows what those 'special orders' are. I don't know if she's linked them to me or not."  
  
"Then, she doesn't know much about us?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "She knows a lot, actually. Antonius, Tracy has known about the Community for a little more than two years. I think she knows what you are. In fact, I'm almost positive of it." Nick paused, turning away from Antonius for a moment. "I assume the blood is in a safe place? No records, no knowledge outside of the Community?"  
  
"Of course. I have more on order, but it may be difficult to bring it in. What action is being taken, or can you say?"  
  
Debating his options, he figured he might as well tell the other vampire. After all, if he didn't, it would only be a matter of time before he noticed. "Both your distributary and the Raven are being watched. So far, that's all that's been done."  
  
Antonius nodded. He'd suspected as much of the mortals. Feeling a change in Nicholas, he looked up to see the elder vampire in great pain. Nicholas' heartbeat was virtually non-existent, and the vampire had visibly reemerged. When it looked like Nicholas could no longer stand, the Italian helped him to the couch, where he watched the elder vampire curl up into a ball. "What's happening? Is that drug wearing off?"  
  
Antonius thought he saw the other man nod his head, but wasn't sure. Abruptly, he closed his eyes, a wave of pain rolling through him. It was from Nicholas, and he could feel it easily despite having no relation to him. When the elder vampire stopped moving, Antonius reached forward, placing his hand on Nicholas' forehead. He was as warm as a mortal, but there was no doubt he was a vampire.  
  
Nicholas opened his eyes, and Antonius started at the older man's expression. Hunger overwhelmed the blond vampire in the same manner as the first hunger. Antonius wasn't sure what to do. At nightfall, he had gone to LaCroix, and then had come here. LaCroix explained that his son had to be spared the Community's fate, something that would be impossible to assure. LaCroix wouldn't come to his son's aid as he was being watched. Acting on instinct, the younger vampire offered his wrist to Nicholas.  
  
It was instantly snatched up, and faster than a cobra, fangs plunged themselves into his flesh. Antonius gasped, not from the suddenness of the action, but from the speed at which his blood was being drained. As the blood loss became too much for him, the younger pulled his wrist away, Nicholas' fangs tearing the skin slightly.  
  
Clutching the wound, Antonius looked the elder vampire over. The hunger was still there, still on the surface, but exhaustion was taking over. By the time his wrist had healed, Nicholas was sound asleep. His temperature had dropped to vampire cool, and all seemed fine.  
  
Now, he needed to replenish his blood, and Antonius drank two bottles of blood before leaving.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
"Nick?" Tracy called into the darkness, hoping he was awake. "Reese is blowing a fuse about you not showing up. Nick, you here?"  
  
Walking further into the room, her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Flipping a light on by the kitchen, she found Nick lying on the couch. He was still dressed in the same clothes he had worn the day before. It looked like he'd come home, sat down and immediately fallen asleep, and then stayed that way. Even his shoes were still on. His hair was unruly, its stands falling in all directions. Brushing it off of his forehead, she found a very pale, very cold Nick. He looked liked death warmed over, and felt that way too. In fact, he didn't seem to be moving, not even to breathe. As Tracy moved her hand toward his neck in an attempt to check his pulse, she snapped it back when he took a deep breath, nearly falling over backwards in the process.  
  
Regaining her balance, she found herself staring into his open eyes, their color a deep, almost black, midnight blue. "Nick?"  
  
"Let me go back to sleep," he mumbled as his eyes lazily shut once more.  
  
"No, you don't get to go back to sleep." Tracy grabbed his hand and pulled slightly. "Come on, get up." He made no reaction. "Nick?" Again, he didn't respond, not even to a light slap on the cheek. "Damn," she cursed as she let herself sit on the floor.  
  
How was she supposed to get her partner to work, when she couldn't even wake him up? Water. That's a trick her father had used when she was younger. Even when she was sound asleep it always worked. Making her way to the sink, she got the water as cold as she could. Then, filling her hands with the chilly liquid, she went back to Nick, unceremoniously throwing the water in his face.  
  
Within a second, he was sitting up, wiping the liquid off of his skin. As a yawn escaped him, Tracy could see he was still exhausted, but at the same time, he was definitely awake.  
  
"What was that for?" he eventually mumbled drowsily.  
  
"To wake you up. Reese is going nuts. You were supposed to come in an hour and a half ago."  
  
After a couple of seconds, her sentence seemed to suddenly hit him. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he muttered, standing up.  
  
Steadying him, she countered, "No, I'll wait here, then take you down to the precinct."  
  
He shrugged out of her grasp. "I need to take a shower, I'll be a few minutes." Pausing, Nick made sure he had his balance before starting for the stairs.  
  
Tracy sat down on the couch, her eyes wandering across the room as they always did when she was at Nick's. As her curiosity got the better of her, she walked around, eventually heading over to his refrigerator. She pulled the door open, not sure what she would find. Inside, there was almost no food. There was a partial container of milk, a few leftovers and some fruit, but that was about it. One shelf stood oddly empty, but she shrugged it off, closing the door and heading back to the couch.  
  
Hearing the water shut off, Tracy felt her pulse quicken. Hopefully Nick wouldn't notice her prodding. She didn't think she'd touched anything, but...if she had, Tracy knew that Nick would notice.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were on their way to the precinct with Tracy driving. She occasionally glanced over at her partner to make sure he was still awake. Pulling into the parking lot, she led Nick in, and to their desks.  
  
Reese wasn't there. He was talking to her father and the mayor, discussing the current situation. Apparently, they were preparing a plan to get the vampires out into the open. Depending on their approach, the reaction could be any number of things. Yet, she also knew that the more forceful their actions, the more dangerous the vampires would be.  
  
Nick didn't do much until Reese came back around midnight. Then, her partner had no choice but accompany her into the Captain's office. Tracy quickly sat, but after closing the door, Nick remained standing.  
  
Reese looked over his detective. Knight looked absolutely horrible, and even more out of it than he'd been since all of this news had broken. Something was bothering the detective, and he hoped Nick would be able to snap out of it. Nick had no reason to be late. Although he had worked dayshift, there had been plenty of time for him to readjust. He hoped he wouldn't have to do this again.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, he focused on Nick, mustering the sternest expression he could while looking at the other man's tired form. "Knight, get your ass in that chair, and stay there until you're dismissed. I'm not even going to ask why you didn't come in. You look somewhere between about to fall asleep and about to lose your last meal. Do it again, and you'll have some explaining to do."  
  
Nick winced despite his tiredness. If he could have helped it, he wouldn't have been late. When the Litovuterine wore off, it had left him weak. Not only that, but he'd lost all of the food he'd had the day before, which had made him feel even worse. He was having a little trouble with digesting the blood, and was momentarily glad he didn't drink anything before coming in. From the day before, Nick knew that exhaustion took over, and it hadn't worn off before taking more Litovuterine. Hopefully it would disperse soon.  
  
"The mayor has explained what our actions will be. We're going to shut down Vinattiere's distributary in the hopes to force them into the open. You two will be there when we intercept a shipment. It will arrive tomorrow night."  
  
Nick was awake now. The shipment was probably blood. If it were, Antonius would be exposed. He would be questioned, and then an important issue was raised. "Captain, I know Vinattiere. I shouldn't be there."  
  
"I'm fully aware of that. So are the Commissioner and the Mayor. That's why you and your partner will be the senior officers on the scene. We need someone who knows Vinattiere." Reese momentarily fingered the folder before him, wondering just where all of this would lead. Then, he passed it to Knight. "Read your instructions carefully. You are not to deviate from orders in the slightest."  
  
Both detectives nodded, and Reese dismissed Tracy. As her partner stood and made to follow, the Captain shot a glare at Knight. "Tomorrow, you cannot be late. You got that, Knight?" Receiving a second nod, Reese gestured for the detective to leave.  
  
Watching Knight return to his desk with the file, Reese was unsure of himself. Nick hadn't quite adjusted to work when everything hit. Oh, the detective was doing his job, just as well, if not better than before his disappearance. But he seemed...different.  
  
Now, both him and his partner were mixed up in the current mess. They would probably find themselves constantly working on these special assignments, and it concerned him.  
  
Until tonight, Knight hadn't been pulling many of his disappearing acts. In fact, since the announcement, Knight had model behavior. Sometimes he seemed somewhere else, but it really wasn't much of a problem. Perhaps the day shift was too much of a sudden switch, which would no longer be a problem. The reason Knight had spent a day at work, was because of his allergy. Commissioner Vetter wanted there to be no doubt Knight was mortal.  
  
Around the world, vampires were being exposed. Some forcibly, while others came forward on their own. But, one thing wasn't changing. They were keeping quiet, telling nothing more than what they were, and their current names to authorities. Just how much of the myth was actually true wasn't really known, except for one thing--sunlight.  
  
During an interview down in the states, a blind had been opened. The rays had landed on the vampire's arm, almost immediately sending a spiral of smoke into the air. The man had almost instantly changed, revealing what he really was to those present.  
  
It was clear that distrust was the motivator that was keeping the silence. Here in Toronto, as in most other cities, few had been found in government or city jobs. Those that had, tended to have fairly high positions and fewer connections to others of their kind. After their discovery, most mysteriously vanished.  
  
He hoped that would not be the case with Antonio Vinattiere. Yet, this was also a new approach to the situation. Perhaps with Vinattiere, they could find who to talk to, someone that could speak for their community. Even without an answer, Reese had a pretty good idea who it would be. Lucien LaCroix, the Raven's owner.  
  
...continued in part 7  
  
Please leave a comment...(or send email to jarvinia@hotmail.com) I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks! 


	2. Pawns of Kings 7-13

Pawns of Kings - parts 7-13  
Jarvinia  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (07/52)  
  
The night was slow, as had been every night at the morgue for the past week and a half. Not only had the vampire kills ceased, but the announcement seemed to have kept the murderers indoors as well, at least for now. At present, Natalie had no patients and no cases. Dayshift, however, she knew had been busier of late, and she was momentarily glad she worked nightshift.  
  
For the last two hours, Natalie had been organizing her computer files. They seemed to get messed up every month. This time, she was trying a different way of doing it. Moving several files to another folder, she suddenly felt a faint movement of the air and a presence. Even though the door had been locked, she knew of a couple of people who could get in. Looking up, she found LaCroix placing a box on the examination table.  
  
The vampire raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. The doctor had indeed become sensitized to their presence, probably a side effect of his son draining her. He approached the desk, standing next to the mortal woman. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he mentioned, noticing the empty surface before her and her previous engagement on the computer.  
  
"Just organizing my files. Something I seem to have plenty of time to do lately. Although, I will comment my file cabinets are more orderly than what I'm trying to do here." Realizing she could have easily left her answer to the first sentence, she muttered, "Sorry. I haven't had any visitors tonight, alive or otherwise."  
  
LaCroix' lips tweaked into a slight smile, and for a moment his eyes seemed to sparkle. "No need to apologize. I fully understand the difficulty of modern technology. Far more than you could imagine."  
  
Natalie watched his features darken with his last comment. She understood the vampire's frustration better than he thought. Modern technology, while freeing their movements, it also limited them. Fingerprints, photographs, videotapes...they all could identify not only themselves, but one of their past lives.  
  
She swallowed, trying to pass off her thoughts. LaCroix didn't drop by to discuss technology. "I'm sure you're not here to speak socially, so...what brings you here?"  
  
"The box contains supplies for Nicholas. As it would be unwise to deliver them directly, I brought them here for you to give to him."  
  
Blood. Of course that's what it was. Nick was cutting himself off from the Community by LaCroix' order, but without contact, he couldn't get the one thing he needed to survive. The Roman's visit should have been expected. He had already made his delivery, but he hadn't yet left. "Is that all?"  
  
LaCroix seemed hesitant, a quality that wasn't usual in the ancient vampire. She watched him, his eyes glancing to the box, his hand sliding across one of its edges. When he looked at her, Natalie knew he was still working on his answer.  
  
He considered his reply carefully. "No..." he finally began, the darkness to his words all but disappearing. "How is Nicholas? I've felt pain and exhaustion from him...."  
  
As his voice faded off, she could both see, and hear, the concern. "He's fine. To keep himself hidden from the others, I gave him something to subdue the vampire. The pain was a direct reaction of the drug, the exhaustion a side effect." Natalie paused, watching a slight flicker of anger flash across his face before it disappeared. Then, she continued, "Nick's also been under a lot of stress, as I'm sure you know. I don't think it's going to dissipate. In fact, I'm pretty sure it will get stronger."  
  
Nodding, he made his way silently to the door. Glancing once more to the mortal, he pushed open the door, disappearing down the hall.  
  
Waiting for a couple of minutes to make sure LaCroix lad left, Natalie looked over at the clock. Three more hours left until the end of her shift. Not only was business slow, but time seemed to be deciding its own pace as well.  
  
Sighing, she stood and took the box LaCroix had left and put it behind her desk, next to the wall. Looking like a box of files, it weighed it as well. Despite certainly containing bottled blood, no noise sounded as the box was moved, which meant no suspicious clanking sounds would be heard as she carried it to her car that morning.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Hefting the box out of the elevator, Natalie carried it over to the kitchen and set it on the counter. She had quickly discovered the box was heavier than she had first thought. At the time, she'd only carried it a few feet. Now that she'd delivered the box, she just had to talk to Nick.  
  
Soon after LaCroix' visit, she had drove by the precinct. Nick had been exhausted, just like LaCroix had felt. Apparently, Nick hadn't shown up to work on time, Tracy having to go by his place. At the time, she hadn't been able to ask Nick anything. Now that they would have some privacy, she could.  
  
From the top of the stairs, Nick watched Natalie set a box down. "Nat? What are you doing here?"  
  
"LaCroix brought this by the morgue. He said it was supplies." She followed his movements as he first approached her, and then opened the box.  
  
Inside were eight bottles tightly packed with a thin layer of material between them. "LaCroix should have kept them," he stated with the same darkness his father had when mentioning the problems of technology.  
  
Nick turned away from her, sinking heavily into the couch. "What happened?" she asked, joining him.  
  
"It hasn't yet." Seeing the expectancy on Natalie's features, he explained, "Tomorrow night, Tracy and I are going to intercept a shipment to Vinattiere's Distributaries. The company will be temporarily shut down, and Antonius will be pulled in for questioning."  
  
"They know what he is?"  
  
"No, at least not with certainty. Not yet." Leaning back, he took in a breath. "Starting tomorrow, the blood supply to the city will be all but cut off. Only what's been moved will be available to the Community. It won't last long. When the supply runs out, the Community will react. The plan is extremely well thought out, but the risks are too high. With the blood supply diminished, the Community will resort to hunting unless ordered otherwise."  
  
Natalie was stunned. She could almost gauge LaCroix' reaction. He would be forced to act in one way or another. Either he would reveal himself to get the blood supply resumed in an attempt to lessen the tension, or he would do nothing. Natalie was sure there had to be another supplier in the area, but she also suspected they would be smaller, probably catering to single orders. They probably wouldn't be able to handle the demands of a whole city. With the cut off blood supply, she was fully aware many of the Community wouldn't mind killing for their survival. It would show the mortal world just what they were dealing with and the foolishness of their actions. She guessed LaCroix would probably take the first option, but she wouldn't rule the second out.  
  
The Raven was the center of the Community. As far as she was aware, it provided shelter and food to a good percentage of the Community, along with a safe meeting place for their kind. "What about the Raven?"  
  
"It's being watched. LaCroix has already been discovered, along with the nature of the club. As of yet, no action is planned for the Raven, except perhaps a meeting with him."  
  
After a moment of silence, Nick leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. "How am I supposed to get through this, Nat?" Turning toward her, he continued, "I'm playing the part of a mortal, yet I'm not. With my assignments, I'm getting closer to the others, and I'm afraid I'll slip.... Tomorrow night, if I even once call Vinattiere by his real name the Captain will know I'm hiding something."  
  
Nick doubted himself. He doubted that he could continue his charade, and that was the worst thing he could do. Natalie knew he was under a lot of stress, but she hadn't realized exactly what it was doing to him. Nick was pretending to be an outsider to the Community when, in actuality, he was the city Elder's son.  
  
As he looked away, she cautiously moved closer to him. Taking hold of his shoulders, he pulled away from the touch, but she didn't let him break free. Gently, Natalie guided him toward her, letting his head rest on her shoulder. Leaning back, Nick's arms wrapped around her, his muscles tight, but at the same time he was shuddering.  
  
Holding him, she rubbed his back until his body relaxed, falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
The next night:  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Antonius demanded of no one in particular. The officers around him paid no attention. About to repeat his question, his eyes caught hold of Nicholas approaching with his partner. As the two reached him, he demanded, "What is this? Why is this shipment being inspected?"  
  
Nick hesitated a mere second before stating, "You are suspected in the involvement of shipping human blood."  
  
"What? That's foolish...I do not deal in blood," he explained, trying to sound as truthful as possible.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not. Either way, you will be making a trip to the precinct to explain. If the shipment is blood, then you'll be there a while." Nick turned to leave, Tracy planning on following.  
  
"Am I under arrest?"  
  
Stopping, Nick turned back, letting his eyes lock with Antonius'. "No. You are not under arrest...not yet. I do, however, suggest that you go calmly and cooperate with the officers."  
  
Antonius watched Nicholas again prepare to leave. He reached forward, grabbing the elder vampire's arm. "What does this mean?"  
  
"Your business is being shut down temporarily to undergo a thorough investigation. Your employees will be notified."  
  
Nodding to a nearby officer, the detective instructed him to take the man before him to the 96th. The officer and his partner led the stunned Antonius to a patrol car. Moments later, they drove off.  
  
"Well, that part's over," Tracy commented.  
  
He shot a glare at her, but she didn't notice it as another officer called their names. The officer, Melendez, approached him cautiously. "Knight? We've got something. You're not going to believe this."  
  
Nick nodded, and the two detectives followed Melendez to one of the trucks. Grabbing one of the bottles, she passed it to Knight. "It's blood," she stated, watching as he removed the cork and smelt the contents.  
  
Human blood, Nick knew. The bottle's label was the same as the Raven's stock, the same as the bottle's in his own refrigerator. The aroma teased his senses, pulling him closer. All he wanted to do was upend the bottle right then and there...but he couldn't. Quickly recorking the bottle, he handed it back to Melendez. "How much is in the truck?" he inquired, already having a fairly good idea of the answer.  
  
"The whole thing. Every single crate is filled with the stuff. There are several hundred bottles by my guess. What should we do with it?"  
  
Both Melendez and Tracy turned to Nick, waiting for an answer. "It's evidence. Have the truck stored somewhere and kept under guard." Seeing a question on the tip of her tongue, he added, "It doesn't matter where. Just make sure it's safe and guarded. The fewer people who know about its location, the better."  
  
The officer nodded, leaving. A moment later, Tracy asked, "What next?"  
  
"We go back to the precinct and question Vinattiere, see what he knows." Staring at the truck for a few seconds, Nick abruptly started for his car.  
  
Tracy jogged after him, reaching the Caddy as he put the key in the ignition. The ride back to the precinct was spent in silence, neither really in the mood to talk.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (08/52)  
  
Entering the building, Nick found Natalie at his desk. As his partner continued on to Reese's office, he stopped there, probing, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Reese called me over just after you and Tracy left. He asked if I had an ultraviolet lamp. Apparently, I'm going to test Vinattiere to see if he reacts." Natalie watched as Nick tensed. "Reese has had me go over his medical records. There is no mention of any allergy or condition that would explain his reaction." She paused, then quietly asked, "When he burns, what am I supposed to say?"  
  
"Nothing. Just let the result be whatever it is. He'll have a better chance that way. Keep your reaction neutral, and remember, you don't know him."  
  
She nodded, knowing that now she could slip as easily as Nick could. Even Antonius could slip and give one of them away. Hopefully, none of that would happen.  
  
"Knight, Lambert," Reese began, reaching the detective and doctor. "Tracy is waiting for you two in the interview room. Natalie, I want to remind you that Vinattiere's reaction could be violent, and want you to get out of the way as soon as possible if he is. You got that?"  
  
She knew exactly what Antonius' reaction would be. Violent, perhaps, but she suspected that he would contain the majority of his emotions. Except the pain, that would probably make itself known. "Of course, Captain. When am I going to test him?"  
  
"I'll tell you when," Reese replied. "Mr. Vinattiere, or whatever his name is, is getting impatient. We might as well not let the 'wine dealer' wait any longer."  
  
As Reese started for the interview room, Nick winced. The Captain knew about Antonius' play on words, or in this case, languages. The two followed Reese, entering the room a few seconds after him.  
  
Antonius was sitting at the table, clearly more than a little impatient, his fingers tapping regularly on the table. When he saw Nicholas and Natalie enter, he became confused. Lambert was a doctor, more specifically a coroner. What was she doing at an interview?  
  
Reese pushed 'record' on the tape recorder. Then, he began, "Please state your name and occupation for the record."  
  
Staring at the device for a moment, the Italian stated, "Antonio Vinattiere. I am the president of Vinattiere Distributaries and the owner of several vineyards in Italy."  
  
"Do you still insist that you were only transporting wines? Nothing more?" Reese prodded, wondering what Vinattiere would do in response.  
  
Locking eyes with the police Captain, Antonius responded in a crisp voice, "Yes. That *is* what my business is."  
  
Reese raised an eyebrow. "Detectives, would one of you enlighten us on the contents of the shipment?"  
  
Tracy expected Nick to answer. When he didn't, she told Vinattiere, "Two of the trucks carried what you said, a variety of wines. The other truck contained more than two dozen crates of human blood, bottled much like wine."  
  
Antonius instinctively swallowed. The truck with the blood was supposed to arrive several hours after the first three. Apparently, the fourth truck, the one containing the blood, arrived with the first two, and the third truck was somewhere else.  
  
"The shipment was sent to an Antonio Vinattiere. Unless you were lying before, that's you. Now, what do you have to say?" When Vinattiere remained silent, Reese continued, wondering why Knight wasn't taking over the interview, "Do you still deny knowledge of the truck's contents?" The Captain could see the man's nervousness.  
  
"No," Antonius eventually replied, his voice barely audible.  
  
Nick could see the satisfaction on Reese's face. "So, you knew the shipment was blood, human blood?" he asked for clarification.  
  
Swallowing hard a second time, Antonius simply answered, "Yes."  
  
Reese moved closer to the Italian, and leaning with his hands on the table, explained, "Doctor Lambert is going to perform a test. Now, I suggest you don't move."  
  
"Test, what test?" he demanded, looking from the Captain, to the detectives, then finally to Natalie.  
  
"Hold out your hand and lay it flat on the table," the doctor told him, pulling out a small hand held device.  
  
Antonius focused solely on the device in Natalie's hand. "What's that?"  
  
She wasn't sure what to do. Turning to the Captain, she received a nod. "It's an ultraviolet light. Now, hold out your hand."  
  
Hesitantly, he did as instructed, fearing his reaction. Natalie held the device over the back of his hand, and turned the light on. Instantly, Antonius could feel the light piercing his skin. It felt like the morning sunlight. Clenching his jaw, he bit back the pain, his fangs descending into his lower lip. Feeling the vampire emerge further, he closed his eyes to hide the change.  
  
Natalie removed the light and switched it off. Antonius' hand was spotted with burns and blisters. His whole body was tense, and the others watched as the wounds began to slowly heal before their eyes.  
  
"We know what you are, Vinattiere. Open your eyes," Reese ordered.  
  
After a few seconds, Antonius complied, not really having a choice. As his eyes opened, their golden glow was revealed to the whole room. The officer at the door was the only one who visibly reacted, a faint gasp escaping him.  
  
The vampire looked down, hiding his features as much as he could. Then, meeting the Captain's eyes, Antonius asked uncertainly, "What are you going to do with me?"  
  
Reese could see the fear. Vinattiere was scared, the gold fading as his wound healed. When the gold was gone, his eyes reverted to a deep green color. "We only wish to end the distrust."  
  
"By halting an important shipment and bringing me here? How do you expect me to trust?" Antonius exclaimed, the gold returning in anger.  
  
"The tension is too much on both sides. Unless we find a balance, everything will fall apart. Without your trust, we cannot trust you." Vinattiere's anger simmered in a glare. "We'll let you go, but until we speak to whoever is in charge of your people, your shipment will neither be released, nor will another arrive."  
  
"You cannot do this!" Antonius argued, standing up and approaching Reese.  
  
The Captain backed away from the creature approaching him, the cat-like eyes flashing between a yellow-green and a deep amber.  
  
Nick recognized the slight loss of control, and stepped in front of the other vampire. "We must trust one another. Otherwise the view of vampires will be based on myth and folklore. In most cases, vampires were feared, hated, and hunted. Is that what you want to become?"  
  
Antonius halted his advance, the golden hue becoming brighter for a moment before once again fading to green. He didn't like the terms he was given, and neither would LaCroix. The Community kept to itself for a reason, but he was also aware that distrust would destroy the Community. The mortals would kill them out of a fear as strong as their own. "Again, I ask if I am under arrest?" he demanded, his voice rough from the recent emergence of his nature.  
  
"No."  
  
Stiffening at the mortal Captain's single word, Antonius turned his attention to him. "May I leave?"  
  
Reese nodded. "Yes, you may. Remember my words. I expect to be contacted by one of your people within a week, no more."  
  
Breaking eye contact with the mortal, the Italian briefly glanced first at Nick, and then Natalie, before quickly leaving the room.  
  
Once Vinattiere had made his exit, of the building as well as the room, Tracy walked up to her partner and broke the silence that seemed to have drowned the room. "What were you thinking, Nick? They aren't human, and Vinattiere wasn't very happy. They are probably a lot stronger than mortals, and in case you haven't noticed, you are mortal. He might not have stopped with your action, and could have become enraged with your words!"  
  
"The words were the truth. Although I've only met him a few times, I know he values the truth," Nick stated, leaving the interview room with Natalie close behind.  
  
"Nick? He won't be mad at me for what I did, will he?"   
  
Her question was hesitant. Turning to Natalie, he could see that he wasn't the only one suffering from the stress in the room. Natalie was just about as stunned as he. At least Tracy was further from the situation, but not by much. Making sure no one was close enough to hear, he softly pronounced, "No. He knows you had no choice."  
  
Nodding, Natalie knew Nick was right. She really hadn't had to ask, but did so to reassure herself. For seven years she had kept Nick's secret and that of the Community. Now, it was exposed, yet she and Nick remained a part of another deeper secret.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (09/52)  
  
It had been nearly a week since Antonius was brought into the precinct. Although it was his day off, Nick was in at work. The night before, Antonius had apparently called Reese, informing the Captain that the next night one of the Community would meet with him. Then, he had demanded to get the blood delivered. Reese had the truck taken to the Raven, and then he had called Nick, telling him to be there the next night.  
  
Reese was in his office, and Nick was sitting, waiting at his desk. The Captain didn't know the identity of the vampire coming, but Nick did. LaCroix was taking care of the situation himself. His sire had dropped a couple of bottles off with Natalie for him, during which time he had told her about it.  
  
The meeting would consist of himself, Reese and LaCroix, with Commissioner Vetter on the other side of the interview glass. Their conversation would be recorded. Once again, Nick feared that he would slip. Considering the recent tension between the two, Nick was aware just how easy it would be for one of them to lose their temper.  
  
His senses buzzed to life, a vampire approaching the precinct. Instantly, Nick knew it was his sire. It could be no other. Upon the vampire's arrival, Nick was supposed to escort them to the interview room and the desk sergeant would send an officer to notify Reese. Commissioner Vetter was already waiting in the room adjacent to the interview room.  
  
As his master's form moved toward the main desk, Nick kept quiet and calm, pretending he didn't notice. Seconds later, Nick was being called by the desk sergeant, who was visibly nervous.  
  
Approaching LaCroix, he nodded, just enough that the elder vampire would notice. "If you'll follow me, the Captain will be notified of your arrival."  
  
Without a word, Nick led his sire through the precinct. The mortals' heart rates were elevated. Everyone in the room knew exactly what LaCroix was. Their eyes carefully followed the vampire's movements as he was led to the interview room. Only when the door closed did the precinct return to work, and then only slowly.  
  
LaCroix followed his son into the room, ignoring the mortals' nervous glances. He suppressed a sneer. In reality, they had nothing to fear from him, but he wasn't about to change their minds. Nicholas indicated for him to sit at the table. Doing so, he could feel a heart beat just on the other side of the one-way glass. Then, he felt another mortal approach. As the door opened to admit Reese, LaCroix' eyes locked with the Captain's.  
  
Seeing LaCroix sitting at the table finally confirmed that the Raven's owner was a vampire. Ever since the freezer incident at the club, Reese had suspected it. Knight had loosely confirmed that LaCroix and many of the club's patrons were vampires, but now it was certain. "I had a feeling you would be here. Now, this time you aren't going to get off so easily."  
  
"I did not 'get off' before, Captain," LaCroix stated, his icy eyes throwing daggers into Reese's. "I am not here to discuss the past, only the present."  
  
"Fine," the Captain murmured, switching on the tape recorder. "State your name and occupation."  
  
Continuing his stare, LaCroix waited for the mortal to break the gaze, which didn't take long, before complying. "Lucien LaCroix. I am the owner of the Raven, and also the radio personality of the Nightcrawler."  
  
"The Raven is a dance club and bar, correct?"  
  
"Yes," LaCroix nearly hissed.  
  
Reese paused before asking another question, "The club is also a gathering place for others of your kind, for vampires, is that right?"  
  
Nick watched his sire tense. He needed to do something, and settled on sending a reassuring gesture through their bond.  
  
After a moment the vampire relaxed, noticeable only to his son. Then, he finally stated, "Yes."  
  
"You are here on behalf of Toronto's vampire Community. What is your position within it?" Nick asked in attempt to release some of the tension. Reese didn't trust LaCroix, and the feeling was mutual.  
  
"I am the city Elder, the patriarch if you will."  
  
The Captain considered the comment for a couple of seconds. "Is that what your society is based on? A patriarchy?"  
  
LaCroix smirked. How little the mortals knew of their Community. "Not a patriarchy. A hierarchy is a better description...but then, we are not here to discus the organization of my people, now are we?"  
  
"No, we're not. Although I do have a question of curiosity." The vampire raised his eyebrows and waited. "This is the first move of trust by your people. Was it your decision, or another's?"  
  
He pondered his reply. This curiosity was moving dangerously close, but could be answered. "Another's."  
  
The response was short, simple, and clearly the end of the subject. Reese cleared his throat, delaying the conversation if only for a second. "We understand your kind's need for blood, but the supply will not increase from what it is presently according to Vinattiere's records."  
  
LaCroix didn't like the sound of where this could lead. Their blood supply would be limited, and from the sound of it, would be difficult to increase the allowance without sufficient reason. Mortals who knew little or nothing about vampires would evaluate their reasons, their needs. "What is the proposed policy on us? Are we to be given the same rights mortals posses?"  
  
"Yes, but you would also be limited in some ways...."  
  
"And what would those be?" LaCroix interrupted, the vampire just beneath the surface.  
  
"In what jobs your kind is able to hold. You would have a slightly different set of laws covering anything and everything from how to deal with a parking ticket to murder. All known members of your Community would reveal their true age and names, along with information on their past lives. This would open more opportunities to some, while giving further limitations to others."  
  
Silently, the vampire clenched his jaw. He focused minutely on his son, Nicholas' opinions appearing to mirror his own. He could not agree to such terms, not without conferring with the others.  
  
Reese watched the man before him seem to consider the words. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you harbor disaster, Captain. If this is the direction our conversations will continue, I must speak with others of my kind."  
  
The Captain nodded. He had expected to get nowhere tonight. It was more the opening for a discussion, than the discussion itself. The real discussion would begin soon, he hoped, but it would not take place at the precinct. After tonight, all meetings would be held in City Hall with the mayor and other officials.  
  
"What will be your current actions?" the vampire inquired.  
  
Pausing, Reese reciting the instructions that the mayor had given him by way of Commissioner Vetter. "Your blood supply will be based on Vinattiere's records. All shipments will be checked and monitored. The Raven will be watched as well, but otherwise nothing will change until official arrangements have been made."  
  
"Is that all?" LaCroix asked, standing.  
  
The authority the man welded infuriated Reese. If he could, he would push the vampire into the noonday sunlight, even if LaCroix merely received a quickly healing burn. The vampire's momentary pain would be enough satisfaction for him, knowing that something as simple as sunlight was fatal to them.  
  
Watching LaCroix wait for an answer, the creature's anger nearly visible, Reese suppressed a smile. "Not quite. You will have a liaison with the police. You will contact them before myself or anyone else. They will then bring the matter to either my attention, or if needed, to a higher authority."  
  
Another limitation, was all the Roman could think. "And who will be this liaison?"  
  
"One of my detectives, Nick Knight. I'm aware you two have already met. If for some reason you cannot contact Detective Knight, then you will contact his partner, Tracy-"  
  
"Vetter," LaCroix finished. "Yes, I've met them both. More than once, I might add." Hearing the heartbeat on the other side of the glass increase, the vampire smiled faintly. Oh, he wouldn't harm the young detective, but the hint would keep the Commissioner in his place, for now.  
  
Abruptly turning to his son, LaCroix could see and feel that Nicholas knew nothing of this arrangement. In a way, it would make things simpler. In others, matters would be more complicated. "I believe our conversation is finished."  
  
"For now," Reese shot back, turning his attention to Knight, who had once again been unusually silent. "Knight, show Mr. LaCroix out and tell him how to contact you. When you've finished, meet me in my office."  
  
Nick nodded. As his eyes locked with LaCroix' for a mere moment, he could see something rarely seen in the other. Under the hard and commanding surface, was a hint of fear. Just a hint, and no more. Doing as instructed, Nick was unable to speak with his sire, but perhaps that would change with his new duty.  
  
He watched LaCroix leave the building. Then, as their bond faded, he started for Reese's office. Knocking, Nick was immediately admitted. Although gestured to sit, the detective remained standing.  
  
"Nick, sorry about the assigning you to be LaCroix' liaison without putting it by you, but I just got the order and-"  
  
"I know Captain. I guess I'll be around him a lot, then," he mentioned, not making eye contact with his superior.  
  
"Perhaps. Personally, I don't know how anybody could stand to be around him. I mean, the air around him seems...evil, and I think it's more than just what he is. Vinattiere at least seemed mortal upon first examination. Perhaps a little eccentric, but mortal. LaCroix on the other hand...I knew there was something about him over a year ago when he was pulled in." Turning to Knight, his detective stood still, almost seeming agitated or nervous. About what, Reese had no idea.  
  
Perhaps Nick just needed a break. "Take tomorrow night off, Knight, and tell your partner." That provoked a reaction, more specifically the appearance of a protest. "Don't even try. You will stay home, or do what ever you want tomorrow night, as long as I don't see you here. That goes for Tracy as well."  
  
The vampire detective nodded, his mind more on the slight change in the present situation. LaCroix needed to speak with the others. Unless the Council decided to visit Toronto, his sire would be away for several days to a week at the least.  
  
Seeing Knight become lost in his thoughts, Reese minutely shook his head. "Go on, Nick. Tonight is your night off as well. You only had to stay for the meeting, nothing more."  
  
Reese watched him nod again, then exit the office. He hoped that it was only work that was bothering Knight, and that an extra night would alleviate some of the stress. Ever since the discovery of vampires, the detective had been on edge. Tonight had only pushed him a little farther off kilter than before. He hoped that giving Nick the next night off was the right thing to do. His detective needed to get straightened out.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (10/52)  
  
A week and a half later:  
  
LaCroix had spent the last week in New York City with the Council and several other city Elders. The Council, which had been assembled merely days before discovery, consisted of the five eldest vampires within the Community that dared risk involvement. They were all Ancients, and each one of them was at least double his age. Now, they were attempting to find a solution.  
  
The Community's silence had been broken as part of a test. Toronto had specifically been chosen for its large population, both mortal and vampire, and also because of the former's actions. The authorities of this city had been the first to push them out, forcing the Community to take action. Both sides then seemed to have taken Toronto and made it into a test city.  
  
On the good side, the mortals had slowed their search for more of their kind, but in turn, focused their attention on Toronto. Whatever happened there, would determine the fate for other cities on the continent.  
  
In Europe, the problem had already been solved. They were, more or less, being left alone and allowed to live as they have for centuries. As long as no attention was brought to the Community, vampires were free to life as they wished in Europe. As a result, vampires from other regions were flocking there for safety. Although tempting, the remaining cities needed order, much more so than those across the seas.  
  
Toronto had lost Aristotle and Felix to the Old World, but neither was really suited for this situation. Aristotle left more because of need than want, his knowledge of the Community would be dangerous if it was ever known by other vampires, let alone by the mortals. Felix left for similar reasons, his dealings with their kind making him a target. Of the older vampires in Toronto, only Merlin, Nicholas, and himself remained.  
  
Yet now, despite his protests to the Council, Nicholas was considered an Elder within Toronto's Community. By Council orders, each city had a tribunal of the three eldest to discuss city matters. Nicholas was third eldest. His job as liaison had made it possible to attend two meetings before his own journey to New York, much to LaCroix' dismay.  
  
While the older vampires flocked to Europe for safety, the younger flocked to Toronto for similar reasons. LaCroix nearly laughed at their reasoning. Toronto was possibly one of the most dangerous cities in the new world for their kind, but at the same time, it was one of the safest. The mortals couldn't take the chance of offending them too early. Consequently, the younger were taking advantage of it.  
  
The Roman sat at the table. The Council was on one end and the five oldest vampires on the continent were on the other. Not counting the Council, he was the second oldest and most powerful of those present. Through a combination of intimidation and his direct involvement in whatever action would be taken, he was allowed the end seat.  
  
What had amazed LaCroix the most was what little they had done. His first impression of this Council was that they were weak. They seemed to have more plans than they could ever hope of carrying out.  
  
For the last week, the discussion had centered on their reaction to the mortals' proposal. All agreed that in the end, they would have to accept whatever had been decided. However, whether it should be modified or not was an entire other matter. Thoughts ranged from complete acceptance, to outright refusal. Although the proposal was a relatively sketchy outline, something that LaCroix had quickly demanded of the mortals, the thoughts were there. Limitation was the issue and most of their time had been spent arguing.  
  
In the end, they had decided that the blood supply could not be a limitation. It had to be under complete control of the Community. Their population and needs varied without notice. With the blood limited, they could easily and unexpectedly run out. It was a disaster waiting to happen.  
  
They would, however, agree to revealing their ages and place of origin. Their mortal names could be asked for as well, but the individual would determine the answer. Only limited information would be told about their abilities and weaknesses. LaCroix objected to revealing personal histories, but to obtain control over the blood supply, they needed to make some compromises. At least he had convinced the Council to hold onto a few of their advantages. As a result, their abilities would not be entirely revealed to the mortals.  
  
They had reached the apparent ending of the last meeting. All had been discussed, and then discussed again. LaCroix would be Toronto's representative as he was the city Elder. It had also been decided that one of the Council would return with him.  
  
Considering standing, the last minutes filled solely with silence, the Toronto Elder banished the thought.  
  
The head of the Council, an Egyptian, glared at the younger vampire with his black eyes, "There is one more matter to be discussed. All but Lucius may leave."  
  
LaCroix watched as the other Elders and Council members stood, disappearing through the door without a comment. Locking eyes with the Ancient, LaCroix asked, "What is to be discussed?"  
  
Aware that the answer would not please Lucius, he leaned his thin form back in the chair. "Your son, Nicholas...."  
  
The Roman froze. "What of Nicholas?" he asked carefully, wanting to know what the Ancient wanted to do with his son.  
  
"He is currently your liaison with mortals, correct?" Receiving a nod, he continued, "Is it also true that he is mortal as far as they are concerned?"  
  
"Yes," LaCroix stated, fearing the direction the Ancient's words were heading.  
  
"I, and the other Council members want Nicholas involved in the meetings as much as possible. Whether as a mortal liaison or your son, that does not matter."  
  
"Because of his trust, and the mortals' regard for him," he realized, a hint of anger coloring the words.  
  
The Ancient, known as Aha to the Community, was getting annoyed with the younger vampire, yet refused to react for one reason. Lucius was very strong, much more so than the other Elders. He also had a temper to match it.  
  
Further more, Lucius was merely two generations removed from Qa'ra, the same as two members of the Council, one of those being himself. Qa'ra was brought across by the first of their kind. He had been the last of that first generation to die. The other Council members were of the same generation as Nicholas. As such, even the Council feared Lucius, and that was the main reason for having Nicholas with the Elder.  
  
It was well known that Lucius despised mortals, and wouldn't hesitate harming or even killing one. The only single vampire outside of the Council that had a chance of stopping Lucius would be his son. Apparently, about four years before, Nicholas had nearly killed Lucius despite being nearly as weak as a mortal. From recent observation of Lucius' child, Nicholas was returning to the Community. Now, it was unknown what the younger vampire's strength was, as Nicholas had been on relatively good terms with his sire.  
  
Lucius valued his son more than his own life. He protected the younger vampire from the other Elders and the Ancients to an extreme degree. In the past, such actions were both unusual from a master, yet in this case, needed. Nicholas seemed to have a knack for running into trouble. The Brabantian had been the topic of several of the Elder's meetings. From their discussions, he had learned much about the Roman's child. Aha stiffened, preparing for Lucius' reaction to what he was about to say. "Nicholas is a valuable member of the Community. If the present system of a High Council is kept, eventually he may be appointed a position on it."  
  
LaCroix' anger boiled on the surface before simmering down. "Nicholas is a confused fledgling! He cannot decide between us and the mortals!"  
  
"He may be your child, but he is no longer a fledgling!" The other's emotion was mirrored in his own voice. Then, after a short pause, the Ancient calmly advised, "Keep your anger to yourself, Lucius, and do not deviate from the Council's decisions. Otherwise, I may have your position within the Community questioned. In that case, Nicholas would be appointed city Elder."  
  
With his eyes glowing bright gold, his fangs fully descended, LaCroix held his reaction in. How dare Aha suggest that his position be challenged, especially with Nicholas as his suggested replacement. Calming himself, he stated, "Despite my disagreement, I will follow the Council's orders."  
  
Aha nodded, and dismissed Lucius with a glance to the door. Once the Roman had left, he considered the vampire's words. Yes, Lucius would follow the orders, if only to keep his position as Toronto's Elder.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (11/52)  
  
Entering the precinct, Nick's mind was elsewhere. LaCroix had returned that night, shortly after dusk. Despite his distance from the Community, he still wanted to know what had happened at the meeting.  
  
Although Tracy hadn't arrived yet, Reese wasted no time calling him into his office. When the door was firmly shut, Nick asked, "What do you need, Captain?"  
  
"LaCroix dropped by tonight, had a message for you." Knight froze at the answer. "Weird, that's all I can say. The whole precinct just stopped working when he walked in. I haven't met too many vampires, but that guy...there is something more to him." Handing a small envelope to his detective, the Captain continued, "Apparently, you are going to be let in on a lot of things about their Community."  
  
Trying to hide his surprise, Nick halted in opening the envelope. "Is that what this says?" Nick asked, even though the envelope had been sealed. Besides, he knew Reese wouldn't read the message without permission, not unless there was no choice.  
  
"When I asked him, that's what he said. As to if it's true, I have no idea. That man, that vampire...I don't trust him."  
  
Passing off the comment, Nick opened the envelope and took out the note. He scanned through the expected Latin. It merely asked him to stop by the Raven, mentioning nothing of the reason.  
  
"Knight, what does it say?" Reese asked curiously.  
  
Keeping a smile to himself, Nick passed the note to his Captain.  
  
Reese stared at the note for a couple of seconds before realizing he couldn't read it. How Knight could, he didn't know, but decided not to ask, simply passing the note back. "I suppose he wants to meet with you, right?" As his detective nodded, he told Nick, "Go on, but get back here as soon as you can so you and Tracy can get some work done."  
  
Once Knight had left, immediately exiting the precinct, Reese wondered about the detective. Since being made LaCroix' liaison with both the police department and the mayor's office, he had periodically been called to the Raven for some reason or another. The visits almost seemed too often, but he didn't complain. The more Nick was called to the Raven meant the fewer times LaCroix stopped by the precinct.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Arriving at the club, Nick made his way to the bar, only to be directed to his sire's private quarters. Once to the main door, he hesitated, and then knocked. Now was not a good time to push his master.  
  
In a matter of seconds, LaCroix opened the door. At that moment, Nick faced not only his sire, but another vampire as well. The other was far older than himself, probably surpassing LaCroix in age as well.  
  
The vampiress was nearly as pale as his sire, her dark brown, almost black hair down to her waist. Her age was clear in the black eyes, seemingly made darker by her equally black dress. As her ebony orbs met his blue, Nick looked away.  
  
Shutting the door firmly, the Roman approached Nicholas, beginning, "This is my son, Nicholas."  
  
The female vampire looked the newcomer over. Nicholas was much as she expected, yet not. From other dealings with Lucius, she had been confused by the power that emanated from the Elder, and still didn't understand it. From the Roman's mentioning of his son, she had expected Nicholas to be weak, still a fledgling by Lucius' description. Here before her, stood a 'fledgling' that had the presence of an Elder. The younger vampire glowed of a light she hadn't seen in another of their kind for centuries.  
  
LaCroix moved behind the Council member, introducing, "Nicholas, this is Ningal, one of the Council."  
  
Nodding, Nick became nervous. If Ningal was one the High Council, then she was more than just an Elder. She was a true Ancient and one of the oldest still alive. Once, he had met one of the Ancients. After that experience, he had feared them. Doing his best to hide the faint shaking, Nick focused all of his attention on Ningal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
France - 1229  
  
Nicolas glanced across the dark room, finding his sister, Janette, in a similar state to himself. LaCroix had left them a week ago, telling them to pick somewhere to stay for a while. They had each been provided with ample funds, should they choose to use them. Then, their sire had disappeared, not only from sight, but from sense as well.  
  
It was disconcerting. For the past year and a half LaCroix had always been close by, never letting him out of sight. Other than a few disagreements, nothing had been out of the ordinary. Then, not only does his master suddenly leave, but cuts both himself and Janette off. For the first time since he'd entered this darkness, there had been no connection between them.  
  
Although day had weighed heavily on the two, they had both stayed up despite the sun. "Janette?"  
  
"Do not ask again, Nicolas. I have no answer, nor shall one suddenly manifest itself. LaCroix is not here. Until he returns, that is that," the vampiress stated, not quite meeting his eyes.  
  
"Then, I ask if he ever did this when you were a fledgling? Leave with no explanation, no mention of his return?"  
  
At that, she did meet her brother's eyes. "No, not like this." Standing, she suggested, "Come, Nicolas, it is dusk. We must feed, then you may worry more if you wish."  
  
Nicolas watched his sister retrieve her outer garments, then glare at him when he made to follow her outside. "What?" he asked, unaware he had done anything wrong.  
  
"We will not hunt with you dressed like that." Getting another look of bafflement, she explained to her thick-skulled brother, "It is winter. You may not be cold, but the mortals will be. They will suspect something." With a touch of frustration, she compromised, "At least put on a cloak. Perhaps you will not be soaked to the bone by morning."  
  
Moving toward the entrance, Nicolas grabbed his cloak. A moment later, the pair exited onto the street. Several mortals watched them venture down the street, the quality of their clothes seeming out of place in their rural village.  
  
They had nearly made it to the tavern when three men with faintly glowing eyes appeared out of the shadows. Nicolas sensed their approach too late, turning as the three vampires pounced.  
  
Janette was held by one, the other two pinning Nicolas against a wood building. Each had one free hand, using it to strike the younger. When Nicolas continued to struggle, one drew his sword. With one swift trust, the vampire pinned the younger to the structure through the heart.  
  
At Nicolas' disbelief, one vampire explained, "We have been sent by an Ancient. You will accompany us."  
  
With the mention of an Ancient, he forgot his pain. Other than knowing the Ancients were the oldest of their kind, he knew only one thing; they had absolute power of the vampires younger than them, particularly those with either no master, or an absent one. He'd never met one, LaCroix being the eldest vampire he'd met. As the pain returned, his body began to shut down to heal, the injury being too severe for a vampire as young as himself to tolerate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Getting control of his thoughts, Nick cut off the memory, not wanting to remember the rest.  
  
Ningal took a single step forward. "Times have changed, Nicholas. Our laws forbid such actions. You no longer have any reason to worry. You may be a child compared to myself, but you are no fledgling."  
  
Her voice made him relax, if only a little. At least she didn't use his real name, Nicolas, as the other Ancient had. At that time, the only one that ever called him anything else was LaCroix. Even now, some of the older vampires still called him Nicolas. It was a name he had used more than any other. He didn't mind its use, but it connected him to a past he'd all but forgotten.  
  
Pushing the thoughts away, he returned his gaze to Ningal. He felt more comfortable now than when he'd first seen her, but he still didn't want to let his guard down. It didn't feel right. Since he had been a fledgling, he had never met another of the Ancients until now. He could feel his sire's anger at her words, knowing LaCroix' opinion of him was different than Ningal's. Nick turned his attention back to the Ancient, and that's all he saw. Not Ningal, but the Ancient he had met when he was still newly brought over....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking, Nicolas found himself chained to a stone wall. Tugging on the links, he was too weak to free himself. The movement caused his captor to approach, but he had not seen this vampire before.  
  
Standing, he could see that the man was of equal height to himself, the man's form thinner and darker than his own. Two black coals stared at him, looking him over. At the same time, he could feel the vampire prodding him with his mind. It was a feeling somewhat similar to LaCroix' probing, but harsher, stronger.  
  
"What do you want of me?" he asked the Ancient, aware he was completely helpless. Not only was he chained, but it also felt as though his blood had been drained, the hunger nearly overwhelmed with tiredness.  
  
A smile twitched into position. "I want you as my own, and you are mine for the taking."  
  
Watching the man's eyes burn amber, Nicolas shook his head in denial. "LaCroix will...."  
  
"Lucius will not be pleased, but as he is not here, he can do nothing." Returning his attention solely to the fledgling's face, the Ancient explained, "I will take you as my own son. You are something much more than the other fledglings. I can make you like me, an Ancient. It is a gift we have and can bestow on those such as yourself. You are hungry, your blood drained. Take mine and drink deeply, it will fuse with your own...." The vampire sliced his wrist, holding it out to the fledgling.  
  
Nicolas' eyes glowed with their hunger, the blood enticing his senses. Closing his eyes, blocking out the red liquid from his view, he refused the offer.  
  
"You cannot refuse, Nicolas, not at your age. The hunger will overwhelm you." When the child shook his head again, denying himself the liquid, the Ancient pounced forward. He sunk his fangs into the chained vampire, draining the remaining life-blood from him. Pulling back from Nicolas, he found scarlet, hungry eyes staring back.  
  
The vampire was fully in control of the fledgling, and now, Nicolas would be his. Unchaining him, the Ancient sliced his wrist a second time, bringing the wound close to Nicolas' mouth. Seeing the hesitation, he stood behind the younger. In a swift motion, he yanked Nicolas' head back, impaling his wrist on the fledgling's teeth.  
  
Tasting the blood, Nicolas could do nothing in protest as his body needed the nourishment. Instead of pushing the elder vampire away, he greedily drank in earnest the Ancient's blood.  
  
It was only a few mouthfuls before the wrist was ripped from his strengthening grasp. Then, he had watched as the Ancient was pushed back into the wall, a blade decapitating the surprised vampire in another second. Turning his attention to the intruder, Nicolas snarled at the vampire, not immediately recognizing the form as LaCroix'. Within seconds, he was drinking from his sire's wrist, the blood faintly dimming the effects of the Ancient's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LaCroix had beheaded the Ancient. Then, only after his sire's blood replenished his own, had events sunken in. The Ancient, whoever he had been, had apparently planned on making him their son. Even though he had asked LaCroix how that could be done, he'd never received an answer. Every question had been pushed away. LaCroix had forbidden him to ever speak of the event, not even with Janette. It had taken two weeks before he felt relatively normal. Only then had Janette been allowed to see him, let alone talk to him. That had taken another couple of days, LaCroix rushing his sister out of the room before either could speak.  
  
Locking eyes with Ningal, all he could see was the Ancient he had met so many years ago, her previous words doing nothing to calm him.  
  
"Nicholas, Ningal has been sent here as an advisor. I have asked you here, as she needs a safe place to stay. It is too dangerous here, or with any other members of the Community. As you are not connected to us, she will stay with you." Seeing a faint look of shock and protestation, LaCroix reminded, "There is no need to worry. She cannot harm you."  
  
Ningal took a step toward the younger vampire, but when he backed up, she stopped. "I am merely here to observe the proceedings from a closer view. If I interfere, it will be the mortals with which I will deal, not you."  
  
Instinct told him to get out of the room, but that was a result of the past. He knew there was nothing to fear. Taking in a breath, he spoke aloud, more to himself than the vampiress, "I know, it's just that the memory remains. I hadn't planned to ever meet another Ancient."  
  
The Roman watched his son calm slightly. He hoped it would not be a mistake to have Nicholas conceal the Ancient. Yet, time was wasting and his child needed to return to work. Nicholas' visits becoming more often, something the mortals might take notice of. "Take Ningal by your place. Show her around, and then return to work. Make sure you are not seen as you leave, and take the sky." After a moment of hesitation, Nicholas nodded. "Do not mention this to the mortals, not even one of them. Ningal will explain the results of the Council meeting in the morning."  
  
Nodding a second time, Nick knew he didn't have much choice. Right now, none of their kind was safe. Ningal either had to stay with him, or risk one of the hotels. He would give shelter to the Ancient, but he didn't have to like it. Glancing to the woman, Nick turned toward the hallway and the roof exit. She followed him silently, as he expected her to. The elder members of their kind rarely spoke to the younger generations. Even he avoided the younger vampires more than the elder ones, although right now, all he wanted was to be far from this vampire. Far, far away.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (12/52)  
  
For two weeks Ningal had been staying at his place. Although he didn't particularly enjoy her presence, it wasn't as bad as he had expected. For the most part, her presence was minimal, their conversations rare. Between sunset and sunrise she would be absent. They slept at roughly the same time, and avoided one another for the remainder of the day.  
  
Sitting at his desk at work, Nick stared at the computer screen. He looked blankly at it, not getting anything done. Right now, he didn't want to deal with everything, namely LaCroix.  
  
His sire had 'dropped' by the precinct a half a dozen times in the last two weeks, each occasion arguing with the Captain. LaCroix had called him to the Raven at least as many times, a similar argument erupting between them, but more violent. As the elder vampire became more impatient, he also became more irritable.  
  
The night before, Reese had first called he and Tracy into his office, presenting them with a murder. A vampire did it. This was the second killing since the blood supply had been limited nearly a month before. Or, at least, it was the second that had been found.  
  
Nearly as soon as he had sat back down at his desk, LaCroix had called him to the Raven. Their conversation mirrored Reese's, and had quickly become nasty. Instead of getting into a simple, verbal argument, LaCroix had vented his frustration on him. He hadn't pushed back when the elder vampire attacked him. He just took the blows, letting his sire get back under control on his own. From past experience, he knew that the best thing to do was nothing. Leaving the club, he had been lucky to have only a few broken bones. None of the injuries had been very serious, and with a little bit of blood, he had begun to heal enough to return to the precinct without much discomfort.  
  
From what LaCroix had told him, Toronto's Community had increased in size--by more than double. Even with those fleeing the city, even more had ended their flight here. There wasn't enough blood to support the Community, not without getting the limitations taken off of Antonius' supply. The city was pulling as much in as they could from smaller suppliers, but they still needed more.  
  
Until the Community could make an agreement with the mortals, the blood supply would not increase. No meetings had taken place. Yet, unless one came soon, there would almost certainly be other deaths. The Community was scared past death by the mortals and LaCroix, but hunger was stronger than fear. At a certain point, instinct could no longer be controlled. Without more blood, many of the younger vampires would reach that breaking point, and soon.  
  
Returning his full attention to the screen, Nick tried to remember what he had been doing before his thoughts took over. Staring at the computer, he could see that the word processor was open, the cursor blinking mockingly at him on the blank page. The bright white color hurt his eyes. After a few painful seconds he exited the application, shutting the computer down with a hint of frustration.  
  
He didn't want to deal with the technology right now. The bright overhead lights were enough without the other devices. At that moment, Nick wished he were mortal, if only so he could get rid of his headache and the lights wouldn't be so bright. Closing his eyes, the detective leaned back, letting out his breath.  
  
His movement caught Tracy's attention, and she looked over at her partner. Nick was overworking, both from his own doing, and their recent cases. "Nick? Looks like you have a headache...do you need something for it?"  
  
He quickly shook his head. Yes, he needed something to get rid of the pain, but nothing she could give him. "I'll be fine. It'll go away, eventually."  
  
She nearly snorted at him. He wouldn't admit there was anything wrong, not Nick. "Whatever you say," she commented with a skeptical expression, then she watched Nick space off. 'Not now,' she thought, fully aware that Nick had been out of it since the beginning of their shift.  
  
Shaking his thoughts off, Nick returned to his work. A second later, Tracy could see LaCroix enter the precinct, making his way over to Reese's office. The Captain was getting sick of the vampire's visits. The rest of the precinct currently shared the same opinion of LaCroix' nearly routine visits.  
  
Watching the vampire cross the room and head straight for the Captain's office, she cringed as he walked right in. LaCroix didn't knock, or even pound on the door before opening. He just opened the door, walked in, and then slammed it behind him.  
  
Keeping some of her attention on the office, Tracy returned to her work. Neither she, nor anyone else in the building paid any attention to a dark haired woman, her attention also on the office door.  
  
Five minutes passed, then the door opened, Reese heading toward the water cooler. The vampire followed him, those nearby able to hear a hiss-like whisper directed to the police captain.  
  
Reese tangled with the cooler, desperately trying to get just one cup out of the thing. Tuning out his uninvited guest, he faintly pondered getting the vampire to scare the device into submission. He was sure LaCroix could get the cooler to work right, even if he had no use for its contents. Pausing in his attempts, the Captain glanced up at the vampire and banished the thought. Oh, he had no doubts this vampire could do just about anything he wished. Faintly, Reese wondered what kept him, as a mortal, alive.  
  
As the harsh, quiet whisper suddenly halted, LaCroix' eyes began glowing with anger. For a moment, the gold caused Reese to back up, but he caught himself.  
  
The vampire's lips twisted into a smile, and a chuckle nearly escaped. This mortal believed him to be using an empty threat, but he wasn't. Despite the Captain's belief that this threat was a bluff, LaCroix decided that he had put up with enough of petty bureaucracy. It was now time to show who should be scared of who.  
  
With a hint of crimson flecking his eyes, LaCroix resumed with a feral hiss, "Unless you wish more of your kind to die, I suggest we get along with business! I have tried talking to you, the mayor, and any other official that might have a say in this matter. I am losing my patience, and the next to die might not be solely a meal to a hungry child!"  
  
Reese held his position, staring into the now solid red eyes that were boring a hole right through him. "I cannot increase the blood supply! You know that, Knight knows that. Until terms are officially settled, it will not change! I told you to take all of your concerns through my detective. He will then take those complaints to me, or whomever they should be taken to. Do not pester me here again!"  
  
The vampire snarled, pushing the stockier man into the wall, causing the entire precinct's attention to be focused on them. Nick and Tracy approached, while many of the other detectives backed up, wondering what they should, or even could do.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, time is something we have plenty of, but you only have an inch of! One's time on this pathetic planet can be easily cut short for your kind. So...so...easily...."  
  
The glance sent a chill down Reese's spine. LaCroix would kill him in an instant, wanted to...yet, he didn't. There had to be something that was preventing the vampire from acting on what was so clear in his features. "You can't kill me, can you, LaCroix? Someone higher than you is preventing it. I bet if you even harmed me, there would be a price to pay, wouldn't there be?" Reese challenged.  
  
Nick visibly winced at the words, glad that no one seemed to notice his reaction, their attention rapt on LaCroix. He could feel his sire's rage at Reese, and he knew that it wasn't going to be controlled much longer. Either LaCroix would walk away, or he would lose it.  
  
He saw Ningal near the entrance, but as a member of the High Council, she wouldn't risk interference--not in this, when there were others who could deal with it. That left him to take care of the situation if LaCroix got pushed over the cliff. From what he could tell, the elder vampire was right on its edge. Nick tried sending a message to his sire, but LaCroix had lost sense to his surroundings.  
  
Only Reese remained in his view, and was the center of the Roman's attention. As his son, Nick knew his master better than most, certainly more than the others present. He just had to wait and see what was going to happen. If LaCroix walked away, nothing would need to be done. Yet, his sire rarely walked away from any challenge, especially one such as Reese's.  
  
After several seconds passed, the vampire's anger smoldered at the surface, but remained controlled. "Perhaps, but there are other reasons you still live."  
  
The vampire's first word was all Reese needed. He was right. LaCroix couldn't touch him for some reason. It just happened there were more for his life than against it. "Then I suggest you leave, now. If you can do nothing but bother me with your complaints, you have no reason to be-"  
  
Reese's last word was cut off by the vampire's grip around his neck. "The 'complaint' is not mine, but rather that of the Community! I had hoped you would see the urgency of the situation..." LaCroix trailed off. When the mortal tried to speak, he tightened his hold, only faintly aware of the pressure that would bruise, but not break the man's weak bones. "But, you see not. I, and the majority of the Community, don't have a problem killing for the blood, Captain. In fact, that's how most of us lived, some for *centuries*. Bottled blood is merely a modern convenience, something that had helped hide our presence until now."  
  
Nick watched his sire's fingers tighten a bit more, the rage rolling from LaCroix in curtains of emotion, each one stronger than the last. Only he was affected directly, the mortals only being able to see the surface, but not feel any of it. He didn't think LaCroix would kill Reese, but also knew that he wouldn't stop until he had absolutely had to.  
  
Moving forward, Nick cautiously touched LaCroix' arm, hoping to get his sire's attention. When it didn't work, he suggested, "Let Reese go. He's mortal, remember that."  
  
"Yes..." the vampire slowly hissed in reply.  
  
Tracy tugged at her partner's arm, pulling him momentarily away from LaCroix. "What are you doing? Do you want him to kill you instead?"  
  
Shooting a cold glare at her, Nick moved back to his sire. LaCroix wasn't going to respond to his words or anyone else's. Unless he acted now, his sire could possibly seriously injure Reese. The detective moved behind the elder vampire, bracing himself for the reaction. Slowly, Nick took hold of LaCroix' upper arms, pulling them down and back.  
  
While the action released Reese, it also redirected LaCroix' attention. The Roman struggled against the grip, causing Nick to change to keep his hold. Within seconds, LaCroix had turned the tables, his arms holding his son against the wall and off the ground, golden orbs meeting his scarlet ones.  
  
Nick didn't fight back. He merely gripped his sire's wrists, waiting for the anger to subside. A little more than a minute passed, and none of the building's occupants moved toward the two. LaCroix slowly lowered his son, releasing the death grip, but Nick could still see the anger, now directed solely at him.  
  
Seeing a comment on the tip of his son's tongue, LaCroix backhanded the younger vampire. The force and unexpectedness of the situation sent Nick to the floor, the elder vampire standing above him. "Do not interfere in this manner again!" LaCroix commanded, then left the precinct in disarray.  
  
Nicholas could deal with the situation better than he. Mortals were nothing, but his son still treated them as equals. Entering into the night air, the corner of his lip quirked up despite his anger at the mortals. Nicholas had been revealed to his co-workers. Oh, how he wanted to see the younger vampire find his way out of this one. Well, he could always twist the situation from his son later....  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
As Nick managed to stand up, Tracy was the first to approach him. She watched her partner massage his jaw, her eyes catching first on the retracting fangs, and then on the fading gold in his eyes. Nick was a vampire--that was clear. At the same time, she wondered how he had pulled it off. His day in the sun and passed blood test had dispelled the possibility that he could have been one of them. Now, it's revealed to the entire precinct, that Nick was indeed one of them, a vampire in their midst.  
  
Remembering LaCroix' actions, Tracy reached up toward Nick's jaw. "Nick? You okay?"  
  
He pulled away from her, mumbling, "I'm fine." Moving past her, Nick walked toward his desk, but was stopped by Reese's arm.  
  
When Nick's eyes met his own, the Captain could see the few remaining gold flecks. The look on his detective's face reminded him of LaCroix. They each had eyes one could get lost in. The knowledge that shown through them was substantial. Knight was a vampire, but he was different. He had always suspected there was something about Nick, but he had never suspected it was this.... In a strange way, it all made perfect sense.  
  
Then, came the one unanswerable question: Why a cop? Of all of the professions a vampire could choose, he had to admit that a police officer, let alone a homicide detective, would almost assuredly be at the bottom of the list. "Knight, I think we better have a talk. Now."  
  
Nick turned away momentarily, nodding. Once Reese started toward his office, he followed, keeping his eyes on his destination to avoid the looks of the other officers.  
  
Watching his detective close the door and sit across from him, Reese rubbed his neck a bit. It was still sore from LaCroix' grip. He suspected there would be a nasty bruise later that night. At the same time, he was fully aware that it could have been much, much worse. "LaCroix' got quite a grip, doesn't he?" When Nick didn't meet his eyes, he added, "And a pretty good backhand too...."  
  
At that, Nick flinched, but nodded anyway.  
  
"I know you're one of them, Knight. I'm also pretty sure you've known LaCroix for...a while." Nick still didn't comment, but then, Reese hadn't really expected him to. "There's one thing I need to know. I want you to answer this truthfully, and yes, I'm aware you don't have to respond to any of my questions. Why a cop? You probably have enough money to live off of the interest alone, and you're a vampire. There is no need for you to work, and the bloody crime scenes were probably a pain considering some of the reactions I've heard. So, why a cop?"  
  
Looking up to Reese, Nick wondered what he should say. Of all the questions to be asked, it had to be one he occasionally asked of himself. Standing, he considered not answering the Captain, but it was the least he could do for Reese after what he'd done--masquerading as a mortal detective. "It's one of the few ways I can make a difference in society."  
  
Seeing Knight's eyes stopped any response. Nick really meant what he said, Reese knew that, but there was more. Right now, his detective looked like a trapped animal. As Nick silently fled from the office, there was nothing he could do. Calling after him would useless, and as Tracy attempted just that, he watched it fail. Besides, he figured Nick would want to be alone for a while.  
  
In a way, Nick had it easy. He would just have to answer a few questions, while Reese had to contact the Commissioner and find out how to handle this. Yet, if Knight returned to work he would have a hard time regaining some of the officers' respect. Standing in his office door, he could already hear the rumor mill starting up. Within a couple of hours the entire police department would know...and the morgue.  
  
Did Natalie know, or was she going to be just as stunned as everyone else? Closing the office door, he suspected the Doctor knew. She was Nick's friend, and as Tracy seemed to be as stunned as the others, possibly the only one who knew what he was.  
  
He had to call Commissioner Vetter before word reached him. Then, he would talk to Tracy. Currently, she was sitting agitated at her desk, but Reese didn't know how long that would last. Before the night was over she would try to talk to Nick, probably by dropping by his place and getting who knows what reaction from her partner.  
  
Calling the main desk, he had Knight signed out. Then, he dialed the Commissioner's home number. This was going to be difficult to explain, but Knight wasn't what they had been led to believe. Reese hung up after the third ring, suddenly realizing that Knight might not even be his real name. To them, life was all a game of charades, but was it different with Knight, or was he just being hopeful?  
  
He remembered LaCroix' words, and they made him pause. The vampire had told him that their kind had no problem killing for blood, and that some had lived that way for centuries. How old was Nick? Did he once kill for his survival, or was it more, was it murder? Reese shook his head. Now wasn't the time to ask those questions. He needed to call Vetter before he found out from other sources. Picking up the phone again, he called the Commissioner, ready for a long conversation.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (13/52)  
  
Nick wasn't answering the intercom, and she already knew his phone was off the hook. As soon as LaCroix' visit to the precinct reached the morgue, Natalie had first called Nick at work, and then repeatedly tried him at home, only to get a busy signal every time. Taking her lunch, she had immediately driven to Nick's.  
  
Punching in the security code, Natalie carefully entered the building. Taking the elevator up, she knew he was home from having seen dim lights in the windows. As she slid the door open, she found herself in a room full of candles, Nick sitting on the couch. Silently sitting next to him, she eyed the bottle in his hands, wondering which number it was.  
  
"I shouldn't have tried, Nat. I'm not mortal, and never will be. Why do I try so hard to gain their respect, to blend in?" For a second, he swirled the bottle's contents, then drank a decent amount.  
  
She pulled the bottle from his grasp, golden eyes momentarily staring back at her. "I thought it was because you cared and liked working. Am I wrong?"  
  
"No, you're not wrong," he replied with a shake of his head. "That was the first time I'd really tried to restrain LaCroix. I mean, I've fought back, attacked him in both defense and offence, but this time.... This time was different." He shook his head a second time. "Nat, I'm not sure what side to take. LaCroix is just trying to protect the Community, and I can't blame him for pushing the situation. Although I don't agree with his means, I am a member of the Community, and I know that I have no choice but to take my place."  
  
Standing, she put the bottle back into the refrigerator, which was nearly empty. Natalie didn't comment about it as she sat down, not sure if she should say anything.  
  
"Why did I have to deal with LaCroix? Why couldn't Ningal have-"  
  
"I couldn't," Ningal's voice answered, Natalie starting at the sound. "As an Ancient and a member of the Council, I cannot reveal myself. Even if I had acted, my attempts would have been useless. LaCroix is stronger than me, and I would have needed your help. No sense in revealing more than one of us."  
  
Meeting the vampire's eyes, Natalie could see the age within. She knew this woman was older than LaCroix, an Ancient as she had stated. Although Nick had pulled away from her the last couple of weeks, she had managed to glean some information from him. One was that the High Council was made up of five the oldest vampires, all Ancients. Another was that Ningal was one of this Council, and that she had been staying at Nick's the last two weeks.  
  
"You must be Doctor Lambert. Few mortals are allowed to exist within our Community. As a member, you are protected both from others of our kind, as well as your own."  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm a member? How can-"  
  
Ningal cut the mortal off, explaining, "You have been granted a kind of honorary membership. Although you are mortal, you have given much of your time and thoughts to us, and treat us without malice." Turning to the other vampire, she got down to business. "Nicholas, I will be staying at a hotel until things settle down. You don't need me in the way. I also cannot afford to have attention drawn to me." She made to turn, but added, "I know that while you aren't on good terms with Lucius, you'll stand by him during settlements as his son."  
  
Nick nodded from his position on the couch, not really paying attention as she gathered her things and left. Suddenly feeling a light touch to his temple, he pulled away from the warm hand.  
  
"Nick, I'll come by when my shift's over." When he nodded again, she started for the door. "If you need anything, just ask...I want to help if I can." At that, he didn't react, but Natalie left. She didn't want to leave Nick, yet didn't have much choice. Already, she would be late getting back to the morgue.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Her partner was going to be mad when she told him the news. After waiting at the precinct nearly all night, Tracy had finally gotten to talk to both Reese, and as it turned out, her father as well, just before the end of shift. Arriving at Nick's, she entering the security code. Surprisingly, he hadn't changed it yet. She slipped in, making her way up in the elevator.  
  
Nick sat on his couch, leaning back into the cushions and in every indication, appearing asleep. Right now, it would be so easy to throttle him, but that could wait. She didn't know what state he was in right now, but he certainly didn't need to be yelled at.  
  
"Hi, Nick. I thought I'd come by to see..." Tracy trailed off as he turned toward her, midnight blue orbs looking right through her. Suppressing a shiver, she forced herself to remain calm. Those eyes looked nothing like her partner. For some reason, they reminded her of LaCroix'.  
  
"I'm not mortal, Tracy. There is no reason for you to check on me. I'm probably not even your partner anymore, am I?" His voice was deeper than usual, the words smooth and commanding. Nick watched as she fumbled for a reply, the nervousness clear on the surface.  
  
Approaching, she swallowed her fear. This was just Nick--who her partner really was. Perhaps a little darker, but in the end it was still Nick. "No, not officially. My father wants you out of the department completely, and as far away from me as possible. He thinks you're dangerous, and that-"  
  
"He's right, Tracy. I am dangerous. You can't ever forget that." Looking away, he suggested, "You should leave. Stay away as you were instructed. There is nothing for you to do here."  
  
Tracy moved closer, sitting next to him and causing the direction of his gaze to change once again. "I'm not going to leave, and I won't stay away. Reese is fighting my father's decision. So will I. You don't deserve to lose your job over what you are, it's discrimination." She tried to turn his attention to her, succeeding for a couple of seconds. His hope was gone, and she didn't know what to do to help. "Unless...you want to quit work? If you do, just say so. Reese will take your resignation, if that's what you want, but...I still won't stay away. I hope I'm more than just your partner...I kind of thought I was your friend as well."  
  
Sighing, Nick wondered why she had to be so understanding. Why couldn't she just come out and yell at him for keeping his nature a secret, not only from her, but the whole precinct? Or better yet, tell him she hated his guts and go stand in the sun for a while. It would be so much easier to deal with, but Tracy had to back him up instead.  
  
The blood he'd consumed earlier had done nothing to calm him. To keep from breaking something, he'd needed the last bottle and a half to keep what calm he had. Although the hunger was subdued, it was still there.  
  
Now, he was confronted with a question to which there was not yet an answer. "I don't know what I'm going to decide yet. First, I need to talk to a couple of people. Your father might not be the only one who doesn't want a vampire in this line of work."  
  
"That's right, Nicholas. You already know my opinion on the matter," LaCroix' voice intruded, startling the mortal woman. Yet, he felt a second heartbeat approaching. A second later, he let a smile form, commenting, "It seems you have yet another visitor." The Roman set two bottles on the end table. "I believe you will need this for the day, although I wouldn't stop you from getting something...fresher." LaCroix settled his gaze on the blonde mortal with a hungry glint in his eyes. Then, he turned his gaze to his son with an underlying threat.  
  
Natalie entered, silently approaching the three. Nick had put up with enough that night, he didn't need LaCroix there to make him feel worse. "Let him be, LaCroix. You've caused enough damage."  
  
The Roman turned at the few words, their tone harsh and accusing to his ears. He approached the mortal until only a few feet separated them. Feeling his son's concerned approach, he stated, "Doctor, Nicholas was out of line before. If he had let things be, there would be no problems."  
  
"You may think nothing of harming a mortal, but imagine the repercussions! And as a result of losing your-"  
  
LaCroix flew at his son, cutting off the accusation with the grip of his hand. Nicholas pried at his grasp, but it only tightened more. "How dare you accuse me? You have no say in these matters!" As his eyes burned crimson, he faintly felt a mortal's approach.  
  
Nat watched the vampire's fingers tighten further, and then commanded, "LaCroix! Stop!" He didn't react to her words, but she had to get him to stop. Realizing what his weakness was, she used it. "You're pushing him away. Eventually, you'll lose him, LaCroix. Forever. Is that what you want?"  
  
Loosening the grasp, LaCroix forced his anger down. However much he wanted to deny it, the mortal was right. He would lose Nicholas if he pushed too far, and he was getting very close to that point. At the same time, he felt he'd been too lenient as of late with his son. Nicholas was interfering too much.  
  
Before completely releasing the younger vampire, LaCroix threatened, "Do not interfere with my actions again, you have no right. I will not take your disobedience lightly." He turned, sending his golden glare toward the mortal Doctor.  
  
As his sire prepared to depart, Nick said with as much force as he could, "I have every right. Decisions are no longer made solely by you. The tribunal will discuss any actions taken toward the mortals. Remember, Ningal is the Council's eyes."  
  
LaCroix froze at the last sentence. Could Nicholas know of the Council's threat? No, but the Council had seemingly taken a liking to his son. The Council's creation of a tribunal in the major cities was not something he had wanted. Being made of Toronto's three eldest vampires, Nicholas was included.  
  
Because of Nicholas' job, the tribunal had only been able to meet a couple of times, but now it would not be a problem. "I will set up another meeting. I will announce it's time tomorrow night. Perhaps you will have some influence, and perhaps not, but do not let your personal opinions cloud your suggestions. I advise you to use the day to think through the position you will take." LaCroix spun, and disappeared through the skylight.  
  
After a moment, Nick resumed his place on the couch, sitting next to Tracy bringing her back to awareness. "What's this tribunal?"  
  
Slowly approaching, Natalie suppressed a touch of anger. Tracy wasn't the only one in need of an answer. Nick had said nothing to her about a tribunal. In fact, they had spoken little over the past two weeks. "Okay, Nick. What's going on?"  
  
"The Council decided to change the control of the cities, making a tribunal of the eldest three vampires in the city."  
  
Connecting the information to his earlier words, Tracy commented, "But if you're in the tribunal, that means you're pretty old."  
  
"Not really. Most of the older members of my kind have relocated to Europe. Right now, I'm third eldest, but soon I'll be second."  
  
Natalie's curiosity was piqued at Nick's last sentence, but she would ask her question later. Yet, she also knew the Community was arranged in a hierarchical fashion and guessed that another was possibly relocating to Europe. But, if Nick was third eldest already.... "Shouldn't that let you affect the Community's reaction?"  
  
"LaCroix has the final word."  
  
"So, he is the eldest in the city.... Wow. How long has he been around?"  
  
Moving to speak, Nick hesitated. Later, he may be able to answer Tracy, but for now, that was not the case. "A long time."  
  
"Come on, Nick...how long?" the detective prodded, despite the silencing motions Natalie was making.  
  
"A long time," he repeated, his stern glare silencing any reply. Feeling her heart rate increase, Nick allowed his features to soften. Tracy's question was logical. "For now, that's all I'll say."  
  
Tracy stared across the room. Nick was under a lot of stress. He needed to get his mind on something else. As her eyes stopped on the piano, she considered asking if he would play for her and Nat, but quickly discarded the thought. Nick needed something more passive, something....  
  
A couple of seconds later, her eyes stopped on the entertainment center and she got an idea. Glancing at her watch, she noted it was just past five by a minute or two. "Hey, Nick...there's a special on about the French Revolution. You could point out all of the mistakes and stuff."  
  
Turning to her with a faintly skeptical look, Tracy could see more underneath her partner's expression. He seemed more enthusiastic than he had since she'd arrived. "I saw it last week. It's pretty good, but I'm sure they've messed up somewhere. I mean, history may repeat itself, even more times if you tape it, but the first time's always the first." Watching his expression remain steady, she continued, "Come on...you can point everything out. When they mess it up, we can laugh hysterically at it."  
  
Natalie let a smile rest on her lips. Nick had once explained some of the mistakes in the history books, and cleared things up for her. He had enjoyed the history lessons as much as she had. She didn't see why Tracy's suggestion wouldn't work. "Sounds interesting, Nick. And I know how much you like history...."  
  
The slight pleading tone accompanied by her begging expression caused a slight smile to appear. "Fine, but be warned, there *will* be plenty of mistakes."  
  
Perking up, Tracy literally pounced on the remote, fiddling with it for a few moments before getting the TV turned on. Within seconds, the channel was changed to the relevant channel. Then, she leaned back, setting the remote on the table.  
  
Nick shook his head at the action. Partly, he wondered how she could be so energetic at this time. He also knew with certainty that her energy would remain for the length of the program.  
  
  
...continued in part 14  
  
Please leave a comment...(or send email to jarvinia@hotmail.com) I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks! 


	3. Pawns of Kings 14-19

Pawns of Kings - parts 14-19  
Jarvinia  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (14/52)  
  
For an hour, Nat and Tracy listened to both the show, and Nick. Their occasional questions ranged from wanting an elaboration of the events, to asking if the actors looked much like the real people. He gave detailed answers to some questions, while glossing over the others. By six, Nick had returned to what more or less passed as normal.  
  
As commercials flitted by on the screen, Tracy's curiosity won out. "Have you taught before? I wish my history teachers had been more like you. Mine were so boring.... They were dustier than the books."  
  
As the morning news began, the newscaster grabbed Nick's attention.  
  
"From what we presently know, the Vampire Community usually remains isolated, most contact only being with others of their kind. Apparently, as we now know, not all vampires seclude themselves. For the past six years one has masqueraded as a mortal. One who was trusted by this city in this and many other matters."  
  
His lips parted in surprise, missing a couple of words.  
  
"...Toronto Police Department, Detective Nicholas Knight. In a situation that has yet to be detailed, Knight possibly saved his superior, Captain Joseph Reese's, life. Previously, Knight was the liaison between the Community, and both the police department and mayor's office. It is unknown whether-"  
  
Abruptly, Nick reached across to the table, taking the remote and flipping the TV off. Resuming his seat, he calmly commented, "Didn't take long to hit the news, did it?"  
  
Natalie wasn't sure what to say. Despite the evenness of his words, beneath it, she could feel his anger. She couldn't explain how, only that sometimes she could feel Nick's presence, even pick up on his moods occasionally. Other times, she felt nothing at all. Glancing at him, she could see a slightly shocked Tracy past him. At least the detective wouldn't say anything to make Nick feel worse. "Nick, everything will work out-"  
  
"And I'll be hunted by the mortals because of what I am," he stated, turning to her.  
  
"No," Natalie firmly told him. "You're not just a vampire, Nick. You're much more than that. What vampire would save a mortal's life, something you've done countless times? Your actions will be considered."  
  
"They may be considered, but that doesn't change what I am, what I have done...."  
  
Tracy silently listened to Nick trail off. For the first time realized the full implication of what he was. Nick was a vampire. He'd undoubtedly killed in the past for the blood he needed to survive. Yet, all of that was in his past. "But, what you have done is in the past. It doesn't affect the present."  
  
Meeting her eyes, he continued evenly, "No, it's not, Tracy. That 'past' was months ago. I couldn't tell you how many times I've killed in the past year, I can't count them." Nick bowed his head.  
  
A few seconds later, Natalie dared to brush her hands against his cheek. When he didn't push the touch away, she gently guided him toward her. Again, Nick allowed the action, finding himself being pulled down into her lap. Not feeling like protesting, he rested in her hold.  
  
Tracy watched her partner, not sure what to do. About to comment, Natalie sent a glare at her, and this time, the detective obeyed.  
  
As Nick lay across her lap, Natalie ran the fingers of one hand through his hair, the other gently rubbing his back. Every thirty to forty seconds she would feel him take in a breath, the length increasing as time passed. After ten minutes of silence, his muscles relaxed and his breathing stopped. Sleep, that's what Nick needed right now. Continuing her actions for several minutes, she eventually turned to Tracy.  
  
"Nat," she started hesitantly. "He's killed within the past year? Why? I mean, that's not like Nick...is it?"  
  
Natalie stopped her ministrations. "No, it's not, Trace. Or, at least it wasn't...but now, I'm not sure...." Brushing a stray strand behind his ear, she added, "In some ways, Nick has changed a lot, but he's still Nick."  
  
"Has he really killed more people than he can count...all in the past year?" Natalie kept silent. "Nat, please, tell me. I need to know, not because of what he is, but I just need to know. Nick's my friend. Nothing is going to change that."  
  
Absently, she again ran her fingers through Nick's hair. He was her friend, and other than herself, Tracy was the only one anywhere close to him. If Nick chose to live among mortals, he would need as many friends among them as he could get. Making her decision, Natalie told her, "When Nick was gone and didn't have all of his memories. He also wasn't exactly himself. At one point, he had none of them, and his...father used it against him. At first he was merely hunting, but soon it became more than that. Nick started killing for no reason, something that could endanger the Community. After that, his father again removed his memories. A few months later, he found his way here."  
  
Nick hadn't just killed for survival, he'd outright murdered. Tracy swallowed, taking the piece of information in. "But, he didn't have his memories...so he wasn't really in control, right?"  
  
"That's what I've told him, but he won't listen. Nick remembers what he did, and he doesn't feel guilty for it. He also knows what's right. That's one of the reasons he came back to work."  
  
It was just like Nick. He never listened if it had to deal with his opinion. Whether he was right or wrong, he held his belief no matter what. He often acted on impulses, at times putting his career, or even his life, on the line. If Nick had been mortal, he would have been dead long ago. "So, what now?"  
  
The question she couldn't really answer. "I'm going to stay here, at least until Nick wakes up. You should get some rest, you're going to need it with the reporters that will be hounding you."  
  
Tracy shook her head. "I can't go home, not now. I think I'm going to go back to the precinct, talk to Reese. I'm not going to let Nick get turned into something he's not." She stood, planning on leaving, but paused. "Nick's my partner. Nothing will change that, not now, and not in the future."  
  
Watching the detective leave, Natalie wished she had friends like Tracy. Nick was more than her partner, but to Natalie, she was a mere acquaintance. Tracy saw the good in Nick, couldn't believe he could be anything else.  
  
It reminded Nat of her first meetings with him. She had refused to believe that Nick could be all of the things he had said. Despite all he'd done to push her away, either on purpose or not, she had constantly been there.  
  
Looking down, she could tell Nick was still asleep. Natalie resumed rubbing his back, hoping it would help give him a dreamless sleep. Nick had been through so much in the past couple of years, she was amazed he was still in Toronto. The past two months had been the worst. There was no way she could imagine the stress he'd been under.  
  
After everything that had happened, last night had probably pushed him the farthest. Revealing himself to the precinct had to be difficult, not to mention restraining LaCroix.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
"Captain, we can't just let Nick get fired. He's done nothing wrong!" Tracy argued, standing across from Reese.  
  
Sighing, he answered with a hint of frustration, "I know he hasn't, but I don't make all the decisions. The Commissioner wants him fired, but it's too soon. There aren't any laws either against, or for vampires. Unfortunately, Nick is on suspension, for how long, I don't know."  
  
"What does that mean for me? If Nick's on suspension...."  
  
"You'll work with another pair of detectives until the situation is straightened out. Then, you'll either go back to working with Nick, or be assigned a new partner."  
  
A new partner. She firmly shook her head. She didn't want a new partner. It had been hard enough to get used to Eric when Nick went missing. Now, he hadn't disappeared, but was suspended until further notice. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Reese met her eyes. His detectives, both Nick and Tracy, had been through a lot. He wanted to get Nick back into work, but that depended on both the detective, and whatever the 'rules' would be. The Commissioner would have a bit of influence in making suggestions for what the new laws would be. Whether or not they would let vampires into the police department, he didn't know. "There's not much we can, at least for now. Basically, we can back Nick up. If he wants to come back, we can try to help. The sooner we find out what he wants, the better. Do you know what Nick thinks about this?"  
  
"He's not sure yet. He mentioned having to talk to someone, who, I'm not sure," Tracy said, lying somewhat. She guessed it was LaCroix he wanted to talk to, especially considering the elder vampire's comments.  
  
He nodded. It was only reasonable. Everyone in the precinct had only had a few hours, not even a day, to deal with the discovery of one of their detective's true nature. Nick was probably having the worst time of all. "Give him a couple of days, then try to get an answer. As far as I'm concerned, he's still one of my detectives until he makes his resignation final of his own will." Reese paused for a second. "Make sure he knows that."  
  
About to comment, Tracy turned at the door opening. She watched, open-mouthed as her father entered the office.  
  
He practically ignored her as he went directly to the front of Reese's desk. "Reese, you must make a statement. The reporters won't wait for long, not with a killer in such a position."  
  
"Nick is not a killer!" she stated, her anger barely under control.  
  
"He is a vampire. Vampires are killers, murderers, whatever you want to call them. Think about how much he's lied to you, to our world."  
  
"He also saved Reese's life and, in case you've forgotten, mine as well."  
  
The elder Vetter shot her a glare. "And how many times has he put you and other officers in danger? Their kind sticks together. Perhaps he has saved Reese now, but soon that will change. How long before he turns on us?" Turning his attention back to Reese, the Commissioner continued, "I want him out of this precinct, resigned, now."  
  
Reese held his ground. "At the moment, I can't do that. There are no laws that determine where vampires can, or cannot work. I can put Nick on suspension, but that's as far as I can go. You know that."  
  
Holding in his anger, Vetter stated, "Knight won't be back to work, not as a detective, and not as my daughter's partner."  
  
"When Nick returns, he will still be my partner! I can make my own decisions and this is one of them!"  
  
Vetter listened to his daughter's firm words. She would do everything she could to help Knight, and apparently, so would Reese. Not wanting the argument to become anymore involved, he told her, "I will finish this conversation later. For now, Reese and I must speak."  
  
Tracy nearly dropped her jaw at the dismissal. Then, she wanted to scream. All her father did was make decisions for her, and she was getting more than a tad annoyed at it. "Fine. But no matter what happens, Nick is my friend. I will stand up for what he wants." Spinning on her heel, she exited the room, the door rattling on its hinges as it slammed shut.  
  
She had become a cop because that's what she wanted to do. Her father had pushed her. At first, she hadn't minded it, but now he was going too far. Her first goal had been to make detective. Although she had originally planned to keep going, that was no longer what she wanted. Being a detective was enough for her. She enjoyed being able to do something that actually made a difference. Her father just couldn't get that in his head.  
  
Leaving the building, she walked straight to her car. Pulling out, she could swear one of the TV stations had just arrived. Great, now they would have the full story, and would soon be after both her and Nick. Perhaps it was time to get some rest while she still could....  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (15/52)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nick stood in the shadows. LaCroix was watching him, no doubt, but he didn't care. Silently, he watched a couple from afar.  
  
They were talking, barely loud enough for his ears to hear. The girl muttered about love, her boyfriend returning in kind. Both were on the bare edge of adulthood. Their carefree attitude, despite the early hour and the darkness around them, revealed their innocence. The mortals had no idea what hid in the night.  
  
As they passed within a few feet of his position, his eyes glowed golden in anticipation. Soon, they would know the dangers of the night. Yes, soon they would know....  
  
Slipping away from the wall, he moved behind the two mortals, grabbing the boy from behind. A split second later, his fangs tore viciously into the mortal's neck. The warm fluid gushed into his mouth, the mortal's life flitting in his mind.  
  
The boy's name was Paul Masters, just shy of his eighteenth birthday by a month. In the fall, Paul had planned to attend the University of California on a full scholarship, but that was no longer possible.  
  
Pulling away, the mortal lay limp in his grasp, his life nearly gone. As his eyes met the girl's, she backed away silently, abruptly turning and running for her life.  
  
Quickly, he used his canines to tear at the wound, changing the appearance enough to disguise the cause of death. Letting the mortal's body fall to the ground, he allowed his senses to hone in on the girl. She hadn't made it far, her rapidly beating heart giving her location away. Lifting into the air, he quickly found himself merely a couple of feet from her fleeing form. Landing, he watched her halt, coming to a dead end.  
  
As she realized she was trapped, the girl spun, only to freeze a second time, finding the creature standing before her.  
  
He watched her with fascination. So far, she hadn't screamed, the only betrayal of her fear being her rapidly beating mortal heart.  
  
"Wha...what are you..." she stammered, not sure what else to do.  
  
His eyes flashed crimson. Gliding ever closer to her, he put on a show of licking his fangs. "Perhaps a better question would be; what...are...you?" Allowing his eyes to flash once again, he approached and began to circle her. As he arrived behind her, she bolted, but never even made it a step.  
  
Holding her firmly in his grasp, he bent down to her ear. "For what time you have left, know that you are the hunted, the prey, and I...I am the predator." He heard her swallow nervously, the mortal's heartbeat racing in his ears.  
  
Lowering his head, his fangs brushed against the supple pulsing skin of her throat. His lips repeated the action, and he took in her scent--fresh apples. For a moment, he paused, relishing her aroma. Then, without a second's hesitation he struck, pulling the wonderful flavor into him. She struggled until her last breath. A few seconds later, her heart ceased its futile attempts at survival.  
  
His fangs released the mortal, barely eighteen years old. Feeling his sire brush his consciousness, he smiled. This hunting was enjoyable; it was something he would have to do more often. Lightly kissing the wound, he prepared to disguise the kill. When her body was discovered, her death would be blamed on a predator. Little would they know that the predator was walking around disguised as its prey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nick jolted awake, nearly falling off the couch as he sat up. The action woke Natalie and she moved to steady him. Seeing the faint tinge of red to his skin, she immediately assumed a nightmare. "Nick? You okay?" When he gave a silent, hesitant nod, Natalie continued, "A nightmare?"  
  
"No...memories." He turned away. Despite the memory, he could still taste the girl's blood in his mouth. It was almost as if he drained her seconds ago, but it had been several months. Blood. He needed it now, right now.  
  
Pushing Natalie's beating heart away, he quickly stood, going straight to the refrigerator. Pulling out the closest bottle, he upended it, stopping when half the contents were gone.  
  
She had followed him. Lowering the bottle, Nick turned to meet her eyes before turning them back to the object in his hand.  
  
"Nick, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I will be. Just give me a few seconds. I...I can still taste her blood, smell her aroma. Fresh apples..." his voice trailed off, the corner of his mouth twisting up. As the blood from the bottle overrode his memories, his expression suddenly sobered, letting his head hang down. "What frightens me, Nat, is how much I enjoyed it, and still do."  
  
Slowly, she reached up to his face, guiding it to look at her. "Is it you, or the vampire that's enjoying it?"  
  
"I don't know...I-I'm not sure."  
  
As he again turned away, she asked, "What part of you was craving the blood just now? The vampire, or the man?"  
  
Nervously glancing to the bottle, he turned his attention to Natalie for a mere second before returning his focus to the blood. "Both. That's why I don't know the answer." Returning to the couch, he took another drink from the bottle. He turned the container, watching the blood coat the sides. "I need the blood to keep control, but it's not entirely about need. I-I want it, Nat. It's not just the vampire, either. It's like a drug...a very powerful, fulfilling drug where all of the effects are good. The blood nourishes us, gives us strength, and lets us feel life. Without it, we are nothing."  
  
"But you've gone without blood for days at a time. When you arrived back here, it had been more than two months since you had any-"  
  
"And what does it do to me? Either I lose control and go on a binge, or I starve, becoming weaker than a mortal. That's not much of a life." Becoming silent, he finished off the bottle. "Whether I like it or not, I need the blood. The last few years my body has protested, trying to explain that fact to me. All of the stress had only amplified its needs. I didn't listen, and the first thing I did was to ki...nearly kill you."  
  
Natalie considered his words. Although they had deviated from the original question, what he was saying actually made sense. The less blood he had and the more stress he was under, the closer the vampire was to the surface. Or was that what was happening? Was the vampire separate from the man, or were they the same entity? In the past, she would have said they were separate, but she was beginning to doubt herself. If they were the same, all of her theories would be blown skyhigh.  
  
"Nat?"  
  
She turned to look at him. He wanted to say something and she was curious as to what it would be.  
  
"I need to distance myself from this. With my nature out in the open, it won't be long before reporters start following me." He paused, knowing she wouldn't approve of his choice. "Tonight, I'm going to go to the Raven. I'll stay there a few days, maybe longer."  
  
Natalie was stunned. Nick was going to stay at the Raven, stay with LaCroix. He wasn't being forced, but going of his own accord. She couldn't help but wonder if she would lose him over present events. If this, along with his bloodlust, would make him go back to LaCroix willingly.  
  
"Please, unless it is very important, do not come to the Raven." When she didn't respond, he continued, "Nat, please don't come."  
  
"Because you don't want me there?" she asked, fearing he really was returning to LaCroix.  
  
Shaking his head, he explained, "No, because the Raven is dangerous for mortals. Don't tell anyone where I am. I'll give you the number to the Raven, both the bar's and LaCroix'. They'll be on your desk when you go to work."  
  
Standing, she voiced, "Do you want me to go? If you do, I will."  
  
Nick's arm shot out faster than her eye could follow, a subtle reminder that he wasn't mortal. "You don't have to leave," he quickly told her, releasing his grasp. "I would rather you stayed. That is, if you want to...?"  
  
His uncertain gaze and what appeared to be not just a request for her to stay, but a need as well, made her heart skip a beat. It reminded her more of what he was than his previous action. Vampires had amazing abilities; speed, immortality, flight...but they were also very sensitive to their environment. A single word, or movement, could change them from nearly helpless, to enraged, and visa versa.  
  
At her silence, he was about to repeat his request. Instead, he told her, "It's okay. You don't have to-"  
  
She pressed her fingers to his lips, halting his words. "I'll stay. I just didn't know if you'd want me here." Sitting on the couch, Natalie pulled him toward her, and leaned into the corner. She held his head firmly to her shoulder. After a moment, she felt his arms wrap tightly around her.  
  
Even though she hated seeing Nick this way, it also showed her that they needed comfort as much as any mortal, something she hadn't seen much of in their Community. But, then, even though she was supposedly an honorary member of the Community, she was still an outsider to them--a mortal who knew their secrets.  
  
Trying not to move, she only had to wait a few minutes for Nick to fall asleep. Her thoughts kept her awake for nearly an hour, wondering, hoping, that everything would work out.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (16/52)  
  
Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Tracy wished everything was back to normal. It had been five days since Nick had been suspended, but it seemed like longer. Reporters had merely asked her a few questions at first. They wanted to know what she knew about Nick. Not only did she refuse to answer for Nick, but she also didn't even know the answers to begin with. Reese was being pressured just as much for answers, but only Nick could answer them.  
  
The limit on Vinatierre's shipments had been raised, allowing more blood into the city. From what she knew, it would only be a couple more days before negotiations started. Hopefully, the laws that came from it would be fair ones. Otherwise, Nick might not be able to come back to work.  
  
That raised another question, one that she was supposed to find the answer to. Did Nick want to return to work? She didn't know and had tried going by the loft several times, but each time she found it empty. Nick wasn't there. After talking to Natalie, she assured herself that he hadn't left town either.  
  
At the same time, she didn't know where her partner was staying, but it was apparent that Natalie did. Reese wanted an answer no later than tomorrow night, which meant she had to talk to Nick. Watching Natalie walk into the precinct, dropping a report off, Tracy caught her arm before she could leave. "Nat? I need to talk to Nick. Reese needs to know what Nick wants to do...if he wants to come back to work or not. Can you take me to him?" As Natalie began to shake her head, she continued, "I won't tell anyone where he is, I promise."  
  
She considered her response, and figured it would be all right. Nick wouldn't mind, but LaCroix might. "Okay, come on." She walked out of the precinct, Tracy following right on her heels. Once out of the building, she added, "I need your phone."  
  
Tracy retrieved it, and as Natalie took it, dialing a number, she asked, "Who are you calling?"  
  
"I'm letting him know we're on our way. I don't think it would be a good idea to show up unannounced." Abruptly turning her attention to the phone, she said, "I need to speak with the owner...Dr. Lambert...."  
  
Watching Natalie pause for a moment, then enter into a short argument; she was curious as to whom her friend was talking to. It couldn't be Nick. Suddenly, the phone was back in her hand, and Nat had started toward her car. Tracy got in, and they were quickly out on the road.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
A little more than five minutes later, Natalie pulled up in front of the Raven. Without a word, Tracy followed her friend up to the main entrance. At first, it looked like they wouldn't be allowed in, but the bouncer seemed to change his mind upon seeing Natalie.  
  
They walked in, Natalie going straight for a door near the bar. Opening it, they found their way up a flight of stairs. At the top were a landing and two doors. Natalie rapped hard on the first door. After a couple of seconds, it was opened, revealing LaCroix.  
  
"I told you, Nicholas is unavailable. Now, leave," he hissed, his attention focusing on Natalie.  
  
"He said he would be here, and I'm nearly positive he is. Let us speak to him."  
  
For the first time, LaCroix seemed to notice Tracy, barely sparing her a glance. "Nicholas is unavailable," he repeated. "Return later when he is awake."  
  
As the Roman made to shut the door, Natalie caught it, grateful LaCroix stopped his movement. "If he was sleeping, you should have told me. Then, I would have waited. When will he be up?"  
  
"Let them in, LaCroix. I'm awake now," Nick stated, coming up behind LaCroix.  
  
The elder vampire turned to find his son, a faint glare looking back. "Fine. I will be in the club." Roughly, LaCroix brushed past the mortals, fully aware his presence would merely anger his son. Reaching the door at the bottom of the stairs, he slammed the door, causing all three to wince.  
  
A few seconds passed, then Natalie and Tracy entered, Nick closing the door behind them. Natalie was the first to speak, simply asking, "Stress?"  
  
When Nick nodded, Tracy became confused. Apparently, Natalie not only knew what Nick was, but she knew LaCroix as well.  
  
"I see you haven't been awake long," the doctor continued, glancing at his pajamas.  
  
Nick mirrored her action. Then, with a slight smile, he answered, "Why do you say that? I'll have you know these are very comfortable." Walking into a fairly large room, he sat down on the couch, one that was almost identical to his own. "So, why are you two visiting? I'm sure it's not to comment on my wakefulness."  
  
Natalie followed, sitting next to him on the couch. "Well, I think we both want to know how you're doing."  
  
"Better, although I don't think my presence is helping LaCroix. I'd almost say I'm contributing to his stress."  
  
Tracy decided now would be a good time to jump in. Besides, she didn't want to hear anything related to *that* vampire. "Reese's under a lot of stress too. He wants to know if you're going to come back to work or not. So, what do you say?"  
  
That was one question he'd thought a lot about over the past few days. He wanted to return to work, but just about everything and everyone was working against him. "If I can, yes. But, what I am is not going to be overlooked."  
  
She understood. Her partner might want to return to work, but that didn't mean he would be able to. "So, then...what's happening on your side of the city, or can you say anything?"  
  
"Not much. The Community is waiting for what is to come. LaCroix wants me to go with him, but I'd much rather stay clear of all of this. But if I refuse, he'll force me, so I don't have much of a choice."  
  
"Why? He doesn't own you," the detective stated, and then wished she'd never opened her mouth. Apparently, by Natalie's wince and Nick's dark look, she was wrong. "Okay...then why does he have so much control over your life?"  
  
He sighed. "He's my master, Tracy. He made me what I am."  
  
"LaCroix brought you across? But, from Va-" she cut her sentence off. "You knew about that, didn't you?" He nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I had assumed each generation alternated sexes, one being female, the next male. I didn't know it could work that way."  
  
Nick considered her comment, quickly seeing what had led to her assumption. Vachon was brought across by a woman, and if Tracy knew about Urs' relationship to the Spaniard, that would become the basis of a loose theory. Come to think about it, most lineages did alternate. One generation being largely, if not entirely, female, the next male. He was one of the least common of his 'generation,' having far more sisters, than brothers.  
  
"Well, obviously it does." Nick paused for a second. "What does the Commissioner think of me working?"  
  
A faint touch of embarrassment faded, immediately being replaced with anger. "If my father had his way, you'd never be able to work in any job, ever. He views vampires as pure evil. Killers and nothing more."  
  
Meeting her eyes slowly, he reminded her, "Tracy, we are killers. There's no way around it."  
  
"But you're also so much more," Natalie added, hoping Nick wouldn't make this into another argument about the differences between vampires and mortals. "And the Commissioner probably won't get what he wants. To begin with, it would be discrimination."  
  
"If we're viewed as a minority, and a part of the human race...yes, it would be. If we're classified as a separate species, then they can do anything they want to about that."  
  
"But vampires are more or less human. My research has shown that. Your bodies function differently because of the virus that changes the blood's DNA." As she finished her comment, Natalie realized her mistake. Tracy knew nothing about the details of her and Nick's relationship. The detective was aware that she'd examined Nick thoroughly on several occasions, but probably never considered that she might have been let in on a lot about vampires. Natalie had a general idea of what caused his vampirism, just not how to destroy it without destroying the host.  
  
"Wait a second...vampirism is caused by a virus? You mean, that's the only difference? How do you know? Did Nick tell you, or...?" Tracy questioned, looking from one to the other. Apparently, Nick trusted Nat more than he did her, something she wasn't sure how she felt about.  
  
Nat glanced to Nick a moment before explaining, "Sort of...it acts *like* a virus, a lot like HIV does, but different. And no, Nick didn't tell me. However, through examining his blood and testing his vitals, I have a pretty good idea how things work. I'm not really an expert, but I, personally, would say that Nick's human." At her last statement, she crossed her fingers in her mind. All of her educated guesses and thoughts were based on separating the vampire from the human, but now she wasn't as sure of herself. Nick's recent comments were beginning to lead her thoughts in a different direction.  
  
After a moment, Nick reminded her, "Yet, only you know that. None of the Community will allow themselves to be examined. Which means our classification will be based on simple observation of our actions."  
  
"And LaCroix is royally screwing you guys over, isn't he?" Tracy blurted out. Receiving disbelief from both Nick and Nat, she demanded, "Come on, Nick! He is, isn't he?"  
  
About to answer, he felt his sire's mind brush against his. Standing, Nick watched as the mentioned vampire entered the room. Nat and Tracy stood as well, both silent.  
  
"Well, Nicholas.... I'm very curious to know your answer as well," LaCroix purred, a hint of gold glistening at the three.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (17/52)  
  
Nick was stunned. He hadn't been paying any attention to his link with LaCroix, and now his sire stood in the same room. LaCroix waited patiently for an answer. Keeping his voice even, he told the other vampire, "Two weeks ago, I would have said no. Now...I have to agree with Tracy."  
  
The Roman moved several steps closer, the gold intensifying. "And why has your decision altered?"  
  
Reflexively, Nick swallowed. LaCroix wouldn't like the answer, but by refusing, he would only anger the elder vampire more. "You've lost it, LaCroix. You've always told me control of our emotions was everything. You've seemed the embodiment of it for centuries. Now, here, you're losing your grip on it, something that in the end will hurt the Community. If what happened in the precinct happens again, imagine the view the mortals will have of us. It will give them reason to hunt us down."  
  
Turning his gaze slightly to the left, he demanded, "And, Dear Doctor, what do you have to contribute?"  
  
"I agree with Nick," she stated. After a second, she inquired, "What is causing this lapse of control? Is it coming from within the Community, or from someone else?"  
  
He considered ignoring her question, but her questions deserved an answer. "I do not enjoy being a pawn in someone's game. That, coupled with the present situation, I believe, is what is causing this 'lapse'."  
  
"So, you don't have much choice in all of this. You appear to have complete control of the city, but in reality you've been reduced to a piece to be moved around at whim." As she finished, Natalie saw Nick flinch out of the corner of her eye. LaCroix' reaction, however, was not what she expected.  
  
He stood, his anger apparently dissipating, not completely, but enough that it could be considered normal. He seemed more relaxed than he had been since all of this began. "A council is deciding the fate of the Community, and they are too trusting of the mortals. They wish everything about us to eventually be revealed, our identities, our strengths and our weaknesses."  
  
"And it is their decision that I stand by your side," Nick added, LaCroix' request and silence on the matter making sense.  
  
"Yes. I do not agree with their decisions. Yet, if I disobey their instructions, I will lose my position in this city."  
  
Natalie nearly replied aloud, but stopped herself. If LaCroix lost his position, then she supposed it would be taken over by the next eldest vampire in the city. Nick would then have LaCroix' position, something she was aware LaCroix wouldn't allow. His need to control Nick outweighed everything else. As a result, leaving him no choice but to comply with the Council's orders. LaCroix really was a pawn in their game. Nothing more than a figure piece to be their representative and do their bidding.  
  
Looking over to Nick, she could see him thinking as well. Giving a quick glance to Tracy, she turned her attention back to LaCroix.  
  
Meeting her eyes, the Roman commanded, "Nothing you have heard leaves this room. No mortal, or immortal ears will know of this conversation. Understood?"  
  
Tracy nodded slightly, Nick and Natalie not moving a muscle. The three watched LaCroix leave the apartment as quietly and quickly as he had entered.  
  
The young detective regained her voice, immediately commenting, "I guess I should keep my mouth shut around here. I thought he was going to bite my head off for that, but thankfully, he didn't."  
  
"He didn't take your question as an insult. Instead of letting it work against him, he turned the comment to his advantage, letting it remind him of what his choices were." Sliding past Natalie, Nick made for the kitchen.  
  
The two mortals followed, watching as he retrieved first a mug, then a green bottle from the refrigerator. Natalie didn't comment as he poured the cup full, leaving the bottle uncorked on the table.  
  
Tracy tried to keep as calm as she could, her eyes following her partner's every movement as he quickly drank the cup's contents. Then, she continued to watch as he filled the mug a second time, the dark liquid flowing lazily into it. As he put the bottle away, her attention remained focused on the mug.  
  
Picking the cup up, he brought it to his lips in the intention of taking a sip, but stopped when he met Tracy's astonished gaze. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought...I've never seen...." She stumbled over her words. For a second time that night one of her assumptions about vampires was blown sky high. Gesturing to the mug, she figured Nick would figure out what she was trying to say.  
  
Glancing to the mug, he asked, "Would you rather I drink it straight from the bottle, or from a wine glass?"  
  
"No," Tracy quickly replied. "I just assumed.... I mean, from what I've seen. Vachon didn't tell me a whole lot about you guys. Whenever I would ask a question, he would just gloss over the answer and not tell me anything."  
  
Nick nodded. He knew Vachon had tried to tell Tracy as little as possible. As a result, her curious mind was filled with unanswered questions. Needing to know the answer, she had used the younger vampire as an example, formulating the answers. But, the Spaniard wasn't the norm, nor could he name a vampire off the top of his head that could be classified as 'normal'. "We're not all like Vachon."  
  
"So I've gathered."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, a lot of this is new to me as well and I've known what Nick is for over six years. Until all this broke, I had to pry answers out of him. They don't let outsiders in. We're both lucky we're being trusted, not only by Nick, but LaCroix as well."  
  
"LaCroix trusts no one," Nick interrupted. "He respects Natalie's medical knowledge, and tolerates both of you. In the past, he's usually killed anyone with knowledge of the Community, no matter how useful the mortal may be while alive."  
  
Tolerates. Tracy didn't like the sound of that. As Nick took a drink from the mug, she faintly wondered if LaCroix had his 'breakfast' in a mug as well, or if he opted for something else. As he sat the mug down, she returned to her thoughts. If LaCroix merely tolerated her, what stood between her and his sharp, angry fangs?  
  
And an even bigger question: What did Nick think of her knowledge? Did he merely tolerate it, or did he even care what she knew? Over the past week she'd realized that she knew nothing about her partner, not even his real name. What was he really like?  
  
Watching Tracy's features drown in worry, he assured, "He won't kill you. If that was what he wanted, you would have been dead for a while now."  
  
No one spoke for nearly a minute. Tracy considered staying a while longer, but looking at her watch, decided otherwise. "Well, I guess I better go before my father finds out where I am." Pausing slightly, she remembered the reason of her visit. "What should I tell Reese? That you would like to come back to work, if you can?" After her partner nodded in response, she turned to Natalie. "I need a ride back since you drove me here."  
  
Natalie had forgotten about that. Although she would much rather stay and talk with Nick, she not only needed to take Tracy back to the precinct, but get back to work herself. Nodding, she then turned toward Nick, "Do you mind if I drop by after work? It'll be just after dawn."  
  
"I guess.... I don't think LaCroix will be thrilled, but he won't throw you out."  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, Nick."  
  
As he took yet another sip from the mug, its contents nearly empty, he watched Natalie lead Tracy out. Eventually, he would have to fill her in, if only to prevent her from assuming too much about their kind.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
"Okay, I understand that it's the Council that wants me to go with you, but why? They've never shown any interest in me before, not unless you count that obsessed Ancient...." Nick trailed off as he caught his sire's gaze.  
  
Continuing to the kitchen, the Roman poured himself a glass of blood, needing to calm his senses. Returning to the couch where he'd been attempting to relax, he sighed as Nicholas sat on the other end. His son's questions were getting annoying.  
  
All night the child had been pestering him for the answer. Not only that, but Nicholas had also mentioned Dr. Lambert would be visiting shortly after dawn, which was quickly approaching. It would be better, both for the mortal and the Community, if she would stay away from Nicholas. He also knew that it would be useless to protest her friendship to his son. It would only push him away, an event he wasn't going to allow. At least her visit would keep his son occupied for a while. It would also give him some peace and quiet.  
  
"Why, LaCroix?" Nick demanded tersely, LaCroix' silence tweaking his anger. "Why have they singled me out?"  
  
"Because of your involvement with the mortals." The Roman again sighed, adding, "Now, be silent."  
  
"My 'involvement' has always been looked down upon. Does it have anything to do with that Ancient's attempts to change me? Is the Council going to try to-"  
  
LaCroix cut off his son's question, flying him into the far wall. "You are mine, Nicholas. I will not allow one of them to lay a finger on you. Now, be SILENT!" He held his son against the wall, slightly in the air. LaCroix kept the position for over a minute before once again letting Nicholas' feet touch the ground.  
  
Turning, LaCroix found himself nearly face to face with Dr. Lambert's angry glare. Returning it, he moved passed her, wanting to know how she got in without him noticing. Perhaps Nicholas was indeed right about his loss of control. Peace and quiet, that's what he needed. Without a backward glance, he left the apartment for the club below.  
  
Natalie approached until she was standing right in front of Nick. "I guess he really is teetering on the edge. Is there anything you can do?"  
  
"Go back to the loft and try to keep my emotions to myself. It might help a little, but it also might make things worse. I've never seen LaCroix quite like this before. I mean, he's been angry with me in the past, but not because of something like this. Hopefully, it's only temporary."  
  
"And hopefully he's more...controlled tonight. I don't want to know what would happen if he lost it."  
  
Nick met her eyes, considering her comment. Nothing good, that's what would happen. Sliding past her, he resumed his earlier position on the couch. "So, you found out about tonight."  
  
Keeping her expression even, she sat next to him. "Nick, the entire world knows about tonight. It's the beginning of what will create new laws in Toronto which will eventually be used across Canada, and possibly in the US as well." She paused, quietly asking, "So, how are you, really? And don't just say 'fine,' I know that's not true."  
  
"I don't know," he began, shaking his head faintly. "Everything's a mess. The Community's discovery, my life, LaCroix...pretty soon I'll end up like him."  
  
"And you'll tear each another to shreds," she concluded, seriously.  
  
He winced. The accuracy of her statement with its tone was just a little too much. They *would* tear each other to pieces, over and over again.  
  
"Okay, but how are *you*?" Natalie prodded further.  
  
At that, Nick looked away. "I'm always hungry. If I wait too long before feeding, the littlest things will bring everything crashing down--literally. The blood is the only thing that's letting me keep control. After tonight, I'm hoping it'll be better, but I don't know...."  
  
When Nick trailed off, she could tell he really didn't want to talk about that. The fact he hadn't once met her eyes added to her thoughts. "So, what do you get to do at the meeting?"  
  
"As far as I know, nothing. I'm just there to be there. LaCroix will be doing all of the talking."  
  
"Well, then you can make sure LaCroix is talking and not something else." Watching him, his features still turned away, his body uncomfortably squirming under her gaze, she realized he probably wanted to be alone. He had no reason to want to answer a too curious mortal's questions, but every reason not to. Natalie stood, watching as Nick mirrored her. "I'm going to head home, I guess. I'm sure you'd like to get some rest."  
  
"You mean, try to get some rest," he corrected, his frustration peaking through.  
  
"You'll rest. Even if I have to come back and drug you, you will rest."  
  
Catching the mock seriousness, he couldn't help but smile a little. "I don't think you'll have to resort to that."  
  
"Good luck, then," she mentioned, and then started toward the exit. As her hand met the doorknob, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she felt Nick's lips press lightly against her forehead.  
  
"Thanks, Nat. I'm glad you came by."  
  
Natalie was a little surprised, not only of his actions, but his words as well. She had figured he didn't want her there, but he was thanking her for visiting. Checking his opinion, she inquired, "Do you mind if I drop by again? Perhaps not tonight, but in the next couple?"  
  
"Sure," he shrugged. "Unless I tell you otherwise, I'll be here."  
  
Nodding, she left, leaving Nick alone in the apartment. LaCroix was still down in the club. Although he still wanted to know the Council's reasons for having him accompany LaCroix, he would not bother his sire. Instead, he started toward his room, planning on taking Natalie's suggestion.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (18/52)  
  
Near the end of her shift, Natalie had stopped by the precinct, finding many of the detectives and officers gathered around a small TV. Tracy was watching, and Natalie approached her. "What's this?"  
  
"Remember that meeting I told you about yesterday? Well, it's just getting out."  
  
Turning to the screen, she watched the reporter explain what was happening. Apparently, the meeting had gone nearly from dusk to dawn, focusing on getting each side out in the open. It would be several days before they discussed anything further. As the newscaster reminded the watchers that no official information would be released, she also mentioned that perhaps they could get a comment.  
  
Behind them, the building's doors opened, letting out its occupants. The reporters in the scene divided themselves nearly evenly, half surrounding the mortals, the other half moving toward the vampires. The shot followed Nick and LaCroix as they made their descent, Nick leading the way through the mess.  
  
Nick expertly dodged the reporters and their questions, undoubtedly muttering 'no comment' to them. LaCroix, however, appeared silent, but with a glare that could freeze hell ten times over, the reporters backed up, apparently realizing their predicament.  
  
As they once again crowded Nick and LaCroix, the camera panned back to the newscaster. The woman spoke, and those gathered around the screen became silent, curious to what she had to comment.  
  
'That was Lucien LaCroix, Toronto's Elder, accompanied by Nicholas Knight. The reason for the second's presence is, as of yet, unknown.'  
  
Mentioning they would return to sports after a short commercial break, someone switched the device off.  
  
Nathan Marks, one of the senior detectives, wasted no time voicing his opinion. "He's probably some type of Elder backing up the other one, LaCroix," he said with distaste.  
  
"Knight's one of our own, Marks," another detective countered. "Not only is he a fellow detective, but he's filled in for many of us so we could take a day off, you included."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, Knight is no detective and never was one. He's not even human," Marks sternly stated, shooting a glare at Tracy before quickly moving to his desk.  
  
"Jerk," she muttered under her breath as everyone dispersed.  
  
The detective that had spoken, Brian Garrison, approached her, agreeing, "I would have used something more descriptive, but you've got the general idea." He paused, getting only a mild glare from Vetter, and a raised eyebrow from the coroner. "If he can say Knight isn't human, he isn't either. Knight might not be mortal, but he sure looks and acts human to me."  
  
Tracy nodded. Brian was on Nick's side, but was anyone else? "Nothing anyone says will change my opinion of Nick, not even Nick himself."  
  
Brian suddenly seemed a little uncomfortable, and after a moment of hesitation, asked, "Is Knight coming back? I don't know if I would with an angry Marks after me, but I'm not Nick."  
  
Tracy looked to Natalie, not sure how to answer the question, or if she should.  
  
"Nick wants to come back, but might not be able to. It depends upon if the new laws will allow him to," Natalie explained.  
  
"Well, I hope he can. I'm pretty sure most of the precinct would agree. Other than Marks, I haven't heard much against Nick." Stopping for a moment, he smiled faintly, "Besides, I think Reese would lighten up a bit. I've been lectured a half a dozen times on being late, and that was just for a couple of minutes."  
  
The blonde detective nodded again. Everything Brian said matched with her observations, both on Marks and Reese. "Yeah, but I don't think it's entirely due to Nick being gone."  
  
"Once you find out when Nick's coming back, would you mind telling me? Don't worry, I won't tell Mar-"  
  
"When we find out, we will," Natalie replied, pulling Tracy toward her desk. "Have you heard anything from Reese or your father?"  
  
"No, or at least not anything relevant. My father's trying to get me to transfer, but I'm not going to. As a result, I'm guessing that there's probably a very good chance that Nick's going to be allowed to come back."  
  
"Otherwise, there would be no reason to push you to transfer," Natalie surmised.  
  
"Exactly. Hopefully he can come back soon. I don't mind working with some of the other detectives, but I'd rather work with Nick." She paused for a second, and then asked, "Are you going to talk to him after work?"  
  
"Umm...no, I don't think so...not tonight," she began, the answer still indecisive. "Maybe tomorrow. I want to give him a break after tonight."  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Three days later:  
  
"Doctor Lambert? Could I speak to you for a moment?" Reese prodded as she walked through the precinct.  
  
Something was definitely up, that was for sure. "Yeah, what about?"  
  
He looked about the room before heading to his office. As soon as she had passed through the door, he closed it. Prior to sitting down, he began, "Nick's going to be allowed back to work."  
  
Surprise lit up on her face. She had figured it would take longer for a decision to be made. "When?"  
  
"Whenever he wants." Reese slowly sat in his desk, pausing before continuing. "Until a formal decision is made, Nick can work just like any other detective."  
  
She knew it. There had to be some kind of condition to him returning. "And depending upon the formal decision, he might have to resign."  
  
"Perhaps, but I don't think he'll have to. I think a good portion of the decision will be based off of both the observations of his coworkers and myself. Most of the precinct's opinion of Nick hasn't changed much."  
  
"Except for Marks," she accidentally voiced aloud, immediately flinching.  
  
"Don't worry about it. In his mind, vampires are pure evil. It's going to take a lot to convince him otherwise, but Marks isn't going to try anything in the meantime. However, before Nick comes back, I want to talk to Marks. You should also tell Nick what to expect from him."  
  
Natalie nodded, wondering what Nick's reaction to all of this would be. Although she had said she'd visit, the last time she spoke with him had been four nights ago. But, had he already been told? "Does Nick know yet?"  
  
"No, he doesn't know. I thought it would be better if the news came from you. Besides, I assume he's staying at the Raven, and I suspect you have access."  
  
She held Reese's gaze for several seconds. He had figured out where Nick was, and undoubtedly so had others.  
  
"Natalie, I'm aware you and Nick are friends, and that you probably know a whole lot more about what he is than anyone else here."  
  
Again, she nodded. "I guess I'll tell Nick after work, then."  
  
As Natalie stood, Reese also stood. "If you want, you can go over there now. I'll have the morgue let you off early."  
  
Shaking her head, she started to protest, "No, that's okay, I'll just wait-"  
  
"Go ahead," he pushed. "I'm fully aware you don't have any 'patients' at the moment. Besides, I think you need a couple of hours off, even if you do wait until morning to talk to Nick."  
  
Natalie paused, considering his words. Apparently, she hadn't managed to keep her worry hidden, at least not from Reese. Her worry had centered on Nick, how he was managing, and even a little for LaCroix. Continuing to the door, she mentioned, "I'll go tell him," then left.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Reaching the Raven, she made her way up to the apartment. She didn't go through the club, not wanting to disturb LaCroix. Knocking, no one answered. Cautiously she turned the knob, finding the door open. After entering, she quickly discovered the apartment to be empty. It only took a moment for the situation to hit her. If LaCroix found her up here.... Quickly, she started for the door, only to run smack into the Roman turning a corner.  
  
"What are you doing in my home?" he hissed, leaning in toward her.  
  
Suppressing a flinch, she kept her response even. "I want to talk to Nick. Where is he?"  
  
The vampire glared at her. After a second he clenched his teeth, commanding, "Follow me. He is downstairs."  
  
LaCroix turned, and without a word, she followed. Once in the club, he nodded toward the back corner. Keeping his silence, he started for his office. Natalie kept her eyes on Nick, then made her way across the room. She could feel eyes following her form. About halfway there, Nick looked up at her and her step faltered. Everyone in the club were probably vampires, at least, except for her.  
  
Finishing her journey, she sat in the booth, Nick across the table from her. She watched him slowly take a drink out of his glass, then turn toward her. His eyes were mostly blue, gold seeping its way in. "Nick? You're drunk, aren't you?"  
  
He managed a partial smile. "I guess you could say that."  
  
Slowly, she took the bottle next to the glass, and brought the opening to her nose. Blood mixed with wine, and by the look of the glass, she guessed it was about half and half. Putting it back, Natalie hesitantly prodded, "Can I ask why?"  
  
"I had to do something," he began. "Do you have any idea how boring it is to do nothing?"  
  
Looking down, she had no choice but to answer. "No, I don't. I've always had to keep busy."  
  
"Try warding off boredom for eternity." His lips tweaked up again. "It's not possible, so I have to find other ways of...wasting time."  
  
Wasting time, that's what he was trying to do. Well, then she had news for him. "Hmmm.... Why don't you go to the precinct and waste it there?"  
  
Immediately, Nick perked up. "What? But...."  
  
"You can come back to work whenever you want to. I'm sure Reese would be glad if you showed up tomorrow night even. Tracy definitely would. She's been working with Garrison and Chambers." When Nick didn't respond, she continued, "Do you still want to come back?"  
  
"Yes. It's just...what should I do?"  
  
"What do you mean? If you want to come back, then come back."  
  
Nick completely downed the glass' contents, and then took in a deep breath. "What am I supposed to say to them, Nat? I've worked next to some of them nearly as long as I've known you, pretending to be one of them. I've betrayed their trust. I don't know if they can forgive me."  
  
"Let them try, Nick." Pursing her lips, she added, "I think you'll find mortals are more forgiving than you give us credit for."  
  
Nodding, he grasped her hand across the table. "Okay, but not tomorrow. At the earliest, it'll be the following night. It depends upon tomorrow night. I have to go with LaCroix again."  
  
Natalie cursed to herself. She forgot about that. Starting tomorrow, the real work would begin. Nick would have to sit through discussion of what could be compromised on, what couldn't, in the end being one of the first to listen to the final decision.  
  
She focused on her hand, watching as Nick released his grasp, only to first entwine his fingers with hers, then turn her hand over and massage her palm with his thumb. The action was unusual, and unexpected. If this had been a couple of years ago, she wouldn't have thought twice about it. But as of late, Nick had kept his distance, like he didn't want to be around her. Right now, that certainly wasn't the case. Faintly, she could feel her cheeks become warm. Fully aware that Nick would notice, she knew they were turning even redder.  
  
Abruptly, he pulled back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
Before he could finish, Natalie took his hand, assuring him, "You did nothing wrong. Don't worry about it." As far as she was concerned, he could hold her hand whenever, and as long as he wanted to.  
  
As her hand surrounded his, Nick could feel her pulse quicken, it's repeating rhythm stirring the already aroused vampire. Gently, he pulled his hand away. "So, if I'm going to return to work, would you mind giving me a ride?"  
  
"Sure, but why not take the Caddy?"  
  
He shrugged. "I want to be a little freer. I'll let Tracy drive. If I need to leave early, I'm not bound to a vehicle."  
  
All she could do was shake her head and smile. "Well, at least ask for a ride home before transporting yourself back. You can't just fly everywhere."  
  
"Yes, I can," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"And I suspect you would if you could. Am I right?" All she'd heard about flying from him had been positive. He enjoyed it, perhaps a little too much.  
  
"What can I say? It's a stress reliever."  
  
As his eyes continued to sparkle, she decided to get back on topic. "What time do you want me to be here? About sunset?"  
  
"If you want. Earlier is fine too."  
  
"Do you want me to call first? LaCroix didn't seem too happy tonight when I just dropped by."  
  
"No, it wouldn't have changed anything if you called. Besides, I'm sure he already knows you're coming."  
  
Following his gesture, she turned to find LaCroix standing just outside his office, the Roman's attention clearly on them. "Then, I suppose I should go. Are you sure you'll be in the night after tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, even if I don't stay the whole night, I will come in. I promise."  
  
Natalie stood, glancing at LaCroix for a second. Then, she focused on Nick once again. "I'll see you later." As he nodded, she turned and walked to the entrance, turning before reaching the door, her hand pulling it open. From her position, Natalie could see Nick looking her way. Letting her eyes wander in LaCroix' direction as the door swung closed, she was just able to see the focus of his attention--her.  
  
The night air met her face, the last image she'd caught freezing in her mind for a couple of seconds. The expression on his face had been missed, but it was probably some kind of detest. LaCroix didn't like her being as close to Nick as she was, and she knew it. She brushed the thought off, heading to her car, her destination being her apartment.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (19/52)  
  
"Nick?" she called, finding the apartment dark. She had hoped Nick was awake, but things didn't want to go the way she wanted them to.  
  
When no one answered upon arriving, she'd used Nick's keys to get in. She knew he was here, he had said he would. Not only that, but LaCroix had to be around somewhere. In fact, she was surprised he hadn't shown up yet.  
  
"Nicholas is...getting dressed."  
  
Natalie spun, finding LaCroix standing just inside the hallway. He was wearing pajamas identical to Nick's in every aspect except for their color. Until now, she'd never considered the vampire in white, or ivory as the case was. Other than make his pallor more apparent, it was a flattering color. Although he stood as stoically as ever before her, she couldn't help but comment, "Shouldn't you be dressed by now, I believe the Raven opens in just under an hour."  
  
Approaching, he passed her on his way to the kitchen, coming within inches of her. "For the night, it is closed to the general public."  
  
She followed, leaning against the doorframe as LaCroix went about getting his breakfast. "I assume the back door will be open for the normal clientele?"  
  
"Of course," he mentioned, wasting no time replacing the bottle in the refrigerator.  
  
So far, LaCroix had done nothing to intimidate her. Not a word, not an action, nothing. He wasn't entirely pleased at her presence, that she could tell, but neither was he ready to throw her out. "You seem your regular self again."  
  
"And I suppose you want to know the reason?" he inquired, leaving the kitchen.  
  
"I am curious...."  
  
She was too curious for her own good, at least in his opinion. Sitting on the couch, he decided to indulge her. If he didn't, it would be no doubt that Nicholas would do so later that night. A smirk lighted up his face. "Negotiations are going in our favor. Nearly everything is completely on our side, or is a compromise we're willing to make."  
  
"When is everything going to be final? Do you know?"  
  
The question broke his calm, gold flashing in his eyes. "No. That depends upon bureaucracy," he hissed, the anger being directed at the far wall.  
  
Feeling something, Natalie turned just in time to see a dark form glide into the kitchen. Less than a minute later, Nick moved effortlessly past her, sitting next to his sire on the couch. Out of the three, she was the only one left standing, and she suddenly felt awkward. As unobtrusively as possible she walked across the room, sitting in a well-used armchair.  
  
"Are you ready for tonight?" she asked, watching Nick tense at the question.  
  
"That will be discovered later, won't it?" Quickly, he averted his gaze, taking a long sip out of his mug.  
  
Nick wasn't sure about tonight. Perhaps he needed to get his mind off things. "I take it last night went well?"  
  
"As well as it could. The future will tell the rest."  
  
The elder vampire nodded. "Yes, Nicholas, it will. It always has in the past."  
  
LaCroix seemed calm, as did Nick, but all was not well. Perhaps tonight would not be a good time for Nick to come back to work. "Do you want to wait another day or two? There's nothing that says you have to come back tonight...."  
  
"I said that I would come tonight. I'm not going to change that decision."  
  
Nick's eyes bored into hers with quiet determination. He would get through tonight, no matter what he had to do. Watching Nick put his mug on the table, she was suddenly thirsty herself. Without a word, she stood, took Nick's mug, and started for the kitchen.  
  
Entering, she was relieved that Nick, or LaCroix for that matter, didn't follow her. Putting Nick's mug down, she first went to the refrigerator. Finding nothing but bottles inside, she took the closest one, pouring a mug full of the red liquid. Replacing it, she got another mug, filling it with water from the tap before returning to the other room.  
  
"So, what is this for?" Nick asked as she handed him his mug.  
  
She shrugged, stating, "I refilled it. I figured you'd like a little more. Is that okay?"  
  
"It's fine, just...unexpected."  
  
Drinking a good portion of her water, Natalie could feel the slight dryness dissipating. "What time do you want to leave?"  
  
"How about as soon as I finish this?" he suggested, raising his mug and taking a sip.  
  
Looking at her watch, she could see it was still nearly fifteen minutes till sunset. "Don't you think we should wait a little longer? The sun hasn't yet set."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Perhaps you should listen to the doctor. The sun can do a great deal of damage, especially this time of year."  
  
"I said, I'll be fine!" he hissed to the elder vampire.  
  
If Nick was this close to the edge, there was no use for her to try arguing with him. "Okay, we'll leave when you're done. Just be careful, all right?"  
  
Hesitantly, he nodded. Then, Nick quickly drained the remainder of the mug. He stood, disappearing into the hallway, returning wearing his shoulder holster.  
  
Natalie watched the two vampires glare at one another, initiated by LaCroix. Apparently, he didn't agree with something. Whether it was Nick returning to work, or him leaving before sunset, she couldn't tell. As the elder man angrily looked away, Nick started to the door.  
  
By the time she caught up, Nick was nearly outside. "Are you sure you'll be all right with the sun? There's still several more minutes before it sets...."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It won't do too much damage."  
  
As he led the way out onto the darkening street, she watched as he cautiously avoided the remaining sunlight. It took no time at all for him to get in her car. Once she started the ignition, she asked, "I take it you and LaCroix got into another argument?"  
  
"Yes, and with minor injuries, I won."  
  
Minor injuries. She didn't want to know what he meant by that. "Was it about coming back to work?"  
  
For a mere second, he met her gaze before turning away. "I don't want to talk about that. Let's go."  
  
Swallowing another question, she pulled out into traffic. Occasionally she looked over at him, wondering what was going through his mind right now. Although she wanted to ask, she kept her mouth clamped shut. The entire ride to the precinct was spent in silence.  
  
Pulling into the parking lot, the sun disappeared behind the horizon, night finally arriving. She followed a step behind him as they walked up the steps. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Natalie watched as he turned, but didn't shrug away from her touch. Instead, he took her hand, squeezing it slightly before continuing up the steps.  
  
Upon entering the precinct, nearly everyone meet his eyes for at least a second before returning to their duty. About in the middle, Tracy sat at her desk, her back to him, completely unaware of his arrival. Slowly approaching her, he stopped just behind her. "Hey, Trace, what's up?"  
  
She spun, a look of utter surprise on her features, Nick and Nat standing nearly right next to her. "Nick, it's barely dark! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Coming in for work," he stated simply.  
  
"I can see that." Gesturing toward the office, she explained, "Reese wants to talk to you."  
  
"Then I guess I should go do that before he calls me-"  
  
"Too late I fear," Natalie interrupted, gesturing toward the Captain's office.  
  
"Knight, get in here. I've got something for you," Reese commanded.  
  
Obeying, Nick closed the office's door behind him. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Are you up to full duty tonight? I know you've been gone for a while. And Nick, I want the truth."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Reese wasn't sure about the answer, but took it anyway. "Here, you'll need these back," he said, placing Nick's badge and gun on the desk. "There's a homicide at Eaton Centre, and I'm putting you and Tracy on the case."  
  
Nick stood, becoming uncomfortable when Reese didn't continue. "Do you want us to go now, Captain?"  
  
"Yes, and take Dr. Lambert with you." As Nick turned to leave, he mentioned, "And Knight, don't let anyone get to you. Not here in the precinct, or at the scene. You got that?"  
  
At first, Nick merely nodded in answer, but then he added, "Yes, sir," and left the office, gun and badge in hand.  
  
Arriving back at his desk, he put the gun in his holster, the badge in his back pocket.  
  
"I guess you needed those back," Tracy mentioned, not even knowing Reese had taken her partner's badge and gun. "So, what did he have to say?"  
  
"We have a case. A homicide at Eaton Centre."  
  
"Where?" his partner prodded, following him to the exit.  
  
"At Eaton Centre."  
  
Natalie pondered throttling him. How could he be so thick headed? "Where 'in' Eaton Centre?"  
  
At the bottom of the steps, Nick came to a sudden halt. "We'll find out on the way. I guess you'll need to come with us."  
  
Natalie nodded, "And since Nick didn't drive, looks like we'll both ride with Tracy."  
  
"You didn't drive? But then, you don't really need to, do you?"  
  
He winced at his partner's comment. Until then, Tracy hadn't mentioned anything about his other abilities, ones that weren't revealed to the public. It reminded him once more that he needed to have a talk with her. "Not really, but no one else knows that. Give me a couple of days."  
  
"Well, if I'm driving, you get the radio." The detective unlocked her car, and watching Nick sit in the passenger seat, she reminded him, "We might want to know exactly where we're going before we get there."  
  
Picking up the radio, he mumbled, "Why Eaton Centre...."  
  
Natalie leaned back in her seat, just barely hearing Nick. She understood what he meant. Eaton Centre hadn't quite closed yet. There would undoubtedly be people there. Those people could easily recognize Nick. Whether anything would be said, though, was an entirely different matter.  
  
....continued in part 20  
  
Please leave a comment...(or send email to jarvinia@hotmail.com) I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks! 


	4. Pawns of Kings 20-26

Pawns of Kings - parts 20-26  
Jarvinia  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (20/52)  
  
Nick led the way to the centre, going down into the subway. He caught a few glances, but passed them off. Approaching the scene, he could smell the strong scent of blood. Just a few meters from the edge of the platform lay the body of a security officer, his heart already stopped, blood pooling beneath him. A few feet away stood another security officer being questioned by one of the officers already on the scene.  
  
The three split up, Natalie going to the body, Tracy following Nick to talk with the officer. "What happened?" he asked calmly, smelling a faint scent of fresh blood coming from the man's arm.  
  
"This guy pulled out a gun. At first he was threatening the woman over there...." the man said, gesturing to a woman speaking to one of the other officers.  
  
"Trace, why don't you go ahead and interview her?"  
  
She hesitated for a second, and then nodded, walking toward the woman.  
  
"Then what happened..." he glanced down to the security officer's shirt, "...Mr. Stewart?"  
  
"When we, Reed and I, approached, he panicked, but instead of shooting the woman, he pushed her away, aiming at us. Reed reached for his weapon, and the man took a couple of shots. When Reed went down, I raised my gun, trying to get the man to put his down, but he fired. I shot back. I think I hit him, and then he ran, getting on the subway. He just made it before it left, and I had no time to pursue."  
  
"How many times did the man shoot?"  
  
"Four. Three times at Reed, and once at me."  
  
As Stewart stood next to him holding his arm, Nick could still smell blood flowing. 'He's a pretty good shot,' he thought to himself, his mind focusing on the wound. "Where was he standing when you fired?"  
  
The security officer took the hand covering the wound, momentarily pointing beyond Nick, the blood on Stewart's hand pulling the vampire dangerously close to the surface. Following the security officer, Nick let his instincts guide him to the blood, finding several drops, a trail leading toward the edge of the platform.  
  
"Nat?" he called across the short distance separating them. As she turned to him, Nick asked, "Could you come over here? I might have some evidence for you." As he waited for her to arrive, Nick asked, "Could you help us get a sketch of the man?"  
  
"Of course, I got a good look at him...."  
  
Natalie approached, and Nick gestured to the blood on the ground, "It could be the suspect's. He was shot before getting on the subway."  
  
"Well, if you get a suspect, we can match his DNA." Natalie retrieved as much of the blood as she could. Standing, she noted Nick's slightly stiff stance. A second later, she noticed the security officer's wound. "Look's like you took a hit."  
  
Uncovering his arm, the blood began to flow once again. "Just a scratch, but it won't stop bleeding."  
  
Natalie caught a faint wince from Nick. It was clear he could smell the blood, but he was reigning in the vampire well. "I could take care of that for you."  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"I'm a doctor, of course I don't mind. It'll only take a few seconds."  
  
As Nick received a questioning glance from Stewart, he mentioned, "Get that taken care of. I'll go and make sure you have a ride down to the precinct."  
  
Natalie took a look at the man's wound as Nick slinked away. The security officer's wound was no more than a scratch, but as he had commented, it was bleeding rather profusely. Retrieving her bag, she bandaged the wound, watching as he stared straight ahead, occasionally turning ever so slightly. Following his gaze, her eyes focused on Nick. Clearing her throat, she stated, "All finished. It should stop bleeding, but if it doesn't, you'll need to get it checked out."  
  
Stewart turned to her for a mere moment, and then refocused on the detective. Something was familiar about Knight, both his name and appearance. Then, it hit him. Knight was that detective, the one that wasn't human. Knight was a vampire. He tensed, realizing the detective must have certainly noticed his wound immediately. As Knight approached, he tried to keep calm.  
  
Nick heard the security officer's heart rate increase. Stewart's eyes had also changed, going bright with a tinge of fear. "If you'll go with Officer Carlson, he'll take you down to the precinct so you can get started on the composite."  
  
Meeting the detective's eyes for a second, Stewart turned away, heading toward the uniformed officer Knight had been talking to.  
  
"He recognized me, didn't he?" Nick asked, his attention focused squarely on Natalie.  
  
Silently nodding, she started back toward the fallen officer, tugging on Nick's sleeve when he didn't follow her. "Patrick Reed was shot twice in the chest. I'm figuring a .38 caliber, but won't know for sure until I get back to the morgue. Then, I'll also know if he died of the bullet, or blood loss."  
  
Nick nodded. Then, catching the familiar heartbeat of his partner, he spun toward her, asking, "Did you get anything?"  
  
Pushing her surprise away, she continued a few more steps to reach Nick and Natalie's position. "The woman, Tammy Monson, didn't get a very good look at the suspect. He came up behind her. By the time he had released her, she was too shocked to do much of anything. Right now, most of the shock has worn off, but then, I doubt she's ever seen a gun up close, let alone had one pointed at her. I had to remove my weapon before she'd let me question her, let alone get a coherent syllable." Tracy paused, before suggesting, "Why don't we head back to the precinct, you look a little tense."  
  
At first, her comment made him stiffen even further. Realizing the truthfulness of her observation, he relaxed, nodding in agreement.  
  
The ride back was spent in silence. Occasionally, Tracy would glance over to the passenger's seat, watching her partner's empty stare out into the night. She hoped he was all right. Looking in the rearview mirror, she could see a hint of worry on Natalie's features. Arriving, she walked with Nick toward the building.  
  
Watching Nick ascend the stairs, Natalie told him, "I'll pick you up at the end of your shift." Catching a glimmer of protest, she lectured, "I'm picking you up whether you want a ride or not."  
  
He gave her a faint nod, and then followed his partner toward the entrance. As she reached the door, Tracy warned, "Watch out for Marks, he's not exactly thrilled with your return." Seeing him flinch, she explained, "He doesn't have anything against you, not personally. He just doesn't like...."  
  
"...what I am," he finished.  
  
She stopped just inside the door. "Nick, just don't let him get to you, okay?"  
  
Instead of answering, he started toward his desk. Tracy sighed, hoping Nick would take her advice. Marks hadn't been in when Nick arrived for work, but now, he awaited them. Watching Nick slump into his desk, she watched as Marks made his move. It was too late to hope he'd wait.  
  
"Knight."  
  
Hearing Detective's Marks' voice, Nick froze. "Yes, do you need something?" he asked civilly, turning to face the other detective.  
  
"For you to leave and never show yourself in this building again." Marks glared at Knight, trying to get the vampire to break the stare.  
  
"I am here to work, Marks."  
  
"What? Work on picking victims for your murderous hunger?"  
  
At that, Nick's eyes faintly glowed. His fangs itched, wishing to descend, but he kept them hidden. "I do not murder for my survival." His eyes held their intensity.  
  
Marks was about to comment when Tracy appeared at the desk. She stood behind him, resting her hands on her partner's shoulders. "Why don't you leave him alone? Nick's done nothing to you."  
  
"This isn't over," the taller, dark haired detective promised, moving off toward his own desk in a fury.  
  
She rubbed her partner's shoulders, trying to get him to relax once again. Gently, he pulled out of her grasp. "You okay, Nick?"  
  
"Fine." Rolling his chair closer to the desk, he found its surface empty. There was nothing to occupy himself with. Leaning back, Nick watched her sink into her own chair, focusing on him, waiting for an answer. He sighed. "He didn't waste any time, did he?"  
  
"No, he didn't. But then, Marks wouldn't." A smile twitched into place. "Wonder how Marks would react if he knew your strength?"  
  
Nick glanced momentarily at the other detective. Marks was about 6'3", a little taller than LaCroix, his muscles well defined under his loose t-shirt. The other man's well tanned complexion, almost black hair and dark brown eyes were in stark contrast to his own. Yet, compared to the strength the vampire gave him, Marks was weak. If Marks picked a fight and he fought back, the larger detective would be no match for him. No matter what was said, Marks wouldn't react until he was helpless. "Disbelief. He would just consider it another quality that makes me inhuman."  
  
"It would give him quite a shock though, wouldn't it? Especially if he found out first hand...."  
  
He threw her a glare that quickly changed to mirror her smile at the recognition of her teasing. "Yes, it would, but I'm not going to do that." Sobering for a second, he added, "At least, not intentionally."  
  
Nick's last comment made her lose her smile as well. She knew how he could react to Marks. Her partner would either brush it off, or his anger would come to the surface. Then, Marks would see just whom he was threatening.  
  
She watched her partner fade off into his mind, hoping she could get him back. "Here," she mentioned, handing a handful of papers across to him. "Since you're back, you can help me with some research on the Hansen case."  
  
Taking a look at the papers, he found a list of relations to the deceased. Work was exactly what he needed right now. Asking about the case, he listened attentively to Tracy's explanation. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad after all....  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Nick turned his computer off. Work had gone well after the first few minutes back in the precinct. Marks had left him alone. Tracy had left almost a half hour before. Now, he was just waiting for Natalie. Although he could just leave, he didn't want to worry Nat anymore than she already was.  
  
"Hey, Nick."  
  
Turning toward the voice, he found her walking toward his desk.  
  
"How'd everything go?" she prodded.  
  
"Fine, at least most of the night. Tracy just left a little while ago."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Nodding, Nick stood, following Natalie out to her car. Now that his shift was over, he was going back to the Raven--and LaCroix. If his master said a word about tonight, he would not respond kindly.  
  
She silently watched Nick slide into the passenger seat. He seemed okay, but whether he was or not, she wouldn't know yet. "So, to the Raven or your loft?"  
  
"The Raven."  
  
The simple answer made her stop further inquiries, the ride quiet.  
  
Driving to the Raven, Natalie pulled up to the front curb. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." When he didn't get out, she asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Meeting her eyes, he looked away for a second, and then turned back. "Would you mind staying the day? You don't have too, I just...."  
  
"I'll stay, but what will LaCroix think?"  
  
"I don't care what he thinks. He won't be happy, but he can deal with it."  
  
She raised her eyebrow. Nick was purposely angering LaCroix. "Why don't you just move back to the loft? Both of you need a break from the other."  
  
"Perhaps I will, but not now." Nick paused, carefully considering her words. He didn't want to push her into staying if she didn't want to. "Nat, you can go ahead and go home. I'm sure you'd rather spend your day there instead of here, amongst the creatures of the night."  
  
Abruptly, he got out of the car, starting toward the entrance. She hastily followed, locking the car and nearly slamming her skirt in the door. "Nick, wait..." she called, catching up to him just before he reached the door. "I don't mind staying here, Nick, you know that."  
  
He halted in his steps. "I just...."  
  
Touching her fingers to his lips, Natalie stopped his thoughts. "I'm staying because I want to stay, you got that?"  
  
Soberly, he nodded, then led the way into the club and up to LaCroix' apartment.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (21/52)  
  
Not even halfway through the day she found herself sitting up, wide-awake. Why, she had no idea. The room she was in, Janette's room, was completely silent. She couldn't hear a peep from anywhere else in the apartment.  
  
Slowly, Natalie slipped out of the bed. For a moment, she stood still, then carefully made her way to the door. As she walked, her feet slipped on the ends of Nick's pajamas. Making her way down the hall, she stopped at Nick's room, pushing the door open enough to peek in.  
  
Inside, she found not only Nick, but LaCroix as well. Entering, the latter vampire made no sign of sensing her approach. The Roman was methodically rubbing his son's back, the action seeming familiar to the elder vampire. "LaCroix?"  
  
He looked up to her before returning to his task. "Return to sleep, Doctor."  
  
Brushing the near command off, she moved closer. "What happened?"  
  
"A nightmare, by my guess. Presently, he is sleeping. I would like him to remain so." He shot a glare at her, gesturing toward the door.  
  
She made no action but to return a glare of her own.  
  
"I will meet you in the kitchen. Now, please...."  
  
As LaCroix gestured to the exit a second time, Natalie was stunned. He was actually asking her to leave, not ordering, but asking. Turning, she left the room, glancing back for a split second before going toward the kitchen.  
  
In that moment, she saw LaCroix bending over his son, the vampire's lips brushing against the back of Nick's shoulder before moving toward his ear. This was something she wasn't meant to see, that much she knew.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Natalie poured a glass from one of the refrigerator's green bottles. Upon his entrance, she handed him the goblet, which he took from her without a word.  
  
"How come he was still asleep? I didn't see anything wrong."  
  
"That's because to a mortal, nothing appears wrong. Through my connection with him, I felt his turmoil. When I had originally felt his distress, he appeared to be sleeping soundly, as he is now."  
  
"Then, why did I wake up?" He didn't answer, merely taking a sip of the blood. "LaCroix, sometimes I can feel Nick before he approaches, I've even felt you."  
  
There was no denying her words. Nicholas had even commented on this situation on a couple of occasions. "You have grown sensitive to our kind and, I'm sorry to say, but apparently to Nicholas' moods as well."  
  
The topic was something she'd thought much on. It was a question she needed to know an answer for. "Is this from Nick taking my blood?"  
  
"Possibly, but it could also just be something you've unconsciously learned. Either way, if it becomes stronger, you will need help to block us."  
  
Confusion began to fill her mind. LaCroix was giving her a warning, not in the form of a threat, but advice. "Why?"  
  
"Even I cannot keep Nicholas' thoughts from invading my own. He is completely unaware of what he is doing. If you become too sensitive, he will unintentionally drive you mad." Finishing off the glass, he kept hold of the goblet. "I wish I could free my son of his troubles. I have tried and...failed." His grip tightened on the glass. Within seconds, the material imploded within his grip.  
  
When the vampire made his hand into a fist, raising it, she could see his blood flow down his arm, staining the ivory satin.  
  
Instinctively, she took his hand, prying his fingers loose. Pieces of glass were embedded deep into his hand, the blood flowing freely. Looking up at him, his eyes were closed, seemingly in pain. The emotion was something she'd rarely seen on any vampire's features, let alone LaCroix'.  
  
"Damn," she cursed, staring at the protruding pieces of glass. "Sit down, I'll be right back." Natalie nearly sprinted from the room, going into the bathroom and searching the drawers. On the third try, she found a pair of tweezers. They would have to do.  
  
She took the tweezers, and turned the water on the hottest setting. Running them under the water, her mind faintly recognized the action as unnecessary, but cleaned them anyway. Turning the facet off, she went back to the kitchen where LaCroix hadn't moved a muscle.  
  
"Sit down and give me your hand," she commanded, pulling him toward the table. As he sat at the end, Natalie sat in the chair next to him, taking his hand and putting it on the table. Without hesitation, she began the process of removing the shards. "What was this for?"  
  
The vampire glared at her, the pain still visible, but the glass, or its removal, wasn't causing it. "I told you, Doctor. I...failed," LaCroix hissed, the words foreign to both their ears.  
  
At that moment, her hand slipped, the ends of the tweezers digging deep into his flesh. "Sorry," she muttered, returning to her task.  
  
"We don't feel pain, not from something as trivial as this."  
  
Pulling out the last piece of glass, she watched as the skin began to heal. Slowly, the skin knitted itself back together, the healing process beginning. Once again looking up into LaCroix' face, she could still see the pain. "But, you are in pain. I can see it." He didn't comment, but she knew he wouldn't. "Wash your hand off. While you do that, I'll get you something to drink."  
  
LaCroix stood, heading for the sink. Only once the water was turned on did she go to get him another glass and open the refrigerator. Turning back, he was gone. She immediately left the room, going straight for the hall. The Roman stood outside Nick's door, staring in.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Sighing, LaCroix took the glass, walking into the main room, finally sitting heavily on the far end of the couch. "Troubled, as always."  
  
When a vampire said always, it meant eternity. Yet, how could that be? "Surely, at one time Nick enjoyed himself, didn't have these nightmares plaguing him?"  
  
He looked over at her, his expression stone cold. "I have never seen Nicholas at peace, not for more than a few days before something would disturb him. Even as a child..." he trailed off, the slip already noticed.  
  
"You knew Nick as a child? Does he...." she trailed off, her surprise overwhelming her.  
  
"No. I took those memories away. I've never given even a hint of them back, nor do I plan to."  
  
Her curiosity flared at this piece of information. "When did you meet him? How old was he?"  
  
Somehow, he felt he could trust this mortal, something that had only happened once in the past, many years in the past. "A long time ago, the turn of the century, or to be more precise, the year 1200." Pausing, he raised the glass to eye level, staring into the deep red liquid, but not tasting even a drop. "I was riding through Brabant. I had stayed just outside the village, as there was no available lodging within. It was late summer, dusk barely fallen. As I passed near the castle walls, I saw two boys...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brabant, 1200  
  
Riding along the path, LaCroix heard children's laughter. Continuing, two blond heads peeked out through the inky darkness. Both boys became silent at his approach. The older boy, about seven, perhaps eight years old, kept turned away from him. The second boy, appearing just younger then the first, glanced in his direction, two deep blue orbs locking with his for a mere second.  
  
Passing, he stayed on his path, only to stop once out of sight of the boys. Tying his horse to a nearby tree, he walked back toward the children, staying in the shadows. What they were doing was unknown to him, as was anything about them. Despite his enhanced hearing, they spoke so quietly that he could make out no more than a murmur.  
  
Silently approaching closer, he was able to get a good look at the two children. As he had noted earlier, they were both blond, a very light golden color. It appeared to be kissed by the sun, mocking him and his nature.  
  
Abruptly, he heard movement down the path. Soon after, he watched the boys hush once more. A woman, probably a servant of the castle, came toward them. He ducked quickly back into the shadows before she saw him.  
  
Watching, the woman walked straight to the boys, grabbing each one by the arm, pulling them toward the road.  
  
"Nicolas, you are not to be out here," she scolded the younger boy. "It is dangerous, not only for you, but Henri as well. Your father is looking for you two. He will not be pleased." After a few steps, she picked the younger up, pulling the older along behind her.  
  
As they disappeared down the path, LaCroix moved out into the road. He nearly followed, something about the younger boy, Nicolas, drawing him closer. The woman led them into the castle walls. Abruptly, he realized that these weren't any common children. If they were servants, their clothes would not have been as clean and well made. Nicolas' and his older brother's father was most likely the master of this castle and land.  
  
Rarely had he become so attached to a mortal child, but immediately he sensed something about the boy, something he had lost long before. Despite it being more than a millennium since he'd seen sunlight, Nicolas was the walking embodiment of it. Even as he'd been forcibly carried down the road, he had shown like a beacon in the darkness.  
  
This child would bear watching...but it was too dangerous. What if Nicolas saw him, became curious of who the stranger hovering in the distance was? No, he would leave and never return. Stalking back to his horse, he mounted, planning on continuing on his way.  
  
Again, the vision of Nicolas' bright, yet dark, blue eyes drew him in. He would drown in their depths if he got too close. That night, he again stayed near the village, his curiosity asking question after question about the castle's occupants.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yet, you didn't actually meet Nick then. You merely saw him from a distance. What did you do?"  
  
"That night I discovered much about the Brabant family. My focus, of course, was on Nicholas. He was six at the time, to be seven later that year. The next night, I forced myself to leave."  
  
"Was the other boy his brother?"  
  
"Yes. At the time, he also had a younger sister, another sibling on the way."  
  
Her own curiosity pulled at her. Nick had never mentioned any family to her other than his sister, Fleur, and a few passing thoughts of his mother. She wanted to know what happened, but if needed, could ask Nick. "When did you actually meet Nick, or did you?"  
  
"For the next several years I periodically returned, watching as close as possible, but still from afar. Over the period of a couple of years, I was unable to visit. By the time I did, Nicholas was fourteen...."  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (22/52)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brabant, 1208  
  
At his arrival in the village, he had first gone to the castle, hovering outside of Nicolas' room. No one was present, neither Nicolas, nor any of his siblings. After a few moments, he found all of the bedchambers empty. Stretching out his senses, he only heard a handful of heartbeats within the structure. None of them matched Nicolas or any of his siblings.  
  
Something had changed since his last visit. But, what? Taking off, he followed the sounds of other heartbeats, trying to pick out the boy's. Several minutes later, he was led into nearby woods. A single heartbeat, one that matched Nicolas', was moving slowly through the trees.  
  
Landing nearby, he watched from a distance, as he always had in the past. Nicolas was armed with a dagger at his waist and a bow in his arms. Quickly, the boy pulled out an arrow, preparing his aim.  
  
Moving a few steps closer, he stopped as Nicolas looked up. The boy had heard something. Extending his senses, he found them alone. There were no mortals or animals in the area. Nicolas had heard him.  
  
As the boy looked in his general direction, he could see the same blue eyes he'd seen eight years before. As they had every time in the past, they drew him in, and he took a single, careless step closer.  
  
The bow was raised, being pointed nearly straight at him. "Who is there?" the boy demanded to the darkness.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Who is there?" he repeated. "If you are a man, speak up!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Speak up! I heard you, I know you are there." Nicolas paused. "I will ask once more. If you refuse to acknowledge yourself, I will take aim, be warned! I ask, who is there?"  
  
The boy's words were even, calm. He had no doubt Nicolas would follow through on them. Preparing to take flight, he heard an arrow slicing through the night air. As his feet left the ground, he felt the arrow dig into his chest, the wood just barely touching his heart. Involuntarily, his lungs unleashed an inhuman scream.  
  
As he fell to his knees, Nicolas' approach pounded in his ears. The boy stopped just out of arm's reach. The bow was again aimed at him, another arrow waiting to be released. He was helpless against the boy. At this range, Nicolas would have no trouble shooting him through the heart.  
  
"I warned I would shoot! Are you a foe, is that why you answered with silence? Speak!"  
  
"Friend, not foe," he whispered, feeling the pain begin to take control of him. "Please, Nicolas, remove the wood...."  
  
The boy immediately became suspicious at mention of his name, the arrow being pulled back further. "How do you know me? I have never seen you before."  
  
He could feel unconsciousness lapping at him. "Please, remove the wood. Then, I will answer your question." At the boy's hesitation, he continued, "I am at your whim. Either leave me to die, or remove the wood."  
  
Nicolas kept his stance. Then, as the man before him fell to his hands, he lowered the bow, slowly placing it on the ground. His hand faintly touched the arrow, a low growl issuing from the man. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Break off the arrow's tip, and then pull the remainder out," he outlined, the pain beginning to overtake him.  
  
As the man began to fall on his side, Nicolas did the best he could to soften the fall. Within his hand, the boy took the tip, breaking the wood as cleanly as possible.  
  
LaCroix moaned in pain as the shaft shifted. Calming himself, he felt the boy hesitate before gripping the end of the arrow. In one smooth motion the wood was yanked out, eliciting another scream of pain from his lungs.  
  
Moving to the front of the fallen man, Nicolas pulled back suddenly at the sliver of gold peeking through the man's nearly closed eyes. Watching the eyes close, all he could do was mutter, "Demon...."  
  
*****  
  
Awakening, LaCroix knew his eyes were blazing golden, his fangs having already descended with his need of blood. Nicolas stood, again just out of reach, the bow once more pointed at him.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Something...very...very different from you...Nicholas," he hissed, pronouncing the last consonant, listening to the sound of the boy's name. His lips quirked into a smile, a fang becoming visible.  
  
Nicolas tensed, drawing the bow's string back another couple of inches, the arrow not quivering in the slightest at the action. The young man eyed the other, his aim steady and right on target. "Are you a demon?"  
  
"Demon.... That is...an interesting conclusion. No, not quite. More of a wolf in sheep's clothing." Standing, LaCroix met the boy's eyes. No fear looked back, only curiosity. As he straightened, Nicolas followed him with the weapon.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you from?"  
  
"Lucien LaCroix. As to where I'm from...I've lived in most parts of the world. I'm not really from anywhere in particular."  
  
Nicolas loosened the tension on the bow, letting it rest in front of him. Stepping nearer, he reached up to the man's face.  
  
Roughly taking the boy's hand, LaCroix glared down into Nicolas' eyes. As they swallowed him up, he released his grip on the mortal's hand.  
  
Seconds later, he felt that same hand brush against his cheek, the warm pulse beneath the skin enticing him. "Please..." he breathed, trying to warn the boy away.  
  
Nicolas didn't listen to his words. Within a second, LaCroix saw the boy zone in on his sharp teeth, his fingers slowly approaching.  
  
Suddenly, he felt the pressure on one of his canines, which only made his hunger stronger. With a slight movement, his fang sliced the end of one of the boy's fingers, a hand gripping his wrist in a split second. His eyes burned brighter as he licked the blood off of Nicolas' finger. As the blood flow stopped, he again released the boy.  
  
Slowly pulling his hand back, the boy stated in wonder, "A vampire...that's what you are."  
  
The corner of his mouth twitched, a smirk not far away. "Yes...."  
  
"The arrow," Nicolas muttered. "I nearly killed you, didn't I?"  
  
LaCroix made no comment. Yes, Nicolas had nearly killed him. Few had come that close.  
  
Glancing at his finger, he made another realization. "You're hungry. You need...blood."  
  
Slowly, Nicolas took a step closer, looking up into his eyes. After a second, LaCroix recognized what was being proposed. Nicolas was offering him his own blood. Faintly shaking his head, he tried to push the boy away, but couldn't. Nicolas turned his head to the side, revealing his neck, the blood pulsing and ready for the taking.  
  
He tried one last time to push his hunger away, but his body needed blood to heal. Amazingly, Nicolas' heart rate remained calm, not even a hint of fear. If he'd been more aware, that piece of information would have concerned him.  
  
Instead, his need drove him closer. In one quick motion his fangs sunk into Nicolas' neck, taking his life force. The blood was rich in its flavor. It was everything he'd ever imagined and more. It was a combination of pure, unscorching sunlight, spices virtually unheard of in this area and a good dose of honey, all of which accompanied the flavor of the most intoxicating wine he'd ever tasted. In other words, it was ambrosia.  
  
On the edge of his senses, he felt the boy's fingers digging into his skin. Just as quickly as he began taking Nicolas' blood, he stopped, quickly licking the wound closed. The boy continued to clutch to him despite the effects of blood loss.  
  
Nicolas' deep blue eyes locked with his own. "Why didn't you kill me? Why?"  
  
LaCroix was speechless. The boy had wanted to die, but why? Nicolas had always seemed full of life, him and his brother always getting into trouble without a care of the consequences. Nicolas rarely went anywhere without the older boy, yet since he'd arrived, there had been no sign of him. Something had definitely happened since his last visit.  
  
As he thought, Nicolas closed his eyes, his body unable to hold onto consciousness. Gently, he picked the child up, absently grabbing the dropped bow. Looking down for a moment, LaCroix took to the air, flying back to the castle.  
  
He flew directly into Nicolas' chamber, laying the boy gently on the bed before sitting at a nearby table. He glanced tiredly at its surface, several books and papers cluttering it. Although curious as to their contents, LaCroix felt his exhaustion overtake him. Within moments, he found himself quickly drifting off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
It was nearly dawn when he suddenly found himself awake. Nicolas' beating heart was running a marathon, something that no matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to ignore. Seconds later, the boy abruptly screamed, sitting bolt upright with a look of shock.  
  
LaCroix cautiously approached. Ever since he'd become a vampire, he'd purposely avoided mortal children. They were too curious, perceptive, and unpredictable. Nicolas was no exception to the rule. In fact, he was the embodiment of every one of those characteristics.  
  
Looking into the boy's eyes, all he saw was pure terror. He felt he had to do something. Firmly, he turned Nicolas to him. After calling his name several times, LaCroix succeeded in catching the boy's attention.  
  
"Sleep, Nicolas..." he purred, repeating the command nearly a dozen times before it had any affect. Pulling the boy toward him, LaCroix began rubbing his back, trying to calm him. Slowly, but surely, Nicolas went back to sleep, now laying across his lap.  
  
His ears alerted him to another mortal, one who was quickly approaching. Unable to move lest he wake Nicolas, he continued his actions as a woman entered.  
  
She froze at the sight of the stranger with her son. "Who are you?"  
  
"Lucien LaCroix."  
  
Eyeing the bloodied garments, her suspicion built until she saw her son, calmly sleeping in this man's hold. "Are you a friend of Nicolas?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that.... How long has he had these nightmares?"  
  
She looked away. "He has always had nightmares, ever since he was very little. But these, these are much worse. They've been a problem for just over a year, ever since.... Please don't ask Nicolas this question, nor anything about what happened." His confusion must have been apparent, as she explained, "Nicolas is one of my two living children, the others were killed...murdered.... He has a younger brother, but Nicolas avoids contact with him. Perhaps it is because the child was named Henri, the same as Nicolas' older brother. They were very close. I'm sorry, I can't say anymore, not now." Absently, she ran her hand over her flat abdomen, her eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
In awe, he reached out with his senses, barely able to confirm the meaning of her action. "You are with child."  
  
"Yes. I've only known for about a week," she quickly replied. "Nicolas doesn't know yet. I'm not sure what his reaction would be, to know that another baby was on the way. I'm not even sure I can last much longer. Everything has just been too much."  
  
He could imagine Nicolas' experiences, but only imagine. He didn't know exactly what had happened, but losing three siblings, not to disease, but murder, would undoubtedly have an effect on the boy.  
  
"I will prepare a room for you and get some clean clothes. You are about my husband's size. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."  
  
As she turned toward the door, LaCroix focused his attention once again on Nicolas, still sleeping soundly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The glass of blood remained untouched. As his grip tightened, Natalie moved forward, taking it from him before he shattered another glass.  
  
"You drank his blood," she stated emotionlessly. "He was just a boy."  
  
"And I was injured. You know what happens to us when we're injured. I was lucky not to kill him," he hissed at her.  
  
She swallowed, still trying to process the last of what LaCroix told her. Three of Nick's siblings had been murdered, something he'd never mentioned to her. "How did they die?"  
  
He abruptly stood. "Only Nicholas can answer that. Now, get some rest, Doctor. The day isn't even half over."  
  
Watching the vampire leave the room, she felt awful. No wonder Nick never talked about his childhood. Much of it had been ripped away from him. Perhaps she would eventually ask him, but not now.  
  
Stifling a yawn Natalie stood, her feet carrying her to Nick's room. After peeking through the door, she went back to Janette's, planning on trying to get some rest.  
  
She had nearly made it asleep when she suddenly felt a presence in the room. Turning, she found Nick standing next to the bed. "Nick...I thought you were asleep...."  
  
"So did I."  
  
Faintly, he was shaking, barely visible to her mortal eyes. "How are you?"  
  
Nick shrugged. "Tired."  
  
He didn't move, nothing more than the slight tremors. Natalie sat up, pulling the covers back. "Come here, Nick."  
  
Hesitating, he prodded, "You don't mind?"  
  
"You know I don't."  
  
Carefully, he slipped under the covers, almost immediately turning away from her. Natalie reached out, first making him face her, and then pulling him to her. "Just rest, okay? You'll be fine."  
  
She held his head to her shoulder. With one hand, she ran her fingers through his hair, the other gently rubbing his back as she had seen LaCroix do earlier. Feeling the trembling stop and his breathing slow, Natalie tried not to tremble herself. She hated seeing him like this.  
  
Again feeling a faint presence, she turned her attention to the door. LaCroix stood just beyond its threshold, worry casting a hint of emotion over his normally stoic features. As suddenly as he had appeared, he moved out of view.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (23/52)  
  
At her neck was a light touch. At first, it seemed like a dream, but as Natalie opened her eyes, she could see that it wasn't. Nick lay nearly on top of her, his hands wrapped tightly around her back. His head rested in the crook of her neck, his unshaven face just barely making contact with her skin.  
  
Shifting slightly, she watched Nick raise his head, revealing one of his boyish smiles. To top it off, she could see an oh-so rare twinkle in his eyes as he stared at her. Then, after several seconds had passed, he abruptly averted his gaze. Quickly, he carefully slipped out of the bed, and a moment later, out of the room as well.  
  
Sitting still in the bed's center, she considered following, asking why he had left. At that moment, her stomach decided to alert its owner to its hunger. Pushing it away, Natalie stood, leaving the room. Faintly, she could hear the shower running. Following its sound, she found LaCroix directly in her path.  
  
"I suggest you take this time to prepare yourself for work," the Roman advised, not letting her continue down the hall.  
  
"I'm staying until I can tell Nick...."  
  
"He can hear our conversation. Now, I suggest you leave." Before the mortal could comment, he heard the doctor's stomach grumble, trying to get her attention. "Besides, you might want to take care of that. I have nothing for you to eat here." When she made no move to comply, he turned her by the shoulders, firmly leading her back to Janette's room.  
  
Stopping in front of the door, he left her there. She nearly spun in protest, but was it LaCroix who wanted her to leave, or Nick? Yet, why would Nick want that? She desperately wanted an answer, but also knew LaCroix wouldn't grant one. Closing the door, Natalie quickly dressed. The old Roman was right about one thing...she was hungry, and there was nothing here for her to eat. She also wanted to shower and change before work, but she didn't have any clothes with her, which would make that a hassle.  
  
Haphazardly making the bed, she grabbed her things and left the room. The sound of running water had ceased, but as she started further down the hall, a hand appeared on her shoulder. Turning, LaCroix stood there, glaring at her. He then glanced to the door and back. Clearly, he wanted her to leave--now.  
  
'Fine,' she thought, 'I can just talk to Nick later.' Sighing, she nearly stormed from the apartment, wanting to wipe the pleasure that was probably plastered across the vampire's face.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
As the door slammed, LaCroix let out a sigh of his own. He had asked the doctor to leave because of Nicholas' mood. Upon waking, it had abruptly become much darker. Being unaware of the cause of the change, he had taken action. With everything going on, he didn't need Nicholas creating problems for himself, namely any guilt that he might feel for his actions toward Natalie.  
  
Feeling his son's mind brush against his own, he turned, finding Nicholas just a few steps away. His son was wearing the same clothes he had slept in: a t-shirt and pair of pants that he had allowed the younger to borrow. The slightly large clothes made his son, whose damp hair was dripping profusely, appear even more like a child. Only Nicholas' faintly glowing eyes betrayed that image.  
  
"Why, LaCroix? Why did you tell Nat to leave?"  
  
"The doctor was hungry, she must eat, and there is no food here. You know that as well as I."  
  
Re-running the conversation he had overheard, he countered, "But that is not why.... You told her to leave, practically shoving her out the door. Why?"  
  
"Then, when you see her tonight, you can ask her," LaCroix mentioned before heading toward the kitchen.  
  
The younger followed, trying to get a sense of his sire's present mood. "LaCroix...you could have waited, should have. It was impolite to...."  
  
"Impolite! This is my home, Nicholas. I am its overse-"  
  
"More like General," he scoffed, cutting the other's sentence off.  
  
LaCroix barely allowed himself to set the bottle on the table before flying at his son. Holding his child firmly against the wall, he hissed, "Do NOT call me that!"  
  
"Why...that's who you are, what you are...General Lucius of the Roman army, later General Lucius of Pompeii, a long dead ci-"  
  
Increasing the pressure on Nicholas' neck, he cut the younger vampire's words off. "That is enough! I am no longer mortal," he spat. "Lucius died along with the rest of Vesuvius' victims!" Roughly letting his son fall to the ground, he returned to his task. Coming close to overfilling the mug, he brought the container to his lips, taking a long sip of the smooth liquid, letting it calm him.  
  
"Lucius is you, LaCroix. How long did you use that name? Decades, centuries? Even the youngest fledglings in this city speak of you as 'the General'.... I'm sure the Council calls you Lucius, after all, it is your name."  
  
LaCroix held his temper. Finishing the mug, he poured another, only to have the bottle torn from his hands. Watching, his son up-ended the bottle, taking a good draught before replacing it on the table.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, LaCroix smoothly commented, "And you call me a barbarian for my actions...what about you?" As he felt the anger rise in his son, he smirked. He turned fully toward Nicholas, slowly approaching. "You are standing in *my* kitchen, wearing *my* clothes, drinking straight out of one of *my* bottles, and dripping on *my* floor! Not only that, but you ask me why I asked the good doctor to leave *my* home! Something doesn't seem quite right about this...." His eyes burned golden for a second, backing his son out of the kitchen. "I believe you were getting ready for work, I suggest you finish!"  
  
Nick stood, stunned as LaCroix spun, heading back into the kitchen. He didn't have too many choices on what he could do. He could either do as LaCroix advised, or protest. The latter would almost undoubtedly give him several injuries, while the former would force him to hold in his emotions. Locking gazes with his sire, Nick slowly turned, taking his time back down the hall.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Since the beginning of his shift, Nick had been tense. His argument with LaCroix had been unexpected. Even now, he was unsure what had caused him to provoke his sire. In addition, Marks had been pushing him to the edge for over three hours.  
  
Tracy watched as her partner fiddled with his pencil, absently staring at his computer screen. Suddenly, the wood snapped. She watched him wince, but decided to keep her silence. After a few seconds, she saw a tinge of red making its way down the remnants of the writing utensil, at which she became concerned. "Nick, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine," he hissed. Then, flipping his hand over, he released his grip on the pieces. One of the broken ends had dug its way into his palm.  
  
Seeing the wound, she flinched. "That's got to hurt...." Tracy made to stand, asking, "Do you want me to-"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Nick stood, disappearing into the restroom. About the same time, Tracy watched a woman enter the precinct, one who looked vaguely familiar. On a hunch, she pulled out a picture she had been given over a year before, one she had never told Nick about. It was of a Janette de Brabant and her brother, Nicholas. The man in the picture was undoubtedly of Nick. The woman across the room had to be Janette. Glancing back at the photo, she realized they each matched the subjects of the picture precisely, even with the dark light of the photo.  
  
Her dress remotely reminded her of both Nick and LaCroix, the black fabric contrasting with her fair skin. When Nick returned, he stopped at sight of the woman. At first, her partner merely gave her a glance. Then, as he turned away, she approached, stopping him with her hand.  
  
Curious, Tracy stood, approaching the two. Nick glanced at her, quickly muttering something. At that the woman turned her way as well.  
  
Nick stiffened, introducing, "Janette, this is my partner, Tracy Vetter."  
  
As Janette nodded, Tracy was at a loss for what to say. Instead, she simply returned the gesture.  
  
"As I was saying, Nicolas, LaCroix wants you back at the Raven."  
  
"And I asked what you were doing here. The last time I saw you, you wanted nothing to do with-"  
  
"I was angry, surely you can understand." Janette moved closer, taking his hand in her own. "I'm here, at least for a while. You and LaCroix will destroy one another without a mediator. Besides, he has a situation that requires all of us, and he wishes to tell you as soon as possible."  
  
Her cryptic words made him consider the request. He pulled out of the familiar grasp, needing to distance himself in an attempt to squelch the emotions that surfaced at her touch. "Fine." Turning to his partner, he mentioned, "Trace, I'll be gone for a while, hopefully not too long. Tell Reese I had to talk to LaCroix."  
  
Tracy stared as Janette led Nick from the building, a few glances following them.  
  
"Probably some Elder's meeting...." Marks hissed in her ear. "That woman has an air about her, just like Knight and LaCroix. They're planning something, and whatever it is will be the end of us."  
  
Turning, she just wanted to hit him. "And what can you do if it is?"  
  
The tall detective smiled to himself. He had loads of ideas of what he could do, although he'd never dare to carry any of them out. Vetter would do more than comment if she knew what he was thinking, although he didn't know what Knight would do. She'd done more to defend the vampire than her partner had. All Knight did was ignore him, but, that would be no more. Smirking, he left the blonde detective to her own thoughts.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
As he and Janette landed behind the Raven, she led the way in. Reaching the office, she boldly entered.  
  
LaCroix was standing behind his desk, hands supporting his frame as he leaned forward, glaring at another vampire. It was Antonius, who for his part, stood calm under the elder man's gaze.  
  
Closing the door, Nick asked, "Why did you send Janette to the precinct, and what is she doing here?"  
  
"I asked your...daughter to come. We need her assistance."  
  
"We...what...why?"  
  
"Time has allowed the mortals to make a decision, but they want to have three representatives from the Community. Obviously, they should be the three eldest."  
  
Antonius jumped at the opening. "And I am the third."  
  
"No, you are the fourth," the Roman once again hissed.  
  
Nick was becoming confused by the conversation, reminding, "LaCroix, Janette is no longer a member of Toron-"  
  
"She is for the duration of her stay!" he snapped, cutting his son off. "Now, I must speak with you later tonight, Nicholas. I merely wanted you to be aware of the situation." His glare quickly shifted to the Italian, golden specks simmering at the younger vampire. "As for you, Antonius, get out of my office!"  
  
Nick followed Janette and Antonius out of the office. Janette gave him a quick glance before heading up to the apartment. Starting for the back door, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Nicholas, LaCroix is doing everything in his power to keep me out of this. Ever wonder why there haven't been any tribunal meetings recently? If we ban together, we can overrule him, and he doesn't want that."  
  
Although Antonius was right, if he went against LaCroix, he'd really be in for it. The elder vampire didn't tolerate rebellion well; he knew that first hand. He also knew that if it were direct, it would only make matters worse. "I'm sorry, Antonius, I can't. We may be able to overrule him, but imagine his reaction. You've never had him hold a stake to your heart--he won't hesitate."  
  
Nick exited the club, flying straight to the precinct. Landing, he found Antonius merely a couple of seconds behind. "I'll take that chance. But, we can't just sit by and let LaCroix do what he wants."  
  
"You never had a problem before."  
  
"Perhaps not, but that was before our discovery. Now, it is different. LaCroix is making choices for all of us, making the Community to be viewed as he wishes."  
  
"He doesn't have a choice in any of this, Antonius," Nick hissed, fully aware of what LaCroix thought of the decisions he was enforcing. "LaCroix is under Council orders. To disobey would be foolish, and LaCroix is not that. We have no choice but to go along with the orders. These orders will determine how the Community is treated and viewed by not only Toronto, but the world." Turning on his heel, Nick started for the front of the building.  
  
"He might not be foolish, but he is balancing on the edge. If he tips over, who will the Council appoint in his place?" Antonius watched Nick halt in his steps. Approaching, he answered, "You, Nicholas, that's who. I would rather have you as City Elder than LaCroix. Much of the Community feels the same way." He stopped just over a foot behind the detective.  
  
Nick turned, his eyes quickly locking with Antonius'. "I will not, can not, betray him. However much I despise LaCroix, I will not do as you suggest."  
  
"Then you are just like him. LaCroix only has as much control over you as you allow. Apparently, he can even control your thoughts."  
  
A low growl began within him, quickly increasing in intensity. In a split second, Nick held the younger vampire immobile against the side of the building. "I am no puppet of LaCroix! My thoughts are my own, remember that!" Releasing Antonius, Nick finished his journey into the precinct.  
  
The Italian leaned against the wall, his neck sore from the force of Nicholas' grip. The detective was no weakling as far as physical strength went; he would give him that. But then, Nicholas was one of LaCroix'. The General would never tolerate a weak child. Yet, Nicholas' sense of self had been nearly destroyed over the past several hundred years. If the crusader would just stand up for himself, he would be a force that even LaCroix might not be able to stop.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (24/52)  
  
Arriving back at the Raven after work, Nick found LaCroix sitting at the bar, stewing over some matter or another. Thankfully, his sire didn't stop his journey up to the apartment. Going straight to the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of LaCroix' stock. Taking a sip, he felt Janette's presence a mere second before her arms were wrapping around his waist, holding him tight.  
  
"Nicholas, you are home from...work," she commented playfully, although a tinge of distaste remained on her last word.  
  
Upending the glass, he wondered at her game. "Yes, and I'm hungry," he forced, hoping she would leave him alone for the time being. Then, he made to pour the glass full once again.  
  
Taking both the glass and the bottle from him, she set them on the table. Slipping between the surface's edge and Nick, she rested her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure there's something you'd much rather have than simple human blood." Eyeing him seductively, she moved to kiss him on the neck, but he was no longer there. Turning to the now departing form, she pouted. "Come, now, Nicolas.... I know your thoughts, you broadcast them in waves." Janette approached a second time, the tips of her nails just barely brushing against his cheek.  
  
Watching as his eyes closed and lips parted, she could feel his nature responding. She smiled at his reaction. Nicholas hadn't forgotten her and what they had once had. Taking her other hand, she nipped the end of one of her fingers, letting a few drops of blood come to the surface. Lightly touching his lower lip, she left a single drop off her blood there, enticing him to take it.  
  
Instinctively, he licked the blood away. Her blood was something he hadn't tasted for some time, and it brought back memories and feelings he had been trying to push away since their last meeting. Within a split second, his fangs dropped, his eyes burning golden. As Janette pulled his collar down, revealing more of his neck, Nick roughly pushed her away. "No, Janette, not now." Turning toward the door, he stopped cold upon seeing LaCroix.  
  
"My, my, the children are fighting...." the Roman tsked.  
  
Janette stiffened at the description. "I am not yours anymore, LaCroix."  
  
"Perhaps, but as Nicholas', you are subject to his whims. If he doesn't want to play your game...then I suppose you must stop. At least, for now...." LaCroix shoed Janette out with his gaze, smiling to himself.  
  
Slowly, he glided over to the table, taking the bottle in his hands. Letting the glass Nicholas had gotten where it was, he retrieved a wine glass, filling it full with the ruby liquid. Pausing, LaCroix quickly slit his thumb. Keeping his actions shrouded from the younger vampire, he allowed what blood that could flow before the wound closed to drip into the glass.  
  
Approaching his son, his eyes glinted gold: a rich, deep, gold. "Nicholas, you really should have taken her offer."  
  
"I cannot. Not after what I did-"  
  
"Janette has forgiven you. In fact, she seems glad in her new position within my family."  
  
Nick shook his head. "Perhaps she has forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven myself. Besides, Na-"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, my foolish son, your Doctor friend is mortal. Unless you plan on killing her or adding her to our family, I suggest you keep away."  
  
His sire's words were more advice than anything else. As such, Nick kept quiet, although he wouldn't be taking the suggestion. LaCroix moved closer, backing him up toward the wall.  
  
Swirling the glass' contents, he made sure the liquid was well mixed. "Your emotions speak more truth than your words, Nicholas," he purred. "Drink, mon fils, assuage your thirst...."  
  
LaCroix' voice pulled him in as it always did. The glass was handed to him which, after a moment of hesitation, he took. It was only blood; cold, thick, human blood. Bringing the rim to his lips, he took a sip. The flavor nearly made him lose what little restraint he had left. The blood wasn't solely human. LaCroix had added some of his own, and those few drops were nearly too much.  
  
"Yes, you like that, don't you? Finish it, Nicholas, it is yours to have...."  
  
The urging pushed him just a little too far. Before he knew it, the glass was nearly empty. Finishing the last mouthfuls, Nick closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Very good, very good indeed," the Roman approved, not only of his son's reaction, but his own plan. "Nicholas, come closer, drink from me...." Across their bond, he continuously repeated the words, urging his son to obey.  
  
Leaning closer as his sire wished, he watched as LaCroix turned his head to the side. When there were merely a few inches, if even that, between his fangs and the blood he so dearly wanted, Nick pulled back, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Nicholas...mon fils...." The elder vampire's lips twisted into a smile. Nicholas was so close to the edge. If only he would drink...Nicholas would again be his. He felt his son's nearness, and then came a sudden change in their link. Focusing on his child, LaCroix watched him pull away, shaking his head as he backed up.  
  
With a whoosh of air, Nicholas was gone, the glass tumbling silently to the ground. LaCroix closed his eyes, paying no attention to the clear shards scattering themselves across the floor. Opening his eyes, they burned scarlet. He'd been so close to regaining his Nicholas. If need be, he could wait another century, but he wanted him back *now*.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
That evening, Nick entered the kitchen, getting his breakfast as LaCroix left, scrutinizing him quietly. Following the elder vampire, he began, "You never explained exactly why Janette needs to be here. You mentioned something about the mortals wanting three representatives...but, for what?"  
  
Sinking into his chair, LaCroix carefully watched his son sit on the couch, waiting expectantly for an answer. "The end of these ridiculous meetings, that's what. They wish to have more than just three representatives, but the three eldest." Seeing the concern flit across his son's features, LaCroix continued, "I do not agree with it, but if it must be the three eldest, I'd rather have Janette instead of Antonius. The Italian gets on my nerves."  
  
Nick mostly ignored the last part of LaCroix' answer, catching on the first statement. He hadn't heard any of this, but then, he knew that LaCroix was the first to receive information on the meetings. "The end?"  
  
The Roman sighed. "Yes, Nicholas. In a week's time, the mortals will have laws for us...and be assured, they will enforce them."  
  
"When?" he prodded, for the first time feeling the weight of everything.  
  
"Two nights from now. The mortals have decided that enough has been done, and I agree. That night, the final touches will be added. I have been informed it will be a video conference with several other mortals I don't remember the names of...."  
  
LaCroix seemed unconcerned with the apparent lapse of memory, but then it might not be a lapse. His sire often left out information that he deemed unimportant. Despite wanting to press the issue, he was fully aware that now was not the time. LaCroix was calm, too calm considering everything. "LaCroix? Do you want me to stay here tonight...I could call in?"  
  
The elder man looked up at his son's words. The offer was unexpected, but it proved Nicholas was coming back to him. "No," he decided, against what he truly wanted. As he took a sip from his glass, he nearly hissed, "Go play your games with the mortals."  
  
"They're not games," Nick whispered, standing. Slowly, he left the room in an attempt to not act on his anger.  
  
"I know, Nicholas, I know," the Roman muttered, as Nicholas went downstairs and out of earshot.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
"Hey, Nick," Tracy called as he approached his desk. "Did you see the news?"  
  
"No, I haven't watched it lately...why?"  
  
"The woman who was here last night, Janette? Well, it was announced that she, along with you and LaCroix, were the three eldest in the city."  
  
Wincing, he gritted his teeth. "Great, now the whole city, if not more, knows our relative ages. LaCroix, I fear, will loose his cool."  
  
"Knight, I see you know about the little announcement."  
  
Nick shot his gaze up, staring behind Tracy. Marks now had proof of his earlier statements.  
  
"Elder, you are...along with LaCroix and that woman. Wasn't she here last night? You can't miss someone like that. I'll bet that you three not only have control over these meetings, but your damnable 'Community' as well," the detective sneered.  
  
As her partner smoldered under the words, Tracy stood, spinning on Marks. "Bug off, Marks. We're trying to work, something you don't seem to be doing much of lately."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he turned his attention back to the vampire. "And why doesn't he speak for himself?" Turning back to the youngest of the pair, he continued, "Or, is he your keeper?"  
  
Tracy glanced at Nick, a hint of gold creeping into his gaze. "Unless you want Nick to do more than listen to your barbs, you better back off. As for Nick being my keeper, forget it."  
  
"Too late for that, I fear," Nick hissed, moving between his partner and the other detective.  
  
Marks backed up less than a step, a retort already on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Nick, come on," Tracy urged, pulling him away from his spot, nearly shoving him into the break room. Following, she thankfully noted it was empty. Ignoring the gold filling her partner's eyes and the low growl issuing from his chest, she warned, "Nick, watch yourself. You're getting too close to the edge."  
  
Taking several deep breaths, Nick forced his nature to retreat. Even as a few metallic flecks remained, he nodded, commenting, "Marks is pushing too far."  
  
"I agree on that. Despite wanting him to be scared to death by you, I don't think it would be good for you to lose control in the precinct, not when a final decision hasn't been made about you returning." She paused, and then asked, "Do you want me to tell Reese about it? I mean, I'm pretty sure he knows, but he'll talk to Marks again."  
  
"No, Marks isn't going to stop with a warning. I'll be fine." Nick turned toward the door, hearing someone's approach.  
  
As the door opened, Detective Brian Garrison strode in. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Just having a little chat with my partner."  
  
"Got anything to do with Marks?"  
  
Nick and Tracy glanced at one another. Turning back to the other detective, she asked, "Why?"  
  
"Right now, he's in Reese's office getting a lecture on his behavior." Brian smirked slightly. "He's not enjoying it one bit."  
  
"Never mind then, Nick. I guess he's already getting his talk." Tugging her partner toward the door, she mentioned, "Well, we're going to get back to work, see you around."  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Two nights later, Nick felt a calm wash over him. The last meeting was over, and so was everything else. All that was left was to wait. "I wonder how long it'll be," Nick whispered to his sire as they left City Hall.  
  
"Longer than it'll be before all of this mess is clear," the elder vampire replied, gesturing to the reporters gathering around the base of the building.  
  
Faintly nodding, the three descended the stairs, LaCroix in the lead, Janette at the rear. As his sire made it about halfway down, Nick felt something was wrong. Before he knew what it was, he heard the sound of small speeding projectiles heading straight for them--bullets.  
  
LaCroix' pain hit him before his own. Looking toward the source, he could see nothing. But feel, that he could do. The elder vampire's pain permeated his very being. Within a second, he was standing nearly in front of LaCroix, slightly off to one side. "LaCroix?"  
  
"Nicholas..." he forced out, his legs giving way.  
  
Catching his sire, Nick lowered him gently to the ground. Several tears in LaCroix' shirt could be made out, each seeping blood. Behind him, Janette stood, stunned. In fear that the danger might not yet be over, he ordered, "Janette, get out of here, now!"  
  
"But, Nicolas...."  
  
"Now, Janette!"  
  
She hesitated. Blood filled her senses. They'd both been hit, but all she could feel was LaCroix' pain, it was drowning Nicolas' out. "Fine," she breathed, then allowed her lips to brush against his forehead before pushing her way through the reporters, taking to the air as soon as she was in the shadows.  
  
Turning back to LaCroix, he could feel his sire's life force waning. "LaCroix? LaCroix!"  
  
The Roman opened his eyes to reveal two light, icy blue orbs staring back. "My son...I fear this is-"  
  
Nick gently pressed his fingers to his sire's lips. "Shh...I've seen you worse."  
  
"Perhaps, but I have never felt worse," LaCroix stated, a cough escaping. "Mon fils, the city is in your control...."  
  
"No..." he protested, shaking his head in denial.  
  
Slowly, using a great deal of energy, the elder vampire took the sword pin that often adorned his neck, first unpinning it from his own shirt, then haphazardly pinning it on his son's. "You are Elder, either until I am well, or permanently...."  
  
Glancing down at the silver sword, Nick couldn't think of anything to say in return. Instead, he sat on the steps, holding LaCroix close, wishing he had the strength to fly. From a combination of LaCroix' injuries and his own, he didn't even know if he could stand, let alone take to the air.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (25/52)  
  
"Natalie, wait up," Tracy called, running to catch up with her friend.  
  
"I have to leave. Now." Natalie pulled open the car's door, slipping inside and starting the ignition.  
  
Getting in the car, Tracy explained, "I know. I'm coming with you."  
  
Hesitating, Natalie glanced to the detective. Giving the younger woman a firm nod, she pulled out of the parking lot, breaking the speed limit on the way to Nick's location.  
  
The ride seemed like an eternity. As they pulled up to the mass of reporters and bystanders in front of City Hall, they could just barely make out the forms of Nick and LaCroix. The two were nearly in the same position they'd been seen in on the news.  
  
"Nick?" Natalie called as she pushed her way through the crowd, Tracy nearly on her heels. He turned toward her, his eyes, a haunted blue staring right through her. Immediately, she knew something was wrong. "What happened?" Then, she corrected, "I mean, what caused this?"  
  
"By the feeling, I'd say wooden bullets."  
  
Briefly touching LaCroix' shoulder, she asked, "How many times was he hit?"  
  
Nick didn't answer, his eyes focused on his sire's features.  
  
"Come on, Nick. How many times?"  
  
"I.... I don't know...I can't tell. All I feel is pain and fear. Nat, he's dying, I can feel it."  
  
Pushing Nick away enough to get a closer look, her eyes lost focus for a second. LaCroix had taken several bullets, almost all of them in the chest. By the looks of it, he had either been hit in the heart, or very close to it. Glancing to the horizon, she saw the first hints of the coming sunrise. "Nick, we have to get him out of here." Quickly thinking, she asked, "Can you get him to my car?"  
  
"I think so..." he stated, still not sure if he could even stand, let alone carry LaCroix to Nat's car.  
  
Watching as Nick just stared, her concern became stronger. "We have to go, now, Nick. Dawn's coming."  
  
He didn't have to look up to confirm her comment, he could feel it. Even though LaCroix was barely alive, across their bond, Nick could feel the elder vampire's realization as well. Nodding, he rose. After gaining his balance and bracing himself, he picked LaCroix up as gently as possible.  
  
Leading the way to her car, those present backed out of first Natalie's way, and then even farther as Nick came through. Everything was silent, the only movement being the cameras following their movements.  
  
Natalie unlocked the back door, waiting for Nick to get in. When he didn't, she impatiently questioned, "What is it?"  
  
"You get in, Nat."  
  
Nick was standing, his arms barely able to hold LaCroix' weight. Doing as he asked, Nick gently laid his sire in the back seat, his head resting motionlessly on her lap. Handing her keys to Nick, he passed them to Tracy before getting in the passenger's seat.  
  
Focusing on LaCroix, she lightly stroked the side of the vampire's face. Receiving a faint reaction, merely the parting of the Roman's lips and a barely audible moan, her concern became less immediate. LaCroix was still alive, but they needed to get the bullets out as soon as possible.  
  
Starting the car, Tracy glanced back. "Where am I going?"  
  
"Uh...the morgue," she quickly replied. Not only did it have plenty of light, but it also had the instruments she needed and a supply of blood. It was also nearby. With the coming dawn, it was about their only choice.  
  
The ride to the morgue seemed even longer than the previous one. Sitting, Natalie could easily see that LaCroix was fading. It was in his features and Nick's diminishing hope.  
  
Tracy pulled as close to the doors as she could get, letting the others get out. Nick sat still for a moment. Then, tiredly taking LaCroix in his grasp once again, he carried his father's limp form into the morgue, Natalie rushing ahead to open all of the doors.  
  
Reaching her 'office,' Natalie helped Nick lay the elder vampire on the examination table. Attempting to straighten his form, she saw Nick slide down to the floor, at which time she noticed the holes and blood on his own shirt. LaCroix hadn't been the only victim. "Nick? Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine," he stressed through gritted teeth. "Help LaCroix, please...."  
  
Setting her jaw, she stood, retrieving her tray of instruments. Returning, the first thing she noticed was that LaCroix wasn't breathing, something that had become regular during their ride. Checking for a pulse, she quickly realized the stupidity of her action. He was a vampire, and it would take forever to get a pulse. Kneeling, she asked Nick, "How is he, Nick? I can't tell...."  
  
All he did was shake his head. "I...I.... There's nothing. I can't feel him." Nick attempted to rise. Steadying him, he started for the door despite her protests.  
  
Tracy entered, catching her partner as he stumbled. "Nick?"  
  
Turning up toward her, his lip quivered, but his voice didn't respond. He closed his eyes, sinking toward the floor.  
  
The detective just barely caught her partner, easing his descent as much as she could. "Natalie...what?"  
  
Stunned, she told the detective, "Just watch him. I think I've got a patient to bring back." She stood at the edge of the table, considering her options. He couldn't be brought back like a mortal. Remembering when she brought Nick back, Natalie quickly found a stimulant. Hopefully, LaCroix wasn't too far-gone and it would work.  
  
At first, she filled the syringe with only enough for a mortal. Then she paused, filling it fuller. After a moment of hesitation, she injected the stimulant. Taking in a steadying breath, she raised her clenched fists above him. "That bullet better not move," she mumbled as she used all her strength to pound on his chest. Repeating the action several times, she jumped as he took in a deep breath. "Good. I didn't think you'd give up so easily." Listening, she could hear the air struggling in and out of his lungs. She had to get the bullets out before he died for good. Natalie ripped his shirt open, but didn't get any further.  
  
"Nicholas?" the Roman rasped. Repeating his son's name, he tried to sit up. "Nicholas?" As the vampire shook his head, he started to panic, once again attempting to sit up. He reached out with his mind, but couldn't feel his son. Glancing around the room, from his position, all he could see was the doctor. "No...no...."  
  
"LaCroix, listen to me. You must lie down. I have to get the bullets ou-"  
  
"What happened to my son!" he snarled, turning toward her, his gaze a frightened amber.  
  
"LaCroix!" she called, trying to get his attention. "Nick is fine."  
  
"No...he is not. Where is he?" he demanded, pushing her away, trying unsuccessfully to sit up.  
  
Pushing him back, she repeated, "He's fine, LaCroix! Now, lay down and shut up, or I'll sedate you." When he continued to struggle, clearly showing no intention of following her instructions, she again went to the cabinet, looking for something that wouldn't react with the stimulant she'd given him. Stopping on Phenobarbital, she filled a second syringe relatively full. Taking his wrist, she paused upon feeling his pulse. It was nowhere near human normal, but for a vampire it was racing. As LaCroix tried rolling on his side, she injected a small amount of the sedative, gently laying him back as it began its work.  
  
After several minutes, LaCroix calmed, but remained awake. Good. "Stay awake, now. Don't do that again." He didn't answer, but she didn't expect him to, either. Getting her instruments, she began removing the bullets. The first wound that caught her eye was nearly right over his heart. No wonder he was struggling to stay alive.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
An hour and a half later, she'd removed six bullets--all wooden. LaCroix had been hit seven times, with one just glancing his arm. Whoever the shooter had been, they were good and knew how to hurt a vampire.  
  
LaCroix was now soundly sleeping on the examination table, a blanket covering his form. She'd given him two units of blood, saving the rest for later. Most of his wounds had begun to heal, but not all of them. The one she'd removed the first bullet from still lay open.  
  
Turning to Nick's prone form on the ground, Tracy still watching over him, Natalie approached. Gently, she prodded him awake. "Nick?"  
  
"Tired...."  
  
"I know that. Let me take a look at those wounds."  
  
He complied, more out of weakness than willingness. As she probed his shoulder, Nick glanced toward the table. "How is he?" he slurred.  
  
"Sleeping. I had to give him a little bit of a sedative to calm him down. At first I wasn't sure it was enough, but once I was able to get the first bullet out, he was out. He should be fine in a few days." Nick's muscles abruptly spasmed, nearly making her lose hold of the bullet. Probing deeper, he flinched. "Got it. One more to go."  
  
The faint pain from the wood had woken him, at least for a moment. "How come I couldn't feel him? I mean, I thought he was dead...."  
  
Moving to the other wound, she looked up at him. "He was, Nick, he was.... I jumpstarted his system like I did yours that one time. Thankfully, I was able to get him awake again." The second piece of wood was easier to get out than the first. As far as Nick was concerned, though, she guessed that it probably didn't feel that way. His pain had been clear when he jerked away from her, the action only causing another wince to cross his features. Retrieving the first from where she'd sat it, Natalie stood. Nick started to mirror her, but she stopped him. "Stay right there, Nick. I'll get something for you to drink. Then, you need to rest."  
  
Bringing a unit of blood to Nick, he quickly took it, sinking his fangs into the plastic. In a mere few seconds, the blood was gone, and he was leaning back into his partner.  
  
Watching as Nick seemed to savor the blood, Natalie prodded, "Feel a little better?"  
  
He gave her a slight nod, mumbling, "Still tired...."  
  
Seeing Nick's lips quirk up into a partial smile, she couldn't stop one from appearing on her own face. Carefully taking hold of his upper arms, she pulled Nick to his feet with Tracy's help. Together, the two took him to a small room, filled primarily with files and cabinets, along with a cot that she occasionally used to take a nap on when working double shifts.  
  
Lowering Nick to the makeshift bed, he refused to let go of her. In their attempts to maneuver Nick lengthwise, Natalie became caught under him, his hands clutching at her back. In the end, Nick fell asleep and she gave up, shaking her head to herself.  
  
"Nat?" Tracy's voice interrupted. "What do you want me to do? I can stay, if you want...."  
  
"Lock the main doors. I don't want anyone coming in." She paused, not wanting to keep the detective here if she didn't want to be. "As to staying, you don't have to. Basically, we just need to wait...although standing by with a bag of blood ready might not be a bad idea. I know LaCroix will be hungry when he wakes. Nick probably will be too."  
  
Nodding, Tracy backed out of the room, mentioning, "I'll be back in the lab, then."  
  
Turning back to Nick, Natalie tugged on one of the blankets, pulling it over them. Shifting, she tried to make him more comfortable. When he absently nuzzled her shoulder, she had apparently succeeded.  
  
As she ran her fingers through his hair, she smiled. Nick was so fragile. Despite all his knowledge, strength and immortality, she felt like he would just crumble in her arms if she held too tight.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
With a light touch on her arm, Natalie's eyes slowly fluttered open. Nick was still there, holding her form tight, Tracy standing over them both. "What is it?"  
  
"Reese is here and he wants to talk to someone."  
  
"Is he alone? If so, let him in and I'll try to free myself from..." she spoke, and then glanced to Nick's sleeping form.  
  
As the detective left the small room, Natalie pulled away from Nick, prying his fingers loose. After a couple of minutes, she scooted off of the cot, gently placing the blanket over Nick. Breathing deeply, she moved to the door, glancing back before exiting.  
  
Reese stood out in the open, but as far as he could get from the sleeping Roman. "What do you want, Captain?"  
  
"For one, to make sure everyone is okay. I even wanted to make sure LaCroix was still alive...."  
  
"Well, he's not dead, I'll say that much, although he doesn't look much different than the rest of my patients. Nick's also sleeping, but given rest and a little time, they'll both be fine."  
  
Reese eyed the coroner's appearance, disheveled and tired. Glancing to the door she'd come from, he asked, "Nick back there?"  
  
"Yeah, but he needs to get some rest right now."  
  
"Then, tell him the department's going to need a statement from both him and that woman, Janette...plus any other information we can get."  
  
"I didn't get a look at the shooter, Captain," Nick mentioned from the far side of the room.  
  
Natalie focused on him, noticing he was using the wall for support. "Nick, you shouldn't be up...."  
  
"I'll be fine, you said so yourself," he reminded, shooting a glare in her direction. "I can almost assure you that neither Janette nor LaCroix saw anything that could help. If we had, the bullets would have missed us."  
  
"But you noticed," Reese said. "I saw your reaction on the tape."  
  
"I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what!" he snapped, moving closer to the others in the room.  
  
As he stopped, Natalie watched him as he became lightheaded. She moved forward to catch him before he fell, and he gripped her arm, closing his eyes. "You do still need rest, Nick. Not only are you barely awake, but you're barely standing."  
  
Leaning against Natalie, he took several deep breaths. "I'll tell Janette, we'll be in sometime tonight."  
  
Reese slowly nodded, hoping his detective wasn't pushing things. After a moment of hesitation, he left, Tracy quickly locking the door after him.  
  
Turning around, Nick gripped Natalie tighter, one hand on the counter.  
  
"Come on, Nick. You need to get back to sleep."  
  
"Hungry," he mumbled, the strong facade fading away.  
  
"Trace, could you?"  
  
"Be right there."  
  
Helping Nick back into the other room and onto the cot, Natalie watched as he quickly consumed another unit of blood. Almost immediately, he again held her tight, wasting no time falling back to sleep.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (26/52)  
  
Awaking once more, this time, Natalie found herself alone on the cot. Glancing to the door, she found it tightly shut. Silently, she stood, trying to stifle a yawn. Then, she went to the door, pulling it carefully open and staring into the room beyond. Tracy was sitting at her desk, her head pillowed on her hands, apparently asleep.  
  
Nick, however, was wide-awake. He was standing next to the examination table, his fingers running along LaCroix' jaw line. Coming up behind him, she put one hand at the base of his back, the second on his outstretched arm. He turned to her, worry etching lines into his young features. "He'll be fine, Nick. Just let him rest."  
  
"I know. It's just...I thought he had died. I was so sure, Nat." He bowed his head, sighing in frustration.  
  
Hesitating, she turned him to face her, leading his head down. "He's fine now, though. You don't have to worry anymore." As he buried his head in her neck, she found she had yet another mystery. Not only did LaCroix, the stoic old Roman care for his son, but Nick had those same feelings, despite everything his father had done to him in the past.  
  
After a moment, she felt his cool lips brush against the side of her neck, and then a light kiss. She smiled, waiting for more, but...there was nothing. Opening her eyes, he had pulled away from her. He was standing at the counter, his breathing just a tad deeper and faster than usual.  
  
Natalie slowly approached, her smile softening. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he tried shrugging out of the touch. "It's okay, Nick."  
  
"No, it's not. I can't get...."  
  
He trailed off as she brushed the tips of her fingers across the back of his neck, slowly working around to the side. "Nick, there's nothing wrong with what you did." Stepping in front of him, she moved to kiss him on the lips, but a movement interrupted. Glancing to her left, she could see Tracy slowly waking.  
  
The two immediately put space between them, Tracy looking puzzled as they both looked away. Then, catching Nick's sheepish look and Natalie's faint blush, she realized something had either happened, or was about to. Quickly looking away, she mentioned, "Sorry, I guess I'll go. I need to get to work anyway...."  
  
"Trace, wait. You didn't interrupt anything." He managed a slight smile. "Besides, I need to go get Janette, and I really don't feel up to flying."  
  
"I...I don't have my car though," she realized, pulling Natalie's keys out of her pocket.  
  
"Take mine, then. Nick can bring it back later."  
  
The blond detective nodded, starting for the door.  
  
Nick took a step, and then turned back. "Are you sure you'll be all right here? With LaCroix, I mean?"  
  
"He's sleeping like the dead. If he wakes up, I know what to do. There won't be any problems." Nick took another hesitant step, glancing to her again before leaving. Focusing on the still sleeping Roman, she locked the doors, deciding to try and get some work done.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Tracy sat still, her attention focusing more on her passengers than the road. Pulling in at the precinct, she watched her partner and the vampiress get out of the car, Janette hanging close to Nick as they entered the precinct.  
  
Entering the building, Janette froze as the mortals turned their attention to her and Nick. "Nicolas, I do not like this."  
  
Momentarily pulling his daughter toward him, Nick bent over, whispering into her ear, "We're just here for a statement, it won't take too long."  
  
Getting her resolve, she led the way up to the front desk, waiting patiently as Nick spoke with the desk sergeant. Then, Nick guided her to one of the interview rooms where their statements were taken.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
As they were allowed to leave, Janette was once again a bit startled at all of the gazes directed at them, but recovered much quicker. They started for the exit, but only made it about halfway through the bullpen before someone stepped in front of them.  
  
"Knight, I would have thought after last night you'd stay clear of your prey...."  
  
Nick kept himself calm at Marks comment. "We had to give a-"  
  
"I know that, but you could have requested it be taken somewhere else...perhaps on your own territory. LaCroix is either dead, or seriously injured I suppose...."  
  
Janette's eyes burned amber, hinting on the red beneath. "How dare you!" she snarled, her fangs bared, attempting to pounce forward on the mortal that blocked her path. Her master's arms held her tight, and she struggled in the grasp. "Nicolas, let me go! Now, Nicolas!" she hissed.  
  
"Look, she's angry...watch her hiss and scratch."  
  
At that, Janette bored her scarlet eyes into his. "You should learn to hold your tongue, Detective!"  
  
"Janette! We are leaving, now." Nick attempted to get past Marks, but the larger detective wouldn't move. When he reached toward Janette, Nick decided that was that. Grabbing Marks' wrist, he snarled, "Do not touch her! You can say what you will, but keep your distance!"  
  
For the first time, Marks had nothing to say. He merely looked into the golden eyes staring back at him, stunned as the two vampires made their way out of the building, his wrist faintly throbbing.  
  
"Marks! Get in my office, now!" Reese bellowed, waiting for the detective to arrive. Watching the detective slowly enter, the Captain slammed the door shut. This time, Marks had pushed it....  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Janette stormed into the morgue, stopping only when she reached the locked doors of Natalie's lab. Waiting for a moment, she pushed her way past the coroner as soon as the door opened, spinning once she was in the room. "Nicolas, you should have let me rip his throat out!" she harshly whispered, aware of LaCroix sleeping nearby.  
  
"You know I couldn't do that. Marks is getting on everyone's nerves. If he keeps it up, something will be done."  
  
Janette closed her eyes, getting her emotions under control. "Fine." Approaching the exam table, she focused her attention on LaCroix. "How is he, Nicolas?"  
  
Stepping up behind her, Nick wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sleeping. Dreaming, actually," he whispered gently in her ear.  
  
"No matter how hard one tries LaCroix just won't die, will he? I suspect he will live for many more centuries, no matter what it might be that tries to kill him."  
  
"Yes, Janette, he will," Nick mentioned, continuing to hold onto her.  
  
Natalie watched all of this with sadness. Nick was too close to Janette in her opinion, but then, she hated seeing Nick slipping back to them. "I'll just go...okay?" Not waiting for an answer, Natalie left the lab.  
  
"Nat?" he called, turning away from Janette. Nick only made it a couple of steps, before she was pulling him forcefully toward her.  
  
"Leave the mortal, Nicolas. You belong with us." Janette kissed him on the back of his neck. As he turned in her grasp, she took his face in her hands, kissing him passionately on the lips. At first, he responded in kind, but then he turned away. "Nicolas...mon Cher.... Can't you feel it, your connection to me, to LaCroix? Come to us...." Kissing him again, she found herself held out at arm's length.  
  
Slowly, he backed up, not saying anything as he started off down the corridors, following Natalie's heartbeat. He found her, sitting in the break room, her face buried in her hands.  
  
"Nat?"  
  
"Just get out, Nick! Get out!" She glared at him, her face streaked with tears. "Go back to Janette, if that's what you want. I don't care!"  
  
Nick flinched at the words. He had no intention of going back to Janette. Resting his hands on her back, she stood, walking away from him. "Nat?"  
  
"Please, if you're going back to her, just get it over with!" she nearly screamed.  
  
"I'm not going back to Janette," he explained, taking her in his arms. When she pulled away, he held her closer. "Please, listen to me....I'm not going back, but I am drawn to her. The blood, it's too strong a pull.... Please, Natalie, don't block me out. I need you...."  
  
Looking up into his eyes, she faltered. Nick was pleading with her, but she knew why he needed Janette. She already knew the need for blood was the reason Nick had gone to her in the past. "I know, Nick. It's just, it hurts me to see you with her."  
  
"I want to be close to you, but...it's dangerous, you know that. I nearly killed you...."  
  
"You were starving yourself, Nick. Now, you aren't," she reminded him. Kissing him gently on the lips, she watched him turn away yet again. "Nick?"  
  
"I have to take LaCroix to the Raven. I don't think he'd be too happy to wake up on your table."  
  
Although she didn't want Nick to go, she knew he had to. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No." Turning to go back to the lab, he added, "I'll stop by sometime, okay?"  
  
"I...I guess."  
  
Nick left, traveling easily to her lab. Following, she stopped just inside the doors. She watched as he carefully picked the elder vampire up, LaCroix' form hanging limply in his arms. Glancing to her, he disappeared through the doors, Janette doing the same as she left.  
  
Once alone, Natalie pondered Nick's last words. He was going to drop by, but where and when? Would he come by the morgue, or her apartment? Was this something Nick could handle right now? So many questions, and not a single one of them had an answer.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
After cleaning up her lab from the night before, Natalie went home, planning on sleeping the rest of the night. Yet, entering her apartment, she found Nick sprawled out on her couch. Sitting on its edge, she brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear. When he stirred slightly at the touch, she started, "Nick, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. What about LaCroix?"  
  
His eyes opened, meeting hers. "Janette's looking after him. He won't wake for some time yet." Slowly, he sat up, the action forcing Natalie to stand. He mirrored her, and they stood next to each other in silence for over a minute.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
Nick touched his fingers to his lips. Then, without warning, he kissed her. Deepening the kiss, he felt his fangs descend, but Natalie didn't pull back.  
  
"Um...guys? Nick? Nat?"  
  
They stopped, both turning to the newcomer.  
  
"Trace," Nick whispered through his fangs.  
  
"Well, um, Nick...I was looking for you. I guess I found you," she mentioned, fumbling for something intelligent to say. "The door...it was open. I knocked, but I guess you two didn't hear...."  
  
Forcing his fangs to retract, Nick waited for his eyes to turn back as well. Once his appearance was once again normal, he met her gaze, asking, "What did you need?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you something. Marks got suspended, for a week. I guess the next time, he gets transferred."  
  
"Well, that's a relief," Natalie stated, still trying not to blush.  
  
Tracy considered just leaving, but couldn't. Smirking, she commented, "I think they should start the office pool up again."  
  
That was the end of Natalie's control as she turned beat red. She knew about the several pools that had been set up, many of which concerned her and Nick, some of them dealing with very...uh...delicate subjects. Looking up to Nick, she could see amusement on his face.  
  
"I need to get back to the Raven. I'm a bit...hungry."  
  
Again, Natalie didn't want him to leave, but she could see the need in his features. "Then, I guess I'll see you later."  
  
Nodding, he glided toward the entrance, giving her another amused look before leaving the apartment. It was a couple of minutes before either woman said anything.  
  
"Natalie? Sorry about interrupting."  
  
Suddenly aware of her surroundings, she shook her head, "That's all right. It's probably for the better, anyway. Nick needs to feed. The last thing he had was over twelve hours ago, and he's still weak from his wounds."  
  
"Then, I guess I'll see you around too. Do you want me to close the door?"  
  
"Uh...yeah," Natalie mumbled, surprised she hadn't done so upon arriving home. But then, that's when she found Nick on the couch. The next time she looked up, the door was shut tight, the apartment empty except for herself and Sidney, who was undoubtedly lurking somewhere.  
  
She stood still, looking at the door. Several minutes later, even when Sidney wound himself around her legs, waiting for his breakfast, her thoughts were solely on Nick. Closing her eyes, she remembered their kiss, wondering if their relationship was finally deepening. She smiled, her heart already knowing the answer.  
  
....continued in part 27 


	5. Pawns of Kings 27-32

Pawns of Kings - parts 27-32  
Jarvinia  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (27/52)  
  
A week and a half later the ride up in the lift was noisy and long, but for the third time that week Natalie endured it on her way to visit Nick. He'd gone back to his place soon after LaCroix had nearly been killed. Entering, she found him at the piano, but he wasn't playing, neither did it appear he'd been doing so.  
  
"Hey, Nick," she began, attempting to start a conversation. "All of those laws go into effect tonight, don't they?"  
  
"Officially, it will be another couple of months, but yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
Watching Nick's morose features stare at his empty glass, she wondered what was bothering him. "Okay, spill it. I know the laws aren't a problem, basically they just give you the same rights as mortals with different conditions."  
  
"And we have to identify ourselves with our mortal lives, ages, etc. At least the Enforcers are happy. They get their jobs back."  
  
"Back? You mean, they lost them?" she asked incredulously.  
  
He nodded. "The Council disbanded them after knowledge of us was out in the open, but since we get to take care of our own problems, we need them back."  
  
"What about LaCroix and Janette? How are they?" she probed, wondering if that was what was bothering him.  
  
Hesitating, Nick mentioned, "LaCroix is...agitated. Revealing our mortal lives is something he was against from the beginning, but he didn't get to decide the exact terms that were compromised. Other things were more important to the Council." He paused, looking slightly away. "Janette left last night, to Paris."  
  
So, that's what all of this was about. Janette. She just wanted to throttle him, but wouldn't. He'd known Janette for nearly eight hundred years, much of that time they were closer than friends, much closer. She couldn't compete with all of that time...but she would try.  
  
Stepping closer, Natalie refilled his glass. Then, she moved to massage his shoulders. Surprisingly, he didn't protest either of her actions. After a couple of minutes, he set the goblet down, a slight rumble beginning in his chest. It wasn't a growl, but more of a purr. She smiled, wondering what else she could manage before he pushed her away.  
  
The purr became deeper, his muscles suddenly tensing under her fingers. She stopped without comment, eyeing the glass he silently brought to his lips. As he drank, Natalie kept her hands resting at the top of his back. The blood calmed him, once again relaxing the suddenly taunt muscles. After a moment, Nick again set the glass down.  
  
Natalie allowed her fingers to lightly stroke the side of his neck, eliciting something more feral than the faint purr she had previously heard.  
  
Nick stood, holding her upper arms in his, two blue-gold orbs starring down on her, his fangs just barely descending. "Nat, this isn't such a good idea. Your blood, it's calling me...."  
  
"Then listen to it, Nick. Take what you want, just a little."  
  
He shook his head in horror. How could he do that after what happened the last time? He'd nearly killed her, thought he had. "Nat.... No," he protested even as his fangs itched in anticipation.  
  
"Yes, Nick. You need it, please...."  
  
With her pleading, his eyes burned amber, her blood pulling at him even stronger than before. Moving toward her neck, he froze. This time, he would do as he had intended the first time. Gently, he took her wrist, kissing first her fingertips, then the palm of her hand, finally stopping over her wrist and the blood that lay just beneath the surface.  
  
Abruptly, Nick looked up at her, his gaze questioning. When she nodded, he turned back, his lips giving several feather light kisses down her arm. Moving back toward her wrist, the tips of his canines skimmed the surface, but didn't yet make a mark.  
  
He pulled his head back. At first, Natalie thought he was going to stop. Instead, he quickly embedded his fangs into the soft flesh of her wrist.  
  
Gasping, not out of pain, but the pure pleasure of the sensation, she found her eyes fixated on Nick. Despite hating to see him succumb to his nature, she found his actions fascinating. He looked so much like the Nick she knew, but at the same time, seemed like a perfect stranger. Then, as suddenly as it began, the sensation stopped.  
  
For several seconds, Nick licked the wound, closing it and starting the healing process. Tentatively, his gaze met hers, at which he released her arm. "Nat?" The gold began to fade, fearing her reaction. "Natalie?" he repeated, shifting his weight until they were nearly touching.  
  
After she gave him a light kiss on the lips, a corner of his mouth tweaked up, revealing a partial fang. Natalie nearly doubled over at the sight. For all of the world, he looked like a little boy being kissed for the very first time, not the eight hundred year old charismatic vampire that stood before her.  
  
Noticing the scrutiny, Nick backed up, taking the nearby bottle and glass back to the kitchen. This night had already gotten off to an interesting start. He hadn't even made it in to work yet. Returning to Natalie, he watched her run her fingers over the two scabs on her wrist. "It will take a few hours, but they should heal pretty good."  
  
"I knew your saliva was a little different, but I didn't know it could do this..." she mentioned, fascinated at the sight before her. Then, she remembered her wounds from the last time. They were gone by the time she looked. Nothing had been said about it at the hospital, either. But, Nick hadn't.... LaCroix, he must have.  
  
"It...has its uses," he mumbled, turning away.  
  
Considering the comment, she tensed. It could be used to keep someone alive through several feedings, or as in her case, hide the evidence. "Well, I still think it's amazing." Feeling a tad lightheaded, she mentioned, "I was going to offer you a ride to work, but now, I believe I'm going to need the ride."  
  
Looking her over, hearing her strong heartbeat and even breathing, he prodded, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, Nick, fine. I'm just a little lightheaded. I'll be fine later, but I probably shouldn't drive right now, and it's getting close to shift...."  
  
Glancing at his watch, he saw she was right. Natalie's picking him up for work had become a bit more. There was now barely enough time to drop her off and fly back to the precinct, but it could be done. "One condition. We're taking your car."  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Landing behind the precinct, he could feel the nearby presence of LaCroix and another. Approaching, he found his master speaking with Ningal. The words suddenly ceased, at which both vampires turned to him.  
  
The Council member took several steps toward him. "Nicholas, tonight you and Lucius are to reveal yourselves."  
  
LaCroix' eyes narrowed. "And I say we wait until the last moment. Wait until these 'laws' become official."  
  
The Roman was getting on her nerves. He was protesting almost all of the Council's decisions. "One side must show trust. The mortals have no reason to do so. You will identify yourselves." Ningal focused on the younger vampire, commanding, "Make sure my instructions are followed." The vampiress disappeared into the darkness, leaving the others alone.  
  
Fuming, LaCroix wanted to strangle her. Despite the fact that she was double his age and a member of the Council, she was weak and unprotected. It would be so easy to make his thoughts reality...and yet, if he did, the rest of the Council would not respond in kind. Alone they were weak, but together they were a force to be reckoned with. "Infuriating Council! I make my own choices. I don't need to be watched over like a disobedient fledgling!"  
  
The younger held his ground against the golden-crimson, glare. He suspected that if the Council would just back off, LaCroix would return to his 'normal' self. "I'm not thrilled about her instructions either, LaCroix. I think we should wait, but I'm not about to disobey."  
  
LaCroix calmed, but didn't comment. Instead, he watched as Nicholas turned, walking toward the street. After a few seconds, he followed. Better to get this over with now. Later, he could complain to the Council, and he would have the perfect opportunity.  
  
Turning onto the main street, the elder vampire watched Nicholas pause at the door, waiting for him to arrive. His child seemed more relaxed than usual. Reaching the door, the answer hit him in a waft of air. There was a faint scent in him that did not belong. Oh, he smelled of wine and spices, the hint of honey that never disappeared, but there was also an addition of roses...the same as the good Doctor's blood. As they entered, a faint smile lightened his features. He stood patiently as his son spoke with his partner, not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
Then, Nicholas continued to a conference room, knocking on its door. Listening, he could feel three mortals beyond the barrier. One was Reese, the other two being unknown to him. The door opened, and they were instructed to sit. At the table sat Reese and a nervous young man with a notebook, his heart fluttering rapidly.  
  
LaCroix glanced to the officer, wanting as few present for this questioning as possible. Locking eyes with Reese, he stated, "I will not answer while the officer is present."  
  
The captain nodded to the officer, at which he silently left the room. "This shouldn't take very long, it's just a few questions."  
  
The young man began, "I'm Herald Newman. I'll be in charge of all the records for this city. I need to know birth name, date and location, along with the year and location you were...brought across. You first, Mr. LaCroix."  
  
Well, he asked.... "Lucius, 34 AD, Rome. 79 AD, Pompeii."  
  
Newman's face clouded quickly, a touch of amazement nearly lost by it. "Could you give me a specific name and day of birth?"  
  
"No. Upon Vesuvius' destruction, I was a general. Besides, I have given you my name. If you want more, look it up." LaCroix' features shown with a sense of triumph, and Newman didn't pressure him any further.  
  
Jotting a couple of words down, he turned to the other. "Okay, your turn, Knight."  
  
He sighed. "Nicolas de Brabant. Born in 1193 AD. Brought across in 1228, Paris."  
  
The man's face clouded faintly. "Day of birth?"  
  
Pausing, Nick considered his answer. "It will be in records."  
  
LaCroix smiled slightly at his son's response. Nicholas had been no more informative than himself, and theoretically, they were done.  
  
Seeing LaCroix move to stand, he asked, "There is one more question.... Who brought each of you across?"  
  
Both tensed at the inquiry. "That will not be answered. Now, come Nicholas, I must speak with you."  
  
As LaCroix left, Nick spared a glance to the Captain. Then, he followed his sire to a relatively secluded part of the building. "What's so important?"  
  
"I am leaving for Europe tonight, Council orders."  
  
"Tonight!" he exclaimed. Quieting, he asked, "When are you returning?"  
  
"I do not know, nor do I know why I am being summoned." LaCroix paused, pulling something out of his pocket, then handed it to Nicholas. "While I am away I expect everything to remain in its place." After a moment of silence, the Roman left, already running a few minutes late to his plane.  
  
"So...what was that about?" Tracy asked, looking over his shoulder, trying to get a look at the contents of his hand.  
  
"LaCroix is leaving town for a while."  
  
Having figured that much out from the part of the conversation she'd heard, she prodded, "And what did he give you?" Nick opened his hand for her, revealing the pin. "You were wearing that early last week, after LaCroix had been...disabled. But, that's LaCroix' isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
He moved to fasten the pin, but Tracy took it from him. "Here, I'll get that." She fastened the pin, smoothing out the fabric, and then stood back. "The pin suits you."  
  
"Perhaps, but it looks better on LaCroix."  
  
En route to his office, Reese paused, "Knight, Vetter, where's the Reed case?"  
  
The pair winced.  
  
Regaining her composure, Tracy responded, "It'll be in by the end of shift." Reese nodded. Once the office door had been closed, she whispered, "I think we better get that finished. It was supposed to be done a few days ago."  
  
Other than a faint nod, he didn't comment. Yes, they needed to get the Reed case in, but right now, his thoughts weren't on work. His concern for Natalie hadn't vanished upon dropping her off. Although she seemed fine, what if someone noticed the not quite healed wounds, or the affects of blood loss?  
  
And then, there was LaCroix. In the past, his sire had always left Janette in charge. If she were living in another city, he would wait until she arrived. Yet, two weeks ago, LaCroix had told him to take over his position, not Janette. She had left the night before, but could have easily stayed until LaCroix' return. The question was, did LaCroix choose him because he finally trusted him or because Janette was no longer as easy for him to control?  
  
"Nick?"  
  
He looked up, wondering what she had said while he was lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Let's get working on that case. It's not going to write itself, and I'm not doing all of it."  
  
He gave his partner a second nod, only to get a skeptical look in return. "I'll help. In fact," he said, picking up the relevant forms, "I'm getting started right now."  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (28/52)  
  
Although Paris was one of his favorite cities, LaCroix frowned as he reached his destination. The weather was a little warmer than usual, but nothing he couldn't handle. The building stood nearly in the heart of the city. Ascending the steps, the doors were immediately opened for him. Entering the foyer, he found an intricately decorated room. The vampire that held the door was younger than him, perhaps about Nicholas' age or even younger.  
  
The vampire closed the door. Turning to face LaCroix, he received an icy glare. Hesitating, the vampire nervously gestured to the stairs. "If you'll follow...." As the Elder's eyes momentarily flashed gold, he held his tongue, leading the way to the second level, where the Council was waiting.  
  
LaCroix was lead to a relatively small room, an office really. As the door closed, he focused momentarily on each of the five council members, starting with Ningal, the youngest member of the Council, and ending on Aha, the Council's head. "You have summoned me here. Why?"  
  
"Nicholas."  
  
The Roman froze. "What of my son? As I said before, he is of no concern to you."  
  
"We are considering making an offer to him. That, and another... requirement have forced us to speak to you." Aha paused. The vampire would not like this. "Lucius, you are not to interfere in any of our actions. To do so would be against your well-being."  
  
"What do you plan to do to Nicholas? To my son!" he hissed.  
  
"He is not yours. He hasn't been for centuries. Ningal has alerted us to something unknown until now."  
  
"Nicholas is mine! He always has been!"  
  
"He was also drained by an Ancient, then had apparently drank from that Ancient as well. If Nicholas belongs to anyone, it is the Council."  
  
"My son did not take the Ancient's blood," he argued, not wanting the Council to have anything to do with his son.  
  
"So you have mentioned in the past when an inquiry was made about their death. Yet, no one checked Nicholas to confirm the truth. First I will meet with Nicholas, but he must not know the reason."  
  
LaCroix didn't comment. Despite the time that had passed, if they discovered Nicholas had indeed taken the Ancient's blood, they would take him. Then, possibly, they would make an attempt to finish the process.  
  
"Lucius, we must have an understanding. You are to say nothing of this conversation to anyone outside this room."  
  
He smoldered under the counselor's gaze. If he refused, they might consider his statement for what it was--a lie. "Fine. Is this the only reason I've been called here?"  
  
"No. For now, we will retire for the day. At dusk we will continue." Aha pressed a button on the table, and seconds later the door opened.  
  
LaCroix felt the presence of the same vampire that had led him to the room. Shooting the Council a glare, he spun on his heal, then waited impatiently for the vampire to lead him either to quarters, or to the entrance. They continued up another level, their path ceasing in front of a room.  
  
The younger vampire opened the door, gesturing for LaCroix to enter before following. "There is plenty of blood in the bar. If you need-"  
  
"Get out!" LaCroix hissed, not in the mood for this.  
  
After the other had scurried out of the room, a low growl began in his chest. Closing his eyes, LaCroix wondered how the past would affect the future....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1229  
  
Upon sunrise, LaCroix had quickly taken care of the Ancient's body. At first, he thought everything would be fine, that Nicolas hadn't had enough of the Ancient's blood. After a few swallows of his blood, however, Nicolas had pulled away. His son had thrown up, complaining of the taste. Then, he had done everything he could, forcing the younger vampire to take his blood. He went as far as repeatedly draining the child, giving him his own blood in turn.  
  
Nicolas was now sleeping, and had been for several hours. Janette, who he had nearly forgotten about, was on her way to their location. He wished she would stay out of sight, but perhaps it would be better if she joined them. By the time she arrived, this situation should be taken care of.  
  
Returning his attention to Nicolas, LaCroix' worry increased. His son's blood was tainted, it's flavor richer than be fore, but their link had been made weaker. Even as he drank it, he could feel its effects on him. Brushing back a strand of hair, he watched Nicolas open his eyes, and then stare blankly up at him.  
  
"LaCroix? What happened, I feel...different."  
  
Gathering his son into his arms, he soothed, "Nothing, my son. Take my blood, you will feel better."  
  
Nicolas hesitated, and after a moment, he took his sire's wrist, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the life force.  
  
When he pulled back, LaCroix' concern grew. His son was still hungry. He could feel it. "Nicholas, what's wrong? You must drink more."  
  
"It doesn't taste right."  
  
The simple statement made it clear what was wrong. Already, the Ancient's blood was trying to become dominant in Nicolas' system, but perhaps his earlier actions had prevented what would normally be inevitable for one as young as Nicolas. Holding his son tighter, he explained, "Do not be afraid, Nicholas. I'm going to drain you-" He stopped as his child tensed. "You will feel better after you take my blood again. Understand?"  
  
First, Nicolas faintly relaxed. As his son answered with a slight nod, LaCroix paused a mere second before sinking his fangs into his child's neck, draining the tainted blood once again. Nicolas greedily gulped down his blood before once again falling to sleep.  
  
Carefully, he turned his son, pulling Nicolas' head to his shoulder. Nicolas was still a fledgling, barely a child by his standards. Their bond, still forming, had been nearly destroyed. At present, he was barely able to sense Nicolas' presence, no doubt a side effect of his experience. The blood had possibly changed him, but how much and in what way? Had his actions been enough to purge the Ancient's blood?  
  
Those questions wouldn't be answered now. Yet, soon he would be answering some himself. The death of the Ancient would not go unquestioned. As long as Nicolas was kept out of sight and he kept silent about the extent of the Ancient's attack, there would be no problems.  
  
In time, Nicolas would recover. Despite being a mere fledgling, he had gone through much in the few decades he'd lived. Three of his siblings had been assassinated right before his eyes. Two others had died within a year of their birth. Recently, he'd endured the crusades, and was now struggling with his new nature.  
  
From the start, he had known Nicolas would be difficult. He had so much life, something that hadn't been squelched with either the crusades, or his new existence.  
  
He had been drawn to Nicolas, the child, almost immediately. As the child became a young man, then a soldier, he had become even more interested in the golden mortal whose blood tasted of sunlight, wine, spices and honey. Even as a vampire, the light continued to shine, yet it didn't burn.  
  
Bringing a mortal such as Nicolas across just wasn't done. To do so, usually resulted in the destruction of the fledgling. They couldn't handle their new life, particularly the killing.... Their need for blood conflicted with their need to preserve life. Yet, Nicolas' faith had been broken, something that had allowed him to revel in his nature.  
  
Now, Nicolas would have to recover from this. His eyes flashed golden. The Ancient was dead, his body turned to ashes by the sun, but LaCroix' anger hadn't subsided. How dare he be tricked into meeting with these Ancients, leaving his children unprotected! They would pay for their actions, but first, he had to take care of his son....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trying to relax, LaCroix released a breath. It had taken weeks for Nicholas to recover. And even then, the fear had remained. To this day, it was still present. His son was never aware of the full implications of that night. Oh, Nicholas had asked, repeatedly for several years, but every time the questions were pushed aside.  
  
Through everything, Nicholas had survived, and would continue to do so. When asking himself if bringing Nicholas across was a mistake, he had answered no, and had never changed it. If it had been one, his son would have been dead long ago. He had seen Nicholas do so much...and the Council would not take any of that away. This time, they would not succeed.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Two nights later:  
  
"Nick, Tracy, could I see you in my office?"  
  
The two partners looked to one another. Reese seemed calm, almost hesitant. Yet, if it had to do with the Community, Tracy wouldn't also have been called, unless it was a case....  
  
As they entered, the Captain handed an address to them. "I want you two on this case. I'll warn you right now, it's fairly high profile. A homicide at the Kenningtons'."  
  
Nick relaxed. It wasn't what he'd feared. Yet, he wasn't entirely thrilled. The Kenningtons were definitely high profile. They were upper class, and they had plenty of money. Wealth meant publicity--lots of it.  
  
"You two are to make no comments to the press on this. Nothing is getting out until we have a better idea about what's going on. Mrs. Kennington doesn't want the press to get a hold of this, yet refuses to tell us exactly what the situation is. We'll know more as soon as we get some officers on the scene, and I want you in contact with dispatch."  
  
"Right on it, Captain," Tracy mentioned, tugging on her partner's sleeve, as he was lost in thought. They quickly left the precinct, Tracy starting for her car. Catching a glance of Nick's car, she was presently surprised and changed her path. Nick had driven, which meant she wouldn't have to drive that night. She didn't mind, but with Nick being the senior partner, it just didn't feel right. "So..." she began, getting into the Caddy. "I wonder what happened? Mr. Kennington's out of town, right?"  
  
He nodded. "We'll find out when we get there."  
  
As Nick still seemed preoccupied, she kept silent. She knew exactly who the Kenningtons were. They were extremely wealthy, and everything would eventually go to their four children. Although not entirely sure, Tracy believed there were three boys and a girl, the eldest being about twelve, the youngest six or seven. The Kenningtons were fairly young, both in their mid-thirties. Both had few living relatives. Their house was nearly a mansion, and probably had several servants as well. The big question was, who was the victim, or possibly victims? But, as her partner had answered, they would have to wait until they arrived.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Approaching the house, they had to show their badges to pass through the gate. Then, it was only a short ride to the front of the house. Getting out of the car, Nick could see few officers on the scene, most holding their eyes downcast.  
  
Entering the house, they were led upstairs and down a hall. At the end, the scent of blood floated from a large room, windows covering the far three sides. The blood seemed fresh, several scents mingling together.  
  
Taking a few steps into the room, Nick paused, his eyes darting from object to object. Immediately, he could tell this room was for children. There was a computer to one side. To the other were a couple of toy chests, one being partially open. It wasn't a bedroom, but more of a play/study area for all of the children.  
  
Within the room he felt something very faint. It reminded him of the presence of another vampire, one that was now long gone. He shook the thought away, continuing to examine the room.  
  
A large bookshelf, filled with books, trinkets, and other items, sectioned off a large portion of the room. Just past the end, Nick could see the photographer leaving. Moving forward, he caught sight of Natalie as well. Then, he saw the victims, his approach slowing as he reached them.  
  
Four children lay motionless on the floor, blood seeping through their clothes and into the ivory carpet.  
  
Natalie stood, glancing toward him. "The Kenningtons' children; Robert, Jeremy, Margaret, and Kenneth, ages twelve, ten, nine and seven."  
  
She continued, outlining the cause of death for each of the children, but he wasn't listening. His eyes caught on each of their still forms. The boys all had straight light blond hair. The girl's hair was a touch darker than they boys', the same as her mothers, it's long waves framing her pale face.  
  
Closing his eyes for a second, an image flashed before him--a young girl, her throat being cut with the end of a sword. As she fell to the floor, Nick gasped, opening his eyes only to see little Margaret's innocent form lying crumpled on the floor, her throat also slit.  
  
Glancing to the other children, he took a step back, running into Tracy. Nick shook his head, the sight being too much for him to take in. Within a couple of seconds, things began to spin, his vision beginning to blur.  
  
"Nick? You okay?" his partner prodded, trying to steady him as he swayed.  
  
He turned to her, but couldn't find his voice. Was he okay? No, he definitely wasn't, but how could he explain? The present was mirroring the past, his mortal past. As his memories replayed themselves, memories he'd all but forgotten, the room disappeared, being first replaced with a bright light, then nothing but darkness.  
  
  
His head was pounding. Responding to a familiar voice, Nick opened his eyes. The bright lights momentarily blinded him, but after a few seconds, his surroundings became clearer. He was at the crime scene...the murdered children.  
  
"Nick?" Natalie called from her position next to him.  
  
Rolling his head toward her, Nick could feel her hand on his shoulder. Partly realizing what had happened, he tried to sit up, but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"I think you fainted, but my question is why?" she quietly prodded, although she already had a general idea of the cause. Something from his past had triggered it, something from a long time ago.  
  
Nick tried a second time, using his immortal strength to free himself from both Natalie and Tracy's proximity. Standing, his eyes momentarily locked on the fallen forms. Then, he turned away, leaving the room. He could feel their heartbeats following him, filling his senses. Exiting the front doors, he ran straight into Reese.  
  
"Knight, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," he muttered, trying to walk past his superior.  
  
Reese took Knight's arm, stopping him. "I know what happened. I want an answer, Knight. Without one, you will be pulled off of this case. I have a feeling this is hitting really close. How close, I don't know, but...."  
  
"It's nothing!" Nick snapped, his eyes sparkling with gold.  
  
Caught off guard, Reese stiffened at his detective's appearance. Nick glided out of the house, heading for his car.  
  
Tracy slipped past Reese, seeing her partner's departing form. "Nick! Where are you going? We're not done yet, and I'll need a ride..." she trailed off as he turned to her, his eyes shining in the darkness. Without a word, a jangling set of keys was flying through the air toward her. Catching them, she watched him walk farther and farther from the house, fully aware that he would take to the sky once he was out of sight.  
  
To her side, Natalie stood silently, staring off in the direction Nick had gone. Tracy watched her, wondering what she knew of Nick's reaction, if anything.  
  
Sighing, Reese gestured to the house. "Let's get this finished. I'll talk to Knight later," he mentioned before disappearing into the house.  
  
Natalie and Tracy glanced at one another. Each could see the worry on the other's features, but for now would have to wait. They returned inside, where the silence had become more so, methodically beginning the rest of their tasks.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (29/52)  
  
LaCroix glared at the hands holding him. "Let go of me!" he demanded. Although the vampires hesitated at the words, their grip once again became firm as Aha entered.  
  
"They will not release you," the Ancient stated.  
  
Yet, that didn't matter. Unless two or more of the Council restrained him, it would be a simple action to shrug out of their grasps. "I can simply break free...."  
  
"I know that, but if you do, you'll get a dose of curare. You are not leaving this building or this city."  
  
At that, his anger increased. Now, not only were they not letting him leave, but they were threatening him as well. "Nicholas is distressed, I must go to him!"  
  
"And he is no fledgling. Nicholas will be fine."  
  
"This matter is different! It is something buried deep in his past that he will not even mention to me! Not then, and not now!"  
  
Aha considered this vampire's words. "By deep in his past, can I infer that he was mortal, perhaps a child?" Watching Lucius' now glowing eyes, he continued, "And if so, you met Nicholas then, didn't you? You decided then that you'd bring him over."  
  
"Perhaps, but there is nothing wrong with it. It is common to pick a fledgling while they are still mortal, even when they are children, and then wait for the right time."  
  
"But, it is not common to erase those memories. Nicholas doesn't know of your interference, does he?" Aha began circling the younger, pushing him to the edge. "The question is, what are you so concerned about?"  
  
"Nothing you need to know!"  
  
"I think it is. I want to know more about Nicholas, and this sounds interesting. Either tell me, or I will take it from you!" Aha exclaimed, allowing his fangs to drop.  
  
LaCroix fumed. Yet, he would comply. If he didn't, the Council would learn more about Nicholas than they already did. He couldn't allow that to happen. "As a child, Nicholas' siblings were murdered before his eyes," he hissed.  
  
Aha pretended to ponder the Roman's answer. He already knew of the event in great detail, but wanted to hear it from LaCroix himself. "And what of young Nicholas? How old was he at the time?"  
  
These questions were too much, but again, he had to answer. "Nicholas was thirteen. He barely survived the encounter. From what I discovered, he should have died, either that night or soon after, yet somehow he had survived."  
  
"And you were not there?" he continued, stopping in front of the younger vampire.  
  
"At the time, Nicholas did not know of me, and I had planned to keep it that way. He was nothing more than a passing interest, something that had caught my eye. I had planned on leaving him be, never to see him again."  
  
"But something enticed you on...what?"  
  
Now, this he would not answer. LaCroix let his eyes burn crimson, then snarled, "Release me! You have received your answer!"  
  
"On one condition. You will NOT leave this building. If you attempt to, one of your guards will administer curare without hesitation."  
  
"Fine, but I expect to leave within a few days."  
  
Aha nodded, the two vampires releasing him in an instant.  
  
The glow dimmed to a light shade of amber. "Well, I guess you'll know where to find me." With that, LaCroix turned, striding quickly back to the room. The two who had restrained him earlier followed close behind, receiving a slammed door for their effort.  
  
Walking to one of the windows, he looked out at the city. Although he could just raise the pane and leave, he would never make it out of the city. By staying put, he could at least keep tabs on Nicholas. With the curare, he would have no such option.  
  
Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Nicholas. Now, he seemed relatively fine. Hs son was trying to push his memories away, but it wasn't working. Trying to calm Nicholas, LaCroix reached across their link, but was confronted with nothing. His son was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Slumping into Nick's couch, Natalie wondered where he could possibly be. LaCroix was out of town and Janette had left several days before. Yet, the loft was empty. Staring across the room, she focused on an unusually empty spot. Casting her gaze across the rest of the room, she noticed something was missing. After a moment, she realized the missing item was Nick's bike. It wasn't sitting in its usual spot. She didn't even know he rode it. Where was he?  
  
Considering her question for a few minutes, she stood, heading back to her car. At the morgue were four small bodies with an unknown killer. Right now, her patients needed her. Nick would, hopefully, be back by dawn. She could talk to him then; try to find out what was going on.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
The warm summer air embraced him as he rode through it. The wind sliced through his clothes, making his skin tingle.  
  
Nick gunned the accelerator, increasing his speed by another twenty kilometers an hour. Traveling down the freeway on his motorcycle was the closest sensation to flying he could get without actually taking to the air.  
  
At the Kenningtons', all of his strength had been drained. Flying would only last so long before he plummeted to the ground from exhaustion, but this...this required virtually none of his precious blood. He would just have to make sure he didn't run out of gas, something he often did while thinking.  
  
Thinking, that's what he wanted to avoid doing. His present purpose was clearing his mind. All day he could think about the case. Reese wouldn't take him off of it, even if it meant he had to persuade the Captain.  
  
Increasing his speed just a touch more, Nick continued in his path down the freeway. Just before reaching the city limits, he caught sight of a patrol car behind him--with its lights on, the siren suddenly becoming very audible to his senses.  
  
As he slowed to a stop along the side of the road, he sighed. Tonight was not going very well, not one bit. Turning off the ignition, he stopped and leaned forward shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Sir, I need to see your ID," the officer asked from just behind him. Without looking back, Nick passed it to him. Opening the leather billfold, he found a Toronto PD badge and identification. Catching the name, he became a hint nervous. "Detective Knight, I'll need to see your driver's license."  
  
He groaned. This was not his night. "I...don't have it with me."  
  
The officer raised his eyebrows. Not only had Knight been speeding and not wearing a helmet, but he didn't have his license either.  
  
"It's at home...I think."  
  
"Detective Knight, I clocked you going 170 back there, not to mention not wearing a helmet, or having your license. I hate to ask, but do you even have one to ride this?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but it's...."  
  
"Yeah, I know." The officer held up the badge, mentioning, "Be right back."  
  
Listening to the officer whisper to his partner and start the radio up, Nick took in a deep breath. It's not like the speed or not wearing a helmet would kill him. It might not be the most pleasant of experiences, but it would be no worse than a splinter. Approaching footsteps brought him back to the present.  
  
"Uh...Captain Reese wants to talk to you--at the 96th." The officer finished filling the ticket out. Then, ripping the sheet off and handing it to Knight, he explained, "You'll need both your badge and license when you pay the ticket." He watched Knight stare at the ticket. A moment passed before he mentioned, "Reese is expecting you, and he didn't sound too happy. Might want to get going--but try to go the speed limit." For a second he hesitated, waiting for a response from the detective. Realizing he wasn't going to get one, he headed back to the patrol car.  
  
Nick waited until the car had left, his attention solely on the paper before him. Only his speed had been mentioned, his badge number glaring back at him in bright red ink. Folding the ticket, he stuffed it in his pocket, then started his way back to the precinct.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Pulling into the parking lot and turning the ignition off, Nick caught a couple of glances as he walked toward the front doors. Ignoring them, he entered, only to be directed to one of the interview rooms, not Reese's office.  
  
The room was empty. Slowly, he sat at the table, wondering what he was to be told. Reese entered seconds later, his Captain's glare resting solidly on him.  
  
"Nick, the speed limit on that freeway is 100. You were going 170! I don't think I need to mention what that will do to your driving record." Watching him wince, Reese hoped he would stay put. "Now, what I want to know is what is going on with you. First, you faint at the crime scene, then you leave, and just now you were speeding down the freeway!"  
  
Nick squirmed under his captain's scrutiny. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Trying to remain calm, Reese took in a deep breath. Something was bothering Nick. Just standing there, he could sense the other's unease. "Either tell me, or you're off the case."  
  
"But...Captain, I need to be on this-"  
  
Focusing on the two haunted eyes staring back at him, Reese demanded, "Then tell me why. I know this is hitting close to home, but what I want to know, is how close is close?"  
  
He had to stay on this case. If it was with Reese's approval, all the better. If not, he'd stay on it anyway. "Yes, it's close. When I was a boy, two bothers and a sister were killed right in front of me. I nearly died that night. I don't like talking about it, and never have." There. He'd said it.  
  
Reese wasn't sure how to respond. He had suspected it had hit close, but not dead on. "I'm sorry, but-"  
  
"I have to stay on this, Captain." Nick knew he only had one chance. Otherwise, he'd have to give a mental push. "I never knew the real reason behind their deaths. I need this case."  
  
"What about what happened earlier tonight? That can't be tolerated."  
  
"It won't happen again," he quickly countered.  
  
"And how can you be so sure? You're still on edge."  
  
"At the scene, I was caught off guard. If I had been prepared, it would have been different."  
  
He was skeptical. Nick was clearly caught up in whatever memories he had, but he also seemed sincere. Reese sighed. If he kept Nick on the case, he probably wouldn't have too many problems, but.... His detective wasn't exactly normal. Knight was a vampire. If he was mortal, he'd know how to deal with it, but he wasn't. As such, he would have to act on his instincts, and his instincts were telling him that it would be best if Nick stayed on the case. "Okay, the case stays yours, but you are going home for the rest of the night. I mean it. Take your bike, drive home, and stay put."  
  
Nick winced. Home was just about the last place he wanted to go. Going there, he would just end up remembering everything, something that hadn't yet hit him.  
  
"You got that, Nick?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go home."  
  
Reese watched his detective sit calmly in the chair. "Now, Detective."  
  
Slowly, he stood. Meeting his superior's eyes, Nick turned, leaving the small room, heading for the building's entrance. Passing by his desk, he felt Tracy move to follow him. Picking up his pace, he was on the road by the time she caught up, calling his name.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (30/52)  
  
Punching in the security code, Tracy hoped he wouldn't block her out. She knew Nick was there. His bike was in the garage. Unless he took to the air, that meant that he would be home. Riding the lift up, she opened the door to an almost entirely dark room. Nick was nowhere to be seen. After listening for a moment, she could hear the water running upstairs.  
  
Well, she'd just wait. Going over to the kitchen, she found Nick's things on the table. Her eyes caught on a crumpled piece of paper. As she picked it up, she discovered that it was a speeding ticket. Scanning the form, she stopped on the speed. Nick had been going 170 in a 100 zone, and without a license. At least it wasn't her ticket. Going over to the couch, she leaned back, planning on waiting for Nick to come down.  
  
Ten minutes after the water was turned off, she still hadn't seen her partner. Carefully, she ascended the stairs, pushing the door to his room open. Entering, she approached the side of the bed, finding him lying on his stomach, his face turned away from her. She didn't think he was asleep, but wasn't sure how awake he was either. "Nick, you okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Fine. He was something, but fine wasn't it. "Please, Nick." Tracy paused, wondering how to get him to talk. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she continued, "I asked Reese what was up, but all he would say was that this case was close to you, something I've been able to tell from the crime scene. I want to know what's bothering you. Please, tell me, Nick. If I can, I want to help."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he stated sternly, his emotions tightly under lock and chain.  
  
Tracy fidgeted a moment, focusing on the sheets. That didn't go well. "Okay...then, what if I call Natalie, have her come over?"  
  
"No. I don't want to bother her."  
  
"But, you would talk to her?" 'And not me,' she nearly added, fully aware that he trusted Natalie with his secrets far more than he did her. "Nick, I'm sure it wouldn't be a bother to her. In fact, I think Natalie would be relieved." When he didn't protest, she moved toward the phone, dialing Natalie's number at the morgue.  
  
In less than a minute, the phone was back in its place, Natalie on her way over. Tracy didn't comment, aware that Nick probably already knew. Cautiously, she reached forward, resting her hand on his back. Nick stiffened at the touch, but didn't push her away. Gently rubbing, she felt as he slowly began to relax.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Arriving at Nick's, Natalie didn't bother announcing her presence. Instead, she went straight up to his room, carefully pushing the door open. Inside, Tracy sat on the bed's edge, one hand rubbing the center of Nick's back. Moving to the other side, she leaned over trying to get a better look at his face.  
  
Starring back at her were two, solid blue eyes, not a glimmer of gold anywhere. "Nick, I booked off work, I'll go in early tomorrow night to make up for it."  
  
"Go back tonight, you don't need to be here."  
  
"Yes, I do. Besides, the day shift needs the help." Sitting on the bed, she glanced toward Tracy, mouthing the words, 'help me.' Then, as gently as she could, Natalie tried maneuvering Nick so that he was on his back.  
  
Once she knew what Natalie was planning, Tracy pulled his shoulder back. Nick backed away from each of their touches, effectively finishing their tasks.  
  
When he stopped struggling, she began, "Nick, I want to know what happened. You were thirteen, right?"  
  
Thirteen. The number almost made him flinch. How had she guessed so easily? He closed his eyes tight and nodded faintly.  
  
Tracy stood, telling Nat, "I'll be downstairs." Before taking a step, a light grasp tightened around her wrist, releasing her almost immediately.  
  
"Stay, Trace. You have the right to know as much as Nat."  
  
Nodding, she resumed her spot next to him. "So...you were thirteen, and...."  
  
Breathing deeply, Nick slowly exhaled. "It was spring, my father was away on business. Originally, my brother, Henri, and myself were supposed to accompany him, but father abruptly changed his mind. Henri was a little less than a year older than me. Mabelle, nearly ten, and William, at seven, were my other siblings.  
  
"Three days after our father left, the four of us were on our way to dinner. That night, everything seemed quiet, too quiet. Henri and I had been cautious since the afternoon. We had sensed that something was wrong, but didn't know what."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brabant 1207  
  
"Belle, stay close," he called to his sister, taking her by the hand. Glancing back, he watched as Henri silently guided his younger brother forward.  
  
They would be early to supper, but that wouldn't be a problem, in fact, Maman would be pleased. Just before reaching the stairs, he caught faint movement, manifesting itself in the form of three armed men. One seemed to hang back, keeping an eye for onlookers. A second pulled William away from his older brother, and the third went for Mabelle.  
  
Sliding his sister behind him, he stood protectively in front of her. "What do you want?" he barely whispered, his throat suddenly dry.  
  
The man merely smiled, pulling a dagger out of his belt. As he tried to reach around the young man, the boy moved, effectively keeping the girl from him. "Nicolas, you are unarmed and helpless against us. Release your sister to her fate."  
  
"No. I will not give her to you."  
  
"Then, I shall take her."  
  
Watching the man's smile increase in intensity, he backed up. He was, as had been pointed out, unarmed, and no weapons were close by. The man pounced forward. As he shielded Mabelle, Nicolas gasped at the sudden sharp pain in his side. Falling to his knees, he watched his sister being pulled from him.  
  
At the same time, he could hear Henri call his name. Turning, he watched his youngest brother being taken from the other. Mabelle screamed, his attention being brought back to his attacker. A short sword, its blade about double the length of the dagger, was held against her throat, her small hands tightly gripping the man's arms.  
  
Her eyes pleaded with him to do something. At his slight movement, the man pulled the sword, the blade slicing into Mabelle's neck, cutting off a second scream. The man released her limp form, the next few seconds passing in slow motion. As she crumpled to the floor, Nicolas' anger flared.  
  
The man laughed down at him, the dagger still embedded in his side. Watching him turn, Nicolas slowly removed the blade, flinching at the pain. With a couple of quick and painful actions, he moved behind the stranger, the dagger effortlessly sliding into the man's chest. He watched without care as the man clutched the weapon and quickly died.  
  
Taking the short sword from the now fallen man, Nicolas moved toward the other. The sound of approaching footsteps alerted them it was time to leave, yet none of them moved.  
  
William already lay on the ground, not a sound issuing from him. Henri stood frozen before the second man. Seeing the younger boy's approach, the man stabbed the blade forward, impaling Henri on its tip. Nicolas reacted, letting the blade slice through the air before the man could act, a bright red line forming across the intruder's back. When he turned, Nicolas dug the sword deep into him.  
  
Releasing the weapon, his pain became noticeable and he once again fell to his knees, Henri lying less than an arms length away. Pulling his brother's form to him, he held Henri until everything went numb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I was in a black sea. I couldn't see, or feel anything. After a moment, however, I could hear my name called by my mother, but I blacked out after that. Nicolas...Nicolas..." trailing off, he began his descent into sleep, Natalie watching as his features softened.  
  
The description of his siblings' wounds was a very close match to those the Kennington children had received. No wonder Nick had reacted the way he did.  
  
Now, the main question was; how would he handle the case? Considering he'd never mentioned any of these siblings to her, she assumed they had probably died that night. Obviously, Nick had survived, despite how crude the medicine of the time was. Yet, how had he dealt with what had happened, or had he?  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (31/52)  
  
It was a couple of hours past sunrise there, in Paris, and his son had finally calmed. From Nicholas' now open thoughts, LaCroix could tell that the Doctor was nearby. His recent observations of her influence on Nicholas had been more and more in her favor. She was mortal, true, but she could also calm his son. Few had ever had that ability--himself, sometimes Janette, and at one time, his mortal mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brabant 1208  
  
As the sun rose higher in the sky, he opened his eyes to familiar, but forbidden surroundings. Shifting slightly, he noticed Nicolas, one of the boy's hands clutching his shoulder, the other wrapped around his back. Yet, that was not what woke him. A few feet away was a second mortal heartbeat. With a glance, he made out the form of Nicolas' mother, whom he had seen several hours before.  
  
She stood at his movement. "I am sorry for the intrusion, but Nicolas has not taken to strangers as of late because of..." she trailed off, her voice beginning to crack. "I have not told you to leave because my son seems to trust you. His nightmares are impossible to calm, at least by myself. Nicolas has become too strong for me."  
  
"Nicolas is strong, he will overcome this."  
  
"Yes, he is that, but in the last year he's distanced himself from the others his age, immersing himself in books, religion.... He's become quite a swordsman and an even better archer. I wouldn't get in his way when he's armed."  
  
"I've...gathered that." The pressure Nicolas' hand was placing on the wound, and the pain that emanated from it, were plenty to confirm her words. Moving in an attempt to relieve the pressure, he felt Nicolas stir.  
  
The boy jumped slightly, realizing where he was. Calming, he let his head rest where it had been, his eyes focusing on his mother.  
  
"I expect you to come down and eat, Nicolas, and soon. If you do not, I will know." She paused. As a protest began on her son's lips, she added, "Please, Nicolas."  
  
Hesitantly, he nodded. "Yes, Maman."  
  
She turned. Giving a short glance to the man, she left the chambers.  
  
Nicolas sat up, avoiding eye contact with the man, backing away slightly. "Why...."  
  
"Why didn't I kill you?" At the silent nod, LaCroix considered the question, coming back with nothing. "I chose not to." He paused, and then commented, "I have a question for you, Nicholas." The boy shifted, clearly uncomfortable with his pronunciation of his name. "Why do you want to die?"  
  
Nicolas pulled further away. Standing, he turned, his head bowed faintly. "I...I shouldn't be here."  
  
LaCroix did what he could to keep his confusion to himself. The statement didn't quite make sense. "If you are here, then you are here."  
  
"Yes, but my brothers and sister...they're.... I was not the eldest son. My father would much rather have had one of my other brothers survive, not me. He blames me for their deaths, and I'm not sure he's wrong."  
  
"Tell me what happened. Their deaths couldn't all be your fault."  
  
Nicolas rapidly shook his head. "No, I can't.... I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Although he had no wish to harm the boy, the information was vital to him. Nicolas' blood from earlier was already too thin in his system for him to glean any information from it. He would need more, but only a small amount. "Then, Nicholas, come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your blood contains your thoughts, your memories. With it, you need not say a word."  
  
After a pause, Nicolas stepped closer, making an offer as he had the night before.  
  
Taking the boy's chin, he turned Nicolas to face him. "I only need a few drops, nothing more." Then, he gently took a hand, one fang slicing the tip of a finger. Nicolas didn't react, at least, not in pain. The boy seemed remotely fascinated by the crimson liquid pooling in the cut. Licking the liquid away, he closed his eyes, reading the mortal blood as if it were his own memories.  
  
Nearly a year and a half ago, Nicolas and his siblings had been on their way to supper, but were attacked. He had watched them be cut down, and out of anger had killed two of the men. Then, there was a sudden wash of pain, everything becoming jumbled. The incident itself had been remembered in every detail. Apparently, Nicolas had been seriously injured in the confrontation.  
  
"Am I to blame?" Nicolas innocently asked, bringing him back.  
  
He shook his head. "No. The senders of the assassins are to blame, not you." As Nicolas sat on the bed's edge, he watched the boy examine the cut on his finger.  
  
The wound's rapid healing fascinated the teenager. "How did you do that? It's almost gone."  
  
Turning his full attention to Nicolas, he kept silent. The boy already knew what he was. He didn't need to know more. The Enforcers would quietly solve the problem if they discovered the young Brabantian's knowledge. "I suggest you do as your mother has asked, Nicholas. Your meal will strengthen you." Standing, he slowly spun, Nicolas sitting, looking up at him.  
  
"Will you come as well?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, his distaste at the question flickering in his expression.  
  
"Maman will suspect something if you do not at least come down."  
  
Again, he responded with silence. He wanted nothing more than to rest and allow his wounds to heal. Yet, he also wanted to know what happened to Nicolas.  
  
"Lucien, please."  
  
The boy's informality tweaked his anger, but one look into the blue eyes caused it to melt away. Once again, Nicolas was drawing him in. And besides, he was sure his own pronunciation of the boy's name had become more than a little annoying. "I will accompany you once I have changed," he stated, a glance made to the bloodstains on his chemise and shirt.  
  
Nicolas nodded, the childhood innocence abruptly vanishing, as the boy did the same through the door.  
  
With the silence, he considered the young man. On one hand, he still seemed very much a child. His curiosity and innocence remained. He also had, at least in archery, the skills of a man. On top of everything, there seemed to be a lack of not exactly emotion, but the care for life.  
  
Being immortal, he despised the mortal weaknesses, particularly the feelings and emotions they were prone to. But, life, existence as it was, should not be wasted or simply thrown away. He had never held back for fear or doubt, and neither should Nicolas.  
  
*****  
  
Once Nicolas had eaten his fill, enough for two grown men, the boy's daily tasks had led him outside into the scorching sunlight. When he had been trapped in the dark castle, LaCroix had originally welcomed it. Now, after his many failed attempts at sleep or even rest, his patience was waning.  
  
As he freely moved about the structure, he found his attention focusing on Nicolas' mother, Adelaide. Carefully following her, for the first time he really looked at her...examining her. She was probably in her late-thirties. Her appearance of youth was just beginning to be crushed by the harshness this time gave. It was a pity that one day she would have none of that beauty when she eventually died, as all mortals eventually did.  
  
It was late summer, autumn not far away. The fields were being harvested, much of which would either go to the village near the castle, or to the other villages that weren't too far distant. As such, the castle was bounding with activity.  
  
Finding Adelaide alone, he approached her, smoothly commenting, "It must be busy this time of year, particularly with your husband absent."  
  
"Perhaps M. LaCroix, but no more than other years. Nicolas takes over many of his father's duties when he is away."  
  
He took another couple of steps closer, moving slightly to her side. "Nicolas seems to have, at least in some ways, grown up faster than was planned."  
  
"In some ways," she echoed.  
  
"What caused this change? I take it was sudden?" he probed.  
  
"Yes, Nicolas has been this way since his reco-" she cut the word off, but knew it was too late. "I cannot answer further. Again, I ask you to not mention this to Nicolas. He doesn't need to be reminded of what happened."  
  
Keeping a snarl to himself, he slid in front of Adelaide. As he took her upper arms in his hands, she pulled away. "Listen to my voice.... You will remember nothing of our conversation. Sleep...rest for a moment...." He smiled as she began her descent into sleep, barely needing the coaxing.  
  
He held her against him, letting her head fall to the side. The knowledge he wanted would be revealed in her blood. This way, Nicolas would not know, and neither would his mother. Gently pushing the fabric away from her shoulder, he leaned forward, taking in her aroma--wildflowers and honey. Although the scent tempted him greatly, he would have to take care. Not only did she need to remain alive and well, but so too did her unborn child.  
  
Slowly, he allowed his sharp fangs to pierce the skin of her shoulder, taking in just a mouthful of the sweet flavor, searching for his answer. Almost immediately, he found where Nicolas' blood left off....  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (32/52)  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
1207  
  
Following the servants and commotion, she nearly ran up the stairs, all but stopping cold at the sight before them. Her children lay unmoving and bloodied on the ground. William and Mabelle lay in two separate piles, their forms appearing crumpled. Henri and Nicolas lay in another, the younger holding Henri to him. All was still. Not a movement came from any of them.  
  
Gaining use of her muscles, she rushed forward, her hand gently touching her eldest son's form, falling to her knees next to him. When a whimper came from not him, but Nicolas, she threw care to the wind, pulling her son tightly to her, letting her child's head rest on her swollen abdomen, where the only child that remained unharmed rested.  
  
Looking around the room, she watched as one of the servants gently went around to her other children. When none were stopped at, her hope faded. "Are they...?"  
  
"No, Lady, they have departed," the woman, one of the cooks, stated calmly.  
  
She held Nicolas tighter, and even more so as the woman tried to pull him from her grasp. "Nicolas still lives. He will be well soon," she protested.  
  
"Then why has he not stood, or spoken?"  
  
Closing her eyes, she could not answer. A slight dampness alerted her to something. Glancing down at her hand, she found it covered with blood--her son's blood. "Nicolas...Nicolas..." she called, trying to get him to respond. Yet, he didn't. "No, not Nicolas." This time, when the woman pulled at her son, she didn't resist, but helped her lay Nicolas flat.  
  
There, on his stomach just below his ribs, a spreading blotch of bright crimson stood. Pulling the fabric away, she found the still bleeding wound, most likely from a dagger. As her fingers brushed against his cheek, she watched his chest slowly rise and fall. Nicolas would survive, she would see to it.  
  
-----  
  
Time jumped ahead as he sifted through Adelaide's memories in his attempt to know the outcome of the situation. A week, he estimated, possibly more had passed....  
  
-----  
  
"Nicolas? Can you hear me?"  
  
"You know he can not," her husband answered, the same as he had over the past several days. "His wounds are severe. Coupled with infection and fever.... Nicolas is dying. He should have been gone days ago, within hours of the injury."  
  
Turning to him in anger, she demanded, "How can you say that? Of our own son! Your only son and heir!"  
  
"Because it is the truth. All we are doing is prolonging his suffering. We should have given him peace already."  
  
She couldn't comment, but knew he was right. Nicolas deserved a peaceful, painless death. She had postponed her husband and others' suggestions, hoping that Nicolas would soon awake. Yes, she had another child on the way and it was figured to be a boy, but she couldn't lose Nicolas. Every night she prayed for his survival, knowing in her heart that he would live.  
  
Yet, now, it seemed as if he were fading away. Nicolas was getting paler by the day, his breathing slower, and his temperature higher. Occasionally her thoughts considered the others' suggestions, but every time she pushed them away. No, she would give him whatever chance he had. Nicolas had held on this long. With God's aid, he would last longer.  
  
-----  
  
1208  
  
Leaving the event, he searched for the conclusion. Now, the answer he was searching for wasn't of what happened, but how Nicolas had survived.  
  
He continued sifting through her memories, his miraculous recovery turning out to be just that. With time, Nicolas had recovered by himself. Truly a miracle, something that there was no explanation for.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
Pulling back, LaCroix gently turned her toward him, releasing her from sleep. He slid into a shadow before she could spot him, watching as she walked away, her actions showing her confusion.  
  
Although he hadn't taken much blood, he had gained a wealth of knowledge. Nicolas' injury had been enough to kill him, yet he lived. There was no reason that he should be there now, except perhaps his unconscious will to survive.  
  
Quietly leaving the area, he noticed the sun was on its way down. Perhaps he could now find Nicolas....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He recalled every second of the memories concerning his visits with Nicholas. Merely two days after 'meeting' the boy, he had wiped his memories and his mother's, his intention being to never return to the region during Nicholas' lifetime.  
  
Yet, that had all been changed upon first sight of the mortal with his Janette.... His daughter's interest in Nicholas had coincided with his own. He had turned the situation into what he wanted. He had brought Nicholas across not for Janette's pleasure, but his own. Neither ever knew about him meeting the mortal child Nicholas had once been, and it was going to stay that way.  
  
LaCroix sighed. Time had crawled along since the morning, his concern for his son outweighing everything else. The sun was now high in the sky, making it possible to stand at the window, just out of the light's reach. He was fully aware that he was imprisoned, in this house and in this city, for at least another day.  
  
For some reason, the building seemed empty. There were no mortals, the majority of the Council seeming to reside elsewhere. There were the two that stood outside his door, but otherwise all he could sense was vacant space. In the evening, he would demand to be released. They had nothing to say to him that hadn't already been mentioned. There was no reason for him to remain.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Upon waking, he once again found the silence distracting. Dressing, LaCroix exited the room, immediately demanding to speak with one of the Council.  
  
"They are not here at the moment," one of his guards simply stated, as if that explained everything.  
  
Quickly searching for someone within the building, he discovered that other than himself, only these two that were supposed to guard him were present. The feeling of emptiness had been right on. None of the Ancients remained. A tinge of anger showed in his amber eyes as he demanded, "Where...are...they?"  
  
"The Council is not here," he repeated.  
  
LaCroix wanted to throttle the younger vampire for the obvious statement. "They are not in this building, and most likely, neither are they in this city, country, or even on this continent!"  
  
As the amber yielded to blood red, the two backed up, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but there.  
  
"Toronto, that's where they are going...." Changing his tactics, he started in on the younger of the two, backing him into a corner. "When did they leave?" he prodded. "Tell me! NOW!"  
  
Having nowhere to go, the vampire held firm under the Roman's icy glare.  
  
Feeling the air move behind him, LaCroix caught the other by surprise, sending them into the nearby wall. Watching the vampire slide down to the floor from the blow, he argued, "I know where they went, and I know why. Tell me when they left!"  
  
From the ground, the vampire glared up at LaCroix. With a burst of speed he pounced forward, a syringe of curare at the ready.  
  
Reacting again in anger, LaCroix ripped the drug form the other's hand. After slamming the vampire against the wall, he injected the curare. Turning, he locked his attention on the other guard, a mad glint directed toward them. Holding the still partially full syringe up, he threatened, "Tell me, now, or I will forcibly take the answer."  
  
Seeing his colleague easily overpowered, fright set into the remaining guard's face. Pulling back as far as he could, he stammered, "J-just before...before sunrise. Th-this morning. One of the Council left three days ago."  
  
As his anger hit its peak, he plunged the needle into the younger vampire, injecting the remaining curare. Before its effects had completely set in, LaCroix was already out of the building, his destination the airport.  
  
By now, the Council would have reached Toronto. They wouldn't be able to do much, at least not all as a group, until darkness fell, and dusk was still several hours away.  
  
....continued in part 33 


	6. Pawns of Kings 33-38

Pawns of Kings - parts 33-38  
Jarvinia  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (33/52)  
  
After the previous night, everything was going well, almost too well. Both Tracy and Natalie were there as he woke, and after much persuading, he'd managed to get them to leave.  
  
Now, work was going smoothly. So far, they had found no leads, but it was still early in the case. Hopefully they would find something tonight.  
  
Tracy had kept quiet about his past, something for which he was grateful. He was also pleased that few had mentioned anything from the night before. Even Reese had kept silent on that.  
  
Every now and again, he would feel something. It was almost as if someone were watching him. Yet, whenever he tried to focus in on the source, he would find nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Several times he had tried to make contact with LaCroix, but he could feel nothing of his sire. No thoughts, no presence, nothing. It was just like LaCroix to do this. He wouldn't be surprised to find out that it was LaCroix taunting him. In fact, in some ways it would make sense.  
  
But, whatever it was, it was nagging at him. As a result, the night went slow, the majority of his time spent at the precinct filling out some of his and Tracy's reports and searching for leads on their most recent case.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Nicholas seemed calm despite his recalled memories. Watching from the shadows of the precinct, LaCroix could feel another nearby. His son was being watched, probably by one of the Council.  
  
To add to it, he could occasionally feel Nicholas reach out to him...but he couldn't make himself known, not yet. He wanted to know the Council's intentions before trying anything.  
  
His anger rose, but he pushed it down. At the moment, neither Nicholas, nor the other knew of his presence, and it needed to stay that way. He didn't know if the Council knew he was here yet, but if he approached Nicholas, that would change. As long as they merely watched, he would watch them. But one move...one move and they would regret their actions.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Starring at the computer screen, Nick sighed. At the scene, there had been practically no evidence of the actual crime, let alone its perpetrators.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
Turning to the familiar voice, he smiled at Natalie's concerned expression. "Hmmm.... What are you doing here? I figured you'd still be at the morgue."  
  
"I'm done, and I don't like what I found."  
  
The smile vanished. "What?"  
  
Giving Nick the report, she explained, "The children seemed caught unaware, as if their attacker, or possibly attackers, were either known to them, or they didn't have enough time to react. It would also explain how they got past security."  
  
"But...." Tracy stopped, realizing the implications. "You mean, one of staff?"  
  
"Or one of their relatives, or a friend of the family."  
  
Nick's statement caught her attention, and Natalie turned toward him. He seemed focused on the past, but he wasn't yet lost amongst his memories. "Remind you of something?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. Not really."  
  
"Nick?" Tracy prodded, ignoring Natalie's silencing gesture.  
  
"Trace, I never knew the exact reason behind the murders, nor whom our attackers were. Later, I actually suspected my father, but never had any proof. But, I felt something at the scene, a presence. It was faint, but it was there. I don't think the children knew their murderer."  
  
Natalie took the comment about his father in, adding it to the rest of her knowledge of the situation. It not only explained why he would have pushed the event away, but also his necessity to be on this case. In addition, the second part of his information leant itself to something more, something she didn't want to think about. Why would Nick have felt another vampire at the scene?  
  
Standing, Tracy let Nick's reply sink in. He was clearly uncomfortable on the subject, and she suggested, "We should get back to the Kenningtons', ask a few more questions."  
  
He nodded, but the two didn't make it very far past their desks before Reese called them into his office. Entering, the two found a grim faced Captain.  
  
"The Kennington case is closed."  
  
"What?" they exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"It's closed due to some kind of contrived evidence. It's not my choice."  
  
"Who's behind it?" Nick inquired, a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
Reese hesitated. "The Commissioner." His detectives remained silent. Knight's eyes sparkled with a hint of gold, something he now recognized as a manifestation of the detective's anger. "There's nothing we can do about this, detectives. I don't like it any more than you." Tracy nodded, and turned to leave, her partner reluctantly following. "Just a moment, Knight."  
  
Nick slowly turned back, allowing his gaze to meet Reese's, a couple of golden flecks still dancing among the midnight blue.  
  
As the door shut, the captain looked Knight over. Other than the faint touch of gold staring back at him, the detective seemed calm, if a little tense. "Nick," he began, "I know you don't have to hide what you are any more, but I would suggest that you keep a tighter reign on your emotions. Your partner and I might not mind, but others do. I'm sure I don't have to mention any possible reactions."  
  
No, he didn't. Marks had been quiet after his last lecture, but some of the other officers and detectives had similar, yet more private opinions. Every night, he could see the cautious glances that said more than they realized. To change within their view, if only for a second, could intensify their opinion. As he was still on probation, how the others in the precinct saw him would determine if he remained.  
  
"I also expect you to follow my orders. You will not pursue the Kennington case any further, and no exceptions." Two gold-tinged orbs shot up at him. "I mean it, Nick. I know how close you are to this case. I think I can understand your need to be on it, but it's closed."  
  
It took him several seconds, but he gave a slight nod to Reese. At the same time, he hands clenched shut, his nails digging into his palms. Without a word, he left the office, stopping just outside the door.  
  
There it was again, the feeling that someone was watching him. Resuming his path, his eyes darted around the room, trying to pinpoint the sensation's origin. Just a few steps short of his desk, Nick stopped once again. It was gone.  
  
Already, the Kennington case was being pushed to the back of his mind, his memories of the past just under the surface. Releasing the tension in his hands, he felt tiny rivulets of blood trail down toward his fingertips. The wounds would heal before the blood was washed away. At least, the night was nearly over.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Unlocking her apartment door, Natalie quickly stepped in, leaning back against the door as it closed. Finally, work was over. She had stayed over when one of her colleagues went home sick. Now, it was a couple of hours past sunrise.  
  
She entered the kitchen, planning to feed an undoubtedly hungry Sidney. However, she found his bowl on the floor, its contents already licked clean. Going into the living room, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, except that the drapes were closed. On a hunch, she peeked into her room, finding Nick sprawled out on her bed.  
  
He was on his back, the covers slightly rumpled under him. Moving closer, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. His shoes and socks were missing, along with his weapon. Only a couple of buttons on his shirt remained in place, the others either undone by hand, or movement.  
  
Nick slept calmly, his body relaxed, stretched out across most of her bed. Sitting on the bed's edge, she reached forward, the light touch of her fingertips pulling a smile to his lips. His eyes fluttered lazily open, silently staring into hers.  
  
Nearly a minute passed before Nick shifted, sitting up. "Nat.... I-I should have called you, told you I was here. I'll just go out to the-"  
  
"It's okay, Nick. You can stay right there." Silence interrupted, and she prodded, "I heard the Kennington case is closed."  
  
He sat still, giving a faint nod.  
  
Natalie hesitated, having expected to see his frustration. "Last night, it was all you could think about. That, and what had happened...." She stopped, watching him become as hard as a rock. "Is that it?"  
  
Something was nagging at him about his childhood, but that wasn't what really concerned him right now. Even here, at Natalie's and with the bright sunlight coming down, he could feel the one that was following him, watching him. The sensations he was feeling were leaving his thoughts on the case out in the open. Yet, it had been nearly eight hundred years since his siblings' deaths. He could wait a few more days to think about it. After all, he had all the time in the world.  
  
He again returned his thoughts to what had been following him. He closed his eyes, reaching out to it. At present, it was a dull buzz, just enough for him to pick up.  
  
As his focus drifted, she realized he was thinking about something, and asked, "Okay...so, now, what's up?"  
  
"I'm not really sure." Reaching out again, he felt nothing of the other. It was just like in the precinct. One minute it would be there, the next it would be gone. Shaking the thought away, he answered, "I think someone is watching me, another vampire."  
  
"LaCroix?"  
  
He shook his head. At first, he had suspected his master, but he wasn't so sure anymore.... Whenever LaCroix had pulled this trick, he'd always made sure he sensed virtually nothing, only occasional hints that he was there, if even that. What he was presently feeling was a muffled humming, just in the background. This was something he'd never felt until the last couple of nights. "No, I don't think so. It's definitely someone else."  
  
Nick's eyes met hers, and she could see his exhaustion. A second later, it manifested itself in a slow, fanged yawn. She smiled, trying to keep a straight face as he turned to her once again.  
  
"What?"  
  
The innocence of his question made it even harder for her not to laugh. His guard was down despite his worry. "Nothing." He yawned a second time, his elongated canines again visible. "I think you better get back to sleep before you fall asleep on me." 'Or before I burst out laughing.' Now was definitely not the time for that. Nick might be open to her right now, but that could change so easily.  
  
Standing, she waited a moment before grabbed a few things and going to change out of her work clothes. By the time she returned, Nick was sound asleep. At first, she simply gazed at him, her thoughts wandering elsewhere. After a moment, she retrieved a blanket from the closet. Sure, he didn't really need it, but she draped it over him anyway. Then, sitting on the edge of the bed, she watched him sleep.  
  
He was so calm as he slept. Natalie smiled faintly, holding back her urge to place a kiss on his forehead as he had so often done to her in the past. After a few minutes, she stretched out on the bed, keeping her eyes focused on Nick. As time passed, she felt herself begin to nod off, knowing it wouldn't be long before she slipped into her dreams.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (34/52)  
  
Nearly twenty-four hours later, Natalie sighed in relief. Another long night at the morgue was done, and now she was on her way to Nick's.  
  
Waking up that evening, she had found Nick's arms wrapped protectively around her, his grip slightly stronger than a mortal's. After she'd gotten ready for work, she had woken him, his golden eyes shining hungrily at up her. As there was no blood for him in her refrigerator, he had left nearly as the sun set.  
  
Right after work, she had stopped by her apartment, and no Nick. She didn't know if he would be at the Raven or at his place, but figured she'd go by the loft. She really didn't want to talk to LaCroix right now, not at this time in the morning.  
  
The sun had risen nearly four hours ago. By now, Nick was probably sleeping, but even so, she would go in. He hadn't visited her the night before, not even during his lunch break. However, Tracy had, and during their conversation she had mentioned Nick's strange mood.  
  
That's why she was there, at least that's what she told herself as she got out of her car, heading toward the entrance. In reality, she knew that wasn't it...no, she would have come by without Tracy's comment. Nick hadn't quite been all there for the last several days. He needed to 'talk' about his past, his childhood, or at the very least deal with it somehow. Oh, he'd related his memories to both her and Tracy, but he'd kept his emotions tightly under wraps. The Kennington case would have been good for him, yet, now it was closed and off limits. Other than herself, the only one Nick might talk to would be LaCroix.  
  
Punching in the alarm code, she tried to shake the thought away. Right now, she didn't want to think about LaCroix, or how he fit into all of this. Yet, one thing wouldn't rest; if LaCroix had met Nick when he was fourteen, why hadn't he taken Nick's memories of the event away? That seemed to be his solution to Nick's problems. Although Nick didn't remember the meeting, he clearly remembered his siblings' murder, something LaCroix had known about for nearly eight hundred years. Why didn't LaCroix just take that away as well?  
  
Pulling the elevator door open, she found the lower level dark, a sliver of light coming through the bathroom door. Silently ascending the stairs, she approached the door, lightly knocking on its surface. No answer. Cautiously pushing the door open, she found nothing. Slowly closing the door, she left just enough light for the path to Nick's room to be faintly illuminated.  
  
Inside, she could see him much as she had the night before. As he slept, he seemed troubled, almost as if by a nightmare, but not quite. His hair was still damp, so he apparently hadn't been asleep for very long.  
  
Standing there, she could nearly feel his dreams and memories taunting him. She didn't know where this came from, and at the moment, didn't really care.  
  
Reaching forward, her hand hovered a moment just above his bare chest, and then brushed against his forehead. Her action calmed him, but he didn't wake. Natalie was caught by a faint smile forming on his lips, her fingers lingering at his temple.  
  
He slowly woke to his surroundings, dark haunting eyes meeting hers for a mere second before turning away.  
  
"Nick...?" He remained silent and still. Waiting a moment, she asked the question she knew he didn't want to hear, "You okay?" Instead of his usual, sharp, 'fine', he continued with his silence. "Okay...Nick, I know this is hitting you hard, but-"  
  
"It's not the case. It's something else."  
  
"Does it have to do with whoever's been watching you?"  
  
Snapping his gaze onto her, he tried to keep his calm. "Not...directly. I've been trying to contact LaCroix, but.... He's ignoring me, Nat. I know he can feel me. Even though we haven't shared blood, the connection is always there, but he can cut it off. The last couple of days, that's what he's done. I feel nothing from him. I've tried everything."  
  
Natalie stiffened. She had sensed this from Nick for a while. He had been ever so slowly drifting back to his father. If he ever went the whole way, she didn't know what she'd do. "Are you going to go back to him?"  
  
Closing his eyes, he sighed. "Lately we've been getting closer again. I thought we actually might be able to reconcile things, but now...I don't know...."  
  
But she knew he would. Perhaps not this instant, but he would eventually. She knew it as surely as she knew it was day. "Nick, if you want to, I won't stop you." Natalie's last words quivered slightly, her true opinion revealed.  
  
"I'm not going back to him, not now." He stopped, his eyes locking on hers. "And if I do, I don't know if I'll ever be able to become what he wants."  
  
With that, he turned away, rolling onto his side. There was sadness within his words. Another one of her senses revealed his disappointment in himself. He wanted to please LaCroix, be the son the elder man wanted, but he couldn't. It just wasn't in his nature, and LaCroix wouldn't accept that. Neither could LaCroix accept failure, which is what he believed had happened. And that was the sole reason that kept them apart.  
  
Slipping her shoes off, Natalie cautiously sat on the bed just behind Nick. Her hand approached his back, his muscles tensing in anticipation. She paused just above his skin, slowing toward the top of his back. Her fingers wrapped around his shoulder, her thumb at the back of his neck. Gently, she rubbed, and he gradually began to relax. Then, she carefully pulled him back toward her. At first, there was resistance, but it faded as he again relaxed.  
  
He seemed to lean back into her as she wrapped her arms around to his stomach. Nick's skin was its usual cool, one of the things that separated mortals and vampires, yet drew her closer to him. As he breathed deeply and exhaled, she felt a sense of peace, as it seemed to overcome him. Within minutes, he was asleep, her own eyes drowsily closing soon after.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
This was now his third night of vigil. Still, the Council lingered, following Nicholas wherever he went, his own form following them. LaCroix watched from the shadows of the precinct, most of the mortals being too busy to notice his presence. The few mortals who had seen him never got out a word of comment before they were going along their business as if they'd never noticed.  
  
His son was presently at his desk, having some conversation or another with his partner. Nicholas' work was so...boring. At present, his son was immersed fully in the mortal world, only occasionally feeling his watchers or trying to contact him.  
  
Tonight, the Council seemed closer than the previous nights. Almost as if.... Yes, that's what they were doing. They were closing in. Gold flooded his vision, and he outstretched his senses. Ningal, the youngest Council member had just entered the precinct. She turned toward Nicholas and approached him.  
  
Stepping forward, planning on intercepting Ningal, a hand appeared at his shoulder, its owner hissing, "You will not interfere, Lucius."  
  
The amber intensified, his attention focusing on his son. Nicholas tensed, but didn't turn until Ningal stood behind him. His son waited, a wary gaze directed to Ningal. She merely handed a small envelope to Nicholas, then silently walked away.  
  
"You see, Lucius, there was no need to interrupt."  
  
"What does the note say?"  
  
"A meeting time, nothing more." Aha smiled, adding, "If you want more information, I suppose you'll just have to ask Nicholas."  
  
Before his anger could manifest itself, the Ancient slithered out of sight. LaCroix slid back into his hiding place, his eyes and ears open.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
"Who was that? Another vampire?"  
  
Nick shot a silencing glare to his partner. Why did she have to be so blunt? "Yes, she is, but I don't know why she's here."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
He turned to the small sealed envelope. Opening it, he found a simple message. '10 o'clock, the Raven.' Ningal was merely a messenger, but for whom? It was most likely for one of the Council, or another Ancient. Either way, he didn't like the sound of it.  
  
"So...?"  
  
Crumpling the note, he stuffed it in his pocket. "Nothing important." It was already past midnight, so the meeting was for the next night. He hadn't heard from LaCroix, his prodding having been useless. He assumed the elder vampire was still out of town. Otherwise, wouldn't he have responded?  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
The next night, Nick left for the Raven with plenty of time to spare, deciding to take the Caddy. He wasn't in the mood to fly, and driving would take longer. Tracy was back at the precinct. As far as she knew, he was on his way to the morgue, but he wasn't. He would arrive at the Raven just a few minutes before ten.  
  
He pulled over to the curb in front of the Raven, quickly getting out and entering the club. Even though the club had never been officially off-limits for mortals, lately most of the Raven's patrons had been vampires. Yet, he had seen one of the detective's, Garrison, there on a couple of occasions. Stopping just inside the doors, two somewhat familiar mortal heartbeats caught his attention.  
  
He scanned the occupants and paused at one of the back tables. Brian Garrison and his partner, Chris Chambers, sat talking at the table, one of them focusing on him. Immediately, he crossed the room, stopping at their table.  
  
The two detectives were clearly surprised, and he was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, his voice barely audible to the mortals.  
  
Glancing at one another, Brian answered, "It's our night off. What about you?"  
  
About to answer, he felt yet another heartbeat. It was Tracy's. Spotting her coming toward him, he cursed under his breath.  
  
"Reese was looking for you just after you left. I sort of followed you.... I guess my father wants to have a 'chat,' he called it. We need to get back to the precinct, now."  
  
"I can't," he stated. "Go back to the precinct, and get them-" Abruptly, the feeling of being watched intensified, and he cut his order off in mid-sentence. "Leave, now. All of you."  
  
None moved, Brian's eyes focused past Nick, Chris and Tracy's quickly following.  
  
"There is no need for them to leave, Nicholas."  
  
He turned, locking gazes with the vampire behind him. The man was undoubtedly an Ancient, most likely one of the Council considering Ningal had been the messenger. He was thin and slightly shorter than himself. His hair was nearly black, his skin almost having the appearance of a tan, but it was still sallow.  
  
Allowing his eyes to wander the Raven, Nick's eyes caught on several vampires he didn't recognize. Ningal stood nearby, along with three more. That made five. The Council, it had to be.  
  
Standing still, he kept silent, waiting for them to speak. When they didn't, he demanded, "Let them leave."  
  
"They will stay," mentioned one of the others, a woman. Her hand guided Tracy into one of the table's empty chairs, her form hovering over the three mortals.  
  
Nick watched as many of the club's patrons either left, or at the very least, backed out of the way. Those that fled were mostly younger vampires and the few mortals present. Now, the only heartbeats inside the building were the three at the table. His attention returned to the man, and he demanded, "What do you want?"  
  
"To make an offer."  
  
The short, unhelpful statement made him ask, "To whom?"  
  
The thin vampire smiled, taking a step forward. "You, of course, Nicholas."  
  
His curiosity battled with his senses. This Ancient seemed so much like the one he had met so many years before. That vampire had also made him an offer, one that was not to be refused. "What is this 'offer'?"  
  
Aha's smile broadened. Nicholas wasn't ready to dismiss his offer yet, but his question could not be answered. Instead, he asked a question of his own. "Will you accompany us?"  
  
"No, he will not!" LaCroix' voice bellowed as he stood between Aha and Nicholas.  
  
"It is not your choice to make, Lucius. Besides, you were told not to interfere." Aha walked around the Roman, so he was once again facing Nicholas. "You will accompany us. Whether by your own will or not, it is your choice. Later, we will explain our offer, but only in private."  
  
"I know what you are, but nothing more. I have no reason to trust you, and even less reason to accompany you." He kept his expression even, watching the Ancient's eyes burn golden.  
  
"Very well. We will take you by force." Aha nodded, two of the others moving to flank the younger vampire.  
  
Tracy made to stand, but was held in her chair by the vampiress, the grip bruising her shoulder.  
  
The actions pushed LaCroix past his limits, his rage barely controlled. Sternly, he stated, "You will not!" With that, he took one of the Council members by the arm, effectively throwing them off balance. The other one and the woman reacted, pinning LaCroix to the wall just long enough for Ningal to inject a syringe's contents.  
  
A stunned LaCroix watched as they released him, restraining Nicholas. The drug hadn't been curare, that much he knew, but he was still becoming groggy. As he began to lose control of his muscles, he threatened, "If you harm my son, you will pay!"  
  
Aha ignored the Roman's hiss, barely noticing as Lucius slid to the ground. With a second nod, Nicholas was quickly restrained, his struggles stopping as Ningal repeated her previous action on the younger vampire. The two held him, preventing his fall as the drug took affect.  
  
Glancing toward the table of silent mortals, Aha momentarily turned toward the nearly unconscious form of Lucius. Spinning, he started for the exit with the others close behind, the few remaining vampires in the club cowering out of their path.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (35/52)  
  
Once the shock passed, Tracy pulled out her cell phone, dialing the morgue's number.  
  
"Dr. Lambert."  
  
"Um...Nat? I've got a problem. Nick's gone."  
  
"You mean he's not at the precinct?"  
  
"No, I mean he's gone. I followed him to the Raven, and this group of vampires took him." She paused, turning her gaze to the fallen form of LaCroix. "LaCroix is here, although he's a bit out of it. They drugged him. Nick too."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't call anyone else unless LaCroix tells you to. This isn't under police jurisdiction."  
  
"Okay, I'll-" the other line went dead, and she held the phone out, putting it away. Approaching LaCroix, she jumped at a hand on her shoulder. She turned, seeing Brian standing there, his partner not far away.  
  
"We should do something."  
  
"We can't, it's not our jurisdiction," she answered, nearly repeating Natalie's warning. She didn't like it anymore than he did.  
  
Tracy took a couple more steps forward, kneeling next to LaCroix. She nearly reached out to touch him, but paused at the last second. Until Natalie arrived, they couldn't do anything. Brian and Chris stood behind her, both trying to keep their distance from not only LaCroix, but the others in the room as well.  
  
One thing that struck her was the lack of action from the other vampires. They would glance at LaCroix, a couple had even made to approach, but something seemed to ward them away.  
  
Five minutes later, the onlookers once again dissipated, allowing Natalie through. She knelt next to LaCroix, pressing the back of her hand against his face. He was cold, and seemed in a state halfway between shocked and sedated. "LaCroix?" she called in an attempt to get him to focus on her. Lazily, he turned toward her, but he didn't speak. "What happened?"  
  
"Took...Nicholas..." he slurred.  
  
"Who? Where?"  
  
"Council. Where...?" He shook his head. "I do not know."  
  
Natalie watched as he started to fade quicker. It wouldn't be long before he dozed off. Remembering seeing the two detectives behind Tracy, she called, "Brian, Chris, could you two help me?"  
  
"How?" Brian, the younger of the two, asked.  
  
"I want to get him up to his apartment."  
  
He shrugged, "Sure, I guess." Brian turned to his partner, who, after a second, nodded his assent.  
  
The two moved to each side of LaCroix. As they took his arms, the vampire hissed, "Release me!"  
  
Natalie moved into the vampire's line of sight. "LaCroix, I doubt you could stand on your own. Unless you wish to sit there all night, I suggest you let them help."  
  
A faint growl could be heard as they approached a second time, but LaCroix let them continue.  
  
Natalie led the way up to the apartment, and from there, into what she assumed was his bedroom. They laid LaCroix on the bed despite the latter's protests. Then, she proceeded to herd the three detectives back into the main part of the apartment.  
  
"Nat? What are we going to do about Nick?" Tracy inquired. Not to mention what she was going to tell Reese and her father.  
  
She stopped, the problem obvious to her. As both Nick and the vampires who'd taken him were a part of the Community, only the latter could deal with the problem. If the Council had indeed been involved, then LaCroix was very possibly on his own. "Tell Reese he's been kidnapped, but that all we know is they were other vampires."  
  
"We knew who they were, though. LaCroix said they were the Council," Tracy mentioned.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think LaCroix would want that made public, or the Council for that matter. None of us can say anything about this. Especially you two."  
  
As the coroner's gaze stopped on them, Brian and Chris nodded. "We won't say a word outside of this group."  
  
"Take the other door when you leave, it will take you to a flight of stairs, and then the street."  
  
The two detectives nodded a second time. Then, after a moment, they slowly left the room.  
  
Tracy remained behind for a few seconds. "Will you be okay here? I mean, with LaCroix and everything?"  
  
"I'll be fine." The detective didn't move a muscle. "LaCroix won't hurt me. Everything will be fine."  
  
She nodded, adding, "If you need anything, I'll probably be at the precinct."  
  
Natalie stood still until the door shut. Then, as a precaution, she locked the door. It wouldn't really do much good, but it made her feel safer. Returning to LaCroix' room, she found him much as he was left. His eyes were closed, the lids fluttering in sleep. He looked so much like Nick did when he slept. She found a blanket, covering the vampire's form. LaCroix didn't move a muscle.  
  
They looked so different in sleep. Awake, they easily passed as mortals, but asleep, they blended in more with the dead. Also, when awake, vampires could become every bit as ruthless as the creatures seen in myth. Sleeping, however, they were vulnerable, not unlike a child.  
  
Even LaCroix had a sort of innocence that held her attention. Yet, underneath, she was fully aware what lay waiting. She let her fingers glide along his jaw line. Still, he didn't move. Leaving the room, she carefully closed the door, leaving a small gap.  
  
Natalie called her supervisor, telling him she wouldn't be back that night. After several minutes of arguing, she had managed to convince them without mentioning a thing about what happened at the Raven. Although the club was still open, she wouldn't dare go down without someone she could trust. Instead, she decided to occupy herself with the TV until she got tired.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Natalie woke, the sun less than an hour above the horizon. With a combination of hunger and thirst, she left Nick's room and headed for the kitchen. Inside, she found LaCroix leaning heavily on the counter, a bottle of blood and a glass sitting before him.  
  
"LaCroix?" No answer. The only sounds were her footsteps and heart, LaCroix' breathing nearly as loud as her own. Coming to stand beside him, she looked up into his hard, strained face. His eyes were shut tight, his jaw clenched closed. "LaCroix?" she repeated.  
  
His eyes opened, seemingly focusing on the unopened bottle. They were amber, nearly red. His knuckles were turning white as they gripped the edge of the counter. Silently, she took the bottle and pulled the cork out. Swiftly, she filled the glass, watching as LaCroix focused fully on the liquid.  
  
He stared at the glass for several seconds. Then, he took one hand and pulled the glass to his lips. Slowly, ever so slowly, LaCroix drank the liquid. He barely noticed as the glass was refilled, and he drank and it was refilled again. When the bottle was empty, he again leaned on the counter. This time his knuckles weren't as white, the force needed to remain standing less.  
  
"What are you doing here, Doctor?" he demanded, not changing his stance.  
  
"I just thought you might-"  
  
He turned on her, snapping, "I don't need any of your 'help'!"  
  
It took only a few seconds for him to leave the room. She put the bottle and glass in the sink, stalling a moment. Then, following his path, Natalie stopped just outside the kitchen. LaCroix hadn't made it much further than the doorway. He leaned heavily against the wall, just a few steps from where she stood.  
  
Natalie approached, taking his arm in an attempt to support some of his weight. Expecting him to hesitantly accept her offer, or perhaps a verbal refusal, she was caught off guard by his reaction. First, she caught a firm amber glare. A second later, she hit the other side of the hallway, her shoulder getting the brunt of the force.  
  
Turning back to LaCroix, she could see his anger in his eyes and the elongated fangs bared at her. Although her first instinct was to strike out, the action would not be well received. Standing before the vampire, Natalie stated, "Either let me help, or stay where you are." The icy glare remained, not even hinting on the possibility he might accept. Looking away, she started back toward the kitchen.  
  
Passing him, he reached out and gripped her upper arm, nearly losing his balance. "Wait."  
  
Natalie shrugged out of the grip. Locking eyes with LaCroix, she watched them fade to a faint golden glow. "Are you going to let me help?"  
  
"Yes," he hissed, his eyes brightening for a second.  
  
She let him put his arm over her healthy shoulder and began the journey down the hall. Using both her and the wall for support, it wasn't long before LaCroix was back in bed. Despite his protest, she recovered him, and then headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Returning, she brought another bottle and glass, and was pleased when she found him still awake, leaning against the headboard. Without a word she filled the glass nearly full, and then handed it to him. LaCroix drank the blood quickly at first, draining the first two glasses within seconds. Natalie refilled it silently, watching as his hunger calmed. With the last glassful he slowed and merely sipped the blood, setting the half full glass on a small table.  
  
Again she left, taking the bottle back to the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water, drinking it before again leaving the kitchen. Returning to LaCroix' room, Natalie found him turned away from her. Upon closer inspection, it was clear he was sleeping.  
  
For now, that was the best. Nothing could be done until the sun set, and LaCroix needed rest.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Nick started awake with a sudden jolt, the events at the Raven coming back to him. The Council had taken him; that much he knew, although he could only name one of its five members. The room was empty except for himself. It was an ordinary room; only the heavy drapes standing out among the decor. He could feel the sun on the other side of the fabric. By his guess, it would be dusk in about an hour.  
  
Nick stood, first walking carefully to the door, and then opening it. He was on the second floor of a house, the stairs being just a few steps away. Descending them, he headed toward the kitchen at his hunger's discretion. The room was spotless, not a thing out of place. Opening the refrigerator, he grabbed one of several dark bottles.  
  
A hand gripped him, and he turned to face the vampire he'd seen the night before.  
  
"Nicholas, you may not have any of the blood. Not yet."  
  
He needed the blood, whatever had been given to him weakening him. Releasing the cold glass, he turned to face this vampire. "Why?"  
  
"First, there is the matter of our, or I should say my, offer. After you hear it, then you may satisfy your hunger however you wish."  
  
The offer. It had nearly slipped his mind. Despite his curiosity, Nick wanted to at least know these vampire's names. They were all standing in the room, each one solid as stone. "I know you are the Council, but who are you? What are your names?"  
  
"I am Aha, eldest of the Council. Ningal, you have already met. The others...they will remain nameless for the time being." Aha moved closer, taking the bottle and pouring himself a glass.  
  
Watching the Ancient slowly sip the blood, Nick pushed his hunger down. Against the five older vampires he had no choice but to listen to Aha's offer. Then, he could fill his need. "What is this offer?"  
  
Aha focused on him, pure pleasure expressed in the faint gold flecks of his eyes and the smile staring back at him. "For you to become one of us--my son."  
  
He backed up. Aha wanted to do what another had attempted several centuries before. Running into something, he felt two strong hands on his shoulders steadying him.  
  
"This is only an offer, Nicholas. You do not need to accept unless you wish it. You must make your decision before dusk. The sooner your choice is made, the sooner you may feed."  
  
Nick held firm against the elder vampire. "Then, I refuse."  
  
"Do not pass this off," Aha warned. Then, approaching, he took Nicholas' face in his hands. Even as the younger pulled away, the vampire behind him firmly held him in place. The Egyptian again smiled. "If you accept, you will no longer be Lucius' and he will have no hold over you or your life. As my child, you will be free to live your life as you see fit as long as it does not endanger the Community." He paused, waiting for Nicholas to show a hint of coming over. Then, trying to get the younger to see his side, added, "Perhaps this way, you could reconcile with Lucius. Let him see that you are not weak. Consider my words."  
  
Nick pulled out of the touch, but didn't restate his refusal. He couldn't. LaCroix was his master, his sire, and his father...but he was also his torturer. He knew LaCroix had always meant well, but also that he was more of a disappointment to his father than anything. In a way, this offer was something he'd wanted for a long time. He wasn't sure of LaCroix' present opinion of him, but it couldn't have changed much. "I will consider your words, nothing more."  
  
"You have until dusk, no longer." The Council left one at a time, each one passing a glance at the younger vampire before exiting the room.  
  
As the tension began to dissipate, he focused on the refrigerator, his stomach hungry enough to be in pain. Standing before the appliance, he reached forward, only to have his arm again restrained. This time, however, he was led from the room and into another. The vampire who brought him stood in the doorway, blocking the door to the kitchen. No other means were required to guard him. The sun effectively imprisoned him in this house until sunset. Then, he would have to make his decision, whatever it might be.  
  
He sat on the couch, the tan tapestry rough under his hands. The stiff cushions made it impossible for him to relax and think clearly. Considering his choices, his mind wondered between the two, most of his time spent examining the consequences of accepting Aha's offer.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (36/52)  
  
With a start, Natalie woke a second time. LaCroix had to be awake since she could hear him walking down the hall. Standing, she followed a faint clatter to the kitchen and stood silently as he downed a glass of blood. He had changed clothes, and glancing down, she spotted his shoes. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To Nicholas," he stated before leaving the room, heading toward the exit.  
  
"Wait, let me come with you."  
  
Although a refusal sat on the tip of his tongue, he paused and nodded. The mortal darted from the room, returning less than a minute later with her shoes on, apparently ready to leave despite her rumpled clothes. He again started for the door, heading up to the roof. Meeting the Doctor's eyes, he reached forward without a word, turned her in his grasp. As he wrapped his arms around her, holding her body against his, he felt a hint of nervousness from the doctor. Before it could become more, he took off into the sky.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
"It is time, Nicholas."  
  
His head jerked up, glancing toward the window. Indeed, dusk had arrived.  
  
"What do you choose?"  
  
Nick bowed his head. Even though LaCroix would be angry, the offer was too good. At least this way LaCroix would no longer have to watch him and keep him in line. Not only that, but his father would be short one disappointment. His gift of eternal life had been a mistake right from the beginning. Now, it would no longer be LaCroix' concern. Perhaps they could come to terms, as Aha had mentioned, if it wasn't for his father's control. If he wasn't LaCroix', perhaps they could at least be friends. He could live with that. "I accept."  
  
Aha's eyes gleamed as if a light was shining from them. It had worked, the offer being too tempting. What the younger vampire didn't know, was that this offer wasn't all that it seemed. "Then, give me your life and I shall give you mine."  
  
Nick held firm as the Ancient approached him. Although he still had doubt, he told himself that this was best. He tilted his head to the side and cold fingers, even to him, gently unbuttoned his collar. The warm air of the house caressed his now exposed neck. A second later a cold hand followed as Aha moved behind him.  
  
"Your acceptance is not only a gift to you, but to me as well. Your potential will never again be held back, nor your decisions. Are you sure of you choice?"  
  
He didn't speak, not being able to find the proper words. If he did, he would betray the choice he'd made. He wasn't sure of this choice, not at all. But, he would not change it. Turning away, even more of his skin was exposed to the Ancient.  
  
A moment later, two sharp fangs pierced his skin, the blood flowing freely into the elder vampire. Even as his limbs weakened, he could feel LaCroix' rapid approach. This had to be finished before his master's arrival.  
  
Swiftly, Aha pulled back, turning him to face the other. Gold glittered in each of their eyes; one from pleasure, the other hunger.  
  
"Nicholas, drink...take what is now yours...."  
  
He was barely aware of himself as his canines dropped down, the gold deepening, and Aha's sensitive neck becoming ever closer. The cold, thick blood under the translucent skin called to him. His hunger from before was now more than a mere want, but a growing need. Nick could wait no longer for the blood. In one quick action his fangs plunged into the flesh, drawing the mixture of Aha's blood and his own into him.  
  
It had been so long since he had tasted anything quite like this. The blood wasn't like a mortal's, nor was it like any other vampire's he had tasted--except for perhaps that Ancient so long ago. He faltered as he took Aha's blood, the memory coming back to him. And yet, he continued to drink.  
  
When he had taken slightly more than the Ancient had from him, Nick nearly pulled back. But, the blood was so sweet and so much power was infused within it that he kept drinking. Feeling Aha's blood thin, he prepared to stop, only to feel himself ripped away from the elder vampire by familiar, yet strange hands.  
  
Hitting the floor, his eyes immediately focused on the intruder. An enraged LaCroix attacked Aha, pinning the Egyptian against a wall and dealing several blows to the other vampire before the other Council members could take any action.  
  
As LaCroix was held firmly in two of the other vampire's grasps, Nick heard Natalie's rapidly beating heart for the first time. She knelt next to him, her warm fingers first examining the wound on his neck, and then moving toward his face. He turned, licking away the blood he could feel on his lips, not wanting her to see it.  
  
LaCroix watched the mortal, his thoughts focusing on the objects of the Doctor's concern. "What have you done to my son?!" LaCroix demanded of Aha, struggling against his holders.  
  
"He is no longer yours."  
  
"Nicholas is mine! You cannot simply take him away!"  
  
"I did no such thing. I merely made an offer; the decision was entirely Nicholas' choice."  
  
LaCroix' icy gaze turned toward his son, silent disbelief barely noticeable. The fear he'd felt from Nicholas had led him to think otherwise, but.... "Is this true?" The younger bowed his head, affectively answering the question. "Why, Nicholas? Why?"  
  
Watching LaCroix extricate himself from the vampires' hold, and then slowly approach, Nick started to move away from him. As the Roman stood before him, he was pulled forcibly to his feet. Nick was too stunned to push back.  
  
Natalie watched events, wondering just what all of this would lead too. She couldn't help but be concerned just what LaCroix might do to Nick. She tried positioning herself between the two, but the elder vampire wouldn't let her.  
  
"Why, Nicholas?" he repeated, his golden gaze focusing on his son. "Why have you done this...I don't understand...why would you betray me like this?"  
  
Although the bond between them was weakened, LaCroix' emotions nearly tore him in two. What the precise emotions were, however, he couldn't quite discern through the overwhelming anger. But, one word struck him harder than the rest--betrayal. "LaCroix, I...."  
  
"You wanted to deal a blow even worse than your foolish quest for humanity. You just couldn't resist, could you?!"  
  
LaCroix' eyes burned crimson, his rage directed solely at him. His stomach started to churn as he prepared to answer. "I wanted to free you of me, of the disappointment that I am. I did this for you, LaCroix." Nausea overwhelmed him. Twisting out of the grasp, he flew for the kitchen. He barely made it to the sink before he lost his stomach's contents. Resting his hands on the counter, Nick felt both LaCroix and Natalie's approach, Aha not far away.  
  
Attempting to rest his arms on his child's shoulders, Nicholas shrugged away from the touch. "You are everything to me, Nicholas. You are mine. I have never given that up and never will. Not even when you drank that swill, like a carouche, did I ever even consider it."  
  
The words were similar to others LaCroix had said in the past. Yet this time there seemed to be something more. Feeling LaCroix' strong hands on his shoulders, he again moved away. LaCroix was right, and he didn't want to admit it.  
  
Again, LaCroix moved toward him, the elder man's hands resting on his upper arms. Turning around, Nick hissed, "Do not touch me, LaCroix!" Then, he left the room disappearing up the stairs.  
  
LaCroix spun, facing the Egyptian. "Reverse this!"  
  
"I can do nothing. Whether or not Nicholas returns to you is now his choice, and his alone."  
  
"He will return because it is his place."  
  
"Nicholas is a rare find, Lucius. His blood is unique, which I'm sure you are well aware of. What you may not know, is just how much he cares for you despite all that you have done to him."  
  
"I am his father. Nicholas is my son. That's how he has been treated. I have done nothing that isn't to be expected."  
  
"Perhaps of a Roman father, but Nicholas isn't Roman," Ningal pronounced. Both vampires turned to her, and she could see LaCroix' anger fire up again.  
  
Aha moved between them before anything could happen. "She is quite right. Nicholas is from a different time and culture. He does not understand your actions for what they represent. You must-"  
  
LaCroix pounced on the Elder, his fingers wrapping around Aha's neck. "I need no lecture on how to raise my son. He is mine and will remain so." The air stood silent for a moment, then LaCroix released his grip, immediately following his son's earlier path.  
  
Natalie walked hurriedly after the vampire, hoping he wouldn't do anything before she got there. If LaCroix messed this up now, he wouldn't be the only one that would get blocked out. Nick would push her away as well, and she didn't want him to do that, not now.  
  
The two found Nick in one of the second floor rooms, searching for something. She watched his eyes stop on the far side of the room, at which she spotted his shoulder holster, gun and jacket.  
  
Nick grabbed the objects, easily sliding into the holster, then gun quickly being put in his place, his jacket being pulled on over that.  
  
LaCroix approached, gently guiding his son's face to look at him. "Nicholas?"  
  
The younger pulled back as he had before. "Give me space, LaCroix."  
  
Stiffening, he asked, "Who is your master? Is it I, or is it the Ancient?"  
  
Nick looked up for a second, and then turned away. He couldn't answer the question, not without a hint of uncertainty remaining. Instead, he muttered, "I never meant any harm to you. I thought you'd want to be free of me."  
  
Taking Nicholas' face in his hands, he could feel their link continue to disintegrate. "If I had wished to be free of you, you would not be alive. Now, what is your choice? I want to know your answer. Now!"  
  
LaCroix' words struck him. They were true. If his sire had wanted to be free of him, LaCroix would have staked him without hesitation. The elder vampire had even had the perfect opportunity, and on more than one occasion. The question was, could he change his mind? Nick turned to Aha, and as if he had already asked his question, received a single nod. Again meeting LaCroix' eyes, he whispered, "You, I choose you."  
  
Aha stepped back, a faint smile resting on his lips. He had known Nicholas' answer from the beginning. His blood had told all. Yet, Nicholas had still received a 'gift' from him--a connection between them. It had been his sole reason for making the offer in the first place. If he could not keep an eye on Lucius directly, he could do so through Nicholas' link to the Roman. The Ancient carefully slid out of the room, his task done.  
  
LaCroix seemed to brighten at the faint words, if only in the form of an upturned corner of his mouth. "Then, my son, fill yourself with my blood and we shall leave."  
  
Aha had left, but he could still feel his presence, and that of the other Ancients. "No, I wish to leave first." Nick went toward the heavy curtains, pushing them out of the way to reveal the darkening twilight. Opening the doors, he walked out onto a small balcony.  
  
Natalie watched him take off without another word. Almost immediately she felt LaCroix' arms around her, the ground disappearing beneath her feet.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Within what seemed like seconds, they were on the roof of the loft, and she watched as Nick unlocked the skylight. In another moment, she was standing in the middle of the loft, the tension already rising between the two vampires.  
  
"We are here. Now, you must drink before the link fades even more."  
  
"I...I don't know if I..." he trailed off as he felt his father come up behind him.  
  
"Nicholas, you must," LaCroix whispered, nearly in his son's ear.  
  
As the elder vampire moved in front of him, he again suddenly became aware of Natalie's presence. He didn't look at her, couldn't. If he did, he wouldn't be able to continue. LaCroix stood waiting. Nick could see his anticipation, and he watched as LaCroix' neck was bared to him. The invitation was tempting, but he held back for a moment in thought.  
  
Then, without warning, he struck, his fangs descending just before reaching the pale skin of his father's throat. The blood gushed into his mouth from the artery, his only task being to drink it as quickly as possible.  
  
After a moment, he felt LaCroix' fangs just barely brush against his skin, their sharp tips grazing his neck. Nick quickly pulled away before his father could continue the action, LaCroix' intentions clear.  
  
The elder vampire let his canines retract, a thin trickle of blood trailing down his neck as the wound began to heal. "Nicho-"  
  
"No, LaCroix. Not now. I may be your son, but I have not returned to you." With that, Nick turned. Catching sight of Natalie, he paused.  
  
He met her eyes for a mere instant before he walked by her, flying up to the second level and vanishing into his room. Starting after him, Natalie was held back by a firm hand. She turned to its source, LaCroix staring down on her.  
  
"Leave him be for now. I believe he has work tonight, something you also have, am I not right?"  
  
There it was again. LaCroix getting her to leave using her work to tie her in. "My car is at the Raven," she argued, wondering what his solution would be. Probably just fly her to the Raven.  
  
"I also assume you'd like to change?" he asked, stepping up behind her.  
  
The hands around her waist and LaCroix' solid form behind her caused a small intake of breath, the action momentarily startling her. Recovering, she relaxed, turning her thoughts back to his question. "Yes, but-" her reply cut off as she was once again lifted into the sky.  
  
Despite the unfamiliar view, she knew from the direction that they weren't heading to the Raven. They were going to her apartment.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (37/52)  
  
Nick heavily slouched into his chair. He really didn't want to be at work right now. Despite everything, he hadn't even managed to be late. To top it off, he felt like he was going to lose the blood he'd drank earlier. Aha's blood had done something to him. His queasiness only reminded him of his experience.  
  
Tracy was already there, sitting silently reading over a piece of paper. At least she hadn't said anything about the night before. She paused in her work, and he took in a lungful of air.  
  
"Reese wants to talk to you."  
  
He sighed. He'd been at work for about a minute, and he was already being called into Reese's office. "Now?" He dreaded the answer. Catching her nod, he winced. He would rather talk to Tracy about what had happened than Reese. The Captain seemed to have an interest in him, one that could prove dangerous if he asked the wrong questions of the wrong people.  
  
Standing, he made his way to Reese's office, hesitating just before knocking. There were three heartbeats on the other side of the door. Lightly rapping on the surface, he was immediately told to enter. Inside, Garrison and Chambers sat across from the Captain, a sheepish expression on both their faces.  
  
The door closed with a click, and Reese explained, "When I asked what happened last night, these two wouldn't give me the whole story, but I think they revealed something you'd rather keep quiet."  
  
He felt the blood drain from his face. What had they mentioned? The existence of a Council of Elders, and their presence in Toronto? Had they been in the precinct when they slipped? Did anyone overhear?  
  
"Only those in this room know, Knight. And it won't leave here unless you allow it." The Captain nodded to Chambers, whose pulse increased dramatically.  
  
"I slipped when asked about what happened, but I didn't realize it right away. I mentioned LaCroix was your...father, the one who made you what you are."  
  
He paled further. At least the information wouldn't affect the Community as a whole, but this was something he had wanted no one to know.  
  
"Do you want this kept quiet?" The detective didn't answer right away. "Knight?"  
  
"Yes, no one else must know."  
  
The room went silent. After a moment, Chambers started to fidget. Reese noticed, commanding, "Dismissed." As Knight moved to follow the others, he called, "Not you, Knight. I want to talk to you for a second." The door slowly shut, and he commented, "So, LaCroix is your father. How do you stand that?"  
  
The question was honest, and he replied in kind. "Sometimes I don't."  
  
"I take it you two aren't getting along very well at the moment?"  
  
"Not really. Our opinions...differ."  
  
Reese leaned back in his chair. He could only imagine what Nick had gone through. Nick was probably still dealing with it, too. And why? All because of 'differing opinions', that was why.  
  
Before him stood a very complicated man, one Reese wasn't exactly sure how to deal with. "I want to know something right now, Nick. As with your relation to LaCroix, this will not leave this room." Nick stiffened, and he wondered if he really should ask. "I saw what he did to you when you restrained him in the precinct. I'm guessing that it's worse when you're not in public." The detective held as still and mute as a statue. "Is that normal for your relationship, or does it depend on his mood?"  
  
"Both," he muttered, excusing himself from the office.  
  
"Both," Reese repeated to the empty air. The normalcy must be the violence, he guessed. LaCroix' moods probably determined the severity. On a hunch, he figured the abuse wasn't entirely physical, but emotional as well. He could almost see the harshness of the relationship in Nick, although he hid it well.  
  
At a knock on the door, he paused in his thoughts. Telling them to enter, he received a small envelope. Dismissing the messenger, he opened the envelope and read the short note.  
  
The Commissioner would be by in two hours to deal Knight his sentence. Either he'd be able to stay with metro, he'd be forced to resign, or he'd be straight-out fired. It was the same reason Vetter had stopped by the previous night, only now, Nick had more things going against him. What choice had been made? Only Vetter's pronouncement would answer that.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Since she'd awakened at the Raven, Natalie had spent nearly as much time suspended above the ground, flying, as she had at the morgue. Oh, she didn't mind the experience, but would have enjoyed it more if Nick had been the one keeping her aloft.  
  
After leaving Nick's, LaCroix had first taken her to her apartment, patiently waiting as she took a shower and changed. She wasn't sure, but could swear he didn't move a muscle between when they entered until it was time to leave.  
  
Then, he had brought her back to the Raven. After retrieving her forgotten purse, she had silently left the apartment, finally driving to work.  
  
LaCroix had been unusually calm as she walked though the apartment looking for her bag. Not once did he pay any heed while she was there.  
  
Now, she was at the precinct, delivering a report to one of the other detectives. Nick wasn't at his desk. When she asked Tracy where he was, she had gestured to the office, mentioning her father was in there as well.  
  
Sitting at Nick's desk, she decided to wait. Hardly two minutes had passed before she felt Nick's approach. She turned, only to find him right behind her.  
  
Tracy saw him, catching his grin. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm staying."  
  
At first his statement didn't make any sense. Then, Natalie remembered that Vetter was there. "You mean a final decision has been made? You get to stay?"  
  
"That's what I said," he told her, his eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"That's great, Nick."  
  
"They can't make me leave. It's considered discrimination."  
  
"As it should be."  
  
"So..." Tracy prodded. "Do you mind if we come over to your place after work and celebrate?"  
  
"I don't-"  
  
Natalie stood up and jumped in. "Come on, Nick, don't spoil the moment. It'll just be me and Tracy."  
  
Nick seemed to entertain the thought for a minute, then gave in. "Fine, but make sure it's just you two. I don't want to be hosting a party or anything."  
  
"Make it a half hour or so after you get off. I need to stay over a little tonight," Natalie suggested.  
  
"At six then, no sooner."  
  
Natalie nodded, turning and heading for the exit.  
  
Once Natalie was out of sight, Tracy asked, "Does the 'no sooner' part apply to me as well?"  
  
"Yes, definitely."  
  
Watching him sit at his desk, she figured it didn't really matter. This way she could talk to Nat and find a good movie to stick in. Smiling to herself, Tracy went along with her work.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
He just got done searching through the last of his collection. Most of the bottles were old, and probably on the strong side. Yet, within them were a couple of more recent wines. One of the bottles he had no recollection receiving, one of Antonius', at that.  
  
After he had replaced all but the two bottles of wine, he felt a shift of air. Turning, he found LaCroix standing calmly, a mere meter away. "Why are you here?" he asked, walking past his sire.  
  
"Do I need a reason, mon fils?"  
  
He bristled at the last words. "Do not call me that."  
  
"You have never minded in the past. What will you tell me to refrain from next, calling you Nicholas instead of Nicolas?"  
  
His sire's barbs put him on edge. The laughter was just under the surface. LaCroix knew he had hated the elder vampire's pronunciation of his name from the beginning, but with time he'd become accustomed to it. "Please leave, LaCroix."  
  
"Why, because you have guests coming over?" His son stiffened, and he smirked. "You think I wouldn't know? Come now, Nicholas.... Your thoughts are mine; you cannot hide them from me. You are celebrating the mortal's allowance of your little charade."  
  
"Leave."  
  
About to retort, he heard the elevator engage. The good Doctor's heartbeat was slowly approaching. "Very well, but know this," he hissed into his son's ear. "You are mine, and you always will be." Stepping in front of Nicholas, he took the younger vampire's hand. Placing an object in it, he forced the fingers closed, whispering, "Forever." With that, he disappeared, the Doctor just making her way into the room.  
  
Nick didn't even have to open his hand to know what the object was. It felt familiar; a watch LaCroix had given him long ago. One he had in turn given to LaCroix two years before as a show of friendship. Even if he'd been deprived of his sense of feeling, the object's identity would still have been known. LaCroix' single word, 'Forever,' was enough.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
Natalie's voice calmed him, and he finally unclenched his hand. The gold timepiece stared back at him. Catching Natalie out of the corner of his eye, he put the watch in his pocket.  
  
"That was LaCroix, wasn't it?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"Just a reminder.... That I will always be his."  
  
She put her things down, then the elevator kicked in a second time. "That'll be Tracy. She has a couple of surprises for you."  
  
His curiosity peeked, LaCroix' visit was momentarily forgotten. A surprise. What could that be? Turning toward the elevator, he heard not one, but two heartbeats. The door opened, and Tracy and Reese walked in.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I stop by for a moment?" Reese asked, entering the room slowly.  
  
Nick tried to keep his outer surface calm, and responded, "No, Captain, it's fine."  
  
"We're not on duty, Nick. Don't be so formal." Nick kept silent, and Reese explained, "I want to tell you how glad I am that you're staying. I don't know what I'd do if you had to resign. Not only are you one of my best detectives, but you're also a fine man. I wish I knew more people like you." Nick's haunted eyes made him pause. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think I could do with a glass of something you have over there," Reese said gesturing toward the kitchen. Receiving a nod, he decided to check out what was on the counter.  
  
"How long are you staying?" Nick asked, trying to sound civil even as he shot a glare to his partner.  
  
"Not long. Denise is waiting outside, so I'll just have a quick drink. That is, if you don't mind?"  
  
"It's fine. Just not from the bottle on the corner."  
  
Reese glanced at the forbidden bottle as reached the counter. The wine was one of Vinattiere's. He settled on the other bottle of wine, pulling out a glass.  
  
After he'd filled it, Natalie took the bottle and filled another two glasses full with the red wine, the third only halfway. The remainder was filled from another green bottle--but it wasn't wine. She quickly handed Nick and Tracy their glasses, and then turned to Reese.  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting a toast, so I'll improvise.... To Nick, may we all be as fortunate in the length of our lives." Reese upended the glass, swallowing all of its contents.  
  
Natalie and Tracy followed suit. Nick delayed a second before drinking his glass, and then only a mouthful, as the wine didn't immediately want to go down. After a moment, however, it was fine.  
  
Considering Reese's words, he silently hoped that they wouldn't foretell the future. He had no wish for any of them, Natalie in particular, to come into the dark world that he lived in. Finishing the rest of his glass in a single swallow, he faintly noted that the mixture settled in his system better than the plain blood.  
  
"I expect to see you all tomorrow night. And don't drink too much; I want two fully operational detectives."  
  
Tracy blushed at the request. She wouldn't have much, but then, she didn't really drink either. Nick, on the other hand, she wasn't sure about. When it came down to it, she still knew virtually nothing about him.  
  
"I'm going to head out. I just want to say again that I'm really glad you're staying, Nick. Hopefully everything will start to settle down, now."  
  
Nick nodded at Reese's words, silently watching the other's departure.  
  
Remembering the video she had brought, she told him, "I've got another surprise." Satisfied that she had his attention, Tracy reached into her bag, pulling out a movie. "Entertainment for the morning," she exclaimed, holding the box up before her partner.  
  
"King Kong?" he read, wondering why she chose the movie. As Natalie's heart rate increased slightly, he knew where Tracy had gotten the idea. He shook his head, took the movie and headed over to the VCR. He was having an interesting morning and it wasn't over yet.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (38/52)  
  
Opening her eyes, Tracy found a large blue screen staring back at her. She must have fallen asleep during the movie. Looking over at Nick and Natalie, she noted they too must have fallen asleep. Glancing at her watch, she read back the time. It was almost three. The day was already more than half over.  
  
Her attention floated back to Nick and Nat, wishing she had a camera. They had taken over the sofa at the beginning of the movie and were now both lying across its length. Natalie rested, curled up in Nick's arms, her head nestled just below his chin. Her hands had wrapped under Nick, pulling them closer together. Both lay silently, a faint smile on their lips. A picture of this would disperse any doubt in the precinct that the two were more than just friends. But, she didn't have a camera.  
  
Carefully, Tracy gathered up their glasses and the empty wine bottle. Apparently, Nick had finished the bottle off, something she had no memory of him doing. When he woke, he would either be fine, or he'd be sick. She really didn't know how a vampire's system dealt with alcohol. She hadn't even known they could have anything other than blood. True, she'd seen Nick eat, but then he had been taking something to suppress the vampire.  
  
Turning off the screen, she found the tape already rewound. Retrieving it, she quietly gathered her things, taking the stairs out in order to avoid waking Nick and Nat.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
"So, partner, you made it in."  
  
Nick glanced over to her, surprise clearly on his features. "You didn't think I would?" he asked, a grin slowly appearing.  
  
Tracy fidgeted. "Well, considering what you celebrated with this morning, I wasn't sure...."  
  
The grin became wider. She didn't know everything about vampires. Neither did Natalie, for that matter. "My physiology gives me a few advantages in that regard."  
  
"I'll bet. Does that mean you can't get drunk?"  
  
"No, definitely not. In fact, it gives us another option." Before she could comment, he felt Natalie's approach. "Hey, Nat."  
  
Natalie smiled before focusing on Nick. "You look pretty good. Do I sense you returning to your old self?"  
  
"Old, you have that right." He replied, trying to get Natalie to stay as long as possible. He really didn't want to work right now. He didn't feel all that great. The wine was the last thing he'd had, as he had forgone any of the blood for fear it would bother him. As a result, he was getting hungry. Why couldn't it be his night off? And yet, if it were, he wouldn't know what to do with the time.  
  
"Come on, Nick. You know what I mean."  
  
"By 'old self', I guess you're referring to before all of this started?" She nodded. "No. Everything's different, and I'll need to change too."  
  
"Knight, Vetter, in my office!"  
  
He winced. Lately Reese's office was becoming a second desk for him. "Well, perhaps not everything...."  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
LaCroix stood in the shadows of the precinct. He'd become used to the noise over the past week. Nicholas and his partner were called into the office, passing oh so close to his hiding place. His son didn't even sense him.  
  
Their bond had grown weaker, mainly as a result of Aha's 'offer.' To Nicholas, it had the appearance of one, and he took it at face value. But, it had to be more than that. The Ancient hadn't seemed to care when Nicholas picked him as master. In fact, he had remembered a smile on Aha's features.  
  
The day had given him time to consider the offer in more detail. At Nicholas' age it would require more than the sharing of blood Aha had done with Nicholas. The action would have needed to be repeated over a period of weeks before the change would really occur. But, Nicholas' blood had already been tainted by an Ancient, and it did seem to be affecting his son, although minutely.  
  
His anger flared. Nicholas belonged to him. No one would do anything to change that, particularly not this self-appointed 'council.'  
  
Watching his son and the mortal re-enter the main part of the precinct, he focused on Nicholas, willing him to turn his way. A few seconds passed, and Nicholas did just that. He smiled, and the younger paused for just a few seconds before returning to his normal routine.  
  
There was no animosity in his son's eyes, but there was nothing else either. Nicholas simply walked out the door. He seemed more at ease than he had for a long time.  
  
The smile deepened, and he headed out of the building. Preparing to take to the air, he suddenly felt the presence of another.  
  
"Lucius, what brings you here?"  
  
LaCroix focused on Aha with hatred. "I have more right to ask that question than you."  
  
"Just checking up on Nicholas." The Egyptian started to circle him. "He has held up through everything quite well, don't you agree?"  
  
"Held up through what? Your trick with the offer?"  
  
"It was no trick, Lucius, far from it. Neither was the death of the Kennington children."  
  
That caught him off guard. Immediately, he recognized that the elder vampire was talking about a case of Nicholas', one that had upset him greatly. "Were you responsible for their deaths?"  
  
"Showing a bit of care for the mortals?"  
  
"They are nothing. I could care less if those children lived or not. However, if this was done on purpose...to get a reaction from my son-"  
  
"Then what? What will you do?" He laughed. "It reminded Nicholas of certain memories which weakened him enough to take our offer. It did exactly what it was supposed to."  
  
LaCroix pounced forward, throwing the elder vampire against the building. Preparing to strike a second time, he paused seeing Aha's smirk.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Reach out to your surroundings. What do you feel?"  
  
He did as told. The rest of the Council was nearby. One wrong action on his part and they would act. He kept his ground, his eyes glowing crimson. "Leave Nicholas alone."  
  
"Or what? You know there is nothing you can do. Don't worry, we are leaving for Europe tomorrow night. I just wanted a connection to your son...and I got it."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"To keep an eye on you, why else? The Council does not trust you. You are in too important a position for us to not have control of you. We like our control, and we cannot allow any interference." Aha stood, staying just out of the other's immediate reach. "Take care in your actions, Lucius." With that, they all took to the air.  
  
He closed his eyes against the scene. They were playing with him. Nicholas was merely a means to an end. It was the only thing that could control him. Nicholas was his weakness, and they had found it. This whole time, that's what they'd been trying to do. Control him. And, it had worked.  
  
The less his son knew about all of this, the more control Aha and his Council had over him. If Nicholas knew what was happening, it would change the situation completely.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
He stood at the counter, waiting for Nicholas to return from his work. As the elevator started up, LaCroix smiled. His son was alone. He turned watching the younger slump into the sofa. The smile disappeared. Nicholas had taken no notice of his presence. "Nicholas...." The younger looked up to him, the surprise just evident, but mostly hidden by a hard, rough exterior. "No comments? No...suggestions?"  
  
"Just one. Leave."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, not yet." He paused, watching as the younger vampire attempted to ignore him. "The events of the past couple of weeks, in the least, have been more than mere coincidence. The Kennington murders were planned by the Council, just as was my absence. It was to weaken us both. The purpose was to get you to accept their offer, gaining even more control of everything in the process." His son closed his eyes, in denial no doubt. "They used us, Nicholas, and we cannot let them continue."  
  
During the past two nights of work the taste of Aha's blood had lingered in his mouth. Nothing had succeeded in ridding him of the taste. LaCroix' present word made that same taste foul and nauseating, the same nausea he had felt more than a day before. "They arranged the children's deaths?" Seeing his sire nod, he couldn't take it in. Their deaths hadn't been for revenge, hadn't been for profit...they were done for the sole reason of affecting him, and in turn, LaCroix. His stomach continued to churn at the thought. To top it off, he hadn't suspected a thing with their offer.  
  
"We have conquered over the mortals with few losses. Our identity has been revealed, but we still have the majority of what we are left. Now, we should be allowed to continue as before, but instead we have to keep this new system. The Council has decided it."  
  
Nick considered the words. Yes, the Council was taking over too much in his opinion as well. But now was also not the time to act. He shook his head. "Now is not the time. If you thought it was, you would have challenged them by now."  
  
"Yes, quite right, Nicholas." Approaching his son, LaCroix sat in the armchair, leaning back into the soft cushions. "The point is, I will need your help. Remember what I told you yesterday? Forever, mon fils. Forever. You are what you are. You are my son. You must accept it, and join me."  
  
Nick shook his head. He couldn't do that. LaCroix abruptly stood, moving toward him. Mirroring his sire, they stood merely a foot apart.  
  
"I know that you will not fully return," LaCroix said, one hand gently holding his son's chin. "I only ask that you stand by me, for your family, for our people." Nicholas pulled away from him, and he gripped his son's face in both hands. "Will you do this for me, Nicholas?"  
  
LaCroix' fingers held him tightly in place, the icy eyes nearly pleading with him. "I will stand by you, but not yet. I need time, and so does the Community."  
  
Releasing his hold on Nicholas, LaCroix took a step back. "Yes, a little time is needed, I will agree with that. But, we must begin making our plans now as because we are weak.... In this city, other than ourselves, Antonius is the only one on our side, and I am not sure where his loyalties lie. I've heard rumors that he wishes to overthrow me." He locked eyes with his son, wondering what Nicholas knew of this plot.  
  
"They are more than rumors." Sensing LaCroix' anger, he added, "I also know that what he wishes to overthrow corresponds to the Council more than you. He would almost assuredly join us if he knew what was happening."  
  
"Then you will deal with that. Janette should also be here. I will call her later today, asking her to move-"  
  
"LaCroix...."  
  
"Nicholas, we work better as a 'family'. Janette may no longer be mine, but we are still family. Her mere presence will help us in this matter. She will come."  
  
Nick shot a glare at LaCroix, but he wouldn't win this one. "Fine," he muttered as he sat on the couch, leaning as far back as he could. "Now, will you leave?"  
  
"If that is what you wish...but I expect you to call Antonius and explain our intentions. If he will not side with us, make sure he does not interfere either." Turning, LaCroix walked a few steps away before turning back. "You must recover quickly, as we will need to plan before acting."  
  
Watching his sire raise out of the room, Nick didn't fully relax until he heard the skylight latch closed. He closed his eyes, basking in the silence. Finally, he had peace.  
  
For nearly a half an hour he continued to rest. Feeling a faint brush against his mind, he sat up straight. The sensation was unexpected, and just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone. He didn't think it was LaCroix, but it was familiar. But, then, perhaps it was his sire, just checking up on him. Passing it off, he returned to resting, falling asleep shortly after.  
  
....continued in part 39 


	7. Pawns of Kings 39-45

Pawns of Kings - part 39-45  
Jarvinia  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (39/52)  
  
It had been a week and everything was quiet. Business was back to usual, or at least as usual as life in a morgue could be. Despite being shorthanded the last several weeks, the nightshift was far from behind. Three of her co-workers had quit within the last month, and Natalie heard that another technician was leaving within the week. In the last couple of months the crime rate on her shift had dropped dramatically, but if it ever flared up, they'd definitely be undermanned.  
  
Natalie shifted in her chair, trying to get back to working on the form in front of her. Cause of death....  
  
"Hey, Girl, it's been a long time."  
  
The familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. "Grace?" she asked, looking up to meet the other woman's dark eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here."  
  
Natalie was stunned. "But...but I thought you had left for California for good...."  
  
"So had I. If it weren't for everything that's been happening, I would have stayed. Crime rate's gone down so much...there's not enough bodies to shake a stick at, well, not at night anyway. Dayshift is getting all of the normal ones, and they've actually gotten more business. Nightshift...well, the ones we were getting were just plain weird. I needed a break. Is it any better up here in the center of everything?"  
  
Center? Well, it *was* the center of most of the recent news, that was for sure. "Haven't seen too many 'weird' ones, if that's what you're asking."  
  
"Good. I can deal with that." Grace paused. After glancing about the room, she leaned over Natalie's desk. "What I really want to know is how is everything going with you? I know you and Nick were friends, and, well...in case you haven't noticed he's been mixed up in this. In fact, the news has been going on more about him than the others--at least where I've been."  
  
Natalie tensed. At first, she'd been overjoyed with Grace's presence. Now, she just wished Grace had waited on her question. "Number one, Nick is still my friend, and I have noticed..." she trailed off feeling something brush her mind.  
  
A second later Nick walked in, stopping just inside the door. Walking down the hall, he had thought that the voice sounded familiar. Seeing Grace, he immediately forgot the reason for his visit. She was nervous. Whether it came from his presence or her fear of his reaction to her words, he didn't know. But, if Grace was back, he would probably be seeing a lot of her. "Natalie's known what I am for over six years, and there will be more publicity, I can almost assure that."  
  
"Six years.... Nat?"  
  
Natalie just barely heard Grace's words, focusing in on the new information. "Wait...more publicity? I thought everything was settled."  
  
He sighed, letting his shoulders droop. "We are going to break off from the Council."  
  
"You and LaCroix?"  
  
Nodding, he elaborated, "And Janette and Antonius. Janette arrives tomorrow night. She'll be moving here until everything settles down."  
  
'Until everything settles down,' Nat repeated to herself. Janette was nice and all, especially as far as vampires went, but she and Nick.... Natalie shrugged the thought off, not realizing that both Nick and Grace had noticed her tenseness.  
  
"We're still planning. I think we'll make a move soon, perhaps in a month. Either that, or the Council will make it for us."  
  
Grace, getting lost, prodded, "Council? What's this Council?"  
  
He winced. He'd slipped, and now he had to explain. "Five of the eldest of my kind. They've been manipulating everything. From what was going on, our actions, and...they're also using me to control LaCroix."  
  
"Damn, they're taking his only weakness," Natalie muttered, catching the other woman's attention immediately.  
  
"Why would..." Grace trailed off, not sure what to ask.  
  
Nick let out another sigh. He'd already told Grace far more than he wanted. Besides, he believed he could trust her. "LaCroix is the one who made me what I am." Expecting another question, he tried to remember why he'd come. The Carson case, that's right. "Nat, you said the Carson case was done?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, just a second." Shuffling the papers on her desk, she couldn't find it. Where did she put it? Seeing a folder on the counter, she stood and walked over to it. Glancing momentarily at the folder, she handed it to Nick. "It was a suicide."  
  
"Good, that's what all our evidence supports. I'm really not in the mood for a homicide. Not right now."  
  
"Nick, if you do what you're planning, it's going to get worse."  
  
"I know, but LaCroix' right about this." He turned his attention to Grace, who'd for the most part remained silent throughout their conversation. "Grace...I have to ask you to not speak to anyone else about this. No mention of a council, our plan, or my relation to LaCroix. Can you do that?"  
  
'What was she supposed to do?' Grace asked herself. She had to admit that she didn't really trust Nick, or at least not what he was. "Yes. Other than Natalie, I wouldn't know who to tell."  
  
Nick met her eyes, then spun and left as suddenly as he'd arrived.  
  
Grace waited a moment, still able to see Nick's eyes boring into her own. He was different than before, she could feel it. He was darker somehow.... "Nat? Has he hurt you? In any way...any way at all?"  
  
Natalie hesitated in her answer. Nick was just outside the door. She could feel it. "No, he hasn't. I trust Nick, and have for a long time."  
  
She knew Natalie was lying. She had to be. "Nat, about the time Nick disappeared you were in the hospital. When I found out, I called. They said you had acute blood loss occurring without any explanation? You had told them you didn't remember anything, but you did, didn't you? Nick did that, didn't he?" Grace watched Natalie freeze, her muscles visibly tensing. "It's too much of a coincidence to be anything else. Besides, you were found at his place."  
  
Still feeling Nick just outside the door, Natalie wished he would come back in, but he wouldn't. "Yes," she finally stated, "but it wasn't his fault...I knew he was going to take my blood that night. It was my request." Seeing Grace's disbelief, she further explained, "Right from the beginning when I first met him he had warned me back, telling me that he might unintentionally hurt me. I didn't listen then, and I'm still not. Like I said before, I trust Nick. I trust him with my life." When her friend didn't immediately comment, she was glad. Focusing on the door, she noticed Nick was gone.  
  
"I still don't want to see you getting hurt."  
  
With a deep breath, Natalie nodded. She could understand Grace's concern. Deep down she *was* afraid of getting hurt, but it would either happen or it wouldn't. "So...when do you start?"  
  
"Officially, in three days. Right now I'm nightshift, but that might change."  
  
"Yeah, I've been pulling a lot of double shifts to help the dayshift keep up," she commented. If it wasn't for Nick, she knew she probably would have switched shifts by now. But, she suddenly realized, now just about every decision she made depended on how it might affect Nick.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Three nights later:  
  
Nick, Janette and Antonius sat in LaCroix' office, waiting for the latter to join them. He was late, and the three vampires' concern manifested in their uneasiness.  
  
Feeling a hint of sensation, Nick looked up and LaCroix entered a second later. "Where were you?"  
  
Slowly closing the door, he turned and stated, "Setting things in motion. I had a private meeting with the mayor to discuss our concerns and announce our intention to break from the Council."  
  
"We had agreed to wait!"  
  
LaCroix glared at his son, rapidly approaching and stopping just in front of Nicholas. "Yes, we had, but the Council will not wait as long as we need. Reach out with your senses, Nicholas, feel them closing in." When his son didn't respond, he ordered, "Now, Nicholas! Reach out and tell me what you feel!"  
  
Closing his eyes, Nick did as told. Other than a faint connection to Aha, the Council's head, he didn't feel anything out of what had become normal over the past week. Then, it hit him. Over the last several days there had been something hiding just in the background. It was there, but not. The sensation was controlled, and it was getting closer. He looked up to LaCroix. "How did you know?"  
  
"A contact in Paris. They left at sunset, bound for New York. It will only be a matter of time before they come here."  
  
Nick stood, putting some distance between himself and LaCroix. "What did you tell the mayor?"  
  
When LaCroix hesitated, Antonius stood as well. "Yes, what did you tell him?"  
  
"That we wish to break from the rest of the Community and allow decisions to be based on a collaboration between city and Community government. The four of us will represent the Community in all matters."  
  
Janette, who had been silent, spoke, "And you need me here because...?"  
  
"Family, Janette, family. We have worked together in the past. We shall do so again." Catching a protest on her lips, he reminded her, "We might be further apart, but we are family and will always remain so."  
  
LaCroix paused and moved behind his desk. Once seated, he let a few seconds of silence pass before starting. "As the Enforcers are under the Council's control, I want all of you to watch yourselves. Janette will stay here at all times, Antonius, you will return to the distributary and increase your security for what good it will do. You may leave." The three stood, and as his son was about to leave, he stated, "Not you, Nicholas. Close the door." Once done, he explained, "I know you must return to work, but take care. I don't know when the news will break, but I suspect it will happen sometime tonight."  
  
"I'll be fine. The Enforcers will not act. I'm too involved with the mortals."  
  
"Perhaps," he answered, fully aware the Enforcers might not care after the news broke. Opening one of the desk's drawers, LaCroix pulled out a flask and placed it on the far side of the desk. "Take it, Nicholas. Drink it when you need to. It is mine."  
  
Nick hesitated on his master's last word, but did as he was told and nodded. A second later, he was gone from the office, on his way out of the club.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (40/52)  
  
She and Nick had been patrolling since the beginning of their shift, about two hours before. Tracy had to admit that she was getting bored. Very, very bored. Nick didn't talk much, and at the moment the radio was off. Reaching for the dial, she switched it on, LaCroix' voice filling the car.  
  
"...time has come. We will not allow ourselves to be pushed into a corner under guard or bolted into an empty room. We speak with our own voice now, the voice of this city's Community. We will not obey this new order, but will make our own-"  
  
His eyes alternated between straight ahead and the dial. After a moment, Nick finally snapped the radio off.  
  
Tracy shot a glare at her partner. "What did you do that for?" He just glanced toward her, then returned his eyes to the road. "What's he talking about, anyway?"  
  
He looked at her again. She would know soon anyway. "We're breaking from Council control." Seeing Tracy's apparent confusion, he explained, "The Council was organized just before the news broke. Since then, they've been in complete control. The last straw was what happened when I was taken from the Raven. The 'Council' offered me something I couldn't refuse, particularly not after being emotionally weakened with the Kennington case. I was uncertain, but took it anyway, even though I quickly backed out of it. That's what they had expected, what they had planned. They wanted me to change my mind, which would leave them a link with me. They know what we're doing. We were going to wait, but...."  
  
Her partner trailed off. She had remembered LaCroix' anger toward Reese. Later, she had discovered they were all the pawns of a Council, and now, the Council had ordered too many moves.  
  
The two had patrolled another hour before returning to the precinct. Upon entering, Nick and Tracy could see several people gathered around a small television again. Tracy continued closer, wanting to know what was going on.  
  
There was a slight pause in Nick's stride, his ears picking up the announcement with ease. LaCroix had been right about one thing--it wouldn't take long for it to get out.  
  
Seeing Reese in the door of his office, Nick approached, not giving the Captain a chance to call him in. Entering, he stopped just inside the door. He waited silently as Reese closed the door and went to stand next to his desk.  
  
"When is this going to end, Nick? I thought everything had been settled. Then, LaCroix goes and talks to the mayor about making a break with your Council."  
  
"They are misusing their power. We have lived centuries without-"  
  
"Yeah, I know, and so does the rest of Toronto. What I want to know is what are your intentions? What do you hope to achieve?"  
  
"Primarily what you've heard. We want the Community to return to normal, to what it was like before the Council was formed."  
  
Reese considered the distaste present when Nick said 'Council'. When the mayor had called him, that was something that had been mentioned--LaCroix' pronunciation, as if.... "What's with this dislike of this 'Council'?"  
  
Nick froze, and then relaxed realizing Reese knew more or less nothing on what had gone on behind the scenes. "If I explain everything, you cannot let it leak to the precinct or anyone else." He waited a moment for his Captain's decision. Receiving a nod, he did as he had stated. He had explained the reasons behind LaCroix' outburst in the precinct, and all about the Council's offer. He even mentioned that the deaths of the Kennington children had been arranged by them to weaken him, and that the case's closure could very well have been a result of the Council's meddling.  
  
Reese was silent. Finally, he'd been able to see the whole picture. He shook his head as he felt his anger rise. This group of vampires had committed murder, not for blood, but to help win Nick over and take what had obviously been a very tempting, but in the end, bogus offer. And all of this in the attempt to keep an eye on LaCroix. Why didn't they just threaten him to comply? Then, he asked the same question of Nick.  
  
Taken off guard by the question, Nick explained why the Council's threats were more or less meaningless, how the Ancient's usually stayed out of the Community politics because alone they were no match for a group of younger vampires, but together in a group, they were almost unstoppable.  
  
"In other words, they're taking advantage of what's happened."  
  
Nick nodded. Yes, they had indeed been taken advantage of. "If we could do this without publicity, we would. But, the only way to make sure we can break away, is if we have something to back us up--public knowledge. They have the Enf-" He cut himself off, silently cursing to himself.  
  
"They have what?"  
  
"Nothing, Captain. Nothing."  
  
"Nick, what do they have on their side?" Reese watched the detective fidget slightly. Apparently, Nick had just slipped, or almost slipped. "How much of an upper hand do these...whatever they are...give the Council?"  
  
He sighed. It would have to be explained. "A big one. Enforcers. They're a kind of...police. They keep the Community in line by enforcing the Code. They're why it's taken so long for the world to discover us in the first place."  
  
"And the Council controls them...."  
  
Nodding again, Nick asked, "Could I...?" and trailed off, gesturing for the door.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. Although, it would be nice to know what's happening a little sooner. Whenever the news gets a hold of something to do with your Community, the precinct gets a little wobbly, as you might guess."  
  
"I'll try, but I didn't know about this until a few hours ago. I don't know how much warning I can give, if any." Receiving a nod from the Captain, Nick slowly left the office, heading for his desk.  
  
Sitting, he looked around for Tracy, and found her just leaving the crowd, coming toward him.  
  
"So," she began, "How long do you think it will take to get this settled?"  
  
"Hopefully not long. I really don't want to go through everything again, but at least this time we're speaking for ourselves." He paused, looking around on his desk. "Where did you put the Carson case?"  
  
Tracy sighed as Nick changed the subject, pointing the folder out to her partner. After all, Reese did want that report in, and it was best not to have him kept waiting.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Arriving home, Nick went straight for the refrigerator. Pulling out one of the bottles, he stared at its contents for a moment. Then, he uncorked it, upending the half-full container. Stopping, he leaned back against the refrigerator, allowing his eyes to close while bathing in the sensations from the blood.  
  
It had been too long since he'd allowed himself this pleasure. Raising the bottle a second time, he felt it being taken from his grasp. His eyes snapped open to find Janette standing right in front of him. "Janette...."  
  
"Yes, mon Cher. You know, you should indulge yourself more often. It relaxes you, although I can think of something else to relax you..." she said, letting her words trail off. Then, moving closer, Janette let her lips just barely touch his, her hands on his shoulders. "I feel how troubled you are, Nicolas, and I know *exactly* what you need."  
  
Janette kissed him again, this time deeper. He couldn't help but respond to her actions. She was right in that he was troubled, but he couldn't do what she was proposing. As she moved to kiss him again, he shook his head and stepped out of her range.  
  
As he started across the room, she turned, but didn't follow. "Nicolas...don't push me away, not right now, not when you need me. I am offering you my blood, nothing more. I know you won't accept anything more than that."  
  
Facing her, he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't.  
  
"Please, take it...as much as you want. I ask for nothing in return."  
  
"Janette, no, I can't...Natalie...."  
  
"I have no intention of separating you from your precious Natalie. But, I can feel your want for fresh blood. How long can you go before your craving overwhelms you, hmmm? If you wait too long, you know what the results could be."  
  
"Yes. Yes, I know, but...." He stopped as she began to approach him, his sense of her vibrating softly. She continued until she stood right in front of him, filling his vision. He could feel her blood slowly flowing in her veins, the liquid calling to him. Feeling his fangs descend and his eyes burn with need, he stood as still as he could manage. How could he do this, now, when the thing that occupied the majority of his thoughts was Natalie? But, how could he not, knowing that Janette was right?  
  
"Now, Nicolas, take it...."  
  
Her pleading was all that was needed to lose his composure. He pulled Janette toward him in one swift motion, hesitating a mere fraction of a second before letting his fangs bury themselves in her neck, taking all that she was into him.  
  
The blood was cool as it slid down his throat. It was something he'd labeled forbidden. But, for now, it was all he could think about. He felt Janette's life, both the faint flitting memories of her mortal life, the strong and often passionate memories of their past together, and also Janette's recent dalliance as a mortal. The last was something he had wanted for so many years, and she had obtained it so easily.  
  
Every drop of her blood invigorated him, made him want for more. He kept drinking her life force until he could feel her weaken within his grasp. Only then did he pull away.  
  
Janette leaned against him, what blood she had left not giving her enough energy to stand. Then, he realized just how much blood he had taken. He had nearly drained it all, his need so great and her body so willing. She was barely conscious, and would soon be asleep.  
  
Picking her up, he gently carried her up to his room. Placing her on the bed, Nick felt her fingers still clutching to his back, a faint murmur asking him not to go.  
  
So, he stayed. He slid into the bed with her, holding her firmly to him. Planning on only waiting for Janette to fall asleep before returning downstairs, he found himself dozing off.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Natalie shoved the door out of the way, entering Nick's apartment. Everything was dark, but then that was to be expected. It was just after noon, and she'd just gotten done with a double shift. The many hours in the morgue had been unpunctuated with any welcome visits. Nick hadn't come by, and neither had Tracy. Grace had kept her cheered up, but she couldn't keep her mind off Nick.  
  
The morgue had watched the news in the break room. She just stood there stunned. Nick had told her they were going to wait, but if this was LaCroix' idea of waiting.... She shook her head, looking around the room.  
  
In the kitchen, there was a bottle sitting out on the counter. It had just a small amount in it, the cork haphazardly pushed into the opening. Fixing it, she put the bottle back into the refrigerator without a second thought.  
  
Heading up the stairs, she walked softly, hoping not to wake Nick as he was probably sleeping. But, if he wasn't, or if he was in the throws of some nightmare, she would stay for a while.  
  
Pushing the already partially open door in further, she froze. Nick wasn't alone. She could see what appeared to be Janette lying next to him, his arms wrapped around her. Natalie stood still for a moment, watching them, suddenly afraid they would awake at her presence.  
  
When neither made any movement, she slowly approached. As her eyes had already become accustomed to the darkness, she could easily see the still open wounds on Janette's neck. She didn't dare look for similar marks on Nick, in risk of waking him. Natalie took a step back. Then, as silently as she had come, she left the two sleeping vampires as they were, first leaving the room, and then the building.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (41/52)  
  
Grace slipped cautiously into Natalie's lab, eying her friend suspiciously. Apparently, Natalie had already been in to work for several hours, and the night before she'd pulled a double shift. Looking over at her, Grace slowly approached, stopping right in front of her desk. "Nat?"  
  
Her head snapped up, and she focused on Grace. Glancing down at the papers in front of her, she wondered what she'd been doing before...when did Grace get here?  
  
"Natalie, whatever's bugging you, you shouldn't overwork yourself."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Grace shook her head. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Nick, would it?" When Natalie's expression gave her a positive answer, she prodded, "Don't tell me his stress is wearing off on you...."  
  
"No, it's definitely not that," she quickly, and sternly stated. Then, with a mumble, "I think he's already solved that problem."  
  
Catching Natalie's barely audible comment, several reasons popped into her mind. As Natalie stood, Grace mirrored her action. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the break room. I need something to eat." Natalie quickly left the room, fully aware of Grace following just behind her.  
  
"What did he do? You weren't like this last night. Not only that, but you were here until after dawn. Did you go over to his place?"  
  
Natalie's sudden appetite left her as abruptly as it had arrived. She started to voice an excuse, but couldn't get a word out.  
  
"Don't even try to get out of this one, Girl."  
  
"I.... I guess you could say I saw something I shouldn't have. Nick was...." She trailed off, not able to speak the reality that she had feared ever since knowing Janette was moving here.  
  
"With that woman, Janette?"  
  
Natalie felt her jaw loosen slightly with shock. "How...how did you guess?"  
  
"Rumor mills. Apparently they were seen a couple of times in the precinct. A few got the impression they were more than mere acquaintances."  
  
"Were," Natalie snorted. "For a century she was his wife."  
  
Trying not to focus too much on the last comment, Grace slowly answered, "So, then...you do know her."  
  
"Yeah, for a few years. Nick's told me that they're just friends...but I still hate seeing them together, because that's not how they act."  
  
"And let me make another guess...Nick doesn't know about your little visit today...."  
  
"No, and I would thank you not to mention this-"  
  
"Natalie. At least talk to him. Tell him what you saw and that you won't put up with it. If he keeps it up, forget him, because he doesn't deserve you." In her mind, Grace thought that this might be for the best. If those two ever did get serious about their relationship.... She worried for Natalie, knowing full well what the likely outcomes for her friend would eventually be--death or one of them. She shook her head, and said, "I'm going to get to work, and I think you should take a break, over precinct ways, perhaps...."  
  
Grace left, her suggestion hanging in the air. After a second, Natalie sunk into one of the chairs. Should she go talk to Nick, find out once and for all what, if anything, was between them? But, once again, she found herself thinking about what the effect on Nick would be if she did. No, she would have to wait, at least until the news settled down a bit.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Three nights later:  
  
Nick sat in the break room, his arms resting on the table, a silver flask standing just a few inches away. It was the one LaCroix had given him several days before, not one drop of its contents missing.  
  
On several occasions over the past three days he had considered pouring the blood down the drain, but hadn't yet managed to get the top unscrewed. The same had been true whenever he'd considered drinking it.  
  
Staring at the smooth silver, Nick could feel his need rising even farther. The blood he'd taken from Janette, both three nights ago and the previous night, had merely heightened his need...and now he was no longer considering if he would drain the flask, but when.  
  
LaCroix' blood would still be good for another day, perhaps two. Already, it would have lost most of its potency, but he didn't care.  
  
Reaching out with his senses, he listened for nearby or approaching mortals...there were none. Gingerly, as his hands faintly shook, he let his fingers wrap around the container. The cool metal felt heavy in his hands. He was hungry, and although he had a bottle in the Caddy's trunk, he really didn't want to go get it. Slowly, his other hand gripped the top, turning it until it was off.  
  
The scent of the blood filtered out of the container. At the odor he felt his eyes change and his fangs itching to descend. Nick took the flask, bringing the opening closer, inhaling the scent. It was sharp, like that of a blade glistening under the light of a full moon.  
  
He took a mouthful of the liquid, savoring every drop. Taking another sip, he picked up the lid, but hesitated putting it back on. Now, his hunger was stronger than ever, and before he knew it, he had taken another swallow. The next sip became a bit more, and soon he felt the blood steadily flow down his throat. As it came to a stop, Nick leaned back in the chair, his eyes closed, focusing on the blood and trying to calm himself.  
  
Opening them, he flinched back from the seemingly brighter lights. After a moment, he put the top back on the flask and slid it into his jacket.  
  
He sighed. Ever since he'd taken Aha's blood, his hunger had nearly been overwhelming. In the last four days, he'd taken Janette's blood twice. Even then, he had still been hungry--not his body, but the beast, the vampire.  
  
He had pulled back from Natalie, hoping that this would pass, but it hadn't. And, for some reason, it hadn't been that hard in trying to avoid her. It was almost as if Natalie was helping in his effort, but....  
  
Abruptly, he stood. His 'break' was technically over and Tracy was probably wondering where he was.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Grace pulled into the 96th's parking lot and turned off the ignition. Glancing over at the folder in the passenger's seat, she shook her head. The report was Natalie's, containing new evidence on a case. Natalie had 'asked' if she could drop the report off, complaining that she didn't have time, which they both knew wasn't true. But, she had agreed, and was planning on taking matters into her own hands.  
  
Natalie was avoiding the precinct, and she hadn't seen Nick around the morgue since that first time he'd dropped in, now about a week ago. Although she had mixed feelings about Nick, particularly about what he was, Grace had decided she would go along with whatever Natalie wanted. But, before that could happen, she would have to get them to talk to one another.  
  
Snatching up the report, Grace headed into the precinct, her first action being to drop the report off with Chris Chambers. Then, she let her attention focus on Nick. As he sat at his desk, she could see the tension. Just like Natalie, he seemed to be immersing himself in his work.  
  
She walked steadily up to Nick and his partner's desks. When he didn't notice she was there, Grace cleared her throat. Even before all of his attention was on her, she stated, "I need to talk to you for a minute, Nick."  
  
"Uh...sure."  
  
"*Privately*," she emphasized, sure that the other detective noticed as well. She watched Nick slowly stand, no doubt wondering why she was here.  
  
As he led them into the break room, he thankfully noted that it was still empty. "What do you need?"  
  
"Nick, did you know that Natalie's overworking herself? And I mean _overworking_." Grace let the information sink in for a second, and then asked, "Do you know why she's doing this? You. Not just you, but more specifically you and Janette. She dropped by your place a few days ago and saw you two together."  
  
Nick caught his balance on a nearby chair. This is definitely not what he'd been expecting to hear from Grace. "It's not what...."  
  
"Don't tell that to me, tell it to Natalie. But, the point is, either you two start acting like you're in a relationship, or you should end it. I don't like seeing Natalie getting hurt, and that's what she is right now. Very hurt."  
  
"I never...." He trailed off, knowing it wasn't true. He had hurt Nat by returning to Toronto. By staying, he'd just made things that much worse. "It's what I am, Grace. No matter what I do, I hurt her, I...." How could he explain this to her? What he was destroyed the mortals around him...but he couldn't stay away from Natalie. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I-I can't end it, not now." He met Grace's eyes, catching the faint anger behind them. Then, he turned and left the room without another word.  
  
Approaching his desk, he paused a moment before continuing toward the exit. He needed some fresh air--now. Coming out the main doors, he felt someone prodding his thoughts. Shutting them out as much as he could, he continued down the steps, walking toward the parking lot. He really didn't want to think about any of the recent events. With the Ancient's prodding, every word of the offer came back.  
  
Reaching his destination, he considered taking off right there, but the sound of a heartbeat interrupted him. He turned toward the mortal. His eyes met Marks', at which time they both froze.  
  
Before either could comment, Nick heard something else. Within a second's time, a vampire stood about halfway between them. Marks' attention turned fully on the new arrival, and Nick's fluctuated between the two. Studying the vampire, Nick saw the stake held at his side. An Enforcer, it had to be.  
  
"There has been no infringement. Leave," he stated, even though he doubted the vampire would listen.  
  
"This is a warning for LaCroix from the Council."  
  
Almost no time passed before the Enforcer flew toward him. There was just enough time to divert the descending stake. Nick shoved the other away, but the vampire had managed to grab hold of him, pulling him along as well. Eventually, it resulted in both of them losing their balance and tumbling into the pavement.  
  
Once he was standing again, Nick refocused on the Enforcer, only to find another standing before him, a third just a little further away. With one, he could have dealt with them, but three.... Nick kept his attention as even as he could between them, and he could see that all three were armed. The two nearest him held simple, yet deadly stakes, the third gripping a crossbow.  
  
The first took a second pass at him, the second stood still, and the third took aim in their general direction. With splitting his attention between the first and third, he took several hits. As the bow was more accurately aimed, he waited until the bolt was released. Once it was, he took the opportunity, pulling his attacker into the line of fire.  
  
The bolt was right on target, hitting the Enforcer just right of the heart, a scream of agony filling the parking lot. With little thought or effort, Nick took the stake that was held loosely in the vampire's hand. A second later, he plunged it into the Enforcer's heart, effectively cutting off the scream. Then, he let the vampire fall to the ground, grasping uselessly at his fatal wound.  
  
Only now did he feel his eyes glow, his vision tinted in a field of amber. Turning to the second, he caught a faint hint of hesitation on the other's part. Then, as the Enforcer flew at him, he snarled, throwing the vampire into the pavement. Catching Marks' expression of utter terror, Nick glanced behind him. The third Enforcer was holding the bow level at Mark's chest.  
  
Seeing the trigger move, Nick, nearly halfway between the two, flew toward Marks. He pushed the mortal out of the way, the bolt shattering on impact with the building. Turning, Nick just barely caught sight of LaCroix, who was dealing with the shooter, before he was under attack from the remaining Enforcer.  
  
Heartbeats pounded in his ears as those in the precinct undoubtedly came outside, curious of what was going on. As he defended himself from the attack, he could feel not only LaCroix, but Aha nearby as well. He had to end this, and now.  
  
His opponent was, although an Enforcer with increased speed and strength, a mere fraction of his age. That was enough to give him the upper hand. Twisting the other's arm, he first forced the stake free and to the ground. Then, he pushed the Enforcer in the same direction, forcing them to the ground. Retrieving the stake, Nick stood, stating, "Leave if you value your life."  
  
The vampire stood and seemed to consider the words. Another second, and he once again flew toward Nick. The younger vampire was easily thrown into the building, the stake following close behind, hitting its target right on.  
  
As utter silence surrounded him, Nick could feel Aha's presence increase. Glancing up, he could see the Ancient on the top of a nearby building. There was a faint fanged grin staring back at him, and then nothing as the other vampire took to the air.  
  
Looking around him, Nick could see the remains of three vampires, all turning to ash. His father stood over one, the elder vampire's attention focused on him, as was every mortal's. He could hear a couple of whispered comments, and one conversation struck him more than the others--they had seen him, and the others, fly. LaCroix had landed right in the parking lot before them, but no one, except perhaps Tracy, knew of their abilities. He closed his eyes, pushing the gold away and retracting his fangs that, until now, he was unaware had even descended.  
  
This week had not been his week, nor did it look like it would be getting better anytime soon....  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (42/52)  
  
As they arrived on the scene, Tracy and Reese surveyed the parking lot, noting the piles of ash and scorched wood on the pavement. As Reese listened in on the conversations, Tracy kept walking, her path leading her straight toward Nick.  
  
Before she arrived, his senses told her she was there. He opened his eyes to face his partner, and immediately looked away and toward LaCroix. Then, it hit him. If the Enforcers came here, what would stop them from going to the morgue?  
  
Nick quickly approached LaCroix, leaving behind a faintly annoyed Tracy. He tried to lead them away from the crowd of mortals, but the elder vampire wouldn't budge. Moving closer, he stated, "Natalie. If they'd come here, they might go there as well. I have to go to her...." After trailing off, he tried to bypass LaCroix.  
  
Firmly grabbing his son's arm, LaCroix whispered in his ear. "I will 'check' on her. I believe you have other problems right now, ones that will lead to questions you would be better at answering."  
  
Before he could protest, LaCroix took to the air, effectively making his task more complicated than it already was. Hearing Reese usher the onlookers back into the precinct, Nick retrieved the various weapons and their pieces. Marks hung around a moment longer than the rest, but apparently saw that now was not the time to ask his questions.  
  
Reese watched his detective calmly pick up much of the scenes evidence. Nick had, from what he'd learned in the past couple of minutes, killed two other vampires. In the mortal world, a crime on another mortal was obviously police business, but this didn't reside under 'mortal' law. As all actual 'participants' were members of the vampire Community, there was nothing he could do about it. True, one of the vampires had apparently taken aim at one of the other detectives, but that was a different, and now redundant, matter. Whatever punishment would be dealt would be done so within the Community. Apparently, LaCroix didn't seem too concerned, as he had, in fact, killed one of the three. "Nick...I hate to ask, but what happened here?"  
  
That stopped Nick cold. What was he supposed to say? That they pissed the Council off just a bit too much and this was the price? "It was a warning." Reese wasn't taking it. "Those that...were here, they were Enforcers. I've already explained what they are."  
  
"And I don't think your Council is going to take this well, will they?"  
  
"No, not really. But, this was just a warning." Nick turned away, looking across the parking lot. "They were young. They didn't often have the opportunity to deal with older vampires. Whether or not we had killed them they wouldn't have lived through the night. The Council would have done it themselves if we hadn't. If the Council had no visible part in it, it would make them look better when it hits the news."  
  
Reese nodded. Now, the action made some sense to him. "And since you and LaCroix killed them, it will in turn lower the populace's opinion toward you."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You know, Nick...you and LaCroix are going to have some explaining to do." He paused, and then squarely met his detective's gaze. "Flying isn't what could be called a 'normal' ability, not to us mortals." Reese watched Nick squirm slightly, the topic clearly not something Nick wanted to discus. "Well, I think you might want to go over to the morgue and put events straight, if you know what I mean. After that, I want you in my office, and if possible, I want LaCroix there as well. I'll forward whatever I'm told to the mayor. He can get the information to whomever needs it."  
  
Nick didn't move as Reese left, no doubt on his way to his office to settle down the higher-ups once they got wind of this. About ready to leave for the morgue, Nick felt something. Glancing back, he found Antonius behind him.  
  
"I would hate to be in your position right now."  
  
"You are, Antonius. We're on the same side."  
  
"On the same side, yes. In the same position, no." Antonius paused, moving in front of Nick. "I don't have to explain all of this. I'm not really involved, and I'm happy for that, at least. Janette is in the same position as me. You and LaCroix have been singled out by both sides, I'm afraid."  
  
Nick sighed. He knew they'd been singled out, at least for the moment. Hopefully it would stay that way, but...he wouldn't bet on it. "What are you doing here? You've been avoiding mortals of late."  
  
"LaCroix sent me. He wants me to stay here until you get back in case anything else happens."  
  
His father hadn't mentioned anything about calling Antonius, but it was probably for the best. The precinct would have a 'guard' until his return, although he certainly didn't envy him the task. "Well, call Janette and have her meet me at the morgue." Catching a faint nod, Nick turned. For the first time, took off in the open without care for onlookers.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Natalie sat impatiently at her desk. Glancing up for what had to be the fiftieth time in the last fifteen minutes, she again found LaCroix, standing, seemingly interested in something on the other side of the room. Although he wouldn't answer any of her questions, a technician had already spilt the news to the morgue.  
  
Three vampires had attacked Nick at the precinct, and apparently he and LaCroix had killed them all. Not only did they do this in front of a mortal audience, but both had also been noted as having certain abilities--abnormally super speed and flight.  
  
Watching LaCroix' attention shift to the door, Natalie turned and waited. A few seconds later, Grace walked in confidently but stopped upon seeing her guest.  
  
"Could I speak to Natalie alone?"  
  
First, LaCroix shot a glare at Grace, but catching one of the doctor's own, he silently acquiesced.  
  
Grace stood her ground as the vampire passed her. Waiting a moment, she stepped further into the room. "What is *he* doing here?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, but it does have something to do with whatever happened at the precinct."  
  
"Well, I was talking to Nick, and then he left, went outside. Apparently, he was attacked. I was one of the first out of the precinct, and you wouldn't believe what I saw...." Grace paused and moved closer. "Nick killed two of them. I didn't see any hesitation of thought, nothing. There wasn't even any hint of effort. It was like he was used to what he did. He was so fast, and so was his attacker. One thing I will say though, he saved one of the detectives. I don't know his name, but I've seen him around before."  
  
She paused hearing Grace's words. Nick had easily slipped back into what he was. She was losing him, and had been ever since he had returned to Toronto. Even before he'd left, she'd already lost him, but had never dared to acknowledge it. It had been too much then, and now it was like she was just going though the motions.  
  
"Nick's a lot more than any of us thought. They are killers, Natalie. That's what they are. Both Nick and LaCroix proved it tonight. They both kill without concern, and their own kind, at that. I think we should be more wary about them, Nick included."  
  
"Yes, he is. He's also a whole lot more than just a killer. He might have been one at one time, but he isn't anymore."  
  
"He killed them, Nat. How can you say that?"  
  
Natalie didn't like the direction this conversation was going, or the direction of many of Grace's recent discussions. "Because killing is no longer his sole activity. It's not what he lives for." Once again, she was defending Nick, and for the first time she asked herself why. If she had 'lost' Nick as she had told herself just a few minutes before, why was she still trying to protect him? But, she knew. She still wanted him to be her friend, even if he did go back to LaCroix.  
  
"Just take care, okay, Natalie? You've been hurt enough by him. I don't like seeing my friends hurt. If you want anything, and I mean anything, just ask."  
  
Natalie sadly nodded. It was assuring that Grace would be there for her, but everything seemed to come back to Nick. His life was consuming her to the point that that's all that hers concerned. Turning to Grace, she saw the other woman standing expectantly, waiting. "I'll be fine, Grace." The attempt wasn't enough, and she continued, "I'll be here tomorrow night, if that's what you're wondering. Nick isn't going to kill me, and certainly not within the next eighteen hours or so."  
  
"Well...just make sure of that. Oh, and another thing--don't ask me to deliver anything to the 96th again, especially if that kind of stuff happens all of the time. Remember, I moved here to get away from some of the crazy stuff."  
  
Catching Grace's obviously joking expression, she couldn't help but smile herself. "I'll try, but I can't promise you that last one." Watching Grace nod, Natalie waited as she slowly left, a moment later her presence being replaced with LaCroix'.  
  
"And what would Nicholas say about your friend's concern?"  
  
She was a little surprised by the question, but quickly answered, "That it was valid."  
  
"Indeed it is, and unless you want to break your words to her, perhaps you should heed them."  
  
"You know I won't."  
  
"Yes, I do." As his attention was diverted to the door, he let his lips curl into a slight smile.  
  
Natalie also turned to the door, watching as Nick cautiously entered. Their eyes only met for a second before he approached LaCroix. It was clear that something was up behind his mask.  
  
"Reese wants us both in his office. He's going to take care of the paperwork, but we do have some explaining to do."  
  
"And what about..." he trailed off, his senses telling him the answer. Even without his link to her, he could feel Janette's approach. "Very well. I suppose we should deal with this before it gets out of hand." LaCroix focused on Natalie. Giving her a slight nod, he turned and left.  
  
Nick hesitated, at first preparing to speak, but then backed up and followed LaCroix out.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Standing just outside the Raven, Natalie was exhausted. Janette had arrived soon after Nick and LaCroix had left, making the last part of her shift nearly unbearable. Again, it wasn't Janette's actions that affected her mood. In fact, Janette had been very polite. The vampiress had been almost curious, attempting to ask an occasional question. It was just that every time she saw Janette, her mind put Nick, smiling, right next to her.  
  
Natalie shook the thought away and stared up at the building. She had already gone by the loft, but no one was home. She walked past the Raven to a small door just above street level. The stairs inside would lead her to the same door as the stairs inside the club. Natalie hesitated, but knew that at least one of the three would already know she was there and LaCroix would be greeting her before her knuckles even rapped on the door.  
  
Sighing, she boldly, but carefully pushed the door open and ascended the stairs. True to her thoughts, LaCroix was already waiting for her, the door opening just before she reached the landing. He silently let her pass, and looking around she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Nick wasn't visible, and neither was Janette.  
  
First, she checked the kitchen, thinking Nick might be in there. Returning, she walked down the hall, a slight bump in her gate as she walked passed Janette's room before continuing to Nick's.  
  
The door was open, only a candle lighting the room. Although it was a little dim, she would comment that the flame's placement, oh so close to a small mirror, did an excellent job with the light. She could clearly see Janette sitting on the bed's edge, Nick just beyond her.  
  
Another hint of sadness crept in. Nick was going back to them. Watching Janette's fingers trace Nick's jaw line as he slept, her mood only became grayer. Perhaps she shouldn't have come? Taking a step back, she nearly gasped as she hit a tall, fairly rigid surface. A hand, no doubt LaCroix', manifested on her shoulder, and amazingly, she actually relaxed with the touch.  
  
LaCroix bent over so that his lips were even to her ear. "Go to him," he whispered, releasing his hold.  
  
She took a step, and then paused. As Janette moved away, Natalie approached further, until she and the vampiress had effectively switched places. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He's fine, Doctor. Sleeping...as he often does."  
  
About to ask another question, she had it answered as the palm of her hand cradled the side of Nick's face. A slight sensation, she wasn't sure what to call it, told her that Nick's memories were plaguing him. He was sleeping soundly, yes, but there was a touch of sadness, perhaps even regret to his experiences.  
  
LaCroix ushered Janette out. Seeing his expression, Natalie followed as well before he shut the door tightly behind them. Janette left to the kitchen, and LaCroix followed her into the main room.  
  
"You are welcome to stay the day if you wish, although I'm afraid there are no extra rooms."  
  
Natalie considered her response. Would Nick want her to stay? He had both LaCroix and Janette there already; did he really need a third person crowding him? "I'll stay," she stated confidently. "I'll sleep out here."  
  
"Very well. Janette will get you whatever you need."  
  
She watched as LaCroix turned and headed down the hall. A moment later, Janette returned from the kitchen. Their eyes locked, and she had no idea what to say to the other woman....  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (43/52)  
  
Time passed awkwardly for about three minutes by Natalie's guess. Still, she had no idea what to say to Janette, and as it turned out, she didn't need to.  
  
"Natalie...I want to apologize for being bothersome to you tonight. I shouldn't have interrupted your work."  
  
"That's fine," she automatically replied. "There wasn't much for me to do anyway."  
  
"I don't blame you for your dislike of me. Yes, Nick and I are close, but we will never again have what we once did. It wasn't meant to be. I know that now, and you should as well." Janette paused, glancing momentarily away. "Nicolas loves you more than you know. He has refused my offers to relieve his tension, but the blood...we need it to keep sane. What he really wants and needs is *your* blood, not mine. He's been struggling with it over the past several days."  
  
"I...I...." She didn't know what to say. This was about the last thing she was expecting to hear from Janette. She was, to put it mildly, stunned. "How...how do you know this?"  
  
"The blood. It sends signals both ways, especially with Nicolas, as he does not know how to block them. He loves *you*, Natalie, not me."  
  
"But, how...? I mean, I'm mortal, I cannot give him anything-"  
  
"I know Nicolas. Your presence is plenty. Yet, his body asks for something in return, and he's not letting it have what it needs." Again, Janette paused, this time to drop her voice to a whisper. "I am asking this for Nicolas, not LaCroix.... If you want to make him feel better, you need to show him that it is safe to take a little. I know what happened before, but now should be different."  
  
Natalie tried to voice her answer, but Janette cut her off first.  
  
"Just sleep, Natalie. It is only a request. Think about it. If you can, forgive Nicolas for his actions; they were not meant to harm you. I will return shortly...I assume you would like to sleep on more than just the cushions?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes following Janette until the other woman was out of sight. Natalie wanted to take Janette's advice, but Nick...he treated her like a curious child would a porcelain doll. Despite his actions, she had not broken, nor would she. She barely noticed as Janette brought her a pillow and blanket and laid them out on the couch. Nor did she remember the other woman leaving her, or sitting down for that matter, as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
LaCroix jolted awake. As of late, his first action was to insure that Nicholas was fine. Although he seemed so, he definitely was not asleep. Getting out of bed, he followed the thread that connected them down the hall. What he found was Nicholas sitting next to the couch. His son's fingers were entangled with the mortal's, his thumbs rubbing in circular motions alternatively across her palm and the back of her hand.  
  
While he silently watched his son, Nicholas abruptly looked up at him, the ministrations ceasing and a tenseness filling his son. At first, the reason was unknown, but after a minute, the reason hit him through their bond. Nicholas didn't know if he was still going to keep his side of the deal they had made so many years ago.  
  
Although he desperately wanted his son as far from this mortal as possible, he was fully aware of the repercussions. Besides, lately he had seen the doctor coming closer to their way of thinking. Perhaps she could eventually be persuaded to come across....  
  
"You have nothing to fear from me, Nicholas, and neither does your precious Natalie. I lay no claim on her."  
  
"But...."  
  
LaCroix approached, focusing on Natalie's slow, steady breathing. "You have suffered more in your attempts to distance yourself from her than I did when leaving your sister. The debt has already been paid."  
  
The words he'd waited for, had planned on waiting an eternity for, had been said. But, he didn't really feel the pressure lift from him, and he knew why. "I don't want to hurt her, but I know I will...that I already have."  
  
"Yes, perhaps that is true...." LaCroix paused, standing and putting some distance between them. Natalie was all his son thought of lately. He needed something.... Then he got an idea, something that might help them both. "But, has she turned her back on you, to our kind? Even after all that she's experienced, she comes back. It's like the moth to the flame, but the question is...who's the moth, and who's the flame?"  
  
Nick considered the question, but didn't know the answer. He didn't even know if LaCroix did.  
  
"It is the moth's nature to go to the flame. The flame then consumes it and grows brighter. The moth has fulfilled its fate, and the flame is stronger for the experience. You, as Natalie, are the moth who feeds the other's flame. But, only if you embrace what you are, as does the unfaltering moth, will either of you feel the flame burn."  
  
As he let his mind make whatever conclusions it chose, Nick suddenly felt sick. Was LaCroix suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? "You want me to bring Natalie across."  
  
"No, nothing quite that drastic." 'Not yet, at least,' he added to himself. "Let your nature be shown. Don't hide it from her. Revel in the sensations you get. Use them to temper your hunger, to feed your flame."  
  
"But, the flame kills the-"  
  
"Yes, I have to admit there are a few flaws...I agree. The idea is what I wanted you to focus on, not the science." He watched as Nicholas bowed his head, and then leaned against the couch. After a moment, his son again took the mortal's hand, continuing his earlier actions. "The moth becomes a part of the other. That moth is then reborn, starting the process anew.... Is that better?"  
  
Nick looked up to see a smirk plastered on his father's face. LaCroix was, hopefully, just amusing himself with his reaction. He decided to push LaCroix' good mood a bit further. "Perhaps you should have said that before admitting your..." he fumbled for a word that wouldn't set LaCroix off, "...slip."  
  
Raising his eyebrows, LaCroix was faintly surprised. Nicholas hadn't used 'mistake' as would have been entirely appropriate. When he didn't comment, he felt Nicholas again relax. As his son's attention returned to the mortal, LaCroix' gaze caught on the glass on the table. It was empty. Carefully retrieving the glass, he went to the kitchen to refill it, pouring a second for himself.  
  
On the way back, he set the glass back on the table, letting the bottom clank faintly with the hard wood. The sound made Nicholas jump slightly. Yes, Nicholas' thoughts were indeed off in their own little world. He took a sip of his glass, watching as his son picked up the glass, his thoughts already lost. "Don't spill it," he stated in a whisper, again startling Nicholas, the blood nearly pouring over the edge.  
  
As Nicholas drank the top portion of the glass, LaCroix' lips curled up into a smile, and he left the two alone. Nicholas was coming back to him. Yes, it was going very slowly, but it was happening nonetheless. Before he'd thought of the doctor as an obstacle. Even with her advice, that had, indeed worked as she said it would, he had still seen her more as a resource than anything, but now....  
  
A resource, yes, but she was so much more. In truth, he didn't really mind her presence. She was, as far as mortals went, one of only a select few he'd seen in the last century that he believed would thrive as a vampire in this modern world. As a scientist, she had to continuously adapt, keep up with the rapidly changing technology. For vampires, that ability was indispensable.  
  
Even he, and to a greater extent, Nicholas, had been on this new 'internet' several years before many mortals. They had, through time, learned how to adapt. Yet, the last two centuries had taken their toll on some of the older members of the Community. Time had flown past so quickly, overwhelming some of his kind.  
  
But, Natalie would never have a problem adapting to the future. He would even go so far to say that the idea of being able to live through history, into the future to see what came off the recent advancement, enticed her. But then, he knew that would be very tempting to most mortals.  
  
The one thing she would have a difficulty with, he suspected, would be integrating into the Community. For several years, she had been just outside its edges, doing far more than even the Community did to conceal their presence. Yet, for this, things could be done to ease the transition. His smile increased in intensity. Not only would this help her if she chose to come across, but it would increase the possibility that she would do so in the first place. Then, his family would be complete, and it would stay that way.  
  
He finished off his glass, placed it next to his alarm clock, and settled back in bed. Nicholas was in the same place as he had left him in. Gently, he prodded his son's thoughts before closing his eyes to sleep.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Natalie hummed slightly as she played a game of solitaire on her computer. Work was slow, too slow. She was happy, but it had nothing to do with her lack of patients.  
  
Upon waking that evening, she had found Nick next to the couch, his head resting on top of her hand. Although she had to leave for home to get ready for work, Nick had promised to visit on his lunch break.  
  
Taking a peek at the clock, she continued on with her game. She was hungry, but knowing Nick would be coming soon, she had chosen to wait. Even as her stomach protested once more, she reminded herself of her decision.  
  
Upon hearing the door open, she perked up. Catching sight of Grace, Natalie suddenly realized that if it *had* been Nick, she wouldn't have heard anything. "Hi Grace."  
  
"I was just coming to see if you wanted some lunch? I brought extra chicken...."  
  
Natalie's stomach betrayed her, making itself evident in the room, a blush brightening her skin.  
  
"Well, that settles it. Chicken coming right up."  
  
Grace left before she could respond, and all she hoped was that Nick didn't arrive in the middle of her meal. She played another game of solitaire, her mind so preoccupied it didn't take long before there weren't any moves possible. Sometime she really needed to go into the options and change it from deal three to deal-  
  
Someone cleared their throat, and she looked up to see a smiling Nick.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to get a look at her computer.  
  
"Losing at solitaire...filling time...." She didn't get to add another comment before her stomach rumbled again.  
  
"....and ignoring your stomach."  
  
"Look who's talking, Mr. Deprive Himself."  
  
"And what am I depriving myself of?"  
  
Natalie stood, and walked slowly around to the other side of the desk. She'd been planning this ever since her shift had begun. Now, it was time to go through with it.  
  
Stopping just in front of him, she answered, "Me." Before Nick could react, she kissed him. He pulled away as she had expected. "See...."  
  
"I-" What did he want? LaCroix' words had been with him for hours, and he was beginning to believe them. Could he temper his hunger enough? Could he use what he felt to control his hunger? Slowly, he returned the kiss, allowing it to deepen, his fangs quickly descending.  
  
Again, Natalie found him pulling away, but this time he turned as well. Taking his chin, she forced him to look at her, his golden eyes shining with need. He tried to advert his eyes, eventually giving up and just closing them to hide from her. "Look at me, Nick." After a pause he did, at which she told him, "Don't hide from me, I want to see all of you."  
  
As she kissed him again, he let her run her tongue across his fangs. Tasting a hint of her blood, he knew it had been a mistake. As the flow of sweet liquid stopped, he slowly pulled back, his want for her blood greater than before. His vision was clouded with a gold-crimson haze, and he didn't know how much more he could take.  
  
Natalie turned her head slightly, her neck enticing him closer. With a moment of hesitation, LaCroix' words replayed in his mind. 'Revel in the sensations you get. Use them to temper your hunger, to feed your flame.'  
  
Then, as his need and hunger outweighed his concern, the last words replayed to him. 'Feed your flame.' His flame was his hunger, and it was ready for a meal.  
  
His fangs quickly embedded themselves into the soft flesh. All he could think of was the sensations from the blood. It was amazing. There was no malice, no fear...the blood was all revealing. Everything was being given to him, made into him, feeding him....  
  
"Chicken's rea- Ah...Nat?"  
  
The sound immediately caught his attention, angering him. How dare someone interrupt him! He moved, turning and holding Nat against him. He first hissed, and then snarled at the mortal. A second later, her identity hit him--Grace.  
  
The hunger melted away, and he looked down to find Natalie clutching loosely to his arms, her breathing heavier than it should have been. What had he done?  
  
Focusing on Natalie's heartbeat, he could hear it; slow but steady. Her breathing was also evening out as her body shut down in order to sleep and heal. Holding her, Nick let his lips just brush against her temple.  
  
He had nearly killed her, that's what he had done. Raising his head, his eyes still golden, the taste of Natalie's blood lingering in his mouth, he met Grace's gaze.  
  
Grace stared back at him disbelievingly. Nick tried to think of something to say...but what could he? He had nearly killed Nat. Nick watched stunned as Grace put the food to the side, prying Natalie away from him.  
  
Natalie was just barely conscious, and he wasn't sure what to make of the expression on her face. She was upset, probably in response to his loss of control, which had nearly ended in the loss of her life. He bowed his head as Grace took Natalie to the file room, waiting until he heard the door close. As the gold began to fade, he flew from the room wanting to get as far away as he possibly could.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (44/52)  
  
Nicholas was at the bar, drinking a substantial quantity of blood-wine. LaCroix watched from a distance as the mortals, and even many of the Community avoided him. He didn't blame them--not with the anger just under the surface, or the gold shining in Nicholas' eyes. Still, he had to do something. His son was scaring away his customers.  
  
He approached, but saw no sign that the younger had noticed. "I see you are feeling more yourself tonight, Nicholas."  
  
"Can it, LaCroix!" Nick snapped. "Just...let me be."  
  
Nicholas' response was not what he'd expected. Without thinking, he snarled, "I will not!" With the sudden silence that had come over the immediate vicinity, LaCroix first took the glass from Nicholas' hand, and then half-dragged the younger into his office, slamming the door behind them. "I know where your feelings are coming from. I can smell the doctor's blood on you. But this guilt...forget it! You know it only bri-"  
  
"I nearly killed her, LaCroix!" Nick hissed, cutting the elder vampire off. As the small confines of the room abruptly became apparent to him, he began to pace. "I took almost as much blood as I had that first time. Your moth feeds the flame all right! It makes it burn out of control!" Nick stopped pacing, sobering slightly. "If Grace hadn't walked in when she did, Natalie would be dead."  
  
So, that's what it was. He knew Nicholas had been feeling guilty, but he had expected it to be about taking her blood, not about this.  
  
"LaCroix? When...if she comes by...don't let her in. Tell her I'm not here, that you don't know where I am." His father stiffened. "Please, LaCroix."  
  
He considered the request. For now, he needed to calm the Raven, but later he would have a 'talk' with Nicholas. "Fine, but you will go up to the apartment, and I will not see you in the club again tonight."  
  
With a faint nod, Nick slipped out of the room much calmer than when he'd entered.  
  
LaCroix shook his head. Where Nicholas and his moods were concerned, it was a perpetual case of maintenance. He would certainly need to calm his son during the day, but for now, he had other tasks. First he would get the Raven back to 'normal', and then he was going to find out what really happened from Natalie. He wanted to know the situation _before_ he discussed it with Nicholas. Most likely, his son had twisted the events, making it sound worse than it really was.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
It had taken less time than he had suspected at the Raven. Only the few mortal customers had still been wary, but then, they were mortals. Their numbers had dropped significantly since the news had broken, and the majority of those that came kept themselves guarded. If not, they didn't stay mortal long.  
  
LaCroix looked at his surroundings. He was in the morgue parking lot. With a cursory glance, he noticed the doctor's car was still there.  
  
Yes, Nicholas must have indeed let his guilt get the better of him. If the doctor's car was still here, she must be fine. Entering the building, he stayed on the vaguely familiar path to her office. Upon entering, he noted it was empty, but two heartbeats were just on the edge of his senses.  
  
One was quick and strong, but it was the second that caught his attention. It was Natalie's...slow but steady, but without further inspection he knew she would be fine with rest. He paused for a moment, then followed the rhythm to a nearby door.  
  
Finding it open by about an inch, LaCroix pushed it in, watching as a woman turned toward him, squinting slightly at the brighter light. The woman's name was Grace...he remembered the faint memories from Nicholas' blood from months before.  
  
Seeing the vampire in the doorway, all she could feel was anger. Grace did her best in suppressing it, evenly stating, "I don't know why you're here, but get out."  
  
"I wanted to speak with...Natalie...." He let the name roll off his tongue, and then stopped. "Nicholas is agitated. Although he had mentioned what had happened, I had believed the events to be exaggerated. I see now that they were not."  
  
"Apparently not. Now that your curiosity has been filled, I want you to leave before you wake her up. Natalie needs rest and lots of it. What she doesn't need is your kind hanging around her, killing her."  
  
LaCroix let his eyes burn gold. He didn't comment, knowing full well his answer would only be twisted. Yes, by being in the presence of his kind Natalie very well could succumb to death, probably sooner than if she kept her distance. But, the decision wasn't entirely his and Nicholas'. The doctor had made several visits to the Raven, to Nicholas, on her own. She knew the risks better than most mortals.  
  
He knelt down for a second, letting his fingers brush against her face. She was indeed an unusual mortal. Not only had she captured Nicholas' eye, but his as well. His own thoughts had occasionally centered on her of late. Straightening, he felt Grace's sight following him. LaCroix turned to her with icy blue eyes. When it sent a shiver down her spine, he smiled faintly.  
  
"You're not going to make her one of you."  
  
It was a statement, her tone nearly making it a threat. Depending on how the future was told, however, it wouldn't necessarily ring true. "If it comes to it, the decision will be hers. But, I will not refuse if she asks." Turning, LaCroix made it to the door. He considered giving Grace a message. Instead, he glanced back once more, and then left.  
  
This friend of the doctor's alone would do more to deter Natalie from the Raven than anything he could say. And for the time being, she needed to stay away...at least until Nicholas was thinking straight again.  
  
Now, it was off to Antonius' to get a few extra bottles for the day, and from there, finally back to the Raven.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
The club was nearly empty as he passed through it. Only a few strays that Janette had already adopted and was thankfully keeping herself busy with. He did not need any of her persuasions to interfere at the moment.  
  
Entering his apartment, he found Nicholas staring blankly at the black television screen. At least his son had apparently done as was asked. Dropping the bottles off in the kitchen, he poured a single glass before returning to the other room.  
  
Nicholas seemed to pay him no heed as he had arrived, or as he approached closer. Stopping just a couple of feet away, he asked, "Time is going slow tonight, isn't it?"  
  
"Leave me alone, LaCroix. I don't want to talk about anything."  
  
LaCroix abruptly sat on the couch holding the glass out. "Not even a drink? Earlier you were having quite a time, I believe."  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"Very well." LaCroix took a sip from the glass, placing it on the table. Then, he grabbed the remote and leaned back. "What would strike your fancy this morning? News? No, that's too repetitive and nothing to concern us with. Perhaps one of the mortal's extrapolations of the future, then? Or history, or-"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"If you had wanted to be left alone, why did you come here? You could have just as easily gone to your place, but you didn't." LaCroix waited and watched as his son first stiffened, and then relaxed.  
  
"I nearly killed her. How am I supposed to be near her without doing so again?" Nick took in his father's silence. "I can still taste her blood. It makes my hunger burn for more. Nothing subdues it. Not blood, not blood-wine, not anything. I...sort of helped myself," he said, nodding off toward the kitchen.  
  
"I figured you would." LaCroix stood, Nicholas' eyes following his movements carefully. "Go to your room. I will bring you something to calm your hunger." As his son just sat there, he said, "Go, Nicholas. By refusing it you will only make it worse."  
  
LaCroix waited until his son had disappeared down the hall. Returning to the kitchen, he took a mouthful of blood before setting his glass on the counter. Then, he took one of the bottles he had gotten from Antonius. It was of the most recent shipment, only about a day old. It would have to be fresh enough.  
  
Carefully, he uncorked the bottle, filling a large mug about three-fourths full. Then, he placed it in the microwave, putting it in just long enough to make it about body temperature. Once it was done, LaCroix dipped his finger in it, licking off the warm liquid. It was just right.  
  
Taking one of the seldom-used knives, LaCroix held his wrist over the warm blood and made a deep cut, letting the blood flow freely. As the mug was filled almost to the top, he sucked the blood away from the wound. Almost as an afterthought, he gently stirred the blood mixture, filling the immediate area with an almost unbearable aroma. He kept his control tight. This was for Nicholas, and only Nicholas.  
  
Leaving his glass, he took the mug to Nicholas' room. Entering, he watched his son's eyes flash golden at the first scent of the blood. Nicholas, who had originally been sitting against the head of the bed, his legs pulled up to his chest, was now relaxed, his eyes not leaving the mug for a moment.  
  
Accepting the cup being handed to him, Nick nearly spilled it in his haste to take it. He held it for a second with both hands, and then greedily drank its contents. The blood was a mixture of pure human blood and LaCroix'. The human blood was relatively fresh, and it had been warmed. This was as close to drinking from a human as one could get. Not only that, but LaCroix' blood provided a combination of strengthening the images from the mortal, and a power of its own that flowed into him. Together, the two sensations calmed his hunger as had been intended.  
  
"More?"  
  
He shook his head, giving the mug back to LaCroix and leaning back with his eyes closed. The blood had indeed calmed him, but the hunger was already trying to come back. He wanted blood, fresh human blood...Natalie's blood. That's what he wanted. Nothing else could be substituted for it. Feeling a faint touch on his cheek, he pulled away, glaring at LaCroix. "Don't, LaCroix. I want to be alone."  
  
"Will you sleep?" Not waiting for Nicholas to voice his protest, he repeated, "Will you sleep? If you will, I will leave. If not, I will stay."  
  
Nick seemed to consider this for a moment. He didn't know if he could sleep or not with all of the thoughts running around in his head. "I'll try, although I don't know if I'll be able to."  
  
"That is all I ask. If you-"  
  
"I know. Just...please...."  
  
"As you wish, Nicholas." LaCroix planned to repeat his earlier action, but Nicholas pulled back first. Another second and he was gently closing the door, heading back to the kitchen and his own thoughts.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (45/52)  
  
About mid-day, LaCroix found himself lying wide-awake. He wasn't really sure why, though. Everything seemed fine. Nicholas was calmer now than he had been since his arrival. Yet, something had to be wrong, otherwise he wouldn't have awakened.  
  
He reached out across his and Nicholas' bond. To his surprise, he found the younger vampire awake. Perhaps not all was as well as it seemed, he decided, and went to Nicholas' room.  
  
It wasn't difficult to see that the bed was empty. Almost immediately he focused on Nicholas' form across the room. His son was sitting with his back to the corner, his legs pulled up in front of him. In fact, he looked much like he had earlier that night, but this time he didn't relax.  
  
"Nicholas?" Two midnight blue orbs starred silently back at him. Their depths seemed to twist like a whirlpool, leading him closer. An occasional bright blue or gold flashed in them, if only for a moment. They smoothly followed his movements while he approached. Raising his hand, LaCroix caught a faint flinch as he closed the distance between them.  
  
Pulling back, the elder vampire sighed. "I cannot do anything to help unless you let me." Nicholas' eyes stayed focused on him, but he did nothing more. "Would you like me to bring you something?" Still nothing. Then, he caught an almost imperceptible quiver of his son's lip.  
  
"Yes," Nick finally said, his fangs glinting in the darkness.  
  
LaCroix didn't immediately react, the sight before him quite an unusual occurrence. Nicholas was so close to the edge, the doctor's blood still flowing through his veins. This was something he'd tried so hard to achieve in the past, but is this what he'd really wanted? For Nicholas to be so consumed by his nature that he couldn't think about his actions? Or, was it merely his acceptance of his nature that he wanted?  
  
Nicholas' eyes pleaded with him, as they had occasionally done in the distant past. They demanded blood, the one thing that could both calm them and push them over the edge. It was everything to their kind, their survival, their way of experiencing life. Nicholas was no exception.  
  
He left the room, carefully preparing the mixture much like he had that morning, but this time made it half and half. Returning, LaCroix found Nicholas much like he had been left, two hungry gold rings carefully watching the mug.  
  
Again, it was almost immediately finished off. Nicholas held out the mug, silently pleading for more. LaCroix nodded, repeating the process twice more, keeping the mixture's consistency the same.  
  
This time when Nicholas held it out for more, he refused. It turned a hungry Nicholas into an angry Nicholas. Although not exactly what he had intended, he could use Nicholas' anger to his advantage. He had in the past.  
  
Standing still, LaCroix let his body relax even as the faint rumbling became louder. Eventually, it turned first into a hiss, and then a snarl. "No," he repeated, effectively starting a chain reaction.  
  
As Nicholas flew forward, he was ready. He first trapped the younger within his hold, and then held him with Nicholas' back to him. Then, he waited until Nicholas ceased struggling. Releasing one of his son's arms, LaCroix offered him his wrist, which was quickly taken.  
  
LaCroix closed his eyes as he felt his blood being pulled from him. It wasn't a gentle or careful action, but harsh and almost violent. He let Nicholas take all he wanted. When it finally stopped, LaCroix let him lean against him, which didn't last long as Nicholas let his muscles relax and was lowered to the floor.  
  
"What do I do, LaCroix? Tell me." After a moment of silence, Nick let himself fall over. Slowly, he proceeded to curl up on his side. "I love her...I can't help it. If this continues...I'll kill her. Please, help me, Lucien."  
  
LaCroix started at the use of his first name. It was rare, even when they had been on good terms, for him to ever hear it. Janette never called him that, none of his other children had, and neither had he let them. But, Nicholas.... He turned to Nicholas' form on the floor, the younger vampire's body shaking, if only faintly. "Anything."  
  
"I can't leave here, neither can I stay away from her. If I see her again, I'm afraid I won't have control. Just thinking about...."  
  
He waited, but Nicholas didn't continue. "And how do you want me to help?"  
  
"Tell her to leave. Leave Toronto and me and start a new life. Find someone to set it up so that she'll stay safe." Behind him, he could feel his father stiffen. "Please, father...Lucien...."  
  
LaCroix didn't answer. Why was he so hesitant now when there had been so many times in the past that he would have jumped at the chance Nicholas was now giving him?  
  
"Lucien...."  
  
He tried to block it out, but couldn't. He couldn't refuse Nicholas this. "Yes, I will tell her to leave, but I doubt she will do so."  
  
"Please...."  
  
He wouldn't make the promise complete. For some reason he couldn't, something was holding him back. After a second, LaCroix gently picked Nicholas up and took him to the bed. He wrapped the blankets tightly around Nicholas without protest, his son's body already entering a deep sleep. Then, he left the room, his thoughts not straying from Nicholas.  
  
LaCroix continued to the kitchen where he found Janette ready with a glass of blood. He took it without comment, knowing full well that she too had been woken by Nicholas.  
  
He had made it about halfway through the glass before he felt something. It was a familiar heartbeat coming up the stairs--Natalie's.  
  
Janette started for the door, but he caught her arm, warning her with a glare to stay out of the matter. Then, he walked toward the door, opening it as he heard the footsteps stop.  
  
Natalie stood just outside the door, one hand supporting her against the wall. Her fair complexion hit him first; a shade he rarely saw on the doctor's features.  
  
"I know he's here. I want to talk to him."  
  
"I do not-"  
  
"Don't bother, LaCroix. Just let me see him. I don't care if he's awake or not." He stood before her, blocking her entry. "Please LaCroix. After I see him, I'll leave if that's what you want."  
  
He sighed, allowing her passage into the apartment. As she continued down the hall, LaCroix followed her closely. When she opened the door to Nicholas' room, he held her shoulders to prevent her from approaching and very likely waking Nicholas.  
  
She watched as Nick twitched every couple of seconds, obvious that something was torturing him. The bed had been nearly unmade by his movements. He was tangled within the sheets, and she wondered if his discomfort was contributing to his nightmares. "LaCroix? How...?"  
  
"I seriously don't know. He asked that you not be allowed in." He felt Nicholas stir slightly, stating, "I think you should leave."  
  
LaCroix pulled her back, leading her out of the room, but her attention stayed on Nick. He was waking. She could see it. Natalie watched as he turned on his side, his eyes opening, their golden hue staring calmly back at her--at least for a moment. The gold intensified, crimson slowly replacing it. She gasped at the sight, nearly able to feel his hunger.  
  
She knew exactly what Nick wanted. It was her blood that he craved. As his pleading crimson eyes captured her, she felt herself being pulled away once more.  
  
Nick snarled, at which she felt the pulling stop. Immediately her mind told her the danger she was in. Being as weak as she was, there would be no way she alone could escape him. Even LaCroix was taking care with the situation.  
  
"The doctor was just leaving."  
  
"No, she isn't..." he hissed, getting out of the bed, but not approaching any further.  
  
LaCroix slowly moved in front of Natalie. The waiting tension inside of his son was finally released. As Nicholas sprung forward, LaCroix did his best to counter the move. Sensing Janette just behind him, he whispered, "Keep her safe, Janette."  
  
It only took that momentary weakness for Nicholas to gain the upper hand. LaCroix felt himself being pushed toward the wall. Once the younger had pinned him there, he was dealt a strong blow to his jaw, pushing him off balance. By the time he had recovered, his son was already out of the room. LaCroix followed as quickly as he could.  
  
Nicholas had cornered both Janette and Natalie in the corner near the door, but he wasn't making any further moves. It was almost as if his son wasn't sure what to do. "Nicholas...think about this. Don't let it control you. You are the beast's master. Take it and make it your slave. You are not weak, Nicholas."  
  
Closing his eyes, Nick wasn't sure whether to tune LaCroix out or not. It had been LaCroix' words that had caused him to let his guard down before. He wanted Natalie's blood, wanted to take all of it, but he also wanted to protect her. The two objectives didn't match. If he killed her, he certainly wasn't protecting her. What was he supposed to do? As the conflicting choices tore him apart, Nick sunk to his knees. "Please, LaCroix...Lucien...."  
  
LaCroix was faintly stunned at Nicholas' use of his name yet another time on the same night. He could see surprise from Janette, and confusion from Natalie. Closing the last couple of steps to Nicholas, LaCroix pulled his son to his feet.  
  
Offering his wrist, Nicholas shook his head. "Drink Nicholas. Then, I will get you something else." His son obeyed, his fangs slipping slowly into his flesh. After a second, he could feel the blood slowly being pulled from him. Nicholas only drank for several seconds before pushing his wrist away and shaking his head. "Janette, take him to his room." She complied quickly, but Nicholas stiffened at her approach. "I will be there soon, now go." It took a moment, but Nicholas obeyed.  
  
Once they were gone, LaCroix sighed and focused on Natalie. She hadn't said a thing, but he knew she had to have questions. He turned, going to the kitchen to prepare another mug for Nicholas. Her observant gaze watched his every move.  
  
She didn't follow him as he went to his son's room. As expected, Nicholas drained the blood in a couple of seconds, holding it out for more. LaCroix nodded, heading back to the kitchen.  
  
He paused at the counter, trying to regain some of his strength. In the past hour, Nicholas had nearly drained him. He needed his own sustenance. Yet, he would provide one more mug for Nicholas, but only one more. Then, he'd have to replenish his own blood.  
  
Reaching for the refrigerator, he found Natalie blocking his way. She was holding the knife he'd used, his blood still clinging to its surface.  
  
"Use mine."  
  
LaCroix looked her over. Her exhaustion showed in everything about her. It was in her stance, her expression, even the rhythm of her heart. "No. You are too weak."  
  
"It's what he needs. You know that, and I know that. Maybe it will satiate his hunger."  
  
"And if it doesn't?"  
  
The question hung in the air. "Then, it doesn't."  
  
He locked his eyes on her, waiting for a falter, but none came. It was risky, but it might work. "Then, if Nicholas comes for you, what do you wish me to do?"  
  
"Nothing. Let him take it. Like I said, it's what he needs."  
  
"And you are weak. He *will* kill you if no action is taken."  
  
"And I believe that it won't come to that."  
  
Her statement was final. He set his jaw, taking the knife from her, and putting it in the sink. Retrieving another, he led her gently into the other room. "Lie down," he instructed. As she did so, he could feel just a hint of nervousness. She knew exactly what she was getting into.  
  
Placing the mug and knife on the table, he gently raised her legs, letting them rest on the end of the couch. Then, he let her rest as he found a blanket. He covered her, tucking it tightly around her. Picking up the knife, he carefully took her arm, turning it over. LaCroix met her eyes, waiting for permission to continue.  
  
Receiving a nod, he placed the blade to the inside of her arm, a fair distance away from her wrist. Making the cut, he let her blood flow into the mug. It's aroma wafted the short distance to him, the scent arousing his hunger. LaCroix pushed it away, forcing himself to remain in control.  
  
As the mug reached half-full, he turned her arm with the wound on top, the blood still slowly flowing from the wound. He felt her pulse weaken. The cut had to be closed, and quickly. Coming closer to the wound, he asked, "May I?" his fangs just visible. A wave of fear coursed through her. "It will close the wound," he said, reminding her of the properties of his kind's saliva.  
  
Natalie, barely conscious, nodded once, her eyes lazily following his movements. She watched nervously as his lips gently caressed her skin. He licked away the blood, his fangs brushing against her arm. Feeling a faint sucking sensation, he again licked the wound. Then, he laid her arm on her stomach, letting it rest limply. She could feel the cut tingling slightly from his actions. Drifting off, she hoped her idea would work....  
  
...continued in part 46 


	8. Pawns of Kings 46-52

Pawns of Kings - parts 46-52  
Jarvinia  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (46/52)  
  
After adding his own blood to the mixture, LaCroix carried it slowly to his son's room. Once there, Nicholas' eyes had already become a deep shade of amber. Approaching, his son shook his head, scooting back as far as he could.  
  
"Nicholas, this is what you want, isn't it?"  
  
Nick stared at the mug, both Natalie and LaCroix' blood teasing him. "Yes," he breathed, but held back. When LaCroix held the mug out, he felt himself trembling. LaCroix probably saw it, so why didn't he stop? He couldn't take the blood. If he lost it.... He shook his head again.  
  
"It will be fine," LaCroix soothed as he sat on the edge of the bed, gently guiding Nicholas to him and the mug's contents. He brought it to his son's lips, tilting the mug just enough that the blood coated his lips.  
  
Immediately, Nick licked it away and basked in the pure sensation. Soon after, he took a sip, and then another. Then, taking the mug, he drank the blood down slowly, not daring to let a drop go to waste. Natalie's blood did more to calm him than anything else. Or, perhaps it was LaCroix' blood, but he didn't really care.  
  
He felt whole. He felt in control for the first time in over a week. The beast no longer demanded the blood. It was sated for the first time in months. If he had taken this small amount more from Natalie before, he would have almost certainly have either killed her, or put her in serious condition in the hospital.  
  
"The doctor seems to know a great deal. She was correct in that you were depriving yourself of her. She was also correct in giving you more of her blood. Although I disagreed with her choice, I didn't dispute it."  
  
He barely listened to LaCroix. "How...how is she?"  
  
"Sleeping." As his son's concern remained, LaCroix added, "She is weak, but with time and rest she will be fine."  
  
Nick slipped out of the bed. Sliding past LaCroix, he followed the slow heartbeat he knew to be Natalie's. Reaching the couch, Nick stared down on her as she peacefully slept. Yes, she would be all right, but she certainly wouldn't be going anywhere that night. Moving the blanket over, he sat down. Pulling her hand toward him, Nick caught sight of a moderately sized cut, just barely healing over. There was no bandage, no blood either. "You took some of her blood, didn't you?"  
  
"Would you had rather I let her bleed to death?"  
  
"No." Lightly massaging her arm, Nick's fingers were careful to avoid the wound. As her lips curled up into a smile, he stated, "I'm not going into work tonight."  
  
"Yes, you will, Nicholas." Then, with a slight pause, he added, "I will stay here to watch her. No harm will come to her, you have my word." They locked gazes for a second until LaCroix continued, "I have a message for you to deliver."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"The Mayor."  
  
"Why not just call his office? His secretary could take any-"  
  
"Not this one. I want you to deliver it to keep its contents more protected."  
  
Nick sighed. The sun hadn't even set, and his night was already being planned for him. "Fine. What is its purpose?"  
  
"To meet and discuss a combination of recent events and the topic of our previous conversation." LaCroix closed the distance between then, letting his hand approach the doctor's face. After his son's hand shot up, halting his intention, LaCroix suggested, "Sleep, mon fils. Let your senses settle from the morning's events. She will not wake before sunset, and you know it."  
  
He nodded. Leaving a kiss on Natalie's forehead, Nick walked slowly to his room, glancing back at the entrance to the hallway. He watched LaCroix' fingers lightly touch her cheek before continuing down the hall. He wasn't sure what direction LaCroix' thoughts were leaning. What he did know was that Natalie would be safe here, with LaCroix.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Nick just glared at his desk. He really didn't want to be there. As of late, he was beginning to dread coming to the precinct. Despite the distance, he could almost feel Natalie; feel her heart beating slowly along. He shook the thought away, but couldn't completely dispel it. Her blood, the last thing he tasted, still lingered in memory. It wasn't increasing his hunger, but it was preoccupying him.  
  
"Nicolas...."  
  
He spun in his chair. Janette stood a short distance away. Her somewhat casual attire allowed her to go for the most part unnoticed, although he did catch a few of the detectives glancing her way. "What do you want? I know you don't like the precinct much."  
  
Casting her eyes around the room, she commented, "A little bright, but much less hostile than my last visit. I suppose it will do...it is, after all, a 'working' environment, designed specifically for mortals." Janette paused. "Natalie is doing much better, although I've been sent 'shopping' for food." She cringed, her forehead wrinkling for a moment. "Despite my recent experiences, I'm not sure what to get."  
  
"Trace?"  
  
The detective glanced up, focusing more on Janette than her partner.  
  
"What do you like to eat?" Janette asked.  
  
"Uh...like? Junk food, but, that's like."  
  
Thinking for a moment, Janette rephrased the question, "What do you eat when you are unwell?"  
  
"Um...." Tracy looked away, not sure what to say. She knew what had happened, but wasn't aware Natalie was staying with them.  
  
Nick watched his partner's reaction carefully. So, news of his actions the previous night had indeed reached the precinct. "Tracy, please...."  
  
"I don't know...it's not something I really think about."  
  
"That's not the only thing, Nicolas."  
  
He wondered what it could possibly be. Seeing her hesitation, he told Tracy, "Write down a few things for Janette to get. I'll be right back."  
  
Janette led him from the bullpen, and they didn't stop until they were in, presently empty, lockup. Once they had stopped, she handed Nick a piece of paper.  
  
Unfolding it, Nick was faintly surprised to find a print out, and even more to see that it was an email. Scanning the 'to' and 'from' lines, he stopped on LaCroix' email address. "LaCroix received this?"  
  
"Yes, now read it."  
  
Turning back to the paper, he read:  
  
M. LaCroix--I don't think it needs to be mentioned what you are. After all, the whole world knows that. Your disruption will not be tolerated. You will not complete your goal, whatever it truly is. You, and those near you, such as your child and his acquaintances, will pay the price for your transgression. @-,--`--  
  
Stunned, Nick felt his anger rise. Whoever had sent this had a great deal of information. Few outside the Community knew his relation to LaCroix. Only a handful of vampires and fewer mortals knew LaCroix' email address. The rose at the end was a blatant stab at LaCroix, but who would know of its significance besides himself, LaCroix and Janette? Natalie didn't even know. Natalie.... "Does Nat know about this?"  
  
"Yes, and despite her weakness, she refuses to rest."  
  
"And what does LaCroix want me to do about it?"  
  
"You're a detective...use that to find out who sent it. LaCroix has Aristotle working on it, but he has to be careful not to reveal himself."  
  
Sighing, Nick refolded the paper, stuffing it into his jacket pocket. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, Nicolas...that's all LaCroix told me."  
  
He knew what that meant. There was more. Later, he would make sure that LaCroix told him when he arrived home. "Get the list from Tracy. Use that, or better yet, go by Nat's place and get some things from her kitchen." Janette nodded, and felt him in the silence radiating from the cement.  
  
Without thinking, he had called LaCroix' place 'home.' At one time, they often resided in the same apartment, house, cabin, or whatever shape their living quarters took at the time. For the past century, however, that had become less frequently the case. Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts away and headed back to his desk.  
  
Janette was just leaving. But as he approached, she blocked his path. "Did you get the list?"  
  
She nodded. As she moved to kiss him, he turned and she pulled back, a slight pout staring back at him.  
  
"Janette...not here and not now."  
  
"I know, Nicolas, I know. I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
Tracy watched as Janette left. Focusing on Nick, she watched him stare off toward the door. Even though Nick had told Janette to leave, she could see that he really didn't want her to. "So...how is Nat?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nick...everyone heard about what happened between you two. I want to know how she is, as a friend of both of you."  
  
Sitting, he nodded slightly. He would tell her, even though he really needed to do what LaCroix wanted. He sat, stating, "Natalie's fine. What Janette came to talk to me about is this..." He passed her the piece of paper.  
  
After reading through the text, Tracy just stared at it with confusion. "It's obviously a threat, but why are you so concerned?"  
  
"We don't just give out our email addresses to anyone. LaCroix' a bit tighter with it than some."  
  
"How about you? Have you checked your account recently?"  
  
"Uh, not yet." Nick quickly got into his account and sure enough, a message with the same subject as the one LaCroix had received sat unread in his inbox. "Damn," he muttered.  
  
At that, Tracy stood, coming to stand behind him. Seeing the bold words, she asked, "May I?" glancing to the keyboard. When her partner nodded, she opened the message and another threat stared back at her, this one clearly composed specifically for Nick. "Has anyone else gotten one of these?"  
  
"I don't know. Janette doesn't even have an email account as far as I know." He was about to shake his head, but realized there was another possibility. "Antonius."  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"Give me a minute..." Nick picked up the phone, dialing the Italian's number. Asking Antonius to check his email, he felt his anger rise when the younger cursed colorfully after a moment. After telling him to call LaCroix, Nick put the phone back. "Antonius got one as well...same subject."  
  
"So...what are you going to do?"  
  
"I guess talk to Reese, try to get him to deal with this carefully. I don't want any of this to get out if possible." He took the note back, hitting print. He glanced back at her, and then walked off to get the printout before someone else saw it.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (47/52)  
  
Entering LaCroix' apartment, Nick found the main room empty. "Nat?" Following her nearly normal heartbeat, he found both Nat and LaCroix in the kitchen. Once he could see Natalie's face, he knew why the elder vampire was there. She really didn't look like she wanted to eat. Her fork picked lazily at the plate of rice. What surprised him was his sire's concern, but he shook it off.  
  
If she saw him, she didn't make any indication. Turning to LaCroix, he silently asked him to leave. Once he had, Nick took a hesitant step closer. "Nat?"  
  
She slowly ate another bite, a piece of chicken slipping in with the rice. "LaCroix told me what you wanted me to do," she softly stated.  
  
Nick felt his heart beat twice in rapid succession. Even now, he wasn't sure what to do. They were getting closer, which didn't leave too many choices. "And...?"  
  
"I know you don't want to see me get hurt, but I'm not going to break."  
  
"But with the threat-"  
  
"Forget about that, Nick. I'm not leaving. You know that. Besides, where would I be more safe than right here?"  
  
He'd never even thought about that. Letting the corner of his mouth quirk up, he asked, "Forgive me my insane thoughts?"  
  
"They already have been, Nick." She picked at her food for another second. Then, trying to suppress a smile, she asked, "So...what was with calling LaCroix Lucien? I don't think I've heard anyone call him that, except you, that is."  
  
"It was-"  
  
"Unusual and unexpected. Just keep it private. That goes for both of you," LaCroix said, appearing in the room and shooting a glare at his son. "In public, I will not tolerate it, not even from Nicholas."  
  
Natalie focused on the two standing right next to each other, their gazes locked. She poked her fork noisily at the food, and they turned to her. "Well then," she began, pausing for a second. "Lucien...." she said, letting the name roll off her tongue, watching him fidget just enough for her to notice. Then, she sobered. "What's your plan?"  
  
"Plan?"  
  
"Yeah, you know...'plan.'"  
  
"There is none."  
  
"So, there is nothing to stop mortals, whether hunters or everyday people, from making, and possibly carrying out these threats. Right?"  
  
"They know our purpose. That is enough."  
  
She stood, approaching LaCroix, halting just within his reach. "It is not enough. If I didn't know what was really going on, I would view the breakaway you're doing as being an overthrow of what appears to be, at least to the majority of the population, a working system. All of the information out in the open is indirect."  
  
"And what do you suggest?"  
  
"A press-conference." Seeing his anger flare, she kept her ground. As he tried to move away, she grabbed his arm, eliciting a green-gold glare. "It would be a direct presentation of your opinion. It would also answer questions that haven't been answered yet."  
  
"A press-conference would increase the possibility of an attack."  
  
"It would also decrease it." For a moment their eyes were locked, then LaCroix glanced at her grip. She released his arm, after which LaCroix turned and left the room. Following, she asked, "So...what do you think?"  
  
Nick came up behind Natalie, being careful about not getting too close in fear that his hunger might flare up again. "I think it's a good idea."  
  
LaCroix spun, his eyes still green-gold for a moment. As the blue returned, he nearly hissed, "Yes...I suppose." With a displacement of air, he stood next to Nicholas. "You will arrange this 'press-conference,' then." He took a step forward, stopping next to the mortal. Leaning over slightly, he whispered, "And you will accompany us as you seem keen on the idea."  
  
"Fine, although I don't know what use I'll be...."  
  
LaCroix glared at her, then turned and left the room, starting off down the hall.  
  
"Well, that suggestion went over well."  
  
"It's a good one, though. It might be just what we need to break free of the Council." Nick bowed his head, his expression quickly sobering, coming back to their original conversation. "Nat? I nearly...nearly killed you...how can you-"  
  
Her fingers stopped his words. Then, letting them rest on his lips, she whispered, "Shh, everything will be fine. I love you, and I will not allow our differences to stand between that. You have to do the same, Nick. You have to stop treating me like a mortal, like I'm some piece of ultra-thin glass." He let her hand drop, placing it on his shoulder. She waited for a response, hoping that he would say something. "Nick?"  
  
"I...." He paused, pulling away slightly. "You still...after everything?"  
  
"Yes, Nick. How couldn't I?"  
  
"But-" He couldn't continue, as Natalie had leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled away, leaving him wanting more. Silently, he stood as still as he could, his eyes lightly closed. Opening them, he saw Natalie through an amber hue. She was beautiful...her hair taking on a golden flare, as did her skin and eyes. When she moved to kiss him again, he returned it. As they kissed, he felt her caress his fangs, enticing him further. His hands held her body tightly to him. One slipped under her shirt, feeling the warm flesh of her back.  
  
As he pulled away from the kiss, Natalie moaned, but one sensation was quickly replaced by another. His lips started just below her ear, kissing down the side of her neck onto her shoulder. They stopped for a moment, hovering just above her skin. Then, he began the process again, this time moving downward. He stopped several inches below her collarbone, and then pulled away. She looked up at him, staring into the golden depths and prepared to protest. His lips on hers prevented her action, and then he again pulled away.  
  
He smiled. Giving her one more long, passionate kiss, he told her in a barely controlled timbre, "Not now, Natalie.... You must recover before we try and push this. Please."  
  
She breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her senses...but it didn't do much good. Natalie nodded in response, her eyes still locked with Nick's. Slowly, they faded to blue, at which he gave her another kiss. Breaking apart, he backed up a step, letting his lips quirk up into a fanged smile. A moment later, he started slowly toward his room. She stood there for several minutes before sitting on the couch, leaning back in the cushions and letting the last several minutes play themselves over and over.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
From his room, LaCroix leaned against the door and smiled. All he had to do was wait. Nicholas would soon be his. He could feel the boiling emotions and needs within his child. Eventually, his son would need to act on those emotions.  
  
The fate of Natalie, however, was still untold. She was a mortal who was becoming ever closer to both his son and the Community. Several years before, he never would have considered allowing her into his life in this manner, staying at his apartment during the day, completely enthralling his son....  
  
His curiosity was piqued...would she ever ask Nicholas to bring her across...? Sooner or later she would want more than the abrupt end they had settled with tonight. But, he could wait. He had all the time imaginable.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (48/52)  
  
One week and two days later:  
  
"Nicholas, I am not going in there with you. Publicity unnerves me."  
  
"You don't have to, Antonius. I want you to watch the precinct during the press conference. Make sure the Council doesn't take advantage of the situation."  
  
Antonius glanced at the others in the alleyway: LaCroix, Janette, Natalie and, his focus of attention, Nicholas. "I hope this works. If it doesn't, it could mean a whole new host of problems." With that, he took off, leaving the others to their business.  
  
Moving behind Nick, Janette argued, "Antonius is right, mon Cher...this is madness. We are exposing ourselves needlessly to the mortals."  
  
"But, it also has it's advantages," LaCroix stated. "It will very likely give us the advantage we need in all of this."  
  
"I still agree with Antonius. This could be a mistake. This is too public...it is worse than those meetings...I will not-"  
  
LaCroix held her arm tightly, preventing her from leaving. "You will accompany us, Janette. You will not speak of this again until we have returned to the Raven. Now, proceed," he hissed, indicating the way out of the alley and the direction of the building's main entrance.  
  
Watching Janette obey the command, Nick following close behind her, Natalie caught LaCroix' arm before he could do the same. "Did you have to do that?"  
  
"It was necessary. If our uncertainty is visible, the mortals will sense it. We do not need that."  
  
He started off down after the others, nearly leaving her behind. After a second, she followed, hurrying to catch up to the others. Rounding the corner, it was only a matter of seconds before a crowd of people surrounded them. They slipped inside the building, at which the noise suddenly stopped. Peace, at least for a moment. Heading into a small conference room, they found Reese waiting for them.  
  
"I hope this has the effect you want, Nick." The detective nodded. Reese took in the four, each of them were wearing mostly black or some other dark color. It was strange seeing Natalie with the three vampires, and he noticed that she seemed calm in their presence. If he were in that position, he certainly wouldn't be able to keep a level expression. "It's been explained that any questions relating directly to any of your private lives, either past or present, can be completely dismissed. Remember that this is a forum to explain your reasons behind your actions, and those are the questions you should answer." Reese paused, focusing on Natalie. "I don't know what, if any, questions you might be asked, Dr. Lambert, but the same policy goes for you. If a question is too intruding or inappropriate, don't answer."  
  
No one made a sound: not a shifting of weight, an audible breath, or even the start of a response. Nick, in an attempt to release some of the tension, asked, "So, is everyone ready?"  
  
Nat and LaCroix nodded nearly in unison. After a moment, Janette reluctantly did so as well.  
  
"I'll tell them you'll be out in just a few minutes," Reese said as he stood and left.  
  
As the four glanced between one another, Nick and Natalie's gazes met. She could clearly see the worry on his face. Approaching, she assured him, "Everything should be fine. We're going to be in a room with who knows how much security. If anyone tries anything, they'll be caught."  
  
"You know that's not what I'm concerned about, Nat. I'm worried about what the reaction to this will be." Placing a kiss on her temple, Nick left the room, heading toward their destination with the others following.  
  
They slipped into the back corner of the room. After a second, they received a glance from the speaker: the mayor. He wrapped up the introduction, after which the four stepped up onto the bright stage.  
  
Natalie and Janette hung back, standing near the back of the stage. LaCroix stood purposely at the podium, Nick only a couple of steps away. LaCroix focused on the audience, scanning the crowd. He stopped on a young man, his hand patiently raised.  
  
After making eye contact and receiving a nod, the reporter stood, asking, "What is your relationship with the others present?"  
  
Stiffening slightly, LaCroix stated, "Please elaborate."  
  
"What are your relations with the others present? Are they friends that you have acquired?"  
  
Catching a movement to the side, LaCroix turned toward Reese, who was gesturing him to keep his silence. He considered doing so, but knew that sooner or later it would be discovered. "Nicholas is my...son. Janette is another member of our family, and Dr. Lambert is an acquaintance."  
  
The man sat down. LaCroix turned his attention back to the sea of reporters picking another--a woman. "What are your approximate ages, and those of your Council's members?"  
  
LaCroix locked gazes with her for a moment. At least this knowledge was partially public. The Council would not be thrilled, but then, this conference wasn't for their benefit. He answered, another question quickly taking its place.  
  
Nearly forty-five minutes later, Nick took up the answering. The third question made him freeze.  
  
"Could you detail the event that began this breakaway? We have heard the results, but not the reasons behind them," one of the audience repeated.  
  
Nick felt Natalie take a step closer. He forced himself to collect his thoughts. After a second, he answered, "It was an attempt to keep us, specifically LaCroix, from acting against them." After a moment of silence, he explained everything: the children's murder and his memories of the same, all of the way through to the Council's offer that turned out to be a trick and the weak link they had established.  
  
"Then, those children were considered pieces in a game? They were killed without mercy, to-"  
  
LaCroix sent a chilling glare at the speaker, sending them back into their seat. He turned to his son, who had turned almost white. These memories did not need to be relived. "If you will excuse us," he said, leading Nicholas from the stage and into the hallway.  
  
Natalie, slightly stunned, ended up at the podium. She began her own answering of the limited questions she could, hoping Nick and LaCroix would be back soon.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Arriving back at the Raven about two hours later, Natalie sighed in relief. Her questions had mostly been about her relation to Nick and the other members of the Community. Only a handful of those questions had been answered in her attempt of stalling for time until Nick and LaCroix had returned.  
  
Once they had, the questions continued; personal questions occasionally popping up, at which they usually went to the next question.  
  
Letting her eyes wander across the room, they stopped on Nick, who had immediately gone to the couch upon arriving. He sat in its corner, creating a silent tension in the room. Nick had received the brunt of the 'personal' questions. He'd been through enough lately, the reporters' proddings only making things worse. On the way back, Nick had refused driving, simply handing her the keys and getting in the passenger side. Now, he sat staring blankly across the room.  
  
Slowly approaching Nick, she sat next to him. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine...really...just don't ask me to do that anytime soon. I should have expected the questions. Besides, it showed that we really do have emotions," he said, attempting a smile.  
  
"Grief is for the weak!" Coming to stand before the two, LaCroix added, "I would have thought you would have learned that by-" He stopped, hearing a knock on the door. Behind it, stood three mortals...none of whom he immediately knew the identity of. He stalked to the door, pulling it open. On the other side, he found Reese, and by his guess, two other detectives. He waited for the mortal to speak. When he didn't, LaCroix asked, "And what brings you here, Captain?"  
  
"Two murders. At the end of the press conference, we found two victims, both drained."  
  
"And what does that have to do with us?"  
  
Reese paused, focusing on the group. Meeting LaCroix' gaze, he answered, "The victims' time of death corresponds to the time that you and Nick were away from the podium. At the moment, there is no charge against either of you. It is simply routine questioning."  
  
LaCroix' eyes flashed amber. "I am not-"  
  
"It is just routine, LaCroix. It shouldn't be any trouble at all. If they don't have any evidence, they can't hold us."  
  
Setting his jaw, LaCroix turned, settling his gaze on Janette. "Remain here and watch Natalie. Nothing is to happen during our absence. If we are not back by sunrise, Natalie will be staying the day." Turning to the doctor, he didn't receive the expected refusal, but a slight nod, which he returned. Locking his eyes on first Reese, and then the accompanying officers, LaCroix exited with his son, the three mortals following nearly on their heels.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
LaCroix paced the length of the interview room like a caged animal. He was tired of all of the running around. First, they'd been taken to a conference room, and then Reese's office. Now they were in one of the interview rooms. He and Nicholas had been at the precinct for well over an hour. So far, no one had spoken with them, the only mortal in the room being a guard to keep them put. He nearly scoffed at the picture that formed in his mind. As if a mortal could keep him in this room.  
  
The door swung open. LaCroix stopped his travels just behind his son, watching Reese and Detective Vetter enter the room. "What grounds are we being held on?" he demanded tersely.  
  
"For your own protection." Reese paused, breaking the glare that had settled on him upon entering. "You are not being charged with the murders, but are currently the only suspects."  
  
"Do you seriously believe either of us are stupid enough to drain a mortal and leave their body in plain sight, let alone two?" LaCroix waited a moment, then stated, "If you have nothing, Captain, I suggest you release us now."  
  
"No," Reese said, shaking his head. "To me, it looks like a setup. One of the security tapes, specifically the one for the crime scene, has been tampered with--a section of the recording was cut out. Could this have something to do with the messages you received?"  
  
Both vampires considered the possibility. Then Nick answered, "I don't think so, perhaps.... Natalie. Natalie and Janette are back at the Raven." He stood, walking to the end of the table. "I'm going over there."  
  
Reese caught a hold of Nick's shoulder before he could slip past. "Your partner is going with you. You will remain in her sight at all times, understood?" Receiving a nod, he continued, "And if something has happened to Natalie, that makes this a police matter, and you *will* report anything."  
  
"And LaCroix?"  
  
Facing the taller man, Reese stated, "He will remain here until you return unless something happened at the Raven."  
  
LaCroix stiffened at that, but he would do as the mortal instructed. However, if there was something wrong, that might very well change.  
  
Nick again nodded and quickly left the room, Tracy hurrying to catch up. He kept his pace out to Tracy's car, holding out his hand for the keys. Reluctantly, she gave them to him. Soon, they were speeding out of the parking lot.  
  
After a few minutes, Nick felt his connection with Janette change. It wasn't a call for help, or an intense emotion, but a dulling of her presence that had alerted him. Pressing his foot harder on the accelerator, he took a right-hand turn, completely forgetting about the blinker and nearly taking out the curb.  
  
What felt like an eternity later, the car pulled to a quick stop in front of the club. Before Tracy knew it, Nick was at the door. Once again, she found herself running to catch up. She barely reached the main doors before they closed, by which time Nick was already going up to the apartment. "Nick! Wait up!" she called, taking the stairs two at a time. Pushing the apartment door open, she froze. The room was a mess. After a short moment, she focused on Nick and caught sight of Janette, lying still on the floor. "Wha...how is she?"  
  
"Unconscious...she should be fine, but I want to take her somewhere else."  
  
Tracy nodded. Her eyes darted around the room once again. Janette was there, the room's contents a mess. Yet, there was something missing. "Where's Natalie?"  
  
"Not here," he softly stated. Raising his eyes to her, they momentarily flashed gold. "Why didn't I see it coming sooner?! If she had come to the precinct, she would have been safe, both her and Janette would be fine."  
  
"Nick, don't-"  
  
"I know, I know. It's not my fault that this happened." He sighed, turning his attention back to Janette and brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I want to get her somewhere safe." Picking Janette up, he started for the door.  
  
"Nick? Where are you-"  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can. I guess you should call Reese...tell him what happened."  
  
She nodded, watching as her partner carried Janette out of the apartment, hoping Nick would get back before Reese arrived.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (49/52)  
  
Tracy stared across at her partner through the others on the scene. Nick had returned seconds before the arrival of Reese, LaCroix, and several of the officers from the precinct. Glancing at those present, she knew these were those Reese trusted. The only one missing was Natalie. She glanced around at those from the morgue, and her eyes settled on Grace, who was heading in Nick's direction. Following, Tracy wondered what had either been found, or if Grace was going to let some steam out.  
  
  
"Where is Janette?" LaCroix asked his son, his voice carrying its usual icy and demanding tone.   
  
"At your apartment."  
  
"We are *in* my apartment!" he hissed.  
  
"The other one. The one I'm not supposed to know about. The pe-"  
  
"Good. She should be safe there until we can return."  
  
Grace popped up, and with a faint smile told them, "You won't be able to return anywhere until you've been cleared of the murders."  
  
"Reese said he believed it to be a set up."  
  
Glancing toward Nick, she reminded him, "But those tapes could have been altered just as easily by you two."  
  
The detective considered the statement. Yes, that was absolutely true...they could have, and there was no proof of just who had done the tampering. Trying to think of some way that Grace could help and convince her of their innocence, he threw his mind over his previous cases. Then, it hit him. "What is the distance between the marks on the victims' necks?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Nick smiled at Grace, explaining, "A vampire's fangs are a set distance apart. Unless it is the same as one of us, we're off the hook."  
  
"What was that about being 'off the hook'?" Tracy asked, stepping up behind Grace.  
  
"Let's ask Reese...I think it will work, unless the killers thought of that. If so, it might dig us in deeper."  
  
"What's that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
Nick cursed to himself, and caught a smirk from LaCroix. "Just an idea." He paused, trying to let things settle. Since he and Tracy arrived, he had been busy. Flying Janette to LaCroix' other apartment had taken up much of his energy, and he was getting hungry. "Right now, I'm getting something to drink...too much going on."  
  
He slipped away to the kitchen before they could comment. He weaved easily through the officers, each of their eyes settling on him for a couple of seconds. Pulling a bottle out of the refrigerator, he took a large swallow of its contents to the surprise of those present. As he prepared to take another, he tasted something that shouldn't be there. He abruptly had an uncontrollable need to gag, and went for the sink. Nothing came up, the damage already having been done.  
  
Feeling slightly lightheaded, he could feel LaCroix approaching. "The blood, it's...it's been drugged I think. I...I don't feel...I feel dizzy...."  
  
As his son leaned back against the counter, LaCroix' anger boiled. 'How dare some one do this to me!' he nearly spoke aloud, but first there was Nicholas. Damn all of the mortals that were gawking at them...he needed to give Nicholas his blood to help filter out whatever else had been in the bottle.  
  
Pulling him from the counter, LaCroix took his son from the area. Slipping into the first empty room, he shut the door behind them.  
  
Nick could feel the sensation increase, his surroundings starting to spin. "LaCroix...I...."  
  
"Shh..." LaCroix whispered, holding Nicholas close to him and guiding him toward his own neck. "Drink from me, Nicholas. Let my blood dull this...."  
  
Surprisingly, Nicholas had needed no other coaxing words, and LaCroix' lips parted as he felt Nicholas' sharp fangs dig deep into his flesh. As his blood was pulled for him, he did everything he could to keep Nicholas calm.  
  
LaCroix forced himself to keep his own control as well. He wanted to return the action despite the poison that flowed in Nicholas' blood. It would intensify their link and more, but he knew Nicholas would not permit it. He wanted his son's blood just as much as Nicholas currently needed his. They had not shared blood for a long while, and he suspected it would not be wise to push the situation as he'd tried in the past. True, they had been on relatively good terms the last couple of weeks, but he was still waiting for his son to return. LaCroix let Nicholas drink, his eyes narrowing as the latter's emotions met his own.  
  
He felt his son strengthen, the blood being pulled quicker from him than before, and a second later the younger pulled away. Meeting his son's eyes, LaCroix watched Nicholas turn quickly to the wall. "Nicholas...?" he asked, completely unaware of what caused this action.  
  
"I'm not ready for that, LaCroix, not yet.... I want this situation resolved--completely--before any discussion of my returning is made." Nick caught his father's surprise. "I will not deny it, I cannot, but neither am I entirely ready. Give me some more time."  
  
LaCroix watched Nicholas spin on his heel and head for the door. He was a bit stunned. His son had sensed his thoughts in the blood...that was the only explanation. The younger was indeed returning to the Community.  
  
Yet, even as Nicholas left the room, he could feel his son's weakness. He wasn't entirely sure if it was from the bottle's contents, or from his blood.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Catching sight of her partner as he paused at the hall's entrance, Tracy watched him lean against the wall. She met up with him as he pushed away from the surface, fully entering the room. "You okay?" she asked, regretting it as a glare shot her way.  
  
"I'll be fine. It's not easy to harm immortals, you know."  
  
Tracy nearly spoke, but thought better of it. She knew exactly what he was getting at--Natalie. "Reese wants us--you, me, LaCroix and Grace--to go over to the morgue and try to clear you two. In the meantime, they'll continue here...see if they can find anything." He didn't answer, and as LaCroix approached, she watched Nick stiffen.  
  
"That will be fine, Detective," LaCroix answered, having heard the conversation from the hallway. "Make sure the investigation goes no further than the main room and the kitchen...nothing else is to be touched, moved, removed-"  
  
"I get the point. I'll go tell Reese before we leave. Grace is already on her way, so I'll drive you two over in just a couple of minutes."  
  
As Tracy left, Nick commented to LaCroix, "I'm surprised you didn't insist upon staying."  
  
"I want this over with. You know that. We should be cleared of this in short while, shouldn't we?"  
  
Nick held firm under his father's stare. They had a chance of not being cleared; he knew that. He didn't need LaCroix to remind him. Hopefully, all of this would be over soon.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
"Found it," Grace exclaimed, entering the room holding up a small metal measuring device. "Okay, let me see 'em."  
  
Hesitating at the eagerness from Grace, Nick let his fangs drop. Carefully, she measured the difference between his canines, the metal points just grazing the tips of his teeth, forcing him to concentrate to keep the remainder of his control. He pulled back as soon as she was done, moving a few steps to the side. Natalie knew how sensitive a vampire's teeth were, and he had to remind himself that Grace didn't.  
  
"Thirty-five millimeters." She turned to LaCroix, stating, "Your turn."  
  
He shot her an icy glare through narrowed, faintly golden, eyes. She stiffened, and he let his eyes return to normal. "Be careful, or..."  
  
She didn't have to ask what would happen. Grace knew exactly what those sharp pointed teeth were used for. Carefully, trying to avoid getting closer than was necessary, she took the measurements, and then a couple of steps back. "Thirty-four millimeters."  
  
When she just stood there, LaCroix waited. Grace made no further comment. "And what does that mean?"  
  
"You're off. The marks on the victims were thirty-one millimeters--both of them." Grace turned, and started writing on a piece of paper.  
  
LaCroix was about to speak, but was interrupted by Detective Vetter's cell phone, and he glared at her until it had been answered. For a few moments, she answered a few questions...mostly with yes/no answers, and then, abruptly, she hung up.  
  
"It was Reese. We're supposed to head back to your apartment. I guess they found something."  
  
LaCroix met her eyes for a second, and then started for the door with Nicholas and the mortal right behind him. Hopefully what they had found wouldn't mean much to the mortals...he wanted to keep this matter within the Community as much as possible.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Arriving back at his apartment, the two vampires were immediately left in a sea of faintly organized confusion while Tracy went to get Reese.  
  
As the Captain advanced, he held out a plastic bag containing a once folded sheet of paper. "We found this under one of the other bottles. No one knows what it says. One of the officers said it looked like it might be Latin."  
  
Snatching the bag from the mortal, LaCroix read through the familiar language. "It is Latin," he stated after several minutes, a stern look on his visage.  
  
"And?" Reese asked after a long second, his impatience clearly noticeable.  
  
Nick carefully took the note, looking through the words. It wasn't the Latin he knew, but LaCroix probably would have grown up with it. Despite that, he could make out the gist of the message. "LaCroix is supposed to meet them...they want a deal from us in exchange for Natalie, along with one-million dollars."  
  
"One-million?" came Reese's incredible response.  
  
"American, if I read it right. Plus, I think this is supposed to happen during the day. LaCroix?"  
  
The elder vampire met his son's gaze and nodded. "Yes, and the only difficult part will be the last term."  
  
"What about the money?"  
  
Turning back to Nicholas' superior, LaCroix stated, "That won't be a problem. Besides, I don't think the money is the key issue."  
  
Reese held in his frustration. He didn't want to be pushed out of the situation, which was the direction LaCroix was already heading. Natalie was just as important to him as any of his detectives or officers. "When is this exchange to take place, and where?"  
  
LaCroix took the note back from his son, putting it in his coat. "Noon tomorrow. As to where...better if it is not known."  
  
Reese watched the vampire, studying the cool, unemotional expression. Without commenting on the note being evidence, knowing he wouldn't get it back anyway, Reese stated, "That's less than twelve-hours from now."  
  
"The money won't be a problem, and I believe Nicholas may be able to provide the other solution."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
That broke LaCroix' calm. "No, you aren't, Nicholas. I do not know the consequences of that. Considering the instructions do state that I am to come *alone,* I do not believe it would be wise. We don't want anything to happen to Natalie, now do we?" He locked gazes with the younger, his vision turning gold. "I will organize the money and you will get whatever is needed to get through this daytime meeting." Turning to leave, he once again met Reese's eyes. "I will be at Nicholas' loft, and that is where I will remain until leaving for this exchange."  
  
After several seconds of silence between the three, Nick gave a glance to Reese and Tracy before turning to leave as well.  
  
"Nick?" Reese said, catching hold of the detective's shoulder.  
  
"Don't come by until ten-thirty or eleven. And, please keep this between as few people as possible. I know this situation is in both jurisdictions, but Natalie is considered a member of the Community. Technically, we should deal with the matter, but LaCroix is allowing the cooperation. However, I know he won't allow any interference on your part, and I don't think it would be a good idea, either. Everything will be ready no later than eleven."  
  
Neither Reese nor Tracy could get a word of protest out before he was gone. They looked to one another, each wondering just how everything was going to work out and fully aware Nick spoke the truth. LaCroix wouldn't allow any interference on their part, not if it went against something he'd planned.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (50/52)  
  
Nick sat starring off into space as he had for the past several hours. The money sat on the table in a black leather briefcase. He had signed for it, as LaCroix had requested on a short note he'd found upon returning home.  
  
LaCroix had been asleep as he'd arrived back. The note had also stated he didn't want to be disturbed. As a result, Nick was becoming impatient waiting, not wanting to chance irritating LaCroix. Glancing at his watch, he knew it was late enough. It was ten-thirty, and Reese would probably be arriving soon. He couldn't see his Captain just waiting at the precinct until this was over. Tracy would probably be there as well.  
  
Slowly and quietly he ascended the stairs, not making a sound as he entered his room. LaCroix lay rigid in his bed, the covers smoothed over his form. Nick stood midway between the door and the bed, watching his father sleep.  
  
Earlier, he'd just barely caught something LaCroix had said...almost dismissing it as a fluke of his mind. But, he *had* heard it.  
  
'We don't want anything to happen to Natalie, now do we?'  
  
That's what LaCroix had said. The 'we' he was sure meant LaCroix and himself, but it wasn't normal for LaCroix to use that word...not when talking about a mortal. Yet, it made perfect sense. He'd seen it over the past days and weeks. It was in the release from the bargain he'd made for Fleur and in the small actions LaCroix had made; whether they be a touch on her face, or an extension of his protection. LaCroix had allowed her near free reign of his apartment. He had even been concerned when she didn't want to eat.  
  
LaCroix was becoming closer to Natalie, and there was nothing he could do about it. How close that could eventually be, he didn't want to think about. Not right now.  
  
Nick silently closed the distance. Without a hint of hesitation, he placed his hand on LaCroix' shoulder. He didn't back up as LaCroix sat up, focusing quickly on him with a golden gaze.  
  
"You need to take the Litovuterine. Reese might be here soon, so we might want to take care of it now. I'll be downstairs."  
  
Nick slipped out of the room before LaCroix was fully awake. Getting the Litovuterine-D he'd taken from the morgue and readying a syringe, Nick felt LaCroix come up behind him.  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
Without turning, Nick stated, "Lie down on the couch or the floor, and roll up your sleeve." He sensed his father's hesitation. "It's painful...you won't be able to control it."  
  
The elder vampire held the other's gaze, knowing full well the truth of the statements. When Nicholas had taken the Litovuterine, he had felt his son's pain as clearly as if it had been his own. Nicholas had taken a risk to keep himself hidden from the mortals. He would do this for both of them. Natalie was the main focus of his son's attention, and as a result, her safety was in his interest. Besides, he found his own thoughts straying to the mortal of late. Not daring to show a spark of emotion, he nodded.  
  
As LaCroix complied, lying on the floor, Nick turned and approached. He knelt next to LaCroix, slightly uncomfortable. Receiving a nod, he injected the Litovuterine.  
  
LaCroix closed his eyes as he felt the drug enter his bloodstream. For a moment, there was no difference. Then, as his heart beat, spreading the Litovuterine throughout his body, he felt the pain. It centered in his abdomen, feeling as if he were being eaten from the inside out. He rolled to his side as the pain ripped through him, keeping his jaw shut tight in an effort to remain silent.  
  
It felt like minutes as the pain remained, not increasing, but certainly not ceasing either. Slowly, it began to fade. After a moment, he felt his chest tighten, at which he took in a deep breath. As the tenseness disappeared, he became aware of his surroundings. He could feel the cool air around him, its movement nearly chilling him. A cool hand rested on his arm--Nicholas' hand.  
  
He could hear Nicholas mumbling about something...that he shouldn't move for a moment...or something to that effect. Ignoring the sounds, he sat up. In an instant, he felt the room spin, the shapes distorted. As it stopped, he focused on his son.  
  
"LaCroix? How do you feel?"  
  
"Weak...the pain...it's still there...."  
  
"The pain will go away in a few minutes. The weakness won't, though. It's from the absence of the vampire, or so I assume." Nick stood, helping LaCroix to his feet. As the elder man swayed, Nick steadied him.  
  
LaCroix pulled back from the gesture, nearly losing his balance on the way to the couch. Once seated, he leaned back and let his attention fall on the briefcase. "There was no trouble getting the money?"  
  
"None. It's all there, all in American bills and ready to go." Nick stopped upon hearing the lift start up. His attention, however, remained on LaCroix. The other waited for him to continue, not aware there were two mortals on their way up in the elevator.  
  
The door slid open, LaCroix' attention snapping to those entering. He stood slowly, trying to avoid the dizziness he'd felt the other times he'd moved. Meeting Reese's eyes, he kept his gaze until he could visibly see the man's nervousness. At least he hadn't lost all of his abilities.  
  
Reese looked away. Noticing the already used syringe, he knew this was, more or less, a mortal LaCroix, although he couldn't tell any difference. "I'm letting this be in your hands on one condition, LaCroix. You will wear a wire to this meeting and we will listen. If something goes wrong, one of us will take some kind of action."  
  
LaCroix' anger simmered. Faintly, he wondered if he should have demanded full control of the situation. After all, Natalie was as much of a member of the Community as any vampire in the city, and he had no wish for these mortals to ruin everything.  
  
Watching the vampire, Reese continued, "We will not make any move until there is need for it. Hopefully, there will not be, as by the time one of us arrives there will probably be nothing we can do. You will have full control of the situation."  
  
Calming somewhat, LaCroix considered the order with distaste. He did not wish to wear any such device. At the same time, he was fully aware that he would be unable to contact even Nicholas if something were to not go as planned. "Fine. I will do as you wish. However, any conversation will, if possible, not leave those present. Understood?"  
  
Reese tried to keep his calm under the piercing, frozen glare often directed at him. "If it can be kept that way, yes. But, I can't guarantee it. I brought all of the equipment with me. We should probably get it set up."  
  
LaCroix didn't comment as Reese turned and left, undoubtedly retrieving the mentioned equipment. He really didn't feel like arguing at the moment. The Litovuterine was making him tired and he felt just as weak now as he had several minutes before. Nicholas had been right about that, just as the pain was nearly gone.  
  
It was now nearly eleven. In an hour he would arrive at the meeting place to make the exchange and whatever deal they had in mind. Soon after, Natalie would be returned to him--if everything went according to plan.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
LaCroix stood in the bright sunlight, trying to avoid its painful rays. It might not burn, but it hurt his eyes far more now than it ever did when he was mortal.  
  
It was nearly one. They were late. As he waited, he wondered just who was meeting him. It could not be one of the Council, or any vampire for that matter, unless they too knew of a way to beat the sun. It had to be a mortal.  
  
He saw a man standing a short distance away, just close enough that he could make them out amongst the blinding light. When the other didn't approach, LaCroix moved to meet him. With every step he could feel the wire pull on his skin. He hoped this device wouldn't be detected.  
  
"LaCroix."  
  
Although it was a statement, LaCroix nodded in response. "Where is Doctor Lambert?" The man nodded behind him, at which LaCroix followed the indicated direction. Another approached, holding her firmly in his grasp, a gag preventing her from speaking or screaming. He noted that she appeared dazed, as if just waking from being sedated.  
  
He could feel his anger burn inside him. It was a kind of anger that usually only manifested itself when Nicholas was involved, but this time it was more. The kidnappers had taken Natalie. Even though she was mortal, the Council knew that she was, more or less, under his protection. If they harmed her, they would pay.  
  
"You have the money?"  
  
"Yes. It is as requested. Release her, and you shall receive it."  
  
"First, the matter of the deal.... If she is returned, you will either accept the actions of your Council, or this will not be our last meeting."  
  
"I will accept no such deal. We will make your exchange. The Council will be dealt with separately. You have no place in our discussions."  
  
"As you wish," the man said, nodding to his colleague.  
  
LaCroix watched as Natalie was brought closer. "Release her first. Then, you will receive your payment."  
  
There was another nod, at which Natalie felt her arms relax. A moment later the gag was removed, her lungs filling with fresh air. Before she knew it, she was being pushed towards LaCroix. He caught her easily, holding her possessively. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched a briefcase being exchanged, realizing that was her ransom.  
  
"Since you have refused to make the deal, you will receive a warning from the Council."  
  
"Which is?" LaCroix asked. Then, following the man's gaze, he could just make out the end of a weapon. After a moment of hesitation, instinct hit. He tried to get out of its range, but a second later he felt an impact in his side.  
  
Pulling the dart out, he could feel whatever it was starting to take affect. Suddenly, the sun seemed warmer and brighter. His skin felt like it was on fire, burning in the light. He could feel his nature return as it was seemingly revitalized with the dart's contents.  
  
It felt as though he'd just tasted another vampire's blood. Perhaps it was something in the dart, or perhaps it was his own blood renewing itself in his body. Whatever was in it was counteracting the Litovuterine Nicholas had given him.  
  
But, right now that wasn't important. Shooting a crimson glare at the man, he flew toward shelter with Natalie gripped firmly against him.  
  
Once out of the sun, he released her and collapsed to his knees in pain. It felt like a combination of when Nicholas had given him the Litovuterine and something he was much more familiar with--hunger. His short time in the sun had caused his skin to feel like it had spent the last few moments being scorched in an oven. He needed blood to heal the minor burns he'd received in the last few seconds that he'd been outside, and he needed it now.  
  
As the hunger became overwhelming, he focused on the mortal. He could hear her pulse beating quickly in his ear. Her lips moved as she spoke, but the words were inaudible to him. She approached closer, stopping just in front of him. A couple of heartbeats later, he felt her fingers on his cheek. He turned into the light touch, his lips meeting her palm for a mere second before she pulled away. He closed his eyes, trying to focus.  
  
"LaCroix?"  
  
He looked up to her, her form sitting in a red sea with her heart at its center.  
  
Natalie could see the need in his entire being. His skin had burned in several places, its normally smooth surface blistered. Yet, he didn't have the blood he needed to heal. On top of that, he had a starved look, which she knew wasn't going to go away on its own. She moved closer, repeating her previous action. "You're hungry...you need-"  
  
"No!" He pulled her hand from his face, but didn't look away from it, nor did he release his hold. "I will wait...."  
  
"LaCroix...take it. Nick should be on his way, right? LaCroix?"  
  
"Nicholas is coming...I can feel him."  
  
"And how long will it take for him to get here? It's day, as I'm sure you're aware. You took the Litovuterine, didn't you?" She watched him, the hunger mixed with pain still being the dominant emotion. "You need blood, LaCroix. The pain and burns, not to mention your hunger, won't go away until you've fed."  
  
He pulled her hand back to his face, pulling in its wonderful warmth and the scent of her blood.  
  
Natalie kneeled, "LaCroix, take it. I'm aware of the risks. I would do the same for Nick."  
  
After looking away for a second, he met her eyes. There was no fear or regret behind their depths. Perhaps a tinge of nervousness, but that couldn't be blamed. In a quick movement, he pulled Natalie toward him, turning her so that her back was to him. His arms wrapped around her waist. One hand tilted her head to the side, leaving her neck fully accessible.  
  
For nearly a minute he just held her there, his fangs pausing inches above her skin. He marveled at her. She was willingly giving him her blood. Once, they had been enemies. Of late, they had become something else. What that was, he wasn't yet sure. Right now all he knew was that her blood was calling to him, her even pulse reeling him in.  
  
Not able to wait any longer, he struck, pulling the sweet liquid from her veins. As he felt the edge of his hunger back off, he continued to drink, although slowly. A feeling of complete exhaustion suddenly came over him, and he ceased his task. Holding Natalie close to him he laid down on the cement, feeling the world disappear....  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (51/52)  
  
It had taken twenty-five minutes for Nick to get to LaCroix and Natalie. Tracy, who had driven him, stayed several steps behind him as they entered the building he knew they were in.  
  
Nick proceeded cautiously, not entirely sure what to expect. Getting slightly closer, he was rewarded with a mortal heartbeat--Natalie's. He let out a breath, relieved that she was alive.  
  
As they had left his place, he had felt LaCroix' need. Shortly after, he had sat stunned as he felt LaCroix take Natalie's blood without resistance. At the time, he didn't know how to feel. He still didn't. But, at least Natalie was safe. That's what really mattered at the moment.  
  
Catching sight of them near the far wall, he could see them spooned together. LaCroix, apparently sleeping, held Natalie firmly to him. Natalie, however, appeared awake--at least partly.  
  
He continued his slow approach, finally kneeling as he reached them. Reaching out, his fingers lightly brushed Natalie's forehead. She smiled at his action, at which he repeated it. "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded. "I think so...although I don't remember anything after I felt LaCroix' fangs. It was so fast...."  
  
"Other than that?"  
  
"I'm fine. Nick, those that took me were mortals, but I think I saw one of the Council last night."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"They drugged me at LaCroix'. The next things I remembered were waking up in a car, and then seeing LaCroix out there, in the sun. I thought I was dreaming for a moment. Don't really remember what happened then, either. It's all a blur."  
  
Nick turned his attention momentarily to LaCroix. He could see where there were recent burns, some of which were only beginning to heal, others that had already done so. Through their bond, he could still feel LaCroix' hunger, but it wasn't nearly as demanding as it had been twenty-five minutes ago.  
  
Repeating his earlier action on LaCroix, he felt the elder vampire stir for a fraction of a second before returning to his deep sleep. "We should get LaCroix somewhere safer. He'll need more blood when he wakes. And Natalie...you need rest. I also want Grace to check you over."  
  
"Nick-"  
  
"Please, Nat. You've lost so much of your blood in the last week and a half. I don't want you overdoing yourself and making things worse. I'll have her come by the loft, okay? Nat?"  
  
"Yeah, that's okay, but I feel fine," she mumbled. Actually, she felt better than that, even with the blood loss. Her mind focused on the hands that still wrapped around her. The situation wasn't all that uncomfortable, but it was awkward. "Could you...help me a bit? LaCroix seems to have a pretty good grip while he's asleep."  
  
He tried to manage a smile, if only for her benefit. After a moment, Natalie was standing, first being fussed over by Tracy, and then being led out to the car. Nick followed, carrying LaCroix. As they reached the entrance, he placed the coat he'd used for his own protection against the sun over LaCroix. The sun wouldn't be a problem for him until they were on the road. They headed back to his apartment in silence, his attention split between LaCroix and dodging the sun's bright rays.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
LaCroix had been restless the entire ride back. Even after they'd arrived and he had been taken to Nick's room, he wasn't sleeping peacefully.  
  
At his request, Grace had come shortly after their arrival. She had only left a few minutes ago. She had checked Natalie over twice at both her own and Nick's insistence, despite Natalie's statement that she felt fine. In the end, Grace had found nothing amiss. Even the tiredness from blood loss that should have been present was absent.  
  
Immediately upon Grace's departure, Natalie had headed upstairs. He hadn't immediately followed, instead deciding to listen to the tape. After twice through, he stopped. From the tape it was clear that LaCroix had done nothing wrong. Natalie had freely offered her blood to him. LaCroix had simply accepted. With the hunger, no other choice could have been made.  
  
Heading up to his room, Nick found Natalie sitting on the edge of the bed. Even though he'd been completely silent upon entering, she turned his way. "Nat...do you know what to do when he wakes? It might be a while, but-"  
  
"I know. I'll have blood ready. You won't be here, will you?"  
  
Pushing the ease at which she'd known and the certainty in her voice away, he told her, "I'm taking care of this. Only Reese and Tracy are to know what I'm doing...I'm going to the precinct for a little while. I will meet with the Council tonight. I'm hoping this will be the last time."  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Nick had left the precinct as night had fallen. Hopefully, his plan would work. He didn't even go through it in his mind, fearing Aha would be able to sense his thoughts, although their link had faded substantially.  
  
He approached the house that the Council had been using as their base. As he reached the door, it was immediately opened for him. He entered, not thinking if his arrival was anticipated by what he was, or the link. Being led into a room, he found all five members of the Council present.  
  
Aha's eyes lit up, a faint smile on his lips. "What brings you here, Nicholas?"  
  
"I think you know that answer."  
  
"You mean about Natalie?" Aha asked. With a slight pause, he continued, "It wasn't my idea. Lucius seems to have taken an interest in this mortal. It was a convenient means."  
  
"And those that carried out your work?"  
  
"Will never be found. They delivered the emails, helped with the kidnapping, and set up the meeting. They failed to get Lucius to agree to the deal, their minds being more concerned with the money. They have served their purpose. I can always get another group to help. These mortal hunters were willing to side with a vampire to have another, better chance at killing those like Lucius. It had been pure luck that Lucius had survived their assassination attempt, but they broke with greed."  
  
"And the money?"  
  
"Will be added to our own funds."  
  
Waiting a moment, Nick asked, "What was in the dart?"  
  
"You mean the warning? Just a taste of our blood, that is all. We knew Lucius would have to take the Litovuterine to get through the day, and we also know what its effects are." Aha watched the younger vampire's eyes go wide at that. Sensing the genuine surprise in Nicholas' thoughts, he explained, "The older the vampire, the less time it takes for the drug to wear off. Lucius would only have been able to survive the day another thirty, maybe forty minutes before the Litovuterine lost its effect. The dart's contents, vampire's blood, merely set his system out of equilibrium, bringing his nature back to the surface sooner. Quite simple, really."  
  
Nick took a few steps closer, but stayed out of any of their immediate reach. He remained as calm as he could at the news of the assassination attempt being the event which caused the Council to hire those mortals. "And the two at the press conference...you killed them as well?"  
  
Aha remained silent on that, at which one of the other Council members, probably the second in command, spoke, "I did. It served its purpose. We needed free access to the Doctor."  
  
Approaching, Aha let his smile become more sinister. "You know you can do nothing to stop this, Nicholas. Lucius may be stronger than many of us and you may be a close second to him, but neither of you are a match for the entire Council."  
  
"I've already stopped it."  
  
The smile disappeared, all but Ningal looking to Aha. The head of the Council let the gold in his eyes become visible. This was not expected. Nothing had been done. This was just another attempt to get the Council to break, but something about the confidence in Nicholas' voice prevented him from speaking. Not only that, but searching the other vampire's thoughts, Aha found hints of a plan. Even now, he couldn't tell just what Nicholas was hiding, but something was there.  
  
"Our conversation has been recorded. If those recordings are taken or destroyed, their copies will remain. Not only that, but there are mortals who have listened to the conversation. Unless you plan to kill everyone who was in the 96th precinct tonight, you can do nothing. This 'control' of yours is over!" His vision burned amber as he came face to face with the elder vampire.  
  
"It is over when we agree it is over, and it is not!" Aha stated, circling the younger vampire. As had been mentioned to him, Nicholas was indeed foolish, but the Roman had failed to mention the younger vampire's cleverness. "A wire. That's it, isn't it? You're using the mortals to aid you."  
  
"But, I am not using the trickery that you have!" Nick fixed his gaze on the other. "A vote will be taken. If that vote is unanimous, then you will return to Europe and your lives. The Council will then disperse."  
  
"And you expect us to obey a vote by one ci-"  
  
"Several cities. They will be those with the largest Communities." Nick turned to leave, but was stopped by Aha's voice.  
  
"And when will this 'vote' take place?"  
  
Nick considered this for a moment, and then answered, "Tomorrow night, an hour before dawn." Leaving both the room and the house, Nick took several breaths of the cold night air, glad he was still in one piece. Then, gazing a few seconds into the night sky, he took to the air.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
Once the recording had been copied and was safely hidden away, Nick left the precinct for his apartment. LaCroix was still sleeping at the moment, but he could feel the elder vampire starting to stir. Entering through the skylight, Nick found Janette waiting impatiently. "What are you doing here, Janette?"  
  
"Trying to find out what is going on! You could have called and told me what was going on, but no, you just leave a note with 'stay here' written on it!" She closed her eyes, pushing away her anger. Getting down to her reason for coming, she stated, "Nicolas...I cannot stay here if I am to be ignored. As soon as this mess is over, I am returning to Paris and remaining there."  
  
"Janette...."  
  
"I am not needed here, mon Cher...it is long past time for us to part. Natalie is yours, and, perhaps LaCroix' as well. I will not interfere. I will return to the apartment, but you must promise to tell me of events."  
  
Nick stood, watching her silently leave. She was right. They should have parted before, but he couldn't let her go. He never could.  
  
Heading up to his room, Nick stopped just inside the door. Next to LaCroix lay Natalie, sleeping soundly. His father's arms were wrapped gently around her, pulling her closer. Janette must have come up here. That's why she'd said what she had.  
  
Stepping closer, Nick ran the back of his hand across her cheek. A second later, he let it brush against her neck. Pulling his hand away, he could see her confusion as she woke, noticing LaCroix' closeness. As she moved out of the grasp, LaCroix stirred.  
  
Silently, he met the elder vampire's hungry gaze. Nick spotted the bottle next to the alarm clock and passed it to his father. Once it had been returned to the table, Nick hesitantly asked, "I need your address book. I'm organizing a vote of no confidence against the Council. To do that, we need the other city Elders on the continent to take our side."  
  
Once he had replayed Nicholas words, LaCroix responded, "I will contact them. What is this 'vote' to entail?"  
  
Nick then explained what he planned. That the cities to be contacted would have a high number of their kind, and that one of each city's tribunal members would be in Toronto at the specified time to make their vote.  
  
LaCroix kept a smile to himself. Nicholas had done well. With a fair number of vampires with a decent amount of combined years, the Council couldn't counter the vote without creating a bloodbath they would almost certainly lose. If the Council disregarded this vote, they would condemn themselves. He wished he'd thought of this plan. "It will be done. I will cast Toronto's vote, if you don't mind."  
  
Nick nodded. He had expected the elder vampire to ask for that task. Besides, he would have to go if for no other reason than to make sure the Council didn't change the conditions of the outcome.  
  
  
Pawns of Kings (52/52)  
  
Nick stood in the background as the room became silent. It was time for the vote. It was quickly decided that the two sides were 'the Council', and 'the Community.'  
  
LaCroix, second eldest of the nine non-council members not counting his son, pronounced his vote first, sternly stating, "The Community."  
  
Six others quickly followed, each taking the same side as LaCroix. That left two others to choose. One, a delegate from Atlanta, took his time. After meeting LaCroix' solid glare, he finally pronounced, "The Community." Seconds later, San Francisco's city Elder replied with the same.  
  
The vote had been unanimous as required. Nick held in his joy as he watched the majority of the Council become furious at the outcome. Only Ningal remained calm in response to the ruling.  
  
LaCroix locked gazes with Aha, firmly stating, "You no longer have any power here. Leave."  
  
At first, none of the Council made any movement. Nick held his place, as did the others. Then, slowly, the three he still didn't know the names of left.  
  
Seconds later, Ningal approached him. "You are not weak, Nicholas. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." With that, she left, and only Aha remained.  
  
"You have won this, Lucius, but I will meet you again. If you blunder thi-"  
  
"I am not known for making blunders, nor shall I be in the near future! Perhaps we will meet again, and perhaps we will not. I prefer that we do not. Now, get out of this city!" LaCroix' eyes flashed scarlet, the Council member's mirroring him.  
  
Then, without another comment, Aha suppressed a snarl, and left.  
  
LaCroix let his eyes glint with victory. Now, they were no longer the Council's pawns. They were free to make their own choices. Looking around the room, he could see that the others present seemed satisfied with the result.  
  
As the others left, he exchanged nods and the occasional word. The entire time, LaCroix kept Nicholas, who stood in the back of the room in the shadows, on the edge of his attention. Once the others had left, he approached, only for Nicholas to leave. He followed quickly, following their bond into the sky.  
  
Several minutes later, they arrived nearly simultaneously on the loft's roof.  
  
"LaCroix..." Nick started, but looked away. He couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Keeping his place, the elder vampire felt awkward at the silence. After momentarily glancing away, he spoke, "I congratulate you on your plan, Nicholas. It seems to have worked."  
  
"I shouldn't have tried it, though. Aha could have seen through it before I even arrived. It was a chance."  
  
LaCroix faintly shook his head. Nicholas was letting his guilt get in the way...and there was absolutely nothing to be feeling guilty about. "If you are to return to my side, you must-"  
  
"I know. And I'm not blaming myself for anything. Just thinking aloud. I couldn't really think about all of the pieces. If I did, Aha might have picked up on my thoughts and seen them for what they were." He glanced at his father, then entered through the skylight, LaCroix remaining on the roof.  
  
Inside, he met both Natalie and Janette. Nick stood, his mouth moving slightly, not sure what to do. Janette approached him, a glimmer of determination in her eyes. As she made to kiss him, he turned away, stopping her advance.  
  
"I'm leaving at sunset. I do not plan on returning for a while. Au revoir, mon Chevalier." Nick kept his stance as the air moved slightly at her departure.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
He didn't dare look at Natalie. He could still feel the vampire lurking from Janette's words.  
  
"Nick? I-I know you will always love her. I won't deny that to you. I understand your relationship with her, if only on the surface." She stopped the protest on his lips with her finger. "You said we would try to deepen our relationship. I know that now isn't the time, but I'm not letting you back out of this." He didn't speak. "Do you want me to stay?"  
  
Yes, he did. Deep down, that's all he wanted. He didn't want her to ever leave him. But, he needed a break. He needed to try and figure out what was going on with LaCroix. He knew he was drifting back to LaCroix, and truthfully, he didn't want to stop it. He wouldn't. But, he also wanted to know LaCroix' intentions concerning Natalie.  
  
Finally, he shook his head. "Not today, please...I want to be alone for a few hours."  
  
"I'll see you at work tomorrow night, then?" she prodded, the tone of her voice betraying her emotions.  
  
"I'll be there, if that's what you're asking."  
  
His even words made her pause for a moment. "You could sound a little more...I don't know...enthusiastic?"  
  
"When I'm almost assuredly going to see the Commissioner sometime tomorrow night? I haven't exactly been following the rules, or even working much the last few days. Neither has Reese, for that matter."  
  
Natalie kept her distance, but assured him, "I'm sure everything will be fine. It has to be." After receiving no answer, she started for the door, asking, "I assume this will also be made public, won't it? The break-away from the Council, I mean."  
  
"Yeah, it will. That could be good or bad. I'm not sure yet." He did his best to smile. "It should be fine. I think even the Commissioner is getting used to me...at least a little. After all, he's not trying to get Tracy to transfer anymore."  
  
She returned the half-smile. "I'll see you at work, then." After a slightly awkward pause, she started to the door, not looking back as she got in the elevator.  
  
After Natalie's heartbeat no longer pounded in his ears, Nick looked up at the skylight. He could just see LaCroix on the other side, looking down at him with a sinister smile. Then, a second later, he was gone.  
  
*+.*+.*+.*+.*+.  
  
A week later:  
  
Nick slumped onto his couch. The past week had been...unexpected. It was just a boring, ordinary week. There had been a few articles in the paper and a few short sections in the news, but everything had been relatively quiet.  
  
Tracy's father had never confronted either himself or Reese. Marks was, and had been since the incident outside the precinct, much more accommodating. He'd even apologized a couple of nights ago, thanking him for saving his life. That had surprised him more than anything else.  
  
The precinct treated him like any other detective, and he was glad. It almost didn't even seem like vampires were real to the mortals...but that was also the one thing that was different. His coworkers now knew why he worked at night, why he was always first to the scene, and how he sometimes knew more than he should. He was a vampire--that was no secret.  
  
Both Natalie and LaCroix had backed off, letting him sort things out. In truth, he didn't know if that was helping or making things worse. Closing his eyes for a moment, he focused on his memories, trying to remember the times when he and LaCroix had been able to get along. There were many, and he found he couldn't think about just one of them.  
  
Feeling a familiar presence, a smile became visible on his lips. He opened his eyes to find LaCroix standing a short distance away, as he had expected. "Now, I'll come back. I want this peace to last, LaCroix. I don't want it to be tossed aside with our differences."  
  
"I will not allow that to happen. You know that."  
  
A shiver ran down Nick's spine at the tone. Yes, he knew that as surely as the sun would rise. "I want to know what you intend to do about Natalie."  
  
"She is your...friend. No harm will come to her."  
  
"But, what is she to you?" he countered, and waited for the response.  
  
The question caught LaCroix slightly off guard, not expecting it until one of their later conversations. He'd been trying to find an answer for himself, but it hadn't yet shown itself. "She is family. Nothing more."  
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
"Believe what you will."  
  
Nick glared back. He wanted an answer and he was going to get it. "Are you...attracted to her?" His father looked away, but he wasn't going to let this go. "I want an answer, LaCroix," he pushed.  
  
The elder vampire considered his response for several moments. "Yes," he stated, making Nicholas tense. "I suppose I am attracted to her. But, I will not interfere in your relationship with her. She is...yours." LaCroix took several steps away, heading toward the elevator. "I believe she is also visiting this morning...."  
  
Nick listened as the lift ground to a halt. He watched as Natalie exited, her pace slowing upon seeing LaCroix.  
  
Natalie paused, her attention fully on the elder man. Then, turning to Nick she planned on saying something, but didn't get the chance.  
  
"I will take my leave...." LaCroix spared a long glance at Natalie. With a nod, he stepped into the elevator.  
  
Once the elevator had finished its decent, Natalie commented, "Is it just me, or was that a little strange?"  
  
"About the elevator?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure I really care right now."  
  
"Nick...."  
  
A grin spread across his lips. "Right now, you're the only thing on my mind." He stepped up to her, his expression softening slightly. After a long second, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm still not ready to try anything more, but I don't want to be away from you." He kissed her again, deepening it, letting his nature through as much as he dared. Holding her at arms length, he asked, "Will you stay the day?" He glanced down momentarily before meeting her eyes again. "If only so I can hold you?"  
  
As she nodded, he kissed her again, and he led her over to the couch. He pulled her with him down onto the couch, holding her tightly against him and placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead. As her head rest just beneath his chin, he could feel her warm breath on his neck. Although it made him want more, he didn't let himself give in. This was a time for them to be together in peace. He didn't want to ruin the moment.  
  
Closing his eyes, he savored her warmth, listened to the rhythm of her heart, letting it relax him. He felt a familiar prodding in his mind. Looking up, he could see LaCroix just on the other side of the skylight. A smile just barely graced his father's lips, but it was clearly visible to him. Letting his own smile grow, he watched LaCroix' mirror it, and then the other was gone.  
  
His lips brushed against Natalie's forehead again. At the action, he felt her arms tighten around him. He could stay there for eternity, but knew that that wasn't possible. There was work, both their lives, and he knew that LaCroix would still be around, making suggestions at the very least. They might not be outright, but they would still be there, telling him the best way to lead his life.  
  
For now, he had everything that he wanted: Natalie, being able to do something important with his time, and being on good terms with LaCroix. It's more than he'd had in a long while. He was going to keep this as long as he could manage. Slowly, the smile softened as he felt Natalie's breathing change as she fell asleep. In another moment, he felt his senses fade as he drifted off into his dreams of the future.  
  
~fin~  
  
Well, that's the end of 'Pawns of Kings.' I hope you enjoyed it, and yes, there is more coming....'Blood of One's Desire' is the third story in the series. ;)  
  
Please let me know what you think, I really want to hear from my readers. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
